War & Beauty
by Avesolaris
Summary: He was the second-in-command of the Uchiha and fearsome younger brother of Madara. The Curse of Hatred flowed strongly in his veins and yet he finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from her, a co-heir of the Senju beside Hashirama. Events loosely based on the Warring States Era in Japan. Izuna/Toka with slight mentions of Hashirama/Madara. Very gradual Build of Relationship.
1. Honno-Ji

The first time Izuna sees Toka is in the midst of a coup d'etat.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Toka, OC Kazuhiko

* * *

 **1582 Honno Ji Temple, Kyoto**

Izuna was only 6 years old when he learned about the frail mortality of men – an inescapable destiny that even the greatest and most powerful men could not defeat.

Oda Nobunaga – that very name struck fear into the hearts of many civilians, shinobi and Samurai alike, for his ruthlessness in his military ambitions in unifying the country was legendary. For such a fearsome name that commanded entire Samurai armies and Shinobi mercenaries, Izuna was surprised to see a mottled, puffy face and a bulging paunch dressed in lavish court robes.

This was the great and terrifying Oda Nobunaga? The Uchiha clan had been serving such a meek-looking, withered old stick that could barely mount a horse?

 ** _This must be a joke._**

It was summer, and Oda Nobunaga, the most powerful Samurai warlord of the land had sent all his troops to continue his military expansion while he was left unguarded with a coterie of artisans and musicians and two lone bodyguards from the favored Uchiha clan – Izuna and his older brother, Kazuhiko.

Despite being 12 years old, Kazuhiko had already earned a fearsome reputation on the battlefield as the "Fiery Dragon", and had earned the favor of Oda Nobunaga, who had requested for him to guard him as he had a short vacation at Honno Ji Temple. Kazuhiko had brought Izuna along to expose him to the finer intricacies of war outside the battlefield.

All was fine until Izuna felt Kazuhiko tense beside him, Sharingan activated.

It didn't take long for Izuna, who was an innate sensor, to find out what caused it.

Peering through the window, Izuna saw ranks of armored Samurai on horseback, bows and swords drawn, ready to attack. He let his eyes wander down the ranks of the soldiers and landed upon their leader and his eyes widened in surprise.

The leader of the attacking legion was none other than Oda's most trusted Samurai General, Akechi Mitsuhide. All became clear.

 ** _It was a coup d'etat._**

What caught Izuna's attention next was the small group of shinobi that was gathered around Akechi – each bore the arms of none other than the Uchiha's most detested enemy.

 **"** ** _Senju -_** **!"** Kazuhiko almost spat, his eyes narrowing.

It was the worst possible situation for the Uchiha. An entire legion of elite Samurai warriors with skilled shinobi from the famed Senju clan and no fighters save for themselves in this oncoming battleground. They had no chance of winning, let alone surviving.

"Tch!" Kazuhiko hissed, and grabbed Izuna's hand, launching both of them up onto the wooden beams on the ceiling.

"Nii-san, what –"

 **" _Shhh_! Izuna! Listen, we're _no match_ for what's waiting for us outside. It's a coup d'etat, and they are going to kill Oda. We are not their target, and it is best if we abandon this mission and escape with our lives – report back to the Uchiha on this, got it?"** Kazuhiko whispered urgently.

Pulling him along, both Uchiha brothers leapt onto the roof and obscured their chakra so that the Samurai and shinobi below would not notice their chakra signatures as they watched the events unfold before their eyes.

It all happened so fast. The Samurai legions faced no resistance as they barged through the gates and rounded in on the cowering artisans who were hysterically begging for mercy, disclaiming any connections with Oda, who had locked himself away in a separate room.

Akechi Mitsuhide stood towering before them, katana drawn and glowing with a blazing sinister light under the midday sun. **"Toka!"** he barked.

Immediately, a Senju shinobi appeared at his side, silent and stealthy as a cat, slinking her way through the group to stand beside Akechi.

Izuna felt Kazuhiko lean forward in interest. It was not everyday that a fearsome Samurai General called upon a child shinobi, let alone a girl.

The female shinobi looked to be only a few years older than Izuna, barely 10, with the chubby, rose-hued cheeks of childhood still clinging to her face. She had rich, chocolate brown hair up in a simple ponytail and the most dazzling turquoise eyes Izuna had ever seen. Despite being dressed in metal armor plates and a stern expression on her face, this girl was an undeniable beauty at such a young age.

Izuna felt himself blush a little inwardly like any normal boy would when he saw a pretty girl. "What a pretty nee-san," he thought, "I wonder what she's going to do."

Akechi was gazing at the cowering artisans lazily as he sheathed his katana. "Toka, these poor artisans are innocent people who just happened to be caught in between the feud I have with Oda…"

He turned his head slightly to giver her a look, **"Finish them off mercifully."**

There was a tense moment of silence as the reality of his words sank in, and the artisans broke into mournful, hysterical wails, begging for mercy from death. It was a sound Izuna had long gotten accustomed to, but at his innocent stage, he had never quite managed to compartmentalize his sympathy and sadness at Akechi's ruthless command.

Toka bowed slightly, before a huge surge of chakra permeated through the compound.

The wails stopped immediately as gifted Sharingan eyes saw the ghostly blue tendrils of Genjutsu weave an illusion around the artisans' eyes, lulling them into a blissful trance.

Even faster than the human eye could see, Toka lifted her hand and numerous tiny water bullets shot out of her palms and sliced through the artisans' necks, leaving a smooth crimson trail in their wake. It was over in one second – all twenty artisans dead in a pile on the tatami floor.

Kazuhiko and Izuna stared, wide eyed, Sharingan eyes unable to believe what they just witnessed. Never had they seen a shinobi able to skillfully manipulate any element into fatal bullets that wounded and killed, and at such a blinding speed too. If not for their Sharingan, there would have been no way they could have seen the barrage of bullets coming the artisans' way.

The surrounding Samurai also seemed impressed beyond belief as they stood silently, hands and katanas frozen in place as they saw how swift and masterful the execution was.

A wide smirk found its way onto Akechi's face as he stroked Toka's cheek in approval – her face a blank canvas that didn't betray any remorse that she had just murdered 20 people in three seconds.

"Senju Butsuma was right in recommending you to me, young one. You are indeed a rare jewel of talent. The Senju shall be duly rewarded when I become Daimyo of this land after I kill Oda," chuckled Akechi.

The Senju girl bowed, "Thank you, Sir. It is an honor to serve you."

Akechi nodded, before a dark veil descended upon his visage. Bloodthirst.

"Onward to our prize, my fellow warriors."

Izuna and Kazuhiko watched as Akechi, the Senju girl and the Samurai made their way to the room they knew Oda was in. All the while, Izuna had his eyes on the Senju girl, and desperately hoped Kazuhiko wouldn't mind – he was just a 6-year-old boy who was entitled to harmless crushes after all. And in an era where women were discouraged from the battlefield, such a powerful and capable female shinobi was a rare and valuable sight Izuna had yet to behold.

Izuna braced himself for the finale between Oda and Akechi, but his keen sensor instincts immediately felt the cold, ebbing chakra of Oda as Akechi slid the wooden door open.

Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Oda Nobunaga, the most powerful man in all the land, crumpled in a small heap on the floor, blood seeping out of his collapsed form and staining the tatami mats – his katana pulled through his bowels like a devil's claw.

 **He had decided to take his life. A warrior's death. A true Samurai.**

 **No dishonor, no defeat.**

Izuna almost felt sorry for these Samurai. To put honor and pride before death, to give up on the most fundamental right and struggle to live when so many were fighting just to survive another day…these samurai were cowards who dared not look at fear in the face.

Nonetheless, what was done was done. With that single act, the entire fate of the land was changed with the suicide of Oda Nobunaga. The Uchiha had to act swiftly with the passing of their strongest patron.

* * *

 **1582, Arashiyama Forest, Kyoto**

As Izuna and Kazuhiko raced back to convey the groundbreaking news to the Uchiha clan, Izuna's thoughts were on Oda, the self-inflicted blade on his neck, the vengeful, power-crazed look in Akechi's eyes, and most of all, the fiery turquoise eyes of that mysterious Senju girl.

He had seen turquoise before, it was when the Uchiha clan made their temporary encampment near the ocean. Izuna, who had never seen the ocean, had pestered Kazuhiko and Madara into venturing out of camp to see the great body of water that he had only heard about from the elderly women of the clan.

It was like a whole new world, this "ocean". It was vast, vaster than the eye could see… endless. But what mesmerized Izuna the most was the enchanting gradient of golden sand, aquamarine waters and sapphire waves that melded to form a colorful mosaic of turquoise. When he saw Toka, he saw the ocean, the tranquil waters, the melodious lullaby of crashing waves, and the fearsome tides that crashed through the rocks the same way her bullets sliced through human flesh.

"Hey nii-san, who do you think that girl is?"

Kazuhiko turned his face slightly to face Izuna, a look of surprise on his face.

"I don't know, otouto, but we cannot let her out of our radar."

A tense silence ensued. Threats were best crushed before they bloomed.

Before Izuna could control himself, the words slipped out of his mouth.

"She's really pretty."

Kazuhiko smiled slightly, amused at how the war had not completely robbed his brother of the childlike wonder and innocence he still possessed.

 ** _But it wouldn't last, no… this hatred will catch up to them sooner or later…it always did._**

"I know, otouto. But we all know what our duty is."

With that, Kazuhiko had sealed the conversation and filed it as a conversation to be hidden in the recesses of one's mind. Izuna, ever the intelligent child, knew better than to say anything more.

After all, the shinobi world had no place for witless emotions.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And voila! The first time the two star crossed lovers meet is when they were young children caught in the political struggle between their clans and warring daimyos. **Ages for Izuna and Toka are according to the Naruto databooks** \- Izuna was listed as 24 when he died, whereas Toka was listed as 27 at the time of her appearance during Obito's flashback of the warring states era, making her 3 years older than Izuna. :)

Sure enough, Izuna falls in love first with Toka's beautiful eyes :) I thought it would be a funny and ironic twist for an Uchiha to be mesmerised by a person's eyes - hypnotising and powerful just like the Sharingan but lacking the destructive power and blood red of the Sharingan.

Please rate and review! :D


	2. Dawn

Izuna unknowingly meets his future rival and cousin of Toka on a fine summer's evening.

 **Characters:** Izuna, Tobirama, Tajima, Madara, Hashirama

* * *

 **Summer 1582, Uchiha Base Camp**

 ** _"Silence!"_** roared Tajima, sharingan eyes ablaze.

Immediately, the cacophony of voices dimmed to a mere murmur as the Uchiha Council glared at their leader in forced subordination. The news of Oda's death had sent the Council careening into a whirlwind of debates and arguments as to who they should side with – the traitor Akeshi Mitsuhide, or Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a powerful vassal of Oda.

"Choosing the right patron is of utmost importance to the clan – our clan's survival and standing rests greatly upon the success of our patron. Previously, we have prospered greatly from being the loyal shinobi and bodyguards of Oda Nobunaga, but his death has marked a change, a revolution in the political climate of our lands. We cannot blindly follow whoever appears to be the most triumphant victor…"

Tajima's eyes roved over the Council members who were clamoring for the clan to side with Akeshi Mitsuhide. Their juvenile thinking was disgusting and embarrassing. Not only did betrayal and disloyalty repulse Tajima, but anyone with greater foresight could see that Akeshi Mitsuhide would not rise to be as great a warlord as his former lord once was.

"I have received news that Hideyoshi has recently been named **_regent_** of the Imperial Court, and even been bequeathed with the name Toyotomi."

This sent shockwaves through the row of Council members as this piece of top secret news was revealed. Tajima smirked at their disbelief and shock. He had once been too. After all, who would have expected a mere commoner with no illustrious family background to rise rapidly through the ranks to be one of Oda's most trusted aides, and even get himself adopted into the imperial Fujiwara clan? This man was no ordinary warlord. And now he had managed to clinch the highly revered role of regent of the Imperial Court. It was clear where the Uchiha clan's loyalties were to lie with, and from the expressions on the Council members' faces, it seemed that they thought so too.

Tajima smirked, baring his gleaming white teeth as his lips were pulled into a grim Cheshire smile.

"So it is settled, then…Toyotomi Hideyoshi shall be our new patron."

* * *

 **Tajima's Quarters, Uchiha Base Camp**

A few nights later, Izuna found himself seated alongside Madara and Kazuhiko as Tajima sat across from them, arms folded with a stern and thoughtful look on his face.

"This Senju girl you were telling me about, I gathered some intelligence on her."

And there was a tense moment of silence as Izuna waited with bated breath for more information about this mysterious and absolutely beautiful girl he was currently besotted with.

"Word has it that she's a Senju princess by birth, the niece of Senju Butsuma and was formerly an heiress to the clan until his sons came along."

A pause, before Tajima revealed, this time with more vigor, "She is also one of the rising stars in the Senju clan, and she seems to be indeed extremely gifted with shinobi talent as you have told me… a real threat indeed if we let her out of our sight."

Izuna's stomach lurched as Tajima opened his mouth to deliver the final verdict to his sons, **"I've already notified our men, and this applies to you too – next time you see her, _kill her_." **

At that hazy moment, all Izuna could do was to bow in synergy with Madara and Kazuhiko as they uttered a resounding "yes, father" in that dim little room on a cold summer's night.

* * *

 **Summer 1582, Naka River**

Izuna crouched against the bush, eyes trained on the sight of his brother Madara play-wrestling with a boy with slightly tanned skin, wood-colored eyes and hair the same chocolate shade as that of the Senju girl he saw at Honno-Ji.

It had been two weeks since that incident, and he could not stop thinking about her – her turquoise eyes and the ocean and its mesmerizing lullaby. It was honestly annoying and distracting him from focusing hard on his daily training. Tajima had noticed the slight change in his concentration and had given him a good beating each time he failed to focus.

Izuna subconsciously palmed the bruises on his ribcage, courtesy of Tajima's harsh trainings and punishments. He watched with disapproval and envy as Madara laughed exuberantly at a bad joke the other boy just made. Madara never laughed or acted with such abandon around him. At home, Madara was always collected and level-headed, always loving to him but never this open, never treating him as an equal. It was always Madara protecting him, worrying about him, coddlying him. If not for the fact that Tajima had ordered Izuna to spy on Madara, he would not have known that his brother was still a child within.

However, what irked Izuna the most was the niggling suspicion that this strange boy who called himself "Hashirama", with his tall stature and bold features, was none other than a Senju. Although Izuna would not go so far as to say his sensory skills were the best, he was a gifted enough sensor to detect the chakra signatures of different clans. And he had battled with enough Senju to recognize their bold chakra anytime.

"I wonder if Nii-san knows," he wondered.

"And if he does, **_why_** does he still keep doing this?"

Just as he was about to lodge into a myriad of possible reasons why his brother continued cavorting with the enemy, Izuna felt a familiar chakra at the periphery of the wooden glade he was in.

He had felt this chakra repeatedly, many times before when he came down to spy on his brother. It was tiny, barely noticeable, implying that the person was purposely suppressing their chakra to avoid detection. Izuna was only able to pick up on it as he was an innate sensor, considered gifted amongst the sensors of the Uchiha. Said chakra signature was edging closer, ever closer to where he was.

Izuna wondered vaguely if the unknown person had detected him previously too. Whoever this person was, he could not take any chances and had to assume the worst. Izuna's hands moved to his waistband, feeling the comforting touch of a steel kunai, ready to engage at a moment's notice as the chakra came so close he was sure if he turned his head he would see the possessor of this chakra.

Sure enough, when Izuna whipped his head to the right, he was greeted with the sight of a boy around his age with silvery-white hair, pale skin and tilted maroon eyes.

Izuna would have been fascinated and curious about this boy's unusual appearance and red eyes if not for the potentially fatal combat situation he found himself in.

The two boys stared at each other, figures tense and ready to strike – each assessing the other carefully and whether they should attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Izuna demanded lowly, grip tightening on his concealed kunai.

The silver-haired boy's eyes narrowed even more before he replied, "Spying on my brother."

"Me too," replied Izuna as a moment of realization dawned upon the two young shinobi.

"You don't look anything like brothers," continued Izuna, still unwilling to let down his guard. For all he knew, this boy was lying. They certainly didn't look related in any way.

A look of annoyance flickered briefly across the other boy's face.

"Well, obviously we don't look like clones the same way you all Uchiha do."

"Ahh…a Senju, aren't you?" surmised Izuna.

 _ **So his sensory skills were right. The boy his brother had been meeting up with was a Senju.**_ What Izuna could not wrap his head around was how this silver-haired boy could be the blood brother Hashirama, with his chocolate hair, tan skin and lively brown eyes.

Then he remembered the mysterious Senju girl he saw at Honno-Ji. She had dazzling turquoise eyes, much different from the brown and maroon of these two Senju boys. The Senju clan must be very varied in their looks and genetic make-up, Izuna noted. Very unlike the Uchiha – they mostly kept to themselves and only allowed women from common civilian families to marry in occasionally. This inevitably led to the signature Uchiha looks with raven hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"Tobirama," offered the silver-haired boy. There was no longer any need to conceal their names or identities now that they knew each other's clans.

"Izuna."

"Izuna," Tobirama repeated, the name sounding completely foreign as it rolled off his tongue.

"What do you propose we do about those two?" Tobirama asked, cocking his head in their older brothers' direction.

Izuna turned back to look at Madara and Hashirama, both were now lying on the grass contentedly beside each other, fingers entwined as they enjoyed the cool afternoon breeze. Ignoring the intimate contact of their hands, Izuna muttered the most reasonable thing that came to mind.

 _ **"Report them to our fathers. We are Uchiha and Senju after all."**_

There was a short silence before Tobirama spoke.

"It does not please me to do this, but we have our duty. Let us do that."

Izuna allowed himself to give a slight smile as he responded, "Guess all younger brothers are the same everywhere."

Tobirama reciprocated, although his smile was a lot more rigid compared to the gentle one Izuna could pull easily. No one knew it yet, but Izuna was an innate master at putting up performances in situations he deemed fit. Most shinobi only knew how to put on a tough, blank and emotionless façade, but Izuna knew that a blank face was insufficient in achieving your desires. That was how he always got his brothers and other clan members to agree to his demands.

With the mutual agreement, both younger brothers departed and left for their separate ways, hearts thumping as they prepared to unveil their older brothers' escapades with the enemy to their respective fathers.

 **The rest as they say, is history.**

* * *

" _Father, look! Nii-san's eyes!"_ gasped Izuna excitedly, gesturing towards Madara's newly awakened Sharingan.

Tajima let out a soft morbid chuckle as he said, "We may not have gathered intel on the Senju, but at least we managed to gain something valuable after all."

At that time, all Izuna could see and think about was Madara's Sharingan and how with this new weapon, Madara will be more powerful and better able to fight in the war. Izuna could not have been happier that day, blooming with brotherly pride and sincerely believing he made the right decision to report Madara to Tajima.

What Izuna chose not to see was the broken, empty look in Madara's eyes as he turned back to face them, or the way Madara became ever more guarded and silent in the days after.

It didn't take long for Izuna to start thinking that perhaps his decision was not the best thing he had done.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

In the warring states era, given how bloody it was as described in the manga, I would imagine mercenary clans to change alliances and loyalties quickly. However, it would still be in their best interests to swear loyalty to a powerful warlord they believe will eventually win the political struggle for ultimate authority and title of " _Shogun_ ".

As for the Izuna and Tobirama scene, there must be a reason why both of them knew each other's names without any prior official introduction in the manga. So yes, Izuna and Tobirama spying on their brothers and colluding together is canon! in my head! :P Plus, I honestly think Hashirama and Madara must have liked each other as more than friends given the level of erm... subtext there was between them. Remember biting Hashirama's flesh off? Yup. Canon. It's just that here they are young boys who have no sexual knowledge or awakening yet, so they interact in more brotherly affectionate ways.


	3. Sea of Souls

Izuna and Toka meet in the most unexpected of circumstances as he stumbles upon her most intimate secret.

 **Characters:** Mermaid!Toka, Young Izuna

* * *

 **1582, Seto Inland Sea**

It was a cool, silent night when Toka broke through the surface, her swift movement throwing ripples across the moonlit water. Seeing a rock near the shallow waters nearby, she swam over and lifted half her body to rest against it, taking special care not to let her tail be seen out of the water.

It would be extremely dangerous if anyone saw her in her mermaid form. Firstly, no one believed mermaids to be anything more than legends and according to popular myth, eating the flesh of a mermaid could bring you eternal youth. Should she get caught, she knew it would not be long before she found herself cooked and ready to be eaten by some delusional noble who wanted eternal youth.

But Toka couldn't care less about the potential danger right now. From her keen sensory instincts, there was no one around and she just had a very bad day.

The Battle of Yamazaki had ended with Uchiha victory as the Senju sustained humongous losses due to the poorly trained samurai troops Akechi Mitsuhide sent to support them. That traitor who killed his former master Oda had fled, never to be heard from again, leaving the Uchiha and Toyotomi victorious in all the land.

Toka had complained to her uncle Butsuma, the Senju clan leader but he seemed unfazed.

"Our true master is not Akechi Mitsuhide… but someone far stronger and more powerful. **_Sometimes we have to lose the battle in order to win the war_**."

Toka had internally scoffed at that. Was her uncle so stupid and blind not to see how powerful Toyotomi was, and how much stronger the Uchiha were with their red demon eyes? Was there something he wasn't telling her?

It was humiliating and torturous to see so many Senju return wounded or dead, the cries of the widows and orphans, and most importantly her brother, Takeshi, was heavily wounded. He had undergone treatment but there was still uncertainty over whether he would survive.

He was the only close family she had left. If he died, what would happen to her?

It was this hurricane of emotions and worry that caused Toka to sneak out of the Senju camp and find solace in the only thing she could think of – the ocean.

The ocean was part of her as much as it was part of her mother's people. To the mermaids, the ocean was a treasure trove of delight, comfort and freedom. It was where she felt truly home.

With the soothing lullaby of the crashing waves, it was not long before Toka unconsciously drifted off to sleep, the last thing she saw being the silvery glow of the moon upon the tranquil waves.

* * *

Toka was rudely jolted awake when she felt something sharp pierce through her tail, raking its way down and inciting a cry of pain from her.

Before she knew it, she was being lifted roughly by coarse netting that clung to her face and skin and heard the boisterous, triumphant cries of her attackers.

 ** _"What a lucky day for us, Shin! We got ourselves a little mermaid!"_**

Toka could barely make out the outline of the men speaking as they flashed a lamp directly into her face. She snarled viciously as she struggled against the net, trying to free herself.

Toka couldn't believe how unlucky she was – in her mermaid form, she was unable to mold chakra and use any ninjutsu, and now she was caught and going to be sold or eaten or kept as a pet by these uncouth rowdy men.

 ** _"Indeed! I bet she'll fetch a very handsome price…I know of that Lord Fujiwara who keeps gulping those pills to gain eternal life. Perhaps some mermaid flesh would do the trick, eh?"_**

At that last sentence, Toka felt a rough, calloused finger brush against her cheek mockingly and she almost bit his finger off when suddenly, she felt a hot, sticky liquid splatter onto her face.

 ** _"Aaargh!"_** she yelped as she covered her face, hoping it was not some face-deforming acid they splashed onto her.

Her attackers seemed to have lost control of the net as she splashed back into the water.

Her first instinct was to swim away, but she was too stunned and paralyzed to move, and the hook was still wedged painfully into her tail, trapping and anchoring her to the shore.

She heard the anguished cries of men as they seemed to engage in battle with some mysterious intruder.

 _ **"There! There! He's there! What's that?"** _

_**"No! No, please! I'll do anything! Save me!"** _

Willing all her strength to compose herself, Toka cracked her eyes open to see the last attacker standing fall limply to the ground as a flash of silver streaked across his neck.

It was then that Toka realized that the liquid that was splattered on her face earlier was not acid, but blood.

The intruder still held his silver katana out as he tread carefully across the water towards her, grabbing the abandoned lamp along the way.

Toka shrank and pressed herself against the rock.

 ** _Who is this person? What does he want? Did he kill the rest so he could catch me and profit from me too?_**

 ** _Dammit! I'm a shinobi! I'm tough on the battlefield but why am I such a coward now? Dammit Toka, swim, swim away!_**

She reached out her arm and tried to remove the hook that was keeping her trapped on the shore but the nets that were keeping her in place were strong and restrained her movements so much that she couldn't reach her arm out past her knees to free herself.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Toka paused, stunned. This was the voice of a child!

She looked at the intruder as he closed in and noticed that he was indeed small and short in stature and couldn't have been more than her age.

As if he could read her thoughts, he lifted the lamp up to his face to illuminate it for her to see.

Toka was shocked to see a young, handsome face with the chubby cheeks of childhood smiling reassuringly back at her. She couldn't believe it… this boy was younger than her, she was sure! And yet in her fear-induced panic just now she had failed to notice his age as he took out her attackers.

The boy drew close so that he was just beside her and knelt down gingerly. With one hand and quick movement, he lifted the metal hook and cast it aside.

Toka breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the weight lift off her. Blood had run from the wound, but she knew her regenerative ability as a mermaid would heal it in no time.

She barely had time to register anything when she heard a snip and felt the weight of the netting fall from her too.

Looking up at her savior, she asked, "Why?"

The boy merely smiled. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to play the hero."

He glanced at her wound and his eyes widened as he saw that it was completely healed.

Noting the surprise, Toka explained, "We mermaids have one of the best regenerative abilities in this world. That was nothing."

"I see," commented the boy, a look of intrigue and wonder passing across his face, "I hope you are all right and not too startled, nee-san. Is there any way I can help you?"

Toka blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, actually. I have left my clothes on the rock over there. Could you please get them for me?"

The boy's eyes scanned the area as he asked, "Mermaids have clothes?"

"No…I am human, but I can transform into a mermaid," replied Toka, finding it hard to express the concept of a human-mermaid to him.

The boy simply nodded before he leapt away in the direction of her clothes and came back with them.

As he held her clothes out to her, Toka offered him a grateful smile, "I'm Toka. What's your name?"

She pulled herself up onto the rock she had fallen asleep on and willed her tail to disappear.

The words were stuck in the boy's throat as his eyes widened to see Toka's tail transform into a pair of long, slim legs.

First, the tail shrunk away and then the golden, amber scales faded into the canvas of Toka's pale skin as her tail took on the form of legs.

She giggled slightly at his response, and he looked at her, wonder and awe etched onto his face.

 **"Izuna, my name is Izuna."**

"Weasel? That's too weak a name for someone like you. You fought so bravely just now, you against five grown men, and you saved me. Thank you," said Toka, hoping her gratefulness was conveyed through her praise and smile.

Indeed it was as Izuna blushed and smiled sheepishly back, "Thank you for your praise, Toka nee-san. As for my name, I think my family just has weird naming traditions."

Laughter bubbled in Toka's throat and she had to resist the urge to laugh.

 _ **This boy was nothing short of adorable,**_ Toka decided. It was not everyday she came across such a young, capable shinobi with a cherubic face and such inculcated politeness and kind consideration for others. The way he addressed her as "nee-san" was so natural and respectful that it was hard to reconcile this seemingly meek boy to the one who slaughtered five grown men in a matter of seconds.

Damn, even Hashirama and Tobirama never addressed her with such deference and respect despite her being their senior and heiress of the clan.

"I'm merely speaking the truth, Izuna. You are my savior today!" Toka smiled cheerfully as she put on her clothes, amused to see Izuna turn his eyes away respectfully to the side.

"In return, is there anything that you want? I'll do everything in my best ability to give it to you!"

Izuna merely bit his bottom lip in thought before he said, "I want to know about you. Why you can change into a mermaid!"

Now it was Toka's turn to feel a little anxious. Sure, mermaids were rare but if word got out that mermaids do exist then that might spell trouble for her and for her fellow mermaids.

But seeing as how she owed a life debt to this boy, she had no choice but to let him in on some secrets, some of which she had never told anybody.

* * *

She began by explaining how she could transform into a mermaid. Her mother was a mermaid princess who had always been curious about the human world, and always visited different shores to see how humans in different areas lived their lives. But she kept herself hidden to avoid being caught and exposed to humans, whom her father said were barbarians who would kill her if they had the chance.

Then one fine day, she came to one shore and saw the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on, Toka's father Seiji. She broke all laws and made herself known to him by singing. Seiji, hearing such a beautiful voice, found Toka's mother by the rocks. As they got to know each other over time at that same shore, they fell in love and Toka's mother eventually stole a potion from her father's palace that transformed her into a human so that she could marry Seiji and live with him.

As she recounted her parents' story, she noticed the look of amazement and childlike imagination on Izuna's face and smiled. She, too, had once been like that. Who wouldn't want such a fairytale love story?

But her parents were no fairytale love story. Seiji died in a battle with the Uchiha when she and Takeshi were only three, and Toka's mother was left to mourn him. In fact, she was so heartbroken that she fled to the shore she first met Seiji out of grief, transformed into sea foam and was never to be heard from again.

Toka felt a little jab of pain as she recalled this sad memory. Only she knew that this shore was the exact same shore her parents had met years ago, and as she looked at Izuna, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever fall in love with him and if their love story would end tragically the same way her parents' did.

It couldn't be mere coincidence that he saved her on this same shore her parents met. Was it fate that they met or a mere fleeting meeting?

"That's an amazing story," said Izuna when she finished telling her story.

"Thank you, Izuna. It's late now, and I must be on my way or my uncle will crack his head searching the entire place for me."

Izuna's face fell visibly, sad that she had to leave.

Feeling bad, Toka dug into her pockets and removed a huge Mother-of-Pearl and handed it to Izuna. She had found this gem while scouring through the ocean for some valuable pearls. Butsuma often sent her on such missions to earn an alternative source of revenue for the Senju clan. She secretly kept this one as she knew it was a unique, rare pearl with its swirling myriad of colors.

Izuna gasped when he saw the pearl, eyes glimmering with wonderment and awe as he examined how the colors melded into each other and changed according to the light. He had never seen such a thing before.

Toka then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"This is a thank you present from me to you. Keep it safe, it's very valuable and I hope you think of me each time you see it."

Izuna nodded, and she almost shrunk into herself when the boy looked at her with dark, onyx eyes, gleaming with longing, sadness and the start of something she did not want to see.

"Will I be able to see you again, Toka nee-san?"

Toka smiled, betraying the flurry of thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

 ** _No, it's best we never meet again. You don't want to fall in love with me, neither do I want to end up like my mother. Just keep the pearl and forget me like any sweet dream that passes you by, giving you that mere momentary joy._**

Toka considered using genjutsu to trick Izuna into believing it was all just a dream, but judging from his performance earlier, he most likely was trained in it and could expel it easily. That would leave for a very awkward moment and explanation.

"If fate allows us, we will meet again Izuna. Good luck."

That was all the goodbye she said before Toka gathered chakra to her feet and leapt away, charging more chakra to them to propel her faster **_away_** from him and his gaze. It was too close for comfort and she had gotten more than she had expected when she first decided to wander out of the Senju camp.

* * *

Izuna watched as Toka left, feeling whatever hope he initially felt being sunk as far back into the depths of the sea as she departed so briskly. There was no intention of meeting again, no desire to see him or to get to know him more.

On one hand, he couldn't blame her. She was a shinobi by training, and they were taught never to let emotions govern their heart and actions. She probably didn't trust him, and rightfully so, if she had known that he is from an enemy clan and even received specific orders to kill her.

Izuna sighed. Despite it all, he still could not keep his emotions in check as much as Tajima and Kazuhiko kept drilling it into him. That was why he had abandoned his night patrol post to come to her rescue, unable to bear the thought of her being sold and killed. It was times like these that Izuna wished he could completely cut off his emotions and transform into the exact purpose he was fashioned for – a human weapon that killed and hurt, never inflicting harm upon oneself.

He stared back again at the gleaming pearl in his hand, the only physical evidence that anything happened between them. Her smile, her voice as she recounted her story, her kiss could only just have been a dream.

 ** _Was this what Madara nii-san felt like, when he had to severe all ties with Hashirama? That it only just a dream? A figment of your imagination that is best left forgotten?_**

Izuna felt a slight and painful tug within his chest, but it did not hurt as much as the fact that throughout the entire ordeal, even after she his show of kindness…

 **She did not even once look back.**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean:On Stranger Tides_ and saw those carnivorous mermaids and thought their siren-like charms and danger suited Toka well, so why not make her a mermaid? After all, the Senju Clan seems to have a strong affinity with water and nature itself. Hashirama has the trees and the woods, Tobirama is the Poseidon of Water, so Toka can be the Siren.


	4. Virgin Thorn

**Warnings:** Underage rape, non-consensual sex

* * *

After that night, Izuna went into each battle the Uchiha fought with the Senju expectantly, hoping to see Toka again but surprisingly, he never did. It was strange, considering how she was a very capable kunoichi and it would be a waste not to utilize her talents on the battlefield.

Instead of seeing her beautiful face, he was constantly battling Tobirama for their lives. Both were evenly matched and cunning, and always ended at an impasse at the end of each fight.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

The battles between the Uchiha and Senju were becoming increasingly frequent and heated. Things had changed dramatically since the Battle of Yamazaki when Akechi Mitsuhide was defeated and Izuna saved Toka from imminent death.

It turned out that the Senju's patron was none other than Tokugawa Ieyasu, a former ally of Oda and a warlord who had the brilliance and military might to stand up to Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the Uchiha clan's patron.

But perhaps the greatest change Izuna noted in the two years since Yamazaki was Madara.

His brother had always been a fearless and ruthless shinobi on the battlefield. However, increasingly as he clashed with Senju Hashirama, Madara's chakra started becoming increasingly cold and vicious – so much so that each time he fired up his chakra in preparation for battle, his opponents and even some Uchiha clan members would tremble from the sheer menacing force of it.

It wasn't normal.

Where Madara used to battle for the survival of his clan, now he possessed a bloodlust that consumed all he clashed with, starting with Hashirama.

Indeed, it was with Hashirama that his bloodlust and cold chakra was evident for all to see. The way he viciously hacked at the Senju with blinding speed and ferocity, the way he released a surge of powerful flames at him was like seeing a madman on the loose.

Hashirama himself seemed overwhelmed at times, even though he could hold his ground very well against Madara, churning up wooden walls and waterfalls that could defend against Madara's attacks.

Confused and worried, Izuna consulted Kazuhiko about Madara.

Kazuhiko had only smiled grimly as he said the very words Izuna would always remember for the rest of his life.

 _" **When a man learns to love, he must also bear the risk of hate**. It's a curse that has been following us since the times of our ancestor Indra." _

Even at that young age, Izuna understood. He had seen and experienced how the eyes of his brethren would transform into crimson gazes of hate as they vowed to avenge their fallen loved ones. It was just that Madara seemed to suffer from a more extreme version of it.

As for Indra, every Uchiha knew him as their honorable ancestor of the Uchiha clan – the originator of the Sharingan and from whom they claimed divine ancestry from. Kazuhiko used to tell Madara and Izuna bedtime stories of Indra's valiant battles and how he could slice mountains apart with a single jutsu called Susanoo, and how his birthright was willfully stolen by his younger brother Ashura.

 _"1000 years have passed, but we will not stop till we have subjugated and destroyed the Senju. They and their ancestor Ashura stole our rightful place on earth, and for that, they will be punished."_ Tajima used to say.

Sure, Izuna didn't like the Senju for all the wrongs they did towards his clan, and some part of him wanted to defeat them as well, but his will would always falter whenever Toka's face swam into his mind's view.

He hadn't seen her for two years, and despite his attempts to compartmentalize his feelings and forget her, she was always there, haunting his subconscious thoughts and dreams. He would always dream of her there by the shore, luscious brown hair free from the top knot she wore at Honno-Ji and her pale skin glowing in the cold moonlight. Her tail would gleam like gold against the dark blue ocean waves, and her eyes in their mesmerizing shades of aquamarine would look at him as a sweet smile caressed her lips.

She was as beautiful and captivating as the ocean, the image of her forever etched into the back of his mind.

Where had she been those two years since they met? She couldn't have been killed in battle could she? That was near impossible – with her skill she could take on any grown shinobi.

Little did Izuna know that the Senju clan were training Toka for a battle far removed from the bloodied, violent wastelands he was accustomed to. It was a battle behind closed doors, where your enemies were not obvious from the clan symbols emblazoned on their armor, where the only killing and slashing was done in secret, through hushed whispers and subtle manipulations.

The Senju had their eye on a greater battle – the imperial court.

* * *

 **"This is it, this is what I've been prepared for the past two years",** thought Toka, her mind racing as she felt a smooth hand brush her hair gently, almost lovingly.

She allowed herself to lift her eyes to look at Oda Nobukatsu, the second son of Oda Nobunaga. He was about twenty-five years old, and had a muscular, strong build as befitting a samurai warrior and he held a prideful, entitled look as all samurai do.

Two years just for this semi-finale. Two years of gathering intelligence under the guise as a servant in the imperial court and getting into the good books of the Oda clan. Two years going under the fake name of "Akemi." Two years of helping her Senju infiltrators to feed Nobukatsu with distorted facts that led him to believe Toyotomi Hideyoshi was merely using him to garner more power, and to side with the Senju and their patron, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

No, this pawn was not fully convinced to join Tokugawa Ieyasu yet. He wanted something before he made the final decision, and that was why Toka was here, sitting beside him in an emerald green silk dress.

 _"I've been with many women in my life, but never have I seen such a rare, exquisite beauty like you, Akemi."_

Nobukatsu's hand drifted to stroke her rosy cheeks, still plump with childhood, _"And at such a young age, too. I wonder what an even more ravishing beauty you'll grow up to be in the future."_

At this, his eyes glazed over in a mixture of anticipation and want.

He tilted Toka's head gently so that he was looking intently into her eyes, mesmerized by the brilliance and soulfulness of her aquamarine optics.

 _"It will be a great pleasure if I could teach you some of the more…intricate tactics of the court, Akemi. You will appreciate my lessons as you continue serving the Imperial Court."_

His breath was hot on her lips, and Toka had to resist the urge to pull away – she didn't like being handled like this, like a toy.

Nobukatsu wasted no time in capturing Toka's mouth with his, his tongue brushing hungrily across her sweet pink lips. She tasted like cherry blossoms in spring. He moaned in desire – this child was only eleven, but her soft and plump lips and beauty were enough to make him forget her age. He wanted her and wouldn't stop until he had claimed her.

His tongue parted her lips aggressively, pleased to see that she didn't bother putting up any resistance, and his hands roved around her petite figure, finding their hold on her smooth, creamy legs beneath the thin robes.

He stroked her svelte, slim legs, slowly inching closer to her inner thigh where he knew she would be the most sensitive. As his fingers brushed lightly across the tender skin there, Toka jolted slightly, alarmed by the tingling sensations that ran through her as he touched her there.

When Toka first accepted this mission, she thought that she was only going to perform a dance for Nobukatsu – that was what Butsuma told her. What she didn't expect was to be touched all over, in every intimate place possible, and even though she didn't like it, she knew she had no choice but to comply and endure till the end.

She let out a gasp of surprise when she felt Nobukatsu's thumb rubbing against her clit and one of his fingers enter her forcefully. She broke away from the kiss and tried to close her legs and shift away but the older samurai was too strong and kept her legs apart and her body pinned to the ground as he hovered over her. She stared back at him, her eyes barely able to conceal her fear and horror at this outrage of her modesty.

 _"Don't be scared, my pretty. It will all be over soon, and after this_ _ **, you will thank me**_ _for one of the most important lessons in life you will ever learn as a woman…"_

Nobukatsu smirked, his grin an almost mocking one as his eyes filled with desire and want. With one hand he removed his soft cotton pants to reveal his large engorged member, throbbing with anticipation for the upcoming treat.

Toka almost balked from shock and disgust, her stomach churning and she felt like she could puke at any moment. She had seen male penises before, but they were always in a non-sexual situation, like when she took mass baths with the male warriors of her clan or with her brother. They were limp and flaccid, only about a few inches in length and seemingly harmless. But this man's one was incredibly long and thick in circumference, and dripping slightly with some transparent liquid. Was this what the Senju clan women meant when they said men's penises transform when they were aroused?

Toka tried to shift back away again only for her knees to be locked firmly in Nobukatsu's grip as he positioned the tip of his throbbing arousal at her entrance.

"Please, Nobukatsu-sama, please don't do this…" she begged, horrified and unsure of what was going to happen next.

Her words went unheeded as Nobukatsu drove his cock forcefully into her, tearing through her hymen and eliciting a cry of pain from her. Toka had barely any time to recover from the shock and pain of it all before Nobukatsu started ramming into her mercilessly, grunting in pleasure as he felt her virgin tightness and warmth clamp around his throbbing member.

The rest was all a blur for Toka as she tried to make sense of what was going on and how she was being penetrated by a man and the excruciating pain of it all. The next thing she knew, Nobukatsu gave a hefty grunt as he released and landed on top of her, his body weight almost crushing the life out of her tiny body.

After Nobukatsu got up and started dressing himself, it took all of Toka's courage and strength to sit up, her entire frame shaking from trauma and shock as she looked down upon her body.

White, sticky liquid was leaking out of her and she could make out her blood stains on the tatami mat. She tried standing up, legs shaking and her lower parts hurt like they have been burnt with a red hot iron as she dressed herself back in her discarded emerald green robes, the only thing left to protect her and save whatever modesty she had left.

Nobukatsu came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and breathing softly into her ear. Toka's first instinct as a shinobi would have been to turn round and gut him but the trauma of her first sexual experience was so strong her instincts and mind had gone numb and she could only stare remorsefully into the bronze mirror in front of her – at the brokenness of her expression and the cooing triumph and pleasure on Nobukatsu's face as he held her close.

" _You were wonderful today, my little beauty. I will be sending Tokugawa a letter to confirm my standing with him…till then you can take a little rest back in your quarters,_ " came Nobukatsu's raspy voice, the desire of his latest orgasm lacing his words like poison to Toka's ears.

That was all it took for Toka to bow and leave the room as quickly as her legs could carry her, her entire mind a messed up blur as her heart broke for the last vestiges of her innocence lost. Tears welled up in her eyes as a slow, boiling anger and hatred bubbled to the surface.

Hatred for the war, hatred for the court and hatred for the Senju for placing her most intimate innocence on the altar as sacrifice "for the greater good". It was then that Toka fully understood the meaning of war. It was not so much the killing and the fighting on the battlefield as much as it was the internal war in the courts, in human minds, hearts and most importantly, with herself.

She didn't know how, but she will need all the help she can get to go through her life with dignity after what just happened.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I'm so sorry for doing this to Toka, but in the past where concubines and marriages at ages as young as ten were the norm, things like that were not seen as particularly outrageous. And I imagine part of the work kunoichi in the past did also involved some sexual favours - sometimes that was the only way to get things done or obtain information.


	5. Sharingan Awakening

An 8 year old Izuna awakens his Sharingan

 **Characters:** Izuna, Tobirama, Toka, Takeshi, Kazuhiko (the last two are OC)

* * *

 **1584, Nagakute**

It wasn't long before Izuna saw her again.

There she was, streaking like a wild amazon across the battlefield as her water jutsus enveloped her enemies in a churning ocean that drowned them and extinguished fires.

She hadn't noticed him, and it was a pity he couldn't call out to her, given the knowledge that they belonged to opposing clans with a long history of bloodshed and hatred.

He willed his concentration back to his opponents, Tobirama and a Senju shinobi around Toka's age with golden blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He and Kazuhiko have been having some trouble with them for some time, he had a very unique Kekkei Genkai – Ice Release. For the past hour Kazuhiko and Izuna have been battling hard against the two Senju shinobi, trying to avoid the blindingly fast ice spears and pikes that have been hurled their way and attempting to counter Tobirama's water attacks with their own fire jutsu. All they had to show for it so far was drenched clothing that threatened to slow down their movements, and Izuna was becoming very impatient and angry.

 _Damn those Senju and their ability to manipulate the elements._

Kazuhiko breathed in hard as he gathered chakra up to his chest and released the largest torrent of fire Izuna had ever seen, cackling at breakneck speed towards the Senju.

What happened next was a blur to Izuna when he saw a gleaming silver ice spear tear its way past the flame and hurtled towards Kazuhiko and drove its way through his entire body so that it effectively impaled him.

It was as if time slowed down and everything happened in slow motion as Izuna saw Kazuhiko cough out blood, hands grabbing the spear and crimson eyes staring in shock at the blonde shinobi who was in mid-air, katana raised to deliver the final blow.

Pain, excruciating pain was all Izuna felt as something hot burned at the back of his head, and his heart was thumping so heart it reverberated throughout his head and deafened his ears. Suddenly, the world burst into color and the faces of both Kazuhiko and his enemies disappeared, only to be replaced by faint blue outlines and extensive networks of electric blue veins that uncoiled themselves around the core centre of their bodies.

It was as if an invisible force propelled Izuna into the air as he clashed swords with the blonde shinobi, rage and hurt causing him to tremble and utter the most bloodcurdling scream he never thought himself capable of possessing.

* * *

Toka turned in the direction of the most chilling scream she had ever heard, wondering what on earth could have uttered such a dreadful sound and was shocked by what she saw.

There he was, the boy who had saved her life, exchanging blows with her brother Takeshi while Tobirama avoided a kunai thrown in his direction by a Uchiha shinobi who had decided to intervene in the battle.

Her eyes roved swiftly to the body of a teenage Uchiha warrior lying motionless on the ground near Izuna, impaled by her brother's signature ice spears and dark eyes staring unblinkingly up at the rose-hued sky. He must have been a prominent person amongst the Uchiha for his death to illicit more Uchiha shinobi forward to take on her brother and cousin.

A huge spark of chakra got her attention to shift back to Izuna, and her heart almost dropped when she saw his crimson Sharingan eyes, blazing with fire and the promise of brimstone hell upon his enemies as he attacked Takeshi with a ferocity that seemed too huge and violent for someone as young and small as he was. The worst was his chakra – it was laced with something malicious which she couldn't put her finger to, but it was enough to send slight chills down her spine and her gut instinct told her that she had better intervene if she wanted her brother alive.

Without a moment's hesitation, Toka leapt in her brother's direction, determined to stop this madness and save Takeshi, concern building up as she saw more Uchiha shinobi surrounding Takeshi and Tobirama.

 _Not good, not good_ …she thought, determination set on her face.

Gathering chakra to her fingertips she unleashed a torrent of water bullets towards the encroaching Uchiha shinobi, slicing through their flesh – some incapacitating and some fatal. She smirked internally, she had worked hard to invent this technique to be so fast and near invisible that only capable Uchiha shinobi would be able to detect and avoid them in time. It had been a merciful execution as well, for the artisans she helped Akechi Mitsuhide dispose of two years ago at Honno-Ji.

She was just in time to see Izuna about to strike Takeshi at a potentially fatal spot and threw a kunai that managed to hit Izuna's katana out of his grip, causing it to spin and land some distance away.

Both Takeshi and Izuna paused briefly, eyes settling on Toka as she landed beside Takeshi, eyes blazingly bright and staring unblinkingly at Izuna.

Izuna recognized the colour of that chakra well. He knew it was Toka even without seeing the fullness of her face as he would have in normal vision. However, unlike previous times where he felt hope and happiness in seeing her, her presence merely fanned the flames of his anger and hatred further as the traumatizing loss of Kazuhiko wove a thick rope of blood between them. He could almost see it, the blood flowing from Kazuhiko's wound staining her hands, her eyes, and the Senju symbol on her armour.

 _"You…"_ he whispered, voice filled with tremulous rage, and Toka had to ignore the killing intent that rolled off his small body in poisonous waves.

Toka stared fearlessly back at him, seemingly unfazed by the drastic change in his demeanour and attitude towards her.

 ** _Poor thing, to be corrupted so young by such an intense hatred_**. The demon eyes of him and his clan was something she couldn't ignore…not only were they as red as the blood that dyed the battlefields, they held a perturbing clarity and purpose in destruction and the hubris of hatred. Something about their gaze was different from those she saw on enemies from other clans, and she found a part of herself seeing him exactly how she saw his family – monsters and demons.

But perhaps a greater part of her felt sadness and loss – of the bond and feelings they previously shared. No matter how fleeting, but she knew the feelings were genuine and special, something that only came once or a few times in a lifetime. Things were indeed too good to be true, and she was right in not getting her hopes up. She hadn't expected her savior at the shore two years ago to be an Uchiha, or even that two years later he would hate her for the death of his brother and seek to kill her just like her brother did to his. An eye for an eye, this is what the cycle of hatred was about – destroying love in order to protect love.

While Izuna and Takeshi were busy staring at her, she removed and threw a smoke bomb in front of her and grabbed Takeshi before she shunshin-ed them away from Izuna, as way back to the backlines of war to avoid him chasing after them. That was enough drama for one day, and she was relieved to finally hear the war horns sound to mark the end of the day's battle as Takeshi leaned lightly into her touch, comforted by her presence.

* * *

That evening, Izuna watched as Tajima personally set fire to Kazuhiko's funeral pyre. The funeral pyres were usually lit by whoever set it up to ensure efficiency while providing dignity to the dead. However, this case was different.

Kazuhiko was the heir to the Uchiha clan, being the firstborn son of Tajima. With his loss came a drop in the Uchiha clan's morale as they lost a potential leader. As the flames consumed the pyre and lit up the evening sky, Izuna clung to Madara, his only remaining brother left, tears flowing silently down his cheeks.

Although many in the future believed Madara to be the closest brother to Izuna, the truth was Kazuhiko was the brother Izuna held the most dear. While Tajima tried to spend time with his sons whenever he could, as a clan leader, he was often busy and Kazuhiko would always accompany Izuna to train and do household chores, even teaching him to read and write. In many ways, Kazuhiko was Izuna's surrogate father, nurturing and disciplining both Izuna and Madara to the best of his ability. With him gone, Izuna could not begin to imagine how empty and lonely he would feel with Kazuhiko gone from his life. The beauty of the mundane daily things was no longer a given, but a treasured memory.

Madara stroked Izuna's head in comfort, his eyes trained on the pyre and as Izuna looked at him, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of responsibility being placed upon both him and Madara – the only two children of Tajima left. Both with promise, both with the duty and ability to lead the clan forward in these violent and turbulent times.

It was a burden no child should have to bear, but in the warring states, there was no room for children and Izuna knew he had lost whatever vestige of childhood he had with the awakening of his Sharingan. In its place was a power that was meant to destroy, subjugate and control – a weapon to protect what was important to him and the clan. The last few tears Izuna wept was not so much for Kazuhiko as much for himself.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And voila! Here begins the Curse of Hatred, and Izuna experiences it first hand for himself, so his feelings for Toka are slowly being corrupted and he begins to understand the fine line between love and hatred. I also decided to give Takeshi, Toka's brother the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai as I have a head canon that the Senju clan were masters of elemental ninjutsu, if Hashirama and Tobirama (and Naruto?) are anything to go by.

This ties in well with how Hashirama and Naruto can both attain their own Sage Mode.


	6. Disguise

Characters: Madara, Izuna, Toka/Mariko

* * *

 **6 Years Later**

Toka stared at the fallen Uchiha kunoichi she just killed – whatever twinge of guilt at taking the life of a younger girl cast aside as she focused her chakra to perform the _henge no jutsu_ , all the while soaking in every detail of the girl's face and committing them to memory. Flipping out her mirror, Toka stared at her reflection, pleased to see that she had transformed into a perfect replica of the female Uchiha.

"Perfect…" she purred, testing out her voice.

It was spot on – exactly as how the kunoichi sounded as she issued death threats to Toka when they were battling a mere five minutes ago. Funny how much courage such a young girl had considering that she was up against a much older, seventeen year old kunoichi like Toka herself.

Pushing the sympathetic and guilty thoughts that surfaced to one side was a practiced skill Toka had honed over time and she wasted no time in stripping the signature Uchiha clothes off the girl, taking great care to avert her eyes from any private areas. She had to work fast in case any Uchiha came along – she had purposely lured the girl to a place away from the main battlefield for this very important mission. She could not screw it up.

As she dressed herself in the dark indigo robes, Toka thought about how most Uchiha battled without any protective armor that the Senju usually wore to battle. Toka knew it was because the Uchiha were naturally light and quick fighters, and battle armour would slow their movements, and from all the clans the Senju had battled, it was common knowledge that the Uchiha were in a class of their own when it came to speed, which made them particularly deadly enemies on the battlefield. Without the weight of her Senju armour, it was easy to see why – she felt so light, free, and yet abnormally exposed.

Toka wasted no time in using an earth jutsu to bore a hole in the ground and placed the female Uchiha's body into it before sealing it up again. She lifted her hand up, fists clenched as a signal and saw Tobirama's lithe figure jump out from the trees as he approached her, his sword slung across his shoulders. At the age of fifteen, Tobirama was starting to show the tall stature the Senju were known for. If Toka were to guess, he was probably about 5 foot 9, which made him the same height as her.

"I almost had to resist the urge to attack you, Toka," Tobirama complimented in his usual dry tone as he picked up her discarded Senju armour to transport it back to camp.

"The name's Mariko, you dolt. Now if you'll excuse me I have some showing to do," smirked Toka.

Tobirama grabbed her by the elbow and spun her forcefully around, urgency and concern reflected in his maroon eyes as he gazed at her transformed face.

"Tobirama, what…" she started but stopped immediately when she felt something hard and stony being slipped into her hand.

"Give it a good whistle, and help will come when you need it," said Tobirama, "I'm not letting you take that huge a risk all on your own, especially when it concerns the Uchiha."

Toka smiled, gratitude and warmth spreading across her chest. Somehow, knowing that Tobirama had her back made her upcoming mission all the more less scary and threatening. Reaching out a hand, she gently caressed her cousin's face and lay a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Tobi. Watch out for my signal. I won't be gone more than two days."

With that parting, Toka leapt in a chakra-assisted bound towards the raging battlefield, leaving Tobirama staring after her, fear causing various unwanted scenarios playing in his head about Toka's fate should she be discovered by the Uchiha in their home ground.

 ** _Whatever on earth was his father thinking?_**

* * *

It was evening by the time the Uchiha reached their base camp, the able-bodied ones dragging their wounded and the dead. Toka, or rather, Mariko as she was known now, was propping up a shinobi named Takuma as he wheezed painfully from his leg that had gotten snapped during the battle. The long march back was quiet and solemn as the entire battalion made their way across the land with Tajima and two other high-ranking generals leading the pack.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Madara and Izuna – the younger one carrying a wounded and presumably high-ranking general by the looks of his clothing and the older pulling along a cart of the fresh corpses of the fallen. There was a hard and impassive look on the siblings' faces, and despite being young teenagers, their cheeks and eyes held no such inkling of their youth.

It has been six years since she first encountered the Uchiha siblings, and the passing of time had only proven to Toka that these two were destined to be great warriors. There was no way in hell they would be defeated so easily, and she knew a survivor when she saw one. In a profession as bloody as theirs, one developed a keen instinct on who would live past adolescence and who wouldn't. She could see it already happening on the battlefield, how Madara and Hashirama and Tobirama and Izuna would always clash, like two fireflies drawn to each other's flame in a battle to death. It was always a nerve-wrecking experience each time they battled the Uchiha – the two pairs were so evenly matched Toka had no idea if she was ever going to see her cousins alive the next battle.

The slowing down of the battalion signaled their arrival at the base camp and Toka lifted her tired eyes and felt her heart plummet down her stomach. The stone walls of the Uchiha camp were as high as the raging ocean waves during a storm, throwing a ghastly shadow over the oncoming shinobi as they neared the gate. This was it, past the gate and her fate was sealed if she failed her mission.

It was the kind of fear that gripped at your heart and mind and filled your senses with alarm, the kind that filled you with so much dread that it sent a poison that immobilized you from feeling anything. Because if Toka were to let the floodgates of her fear loose, she had no doubt her heart would stop beating out of pure terror. Infiltrating the enemy base under a jutsu that a skilled Sharingan user could see through was not the most fool-proof of plans, but that was the best shot the Senju had in acquiring information on the Uchiha and Toyotomi's battle plans.

* * *

One evening at the Uchiha base camp had allowed Toka to learn a few things. First, the Uchiha were a way more disciplined and quiet lot as compared to the rowdier Senju. Second, the living quarters of the Uchiha were located in the centre of the base camp, with the medical and weaponry tents along the ridges of the living quarters just beside the stone walls. Third and most importantly, she had **_no idea_** where the scroll collections or library of the Uchiha clan was located.

Toka frowned. By logic, the scrolls were most likely in the battle tents set up along the walls, since that was where the Clan Head and generals discussed military strategies, but a small peek into the tent after she made a visit to the medical tents had proven otherwise. That only meant one thing – that the Uchiha had a special library or scroll room where they kept important documents. A smart strategy of keeping secrets, even from their own clansmen. The question was – where was it?

"Mariko, look at you sulking away like that! A girl like you shouldn't be marring that pretty face of yours with that frown," teased Ayaka as she drew close to Toka, stroking her midnight blue hair lovingly.

Ayaka was Mariko's mother, as Toka found out. She was a beautiful woman with the classic Uchiha features – pale skin, long and dark lustrous hair and that distinct patrician face that only the Uchiha seemed capable of bearing with such regality.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san. I was just thinking about the battle today," Toka murmured, hoping Mariko usually responded this way to her mother's teasing.

Apparently she did.

Ayaka sighed in that tender way that only mothers could, and Toka felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach as a brief vision of her mother's face flashed across her memory.

"I understand, Mariko…it's unfortunate that you have to be born in a time like this, but we must do all we can to protect those we love. I'm just so grateful and happy that you're alive and well," smiled Ayaka as she pulled Toka into a warm embrace.

 ** _Thump_**. There it was, that twisted feeling of guilt that gnawed dully at Toka as the irony of Ayaka's words hit her. How would this woman feel, knowing that her daughter was dead and buried naked in the ground whilst her murderer was there posing as her dead daughter and receiving her love and affection?

 ** _She'd kill me without a moment's thought. Her daughter's murderer._**

The most twisted and wicked part was that for a moment, Toka indulged herself and made believe that she really was Mariko – that she had a mother who was alive and well and who loved her and showed her such love and affection that her biological mother could never give her.

Toka internally clucked at herself. **_What would the Senju think? Me living a vicarious life and receiving love from an enemy, what a cruel irony. And on a mission, too._**

Toka pulled away and looked solemnly into Ayaka's eyes. "I want to become stronger, Kaa-chan, and training can only do so much… I need more…"

Ayaka stared at her daughter, shock and sadness reflected in her dark ebony eyes as she apprehended her daughter closely – this was unusual behavior from her daughter. Usually she was content with her training progress and reasonable competence on the battlefield…what was wrong with her?

Sensing Ayaka's inertia, Toka pulled her into a hug again, "Please kaa-chan! I've been putting up with it for so long, I can't continue like this anymore! There must be another way, like reading some old scrolls for advice or new jutsus, anything to help me protect our clan!"

There was a muted silence, and Toka didn't know whether it was because Ayaka was becoming suspicious or emotionally persuaded. Her heart kept thumping at a furious rate, hoping against hope that her tactic worked – after all, people change after each battle, don't they? And she was using one of the most potent weapons in a kunoichi's arsenal - emotional manipulation.

She felt Ayaka pull her away and cup her face in her hands, and Toka looked up to see Ayaka's soft eyes staring back at her. Apparently she had mistaken Toka's tears of fear for tears of desperation and sadness.

"Listen, Mariko. There is the Uchiha scroll collection where all important documents are kept – from jutsus to clan correspondences to political agreements. It is located at the furthest room of the eastern part of the quarters. Many people think it's Elder Cho's room, but it's not."

Ayaka licked her lips, nervous, as she continued, "However, they are only accessible to those from the Head family. I only know about this because Lady Mizuki is my cousin. Even though we are not the Head family, but we have close enough ties with them, so I can ask Mizuki to grant you access to the library tomorrow evening, if you'd like."

Toka smiled through shed tears, "Thank you kaa-chan! I'll be so grateful!"

Ayaka smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately, a mischievous smile lighting up her face, "Ah hah…but in order to earn that you'll have to do your duties tonight! Go and find Misaki in the kitchen, I promised her that you'll help with the kitchen duties this month!"

"Yes, kaa-chan!" chirped Toka, excitement blooming through her chest as she celebrated her victory in attaining the true location of the documents she sought.

* * *

"What?!" gasped Toka in shock as Misaki handed a tray of dinner dishes and soup to her.

"Yes, Mariko-chan! Don't look so shocked, you've been doing this for the past two weeks, and from what I've seen so far, you really enjoy it. Madara and Izuna sama are such handsome and fine men!" smirked Misaki as she went back to scooping more soup into the bowls on the table.

This was a bad situation. She, as Mariko, was to deliver dinner personally to Madara and Izuna, and "she" had been doing it for two weeks.

 ** _How on earth am I supposed to know how food is served in the Uchiha clan?! What if they're as icky as the Hyuga about traditions and poise? This may expose me and I'll be dead even before my mission is accomplished!_**

Even worse, she knew that despite being a very capable and powerful kunoichi she would not last even a minute against the two Uchiha prodigies.

Things couldn't have been worse.

Toka had to control herself from reaching into her pocket for the whistle that Tobirama gave her and instead forced herself to smile sheepishly and apologize before heading out to the courtyard in the direction Misaki had pointed her to.

It did not take a genius to figure out where the Uchiha head family lived – there was a more elaborate-looking part of the living quarters that was obviously cordoned off from the regular civilian and shinobi in the compound, and Toka knew based on how rooms were often allocated in their culture which room was most likely to host the two scions of the clan. As she neared the room, the chakras within confirmed that her guess was right.

Toka took one deep shuddering breath before she slid the door open and knelt right beside the door, placing the dinner tray in front of her.

"Good evening, Madara-sama, Izuna-sama. Dinner is ready," she greeted as she executed a measured, polite bow.

She felt the two brothers' gaze upon her but continued keeping her eyes modestly downcast, her heart beating wildly the entire time and wishing she had used a genjutsu to see into Mariko's memories before she killed her.

"Don't keep your eyes downcast like that, Mariko. It is unbefitting a Sharingan warrior like yourself," said Madara, his voice laced with barely concealed disapproval before he continued, "and please bring it in, thank you."

"Hai, Madara-sama," replied Toka, feeling a huge measure of awkwardness as the bizarre combination of her enemies' names and honorifics rolled off her tongue.

She picked up the dinner tray and strode in before settling herself in front of Madara and proceeded to place the dinner set on the short table in front of him. Izuna was seated to his right and Toka had to ignore the creeping feeling she got from him – she knew he was staring at her, watching intently and it took all her composure to mute the inner screams of panic within herself as she raised her eyes to look at Madara.

She stared back at midnight black eyes and the impassive face of Uchiha Madara. His black, indigo hued hair was long and fell down his entire back, making him look like a giant raven with carefully folded wings. For once, Toka was surprised to see him in a dark blue robe – one clearly meant to be worn in the house instead of how she usually saw him in his battle gear and outfit on the battlefield.

"Please enjoy your dinner, Madara-sama. It's been a long battle," she smiled, all the while holding his gaze.

A slight smile formed on his lips, and it took a long moment for Toka to register that **_Uchiha Madara_** of all people was smiling at her.

"Thank you, Mariko. You should look up more, that confidence suits you. We are all equals here – us Sharingan warriors," he said.

Toka blushed, slightly embarrassed by the fact that Uchiha Madara had just encouraged her to be confident. It was completely laughable, and something interesting about the Uchiha clan – how they viewed Sharingan users as equals regardless of their individual capability.

She picked up the tray and knelt in front of Izuna next, all the while ignoring the feeling of his gaze upon her. She did the same procedure, setting the dinner dishes on his table and lifted her eyes to look at him in the way that all Sharingan warriors, according to Uchiha Madara, should.

She was stunned to see Izuna smiling back at her, his eyes actually holding a soft, friendly glint in them – so unlike the expression she saw earlier when the two brothers were on the way back from battle. And it was as though she was being sucked back into a black hole onto that beach six years ago, when he had first saved her from greedy fishermen.

Toka hated to admit it, but Izuna, despite being a mere fourteen years old, was fast becoming a very handsome man, even more so than his brother. While Madara held the fearsome majesty of a warrior, Izuna's face and demeanor held the Uchiha pride in the sheer sophistication and beauty of his face and form. He was, in every sense, a beautiful man, with his fine boned structure and long, dark eyelashes that framed deep-set midnight black eyes. But for all his beauty, Toka knew he was all the more deadly – his beautiful façade made his demonic fury and skill on the battlefield all the more shocking, and Toka would be lying if she said she did not fear him if she were to clash with him in battle.

"Please enjoy your dinner too, Izuna-sama."

"Thank you, Mariko," smiled Izuna, "and send our regards to Misaki-san. Her cooking just gets better all the time."

"I will, Izuna-sama. She will be so pleased to hear that," smiled Toka, all the while feeling like this was all a big dream – the two Uchiha not noticing her henge no jutsu and even smiling at her like she was one of them.

 ** _Wait till Hashirama and Tobirama hear about this. Hashirama is going to be so jealous!_**

She bowed and left the room, eager to leave for her most important duty yet.

As she reached out a hand to slide the door close, Izuna gave her one last look and said, "Oh, and Mariko, you should wear your hair up like that more often, you look really beautiful like this."

Toka froze for a second. Mariko did not have her hair up when she battled her. That probably meant that she didn't tie her hair in the Uchiha base camp too.

Toka's smile betrayed her fear as she smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Izuna-sama."

With that, Toka left as fast as she could out of the Head family quarters and directed her attention to the East wing where she knew her prize was awaiting her, all the while trying to stop Izuna's words from replaying in her head. That boy was getting under her skin too much, his eyes seemed to see too much it was uncomfortable and she wondered if his eyes could really see beyond the mere physical, even without the Sharingan.

* * *

It was midnight when Toka cloaked herself in a genjutsu that masked her in the dark veil of the night as she perched herself on the roof, looking down at the two sentries guarding the door to the Uchiha clan library.

Taking them out was child's play. In the six years that passed, Toka had become such a skilled genjutsu specialist that even the Sharingan was no guarantee against her powerful genjutsu techniques. It was simple, really, since the Uchiha relied so much on their sight she invented a great number of genjutsu that were cast via non-visual channels, like scent, sound and touch. For the two sentries, it was easy to use her perfume-scented genjutsu that lulled them into a deep slumber.

Seeing them go slack against their raised spears, Toka pushed the library doors testily to ensure there were no seals or traps, and when she was assured, gave them a gentle shove as she slunk into the dark depths of the library.

It was pitch black inside, and Toka removed a glass globe from her satchel, giving it a quick tap, startling the fireflies inside and causing them to light up and cast an ethereal glow around the library.

It was startling, how many scrolls the Uchiha had piled onto the shelves in one small space. Toka moved down the first aisle, and was relieved to find that each shelf was labeled with the subject matter of the scrolls.

Wasting no time, she made her way quickly down each aisle until she found the shelf titled "Policies & Agreements".

She picked out the newest looking scroll, and realized how it was not even tied up properly, hinting that it was probably going to be reviewed again in the near future. She unrolled the thin scroll, and for a moment it was as though the entire world had stopped spinning when her eyes scanned through the contents.

The scroll was an order from Toyotomi to enlist the help of a huge number of clans and suppliers that were listed in the scroll in order to launch his expansion campaign to the western borders and even to the land beyond the sea.

This was madness – Toyotomi was hell bent on being the king of the entire world, it seemed, and what got Toka's heart thumping was the fact that there were many clans listed that were allied to the Senju and to her master Tokugawa Ieyasu. It was clear that Toyotomi planned to attack his political opponent from the inside out too.

Toka rolled up the scroll and slipped it into her small satchel attached to her waist, mind racing on the events that would happen should Toyotomi execute this plan on world domination and where this would leave the Senju clan.

 ** _No, I must inform Tokugawa of this. Only he can defeat Toyotomi._**

As she whirled around to leave, she was abruptly rooted to the spot by a pair of blood-red Sharingan eyes, and that was all Toka registered before pitch-black darkness befell her.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

The "world domination" plan was inspired by how the historical Toyotomi launched a series of attacks on the ancient kingdoms of Korea in the past with the goal of eventually conquering the whole of China for himself.


	7. Caught

A close encounter leads to a path of new beginnings.

* * *

Izuna would have been lying if he said that it was easy to cast a genjutsu upon **_the_** Senju Toka. Despite being the Sharingan's greatest master beside Madara, Toka was incredibly gifted in genjutsu – even extending her prowess from visual to three other senses of smell, hearing and touch.

It wasn't easy – finding a gap in her concentration and alertness had proven near impossible, and Izuna was _this_ close to dropping all pretenses and attacking her directly when suddenly Toka's sharp chakra dimmed to a dull beat.

 ** _Now!_**

With a surge of chakra, Izuna sent the most gruesome image he could think of straight into the recesses of Toka's mind – her damned brother Takeshi, floating in a crimson pool of blood and impaled by his own ice spears – exactly the same way Izuna's brother Kazuhiko died from Takeshi's signature ice spears. Oh yes, he remembered that day very well. Every twitch of Kazuhiko's pained face, every drop of blood that flowed upon those spears…everything was etched into Izuna's mind like a molten scar upon the strongest rock.

 ** _"This death…I will make it real, I promise you…"_** whispered Izuna, as he closed in like a hawk upon Toka's quivering figure hunched against the shelf.

Toka's face was contorted and twisted in pain, anger, fear… Izuna recognized that look. He had seen it in countless many who had witnessed their loved ones killed in front of their eyes – their eyes…pits of hell from which the light of angels had departed the moment their beloved fell dead upon the ground.

It was…refreshing, seeing this vulnerable and absolutely depraved expression upon a fearsome and renowned kunoichi's face, and it felt even more gratifying that it was him who was able to make this powerful woman tremble and cry like a helpless little girl. Him, the boy who saved her and whom she deserted upon the beach that night. Him, the helpless boy who witnessed his dearest brother killed by her own brother. _Oh Karma, what a sweet woman you are,_ thought Izuna, _I will enjoy breaking you._

Izuna took a moment to drink the terror stricken face, memorize every detail and burn it into the eternal gaze of his Sharingan. And yet, as this sick twisted sadism possessed his very form, he felt his heart gripped by a tightness that he hadn't felt for a very long time…8 years in fact. Recognizing it immediately, Izuna crushed it by sheer force of his willpower. Love is for fools, that he had learned in a most painful way a long time ago.

Turning his attention towards his goal, Izuna grabbed hold of Toka's shoulder, his keen perception sensing a disturbance in the tendrils of chakra he was sending her way. It couldn't be…so fast?

 **"** ** _NOOOO!_** _"_ screamed Toka, as her chakra flared and cut through Izuna's controlled chakra like angry searing bolts of flame, and reality and awareness returned into her fierce aquamarine eyes.

" _You…_ " Toka hissed as she glared at him, but Izuna only smiled, a kunai pressed threateningly against her throat.

" _Senju_ Toka, what a pleasure to meet you again," Izuna said pleasantly, as if they were acquaintances who had just happened to bump into each other.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual, Izuna," she retorted.

There was a slight pause. "How did you know I'll be in here?" she demanded, almost hissing the question out.

Izuna let out a low chuckle, his eyes brightening with triumph, "Did you honestly think that a transformation jutsu would have been able to fool me? You may have been able to fool many people, including my brother, but if you think you can blindfold an innate sensor like me with such a cheap trick, you've got another thing coming."

He paused, before his lips turned up into a wicked smile, "Did you really think I didn't notice you when you delivered dinner earlier?"

Toka gulped, silent, and Izuna knew she was recalling how his gaze had never left her throughout the whole ordeal. Of course she knew. Or rather, she _hoped_ that he didn't know. Izuna could see it all over her face from the moment she stepped in with that dinner tray.

Unbeknownst to many enemy shinobi, Tobirama was not the only gifted sensor around – whilst Tobirama's gift in precision and presence were a godsend to the Senju, Izuna's gift was in sensing beyond the superficial, seeing beneath the underneath…a perfect asset in undercover or assassination missions – and apparently also for detecting seemingly normal Uchihas.

Izuna smiled, "You were indeed very convincing, Toka, I give you that. If not for my sensory skills I would have fallen for it, and unfortunately for you, **_Mariko_** does not tie her hair up."

Gripping the kunai, he pushed it firmly against her throat now as his lazy smile morphed into a threatening snarl, "Now where is Mariko? And what brings you here?"

"Somewhere only I know, and if you let me go I can tell you where she is," Toka replied calmly, "and if you think you can get me to talk, you obviously don't know me that well Izuna."

 ** _"Lies!"_** hissed Izuna, and before he could press the kunai further into the tender flesh of her neck, Toka's hand had already gotten hold of it and twisted his hand, knocking it out of his grip and kicked him squarely in the stomach in one swift move. He cursed – he had never expected a hostage to be so daring and remove the weapon at their throat, but Toka's gamble had paid off. _That bitch. She was a sly one._

That was all the distraction Toka needed to sprint out of the library and into the open air as Izuna regained his balance from that painful kick to the stomach. He smirked. It was foolish to run at this point – he had long informed the clan of her presence in the Uchiha compound and had ordered his clansmen to be on standby outside the library where he knew she would be.

Sure enough as he raced along after her and reached the compound, he saw her lone form in the middle of it, tense and ready to strike as she took in the enemy positions around her – ten archers lined along the compound walls, gleaming arrows drawn, and between her and the wall was Tajima, Madara and a few other Uchiha generals. She was completely surrounded.

Izuna strode over to stand beside Madara and behind Tajima as they faced Toka, her eyes blazing with a ferocity that paid tribute to the warrior legacy of her clan.

"There's no way you can escape, Senju. Now surrender or die!" stated Tajima, his authoritative voice sounding across the compound.

Toka growled. "Never!" she cried, and from Izuna's position he could see his father's neck and jaw muscles tense up in anger at her irreverent and fearless rejection of his authority. No one spoke to the Uchiha clan head like that, in that tone, especially if they were soon to be dead or captive.

"Men…" came Tajima's soft order, carried like a death sentence across the light gale of wind that had started to blow across the compound.

Within seconds, the Uchiha generals had fired a barrage of scorching hot fireballs towards Toka, who retaliated with a water dragon jutsu that looked uncannily similar to Tobirama's. The Uchiha watched, curious, as they witnessed the fearsome dragon consume some of the fireballs, causing a thick fog of mist to cloak the entire compound in a heady white mist. But the Sharingan can see past the mist, and Izuna watched as the archers unleashed torrents of metal sharp arrows, all narrowly missing their target as she dodged past them expertly with amazing speed and reflexes. Impressive, considering she didn't possess the Sharingan.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Madara's impassive face lighten up somewhat by the sight of such a capable kunoichi in action. It was no big secret that female warriors were rare, and those that were allowed to fight often were not as talented as Toka. And despite all of their hatred and bad blood with the Senju, the Uchiha respected power and recognized it when it showed itself, even if it presented itself in the form of a Senju.

Summoning more of her chakra, she slammed her hands onto the ground, causing the earth to rise up in the form of brown lions, causing panic as the lions' jaws crushed the bones of the Uchiha shinobi who were unlucky enough to be caught in them.

"Gwaaargh…!" Cries of pain, anger and shock had Toka smirking as the lions emerged like moles out of the ground to claim more victims.

Izuna frowned as he watched his fellow clansmen being mauled by the fearsome gnawing lions. The Uchiha head family had planned to let their soldiers do the dirty work of capturing the Senju co-heiress, but now it seemed that they were failing badly against her prowess and skill. It was time to take action, and he hadn't missed Toka's moves to remove a bone-white object from her pocket…given the color and shape, he guessed it belonged to Tobirama.

Without wasting a moment, Izuna gathered his chakra into his hands, lips bared in a twisted and determined smile as he heard the familiar cackle of lightning as it illuminated his hands with a blinding intensity. He didn't know what that object was, but his sensory perception told him it was a call for help.

He was right. No sooner had he slammed his hands onto the ground towards Toka that she gave a shrill blow to the object, causing momentary confusion within the compound. **_Too late._**

The bolts of electricity streaked across the courtyard – and Toka's anguished screams were barely audible as the lightning that racked every cell in her body cackled at a deadly screech along with her. Izuna had made sure the voltage was enough to kill, and it seemed that he was close to his target. All it needed was a quick slice across her throat to finish the deed and avenge the Uchiha blood.

But as Izuna drew his katana and was about to speed across to her, he felt Madara's hand clamp down upon his, forcing him back as three silvery white wolves the size of bears leapt past the walls and landed in the compound, snarling – their glistening white fangs and blood red eyes bared threateningly against the Uchiha.

 _"It can't be…"_ said Tajima, his voice barely a whisper, _"the Wolves of the Northern Mountains…"_

The largest and leader of the pack went over to the unconscious Toka and nudged her onto his back as the remaining two wolves flanked him, their fearsome eyes never leaving the Uchiha and their growls the only sound that was heard in the tense and silent atmosphere that hung in the compound.

Upon ensuring that Toka was safely upon his back, the leader turned to eye the Uchiha menacingly, gleaming red eyes assessing them like a predator before it let out a ear-deafening roar that echoed across the compound. Before Izuna knew it, there was a huge gust of wind that threatened to sweep him off his feet, and he only barely managed to hold his ground when he dug his sword into the ground and held tight, the other hand covering his ear from being deafened by the hair-raising roar that ripped past the jaws of the fearsome wolf.

When the wind stopped and Izuna was finally able to stand up and look, the wolves had already disappeared far beyond the clan walls, although his sensory perception had long discerned their intentions and departure.

"Tch." Izuna let out in annoyance. They had failed – ten men against one woman, and it couldn't have been more embarrassing. And even worse, Toka had gotten her hands on **_that_** important scroll.

* * *

When Toka woke, the first thing she saw were Tobirama, Hashirama and Takeshi's concerned faces looking down at her.

"She's awake! She's awake! Toka! How are you feeling?" exclaimed Takeshi excitedly, his face lighting up with pure joy and relief.

Toka tried sitting up, but as she attempted to push her body up, she felt dull jolts of electricity flowing up her hands and hitting her joints, causing her to groan from the pain. Takeshi quickly came forward to support her, and she leaned against his strong frame, taking comfort in his sturdy build and warmth. She would never forget the horrific image of him dead, and gratitude enveloped her entire body as she sighed contentedly against him.

"It's the electricity Izuna sent into your body to immobilize you. It still hasn't left your body yet, you'll have to rest a few more days before you full recover, Toka," came Hashirama's soothing voice as he approached the bed.

So that was it. That flash of electricity that knocked her out completely.

"Damn that Izuna, that voltage was enough to kill anyone," cursed Tobirama, resentment evident in his voice.

"Well, I did manage to rip some of his comrades' legs off, before he did that," replied Toka, causing Tobirama to stare at her in disbelief at her blasé attitude at her near-death by Izuna's hands.

Hashirama waved his hand dismissively at his otouto, laughing at his exasperated face before flashing Toka a brilliant smile, "What matters is that you are alive and well, Toka…wouldn't want to miss our diplomatic mission to Uzushiogakure!"

The shock and confusion on Toka's face was priceless and Takeshi laughed, hugging her closer to him, "Yes, nee-san! We're going to visit the Uzumaki next week to discuss the alliance!"

Alliance? She had never heard anything about an alliance being planned between the Senju and Uzumaki. Sure, the Uzumaki were distant relatives, but they were a very non-violent lot that took great care to remove themselves from the conflict that raged on around them, making them a neutral party. That the Senju was considering an alliance with them was unusual.

"I never heard anything about such a thing," commented Toka blankly, "the Uzumaki have always been neutral, why are they suddenly coming into talks with us?"

Tobirama crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, twirling a scroll in his hand and Toka recognized it as the scroll she stole from the Uchiha library.

"After reading through the scroll, it is obvious that we need more allies, Toka. Our father notified Tokugawa about this, and we also sent a message to the Uzumaki, warning them about Toyotomi's expansionist plans. There is **_no way_** the Uzumaki can escape from sitting on the fence – they will be forced to take sides. This is a war on a larger scale than what we've experienced so far, and the more allies and numbers we have, the greater our chances of survival."

The gravity of Tobirama's words and the prospect of more bloodshed cast a solemn silence around the room – the war was bad enough as it is, but the clans were not exhausted yet. For clans like the Uchiha, they were raging to battle to enjoy the honor, glory and rewards that came with aiding their patron in acquiring more power and land. The real war was just beginning, and it chilled Toka to think about it as the image of her brother dead upon the ocean kept lingering in her subconscious.

"That's easy to say, but will the Uzumaki agree? And what makes you think they will stand by us? Distant blood relations are no guarantee of loyalty," argued Toka, worry evident on her face.

"Hehe, that's where Hashirama nii-san comes in, nee-san!" chirped up Takeshi as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

Hashirama blushed as all eyes were turned upon him, and he scratched his head sheepishly, "Well…Father is planning to arrange a marriage between me and the daughter of the clan head…and erm…"

Toka burst out laughing, and only stopped when she felt the electric jolts pierce her insides too much that it was painful, "HAHAHAHA! You may be one of the greatest shinobi around cousin, but you're one of the biggest dolts amongst them! I doubt even the clan head's daughter will want to marry you!"

"That's not true! I have my charms too!" protested Hashirama indignantly, and he immediately lapsed into his sulking, depressed expression as he was often wont to do. After sixteen years of living with him, Toka knew it was all a sham to garner empathy and affection from those around him, and she wasn't falling for it.

She snickered, "Lighten up Hashirama, at least you have my brother to help you with the ladies, eh?"

She cast a sneaky glance at Takeshi, who scoffed at her remark. He could deny it all he wanted, but Toka knew her brother was a ladies' man and was already gaining notoriety for being a little womanizer amongst the Senju.

"Anyway, nee-san, you gotta tell us more about the Uchiha! What is their base camp like and how do they live?" asked Takeshi, and Toka saw Hashirama straighten up in interest. She had always known that Hashirama was a dreamer; that he hoped to bring peace between the Uchiha and Senju one day. Although she thought it near impossible, seeing the boiling hatred and malice in Izuna's eyes that night, it still heartening to see Hashirama maintain that distinct childlike hope.

"That can come later," interrupted Tobirama, his steely voice cutting through the atmosphere, "Toka, my father would like to speak to you soon, and ordered us to bring you to see him once you have woken up."

He paused for a brief moment in thought before continuing, "And if he had any sense, he wouldn't be sending you to perform such a risky mission again."

"What a wet blanket, Tobirama," muttered Takeshi woefully, giving his cousin a dirty look, before casting his sister a concerned glance, worry for her physical state etched finely into his thin eyebrows.

Toka merely shrugged her shoulders. Her uncle Butsuma could be one of the most uncaring and callous people around, even to his own blood, and she had long gotten used to that idea of him as she slowly brought her legs down to touch the floor, ignoring the tiny pinpricks of electricity that spiraled along her feet.

Whatever it was, she was looking forward to the diplomatic mission to the Uzumaki clan. According to the Senju elders, they lived in a village with rivers, lakes and whirlpools. She had never seen whirlpools before, and going to Uzushiogakure meant looking upon ocean blue waters once again, and it has been almost a year since she last visited the ocean and felt the tranquil waters lap against her skin.

All the fear of that night at the Uchiha compound and the haunting memory of Izuna's eyes and the illusion he weaved upon her started to drift back into the more distant edges of her memory as she imagined the water washing everything away. The bliss that comes with forgetting is like morphine to the wounds of a shinobi's soul. The more she could forget her encounter with Izuna, his hatred for her and her blood, and the fears of losing her loved ones, the happier fool she would be.

Yes, Uzushiogakure seemed like paradise even before she stepped foot into it, and that was enough to urge herself to keep walking as she imagined the soft caress of the waves and currents as she explored the depths of the sea, her golden tail giving her the freedom and strength to be her own master once again.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Even though the Senju and Uzumaki were stated to be distant relatives, I always had the idea that unlike their more warlike (and nosy) cousins, the Uzumaki were more neutral and reclusive in the political affairs of the country. Kind of like how Canada is less involved compared to the USA on the international stage and in conflicts, but both having similar roots. Not the most flattering example, but something along those lines to illustrate the different outlooks and priorities of the two clans. :) And I'm excited to write about the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure next! ^^ Kishi didn't flesh them out enough, sadly. :(

And yes, the wolves are Tobirama's summons. ;) And thank you for those of you who have reviewed, it is the best Christmas present you have given me. :D


	8. Uzushiogakure

Toka meets Mito for the first time and learns the power of the Uzumaki's fuinjutsu.

 **Characters:** Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Toka, Mito

* * *

Uzushiogakure was in a word, paradise.

There were sapphire blue waters as far as the eye could see, with houses built upon sturdy stilts and painted with bright coral colours, each adorning the swirling red Uzumaki clan symbol. What was more impressive was the intricate network of wooden and stone bridges that connected the various houses scattered across the waters, and Toka took great delight in seeing brightly colored boats cruising along and hearing the boatmen sing deep-throated love songs about the ocean.

 ** _My god, if only I was born an Uzumaki_** , thought Toka as she soaked in the calm, tranquil atmosphere – so different from the emerald green forests and wooden pines the Senju inhabitated.

It seemed that she was not the only one who was captivated by the village – Hashirama, Tobirama, Takeshi and the few Senju guards who accompanied them were all gazing around, wide-eyed and in a measured trance-like state. Who wouldn't fall in love with such a place?

 ** _I could swim in these waters forever._**

Focusing on the bridge ahead, Toka saw a huge mansion painted in similar bright coral colours as the stilt houses, with the exception that swirling patterns of gold were splashed artistically upon the stone exterior, glittering in the bright noonday sun. And right in front of the mansion was the Uzumaki delegation, poised and ready to meet them with smiles on their faces.

What struck Toka was the fact that all of them had bright red hair. **_As red as a tomato_** , she thought. She had seen purple, white and even green hair, but never in her life had she seen such bright red on anyone before, and it was fascinating.

As the Senju clan delegation drew closer, Toka could make out the leader amongst them – a slightly aged man with bone-white hair that reached all the way to his back, and behind him to his right one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had lively chocolate brown eyes, a clear, porcelain complexion and a graceful stature. The blue and gold robes that flowed around her frame gave her a regal look, and for a moment, Toka thought if she were ever to imagine a princess, this is what she would look like – poised, elegant and beautiful.

"Welcome, Butsuma-sama, we have been expecting you," greeted the Uzumaki clan leader as the two men embraced.

"Thank you, Ashina – this place is as breathtaking as ever, the Uzumaki are a blessed people to have such a beautiful home," smiled Butsuma, his hands still clasped around Ashina's arms in a symbol of brotherhood.

"Let me introduce some very important people," started Ashina, and he gestured towards the woman Toka had been staring at.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the woman stepped forward, robes swishing like the calming waves around them. All eyes were upon her, but she didn't falter under the scrutiny placed upon her, but held her head high and graced her visitors with a charming yet demure smile, her painted lips a beautiful cupid's bow that struck the very hearts of the Senju delegation as they marveled at her beauty.

"This is my eldest daughter, Uzumaki Mito," said Ashina, his eyes brimming with pride at the reaction she had garnered from the Senju.

"A splendid beauty, Ashina-san! The waters of Uzushiogakure must have some magic in them for your daughter to be blessed with such beauty and grace," said Butsuma, appraising his potential daughter-in-law with approval.

Ashina chuckled, "Indeed, the truth may be greater than you think."

Butsuma nodded in quiet understanding of this mysterious shared secret, before he turned to his sons, "My sons, Ashina-san. This is my eldest, Hashirama, and my second, Tobirama."

Hashirama and Tobirama stepped forward at the mention of their names, each giving a respectful ninety-degree bow to Ashina.

"The Senju are equally blessed with beauty, Butsuma-san, and I've heard much about the impressive abilities of your two sons," said Ashina.

"Indeed, I am sure they will be more than happy to showcase some of their famed abilities for you later, Ashina-san," said Butsuma, clapping one hand on Hashirama's shoulder in pride. Even though Hashirama had a dutiful smile on his face, Toka knew him well enough to know that he felt horribly awkward and uncomfortable with his father's public show of pride – Butsuma was an awe-inspiring and efficient leader, but a negligent and callous one in the way he treated his sons and conducted his household.

In other situations, Toka would have laughed at all the meaningless pleasantries that were exchanged between diplomatic parties – she had seen more than her fair share of witless and empty words in the times she worked undercover in the Imperial Court. However, this situation was different. Perhaps it was the fact that the Senju and Uzumaki had always had cordial relations that their compliments came across as genuine, or perhaps it was that her cousins and the Uzumaki princess were absolutely gorgeous people to begin with.

As Toka's gaze returned to rest on Mito, she felt a tingling sense of insecurity as she subconsciously shuffled her feet closer together under her pale green robes. Mito was beautiful, elegant, regal – every bit the queen and princess she was born and made out to be. Even her every movement down to her footsteps were graceful and artfully placed. In a word, she was perfect, and…

 ** _Everything I'm not_** , thought Toka morosely.

Not a killer, not a liar, and certainly not a **_whore_**.

The last word left a bitter taste in Toka's mouth as she repressed the vivid images of naked bodies, memories of the salty tang of the cocks as she slid her wet mouth down their lengths, and the musky smell of male cum filling the air. Just how many men was she forced to slut herself to in order to get what she needed on missions? She had lost count, and that was the most frightening part. Her body was a mere tool, and as fate would have it, ownership of her body was not hers to be had.

Where Mito was born to be a queen amongst men, enjoying the respect and love of even the greatest rulers and warriors, she was destined to be the scarlet woman enslaved to their base desires and manipulations, a bargaining chip to be traded like how the Senju and Tokugawa traded her with Oda Nobukatsu.

Toka was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed Mito gazing calmly back at her, and catching Mito's gaze, she quickly cast her eyes down modestly, embarrassed at being caught staring at the Uzumaki princess.

In so doing, she missed the sweet curvature of Mito's lips as she pulled her lips into a smile, dazzling everyone around her.

* * *

 **Uchiha Base Camp**

There are many things Izuna admitted are impossible to be certain about, but one hour of sitting in a meeting with Toyotomi made Izuna absolutely certain that Toyotomi was a greedy man. Greedy for money, power, status – sometimes Izuna wonders if it is because Toyotomi felt the need to delude himself into believing that he was not born a commoner, that he was born a King and a God.

However the Uchiha don't see that. All they see is a noble lord whose ambitions and political power would bring the Uchiha to greater heights and glory. Tajima, for all his clarity and foresight on the battlefield seemed to be frighteningly obtuse when it came to reading people on a deeper level, and Toyotomi was a greedy man.

So greedy, that he was unfazed that his rival Tokugawa knew of his expansionist plans of conquering the lands beyond.

"Tajima…the Uchiha are the honorable descendants of the great Otsutsuki Indra. Why should you be afraid that a mere kunoichi stole a scroll from your quarters?" Toyotomi drawled lazily, his fan casting shadows on his weathered face.

"I am the most powerful man in the world – so what if Tokugawa knows about my plans? Even if he tries to stop me, he lacks the armies and resources I have. And besides, the allies we target are hard up for cash, no? Just offer them a generous amount or kill them if they refuse."

 _Standard modus operandi_. Izuna inwardly scoffed at Toyotomi's brazenness and lack of care about the stolen scroll. The Uchiha were lucky fools. If it were anyone with less power, resources and armies at his command, this stolen piece of strategic information would have spelled the immediate downfall of this man. But the gods seemed to favor Toyotomi and his reckless greed, so Izuna kept quiet. You don't bite the hand that feeds you, even if it's the hand of a fool.

Seeing no point in listening to Toyotomi ramble on about new clans he wanted to include in his list (all useless, nondescript ones in Izuna's opinion), Izuna let his mind wander off to that night a few days ago.

Thanks to his Sharingan, he could remember every fine detail of the frenzied emotions that swirled in the aquamarine vortexes of Toka's eyes as he cast an excruciating genjutsu upon her. Hopelessness, despair, hatred… He wonders if Toka hates him, detests him…and hatred…

Izuna closes his eyes, a slight frown hidden by the bangs that fell across his forehead. Kazuhiko was right. When a man knows love, he bears the risk of hatred. Izuna knew he loved her from the moment he saw her there, beautifully lonely upon the beach and tragically alluring in her helplessness. He knew his heart was shattered into innumerable pieces when she ran away from him and her brother killed his – for that was when every illusion of a loving future and hope of them being together was just that – an illusion denied to a man thirsty for a woman's love in return.

He knew, oh he knew, that hatred was a companion of the Uchiha since centuries untold, a shadow that followed close upon their heels, the wings that propelled them to greatness and the force that drove the anger and power behind their eyes…" _the eyes that reflect the heart_ " – that was the Sharingan, and the Uchiha were the blessed and the cursed bearers of this divine power and inheritance.

He could have killed her if the wolves hadn't intervened. He would have. So why, oh **_why_** did it hurt so damn much that he had to kill her? He should be happy shouldn't he? Avenged of the hurt she and her blood inflicted upon him since time immemorial. So why? Why? He hates her, hates, hates, **_hates_** her, it's in his **_blood_** …and he should, and then he _couldn't_ and…he loves her. Loves her like the scorching flame that burns the strongest and sturdiest wood and consumes the body and soul.

 ** _Fuck._**

Izuna sighed, low, as he forcefully shut his raging thoughts down and looked upon the proud and self-important face of his patron, in need of a distraction from his inner turmoil, and Toyotomi provided just that with his pompous attitude and ambitious plans that made Izuna wonder if he should be impressed or alarmed.

Meanwhile, Izuna's inner turmoil had not gone unnoticed by Madara. To almost anyone, Izuna's calm and deceptively pleasant demeanor was inscrutable and hard to read, but Madara was Izuna's older brother, and he knew when his otouto's mind was occupied by more personal issues, and what just occurred was one of them. If anything, Madara was surprised and intrigued…Izuna was a natural in putting up masks and pretences, so for him to slip up even in the slightest indicated an issue of a great magnitude, and Madara was hard-pressed for what could have riled his brother up so.

Flipping through the most recent events and thoughts, like an eager reader browsing through a novel, he stopped at the page of a few nights ago, on the exact face of the powerful, daring and strikingly beautiful kunoichi who infiltrated the Uchiha compound – Toka Senju, co-heiress of the Senju clan and cousin to Hashirama.

For a brief moment, Madara feared the worst – his otouto…could he have fallen in love with the Senju heiress? If it were true, it would be the cruelest joke the gods decided to play on both of the rivaling clans. Madara felt protectiveness wash over his form as he gazed at Izuna – he was, and still is in love with Hashirama, no matter how much he has been trying unsuccessfully for years to suppress it, and he knew the pain of severing ties with a loved one. And if Izuna was indeed falling in love with this girl, or the gods forbid, already in love with this girl, as an older brother, it was his duty to protect Izuna and stop him before anything escalated out of control.

Averting his gaze from Izuna, Madara made a mental note to monitor the situation in the future from now on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Uzushiogakure**

The night was all warm, glowing lights and dizzying laughter as the Senju and Uzumaki wined and dined in an ivory white pavilion situated in the middle of the blue waters, the moon lending its silvery glow to the celebrations below.

It had been such a long time since the Senju truly celebrated, and Toka almost forgot what it was like to really laugh and have fun as she danced in arms with the Senju and Uzumaki shinobi, twirling in a circle and drinking countless cups of wine and sake. Takeshi was off somewhere in a corner whispering sweet nothings to a pretty Uzumaki girl with flowing red hair, Tobirama was engaged in what seemed like a boasting of all his military endeavors that elicited amazed looks from the Uzumaki guards gathered round him, and Hashirama was right beside Butsuma, engaging in familiar banter and drinks with Ashina.

Feeling a niggling discomfort at the pit of her stomach, Toka whispered to the Senju shinobi beside her, "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air for a while, you guys continue!"

He nodded and she smiled back, making her way deftly out of the pavilion and to the rocks some distance away where she plopped herself unceremoniously on her knees and lurched forward, emptying the whole night's worth of alcohol and food into the waters below.

"Are you all right?"

Toka whizzed around in shock to see Mito in all her feminine glory standing behind her, a concerned expression on her face.

Oh. **_Oh_**. She had just puked in front of the most gorgeous woman on the planet. How was she supposed to be all right? It was downright embarrassing!

Toka blushed sheepishly, "Yeah…I just had a little too much to drink, that's all."

There was a short silence for a while, and Toka wished so hard to teleport as far away from Mito as possible – the distance between them was too great, and she had just embarrassed herself further in front of Mito she was sure her pride and dignity would crumble under the regal weight of this princess standing before her.

"Well, better out than in, don't you think so, Toka-san?" said Mito, a playful lilt to her voice, and Toka, despite her embarrassment, managed to choke out a little laugh.

"I guess so," Toka nodded in reply.

Mito gave a soft smile, her lively brown eyes warm as she sat herself down beside Toka. "It's been such a busy day, talking to all those men over there," she said, gesturing to the ivory pavilion in the distance, "I'm glad I can finally have some female company."

It was as if Toka's heart stopped beating for a minute. This woman didn't despise her? Why would a high-ranking princess like her waste time speaking to a kunoichi like her? She should be cavorting with the powerful lords and warriors, like Hashirama and Butsuma, not her. And it was weird thinking about it, but Mito sounded a little lonely when she said that. Toka shifted, uncomfortable at this show of vulnerable emotion.

"I'm glad I can be of help to you in that way, Mito-sama," said Toka, finally able to find her voice.

Mito laughed – a light, tinkling laugh that sounded like the jingling of shrine bells in the wind. "Mito-sama? There is no need to be so formal with me, Toka-san! We're all relatives and equals here, are we not?"

Toka glanced at Mito, shocked at the word "equals". That was the exact word Madara had used when he had addressed her, thinking she was Mariko. Did the Uzumaki have a similar concept then of what were equals like the Uchiha did?

Toka let out a soft chuckle, "All right, how is Mito-san then?"

"Mito is fine, _Toka_ ," said Mito quickly, winking at her, brown eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Heh…anyway, how did you know my name?" asked Toka, genuinely curious. Butsuma did not formally introduce her to Ashina. After all, she was in effect the fourth-in-line after her cousins and Takeshi to the Senju leadership. Even though she is co-heiress with Hashirama by name, given how her father Seiji was the older brother of Butsuma, the reality of Senju clan politics and gender roles had displaced her from the clan hierarchy.

"Oh, I asked Butsuma-san during the feast just now. I was curious to know who was the woman with such beautiful eyes like the sea," replied Mito, swinging her legs nonchalantly onto the edge of the rocks, causing the moonlight to throw a pearly glow upon Mito's long and slender pale legs.

"Eyes like the sea?" laughed Toka, unbelieving that Mito would be interested in

someone just because of their eyes.

"Yes, eyes like the sea!" insisted Mito, "I've seen blue eyes before, but never have I seen anyone with eyes that look like they've been painted with the entirety of the ocean's colours before. There's blue and green in them, exactly like how the shallow pools of my village look like under the sun!"

Toka blushed – she knew she had beautiful eyes, but never before had anyone complimented her in such a flattering and genuine way. It was sweet, and the stinging sense of insecurity she felt earlier on began to subside into one closer to self-acceptance. Mito didn't despise her after all, and she was flattered to be acknowledged by such a woman like her. The way Mito looked at her, how she didn't put up any pretences and sat beside her like she had known her forever…

Somehow, Toka felt that she was perfectly fine telling Mito even her deepest darkest secrets. There was something oddly calming and tranquil about her, like the waves that lapped against the rocks. Never judging or attacking, only flowing and ebbing with the tides and current. It was surprising, to say the least. Toka was a shinobi, born and bred for secrecy, so for Mito to make her feel like she could tell her biggest secrets, well…Toka decided then that Mito would be a most dangerous enemy to have in court.

"Thank you, Mito. That's because I'm a daughter of the sea," said Toka.

Mito looked at her sharply in confusion, "Daughter of the sea…? I thought the Senju were children of the forest?"

"Yes, we are, but you see – even though my father was a Senju, my mother wasn't. She was a mermaid, a daughter of the sea," explained Toka.

The look on Mito's face was one of shock, disbelief and wonderment, "You don't mean…?"

Toka giggled, amused at how Mito's elegant façade was momentarily broken by that sudden revelation, "Yes, Mito! Let me show you!"

With that, Toka stood up, unraveling the summer yukata around her, revealing her naked form before she plunged into the dark waters below. She resurfaced, and lay herself onto the nearby rock a few metres away from Mito, grinning cheekily, a certain freedom blooming across her chest as she was allowed this precious truth to be revealed to someone who could actually understand.

Mito gaped, marveling at the sight before her. Toka's tail was golden, with hues of amber and orange that glimmered in the moonlight, and as the tail swished idyllically beneath the dark blue waves, Mito saw the golden fins emit an ethereal glow that illuminated the waters around. With Toka's tall, lithe figure and a pair of enchanting aquamarine eyes staring back at her, Mito thought she had never seen anything more enchantingly beautiful as this. Toka was the ocean in human form, and she couldn't have been more beautiful.

"You're…you're a **_mermaid_**!" said Mito at last, breathless with amazement.

Before Toka could reply, it was as though Mito had transformed from a regal queen into an overly excited child as she began bombarding her with all sorts of questions, "Do the Senju know? What does it feel like, having a tail? What does the ocean look like below? How long can you breathe underwater?"

Toka laughed as she swam close to the rock Mito was perched on, lifting her arms and resting upon them as she admired Mito's beauty and her sparkling brown eyes – eyes that shone with such admiration and adoration that Toka had never seen before, and it was all for her…she smiled. It was the right decision to share her secret with the Uzumaki princess.

"Only my uncle, brother, and cousins know. This must be kept a secret between us too, Mito, promise me."

"I promise, but please do tell me, what does the ocean look like below? I have lived with the oceans my entire life, but never have I actually seen what it is truly like…" said Mito, her eyes shimmering as bright as the blazing diamond stars above.

Toka frowned a little, "It's hard to describe, Mito… but it's absolutely marvelous, nothing is more beautiful than the ocean. I would stay in the ocean if not for the fact that there is a war going on."

There was a tense silence as Mito bit her lower lip. "Could you…could you…show me?" she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Show you? But Mito, you can't breathe underwater, and I cannot use or mold my chakra in this form," replied Toka, "I'm sorry."

A serious look of concentration crossed Mito's face, before it suddenly brightened and she pulled a scroll, an inkbrush and an ink palette out of her robes. Without wasting a single moment, she dipped the inkbrush into the inky black palette and held her hand out, "Come on, give me your hand, Toka!"

"Well, whatever for?" asked Toka, surprise as she stared at the inkbrush and the dripping black ink.

"It's a fuiinjutsu that I invented not long ago, it is supposed to transfer one's abilities to another for a short period of time via a special seal. The best part is that you can place a seal on something or someone just by touching them, something that will be useful on the battlefield if you want to transfer some power to an ally or comrade that they may lack at first," explained Mito, pride evident in her voice.

Toka was impressed – she had heard about the fuuinjutsu abilities of the Uzumaki, but never before had she known that they could be so useful and used in such a dynamic way…perhaps allying with the Senju would exponentially increase the Senju's combat abilities. They could do with more inventive techniques like that.

Toka swam closer, "That sounds amazing, but how is this supposed to work in me showing you what's below?"

Mito giggled as she folded her hands neatly on her lap, "Well, all I have to do is apply this first seal upon you – it grants you the ability to transfer your abilities to another just by a touch – that is if you are willing of course. The seal reacts to your innate will, so it is pretty unconscious and easy to use in that sense. You just have to have an image of what you want to do in your head when you touch that person."

"Is the seal permanent?"

Mito paused, staring Toka with a look of guilt as though she had said something offensive, "No, of course not… do you want it to?"

Toka thought about it for a moment – if she didn't use it for showing people the depths of the ocean, she could use it on the battlefield against her enemies. It was definitely an asset to have, and she wouldn't pass up a chance like that.

"Well, why not? Sounds like a helluva useful jutsu!" grinned Toka in reply.

Mito laughed, "Pass me your arm then, I'll make it permanent with just a few extra strokes and modifications to the seal!"

Toka passed her arm to Mito, and watched in amazement as the latter drew light, fluttering brushstrokes across her arm in characters Toka didn't understand, impressed at the deft and firm way Mito handled the brush like a kenjutsu master handled a sword. Both kunoichi watched as the black ink slowly faded into Toka's skin, leaving no trace behind.

" _Wow_ …" muttered Toka, her turn to be breathless with amazement now as she stared at her arm, "You're amazing, Mito."

She looked up only to see Mito had stripped herself down to a dark blue chemise and jumped into the water, landing beside Toka.

"Well, stop staring and let's go!" giggled Mito excitedly, sounding like a little child, tugging on Toka's arm.

Toka's face broke out into a grin and she drew closer to Mito, embracing her in her arms, and made sure to have a mental image of a Mito breathing and swimming under the water.

"Let's go, princess," said Toka, before she grabbed Mito's hand and the two kunoichi dived below into the inky dark waters, leaving nothing more than a ripple on the surface in their wake.

Their adventure had just begun.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I always had a headcanon that Toka and Mito were good friends and fellow kunoichi who understood each other and confided in each other. As for the Uzumaki, their fuinjutsu was so good that even Toka and eventually Tobirama learnt from them and created more jutsu like the Flying Thunder God technique and Edo Tensei – making the alliance an exchange of information between the two clans. And yes, Uzushiogakure is like a coral-like, idyllic Venice in my mind too.


	9. Vortex

Toka and Mito go for a dive that turned out to be more than what it was supposed to be.

 **Characters:** Toka, Mito, Tobirama

* * *

At first, all Mito could see was pitch black and felt a vague sense of disappointment until she heard Toka's pixie laughter right beside her, "Don't be too disappointed, princess. I almost forgot that humans don't have the same underwater night vision that mermaids do!"

That was all Mito registered before suddenly her world burst into color, as the blackness gave way to soft, golden sand, and corals in a hypnotizing myriad of purple, green and gold. She saw schools of fish swimming, their silver and black stripes glistening as they swam in unison across the coral reefs.

Around them swam marine creatures Mito had never seen in her entire life – stingrays, turtles, the occasional jellyfish and the many schools of brightly colored fish she had never seen before. It was mind blowing, how these marine wildlife could thrive underwater and move so fluidly without any legs. What was it about their fins, their tails that made them so dynamic in the water? Mito was curious and fascinated – her scholarly spark flaring up as she took in everything around her.

All the while as Mito surveyed this whole new world in front of her, Toka smiled, happy to see her new friend share this ardent love for the sea she did. It brought Toka even greater joy to know she could put a smile to someone's face instead of the dazed stricken expressions of death.

She giggled inwardly as Mito swam excitedly over to the coral reef, pointing at a clownfish that had just emerged from the pink tentacles of a sea flower, marveling at the bright orange, white and black coloring of the fish. Upon sensing Mito approach, it dove right back into the flower, afraid and thinking Mito was a predator come to eat it whole.

"What's that? I've never seen such a fish before!" exclaimed Mito, her eyes alight as she gaped at where the clownfish had disappeared into.

"It's a clownfish, they're shy like that," explained Toka, placing a reassuring hand upon Mito's shoulder.

"I can't believe it…even though we live right beside the sea, with the sea, we've never seen anything like this! All of these …" said Mito, raising her eyes to survey the kaleidoscope of colors and creatures that surrounded them, and gesturing wildly at them, "treasures, and we've never even **_seen_** them!"

"I could…I could just…stay here forever…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper as her former excitement and wonder slowly faded into one of sadness – a look Toka knew too well because she wore it so often herself.

Funny, how they both uttered the same words, about staying in the ocean forever. The ocean – where its vastness and treasures untold promised the freedom, wonder and peace that the land seemed to deny them of. It was in that moment that Toka knew she had found her soul mate.

"What is it, princess, if I may ask." said Toka gently, giving Mito the option as she knew there were certain things that were best left in the dark.

"It's just that…" Mito's breathless voice trailed off and she gazed blankly ahead.

She turned to face Toka, brown eyes gazing back at her with a painfully familiar expression that Toka had to resist the urge to look away.

"It's just that my whole life has never been mine to begin with…Everything's been planned for me, who I am, what I should be, what I should act like, who I should marry…"

At that, Mito bit her lip slightly, her years of training as a princess holding her elegant and calm composure in place. A perfect mask for a perfect girl, thought Toka. So she's a prisoner of her own privilege too…

It was a startling confession. Toka had never thought about it and envied those noble women who were treated like princesses and queens, given the same respect as men and not forced to sell their bodies in exchange for a rice bowl. Perhaps, in a cruel way, the fate of women like Toka and Mito were not that different after all…in the end they were to serve their people and play the part expected of them, tools in the tussle for power amongst men. While Toka had the freedom of a fighter, she could never escape the derisive looks people gave her when they knew about the gritty **_dirty_** work she does. While Mito had the freedom of shelter and enjoyed the admiration and respect of high-ranking men and women, she knew there were certain things, certain boundaries she could not cross lest she disgraced her clan and herself.

No woman could have it all. It was a man's world, and as women, you could only learn how to survive it by doing exactly what the men told you to do. Now that Mito mentioned it, Toka could only lament at the gender inequality that persisted in their world and kept everyone in it in check.

"My cousin Hashirama is a good man, Mito, and I don't say this out of political or familial interests," said Toka.

Mito's eyes flickered, and a certain cunning skepticism entered them as she let out a soft smile, "How so Toka? And even if he is, that still doesn't change the fact that I have no choice in this matter of marriage."

"You don't know my cousin, Mito. He's an idealist…a dreamer. He dreams of peace, love and life…I know you feel you do not have a say in this marriage, but Hashirama does. And if you don't want it, he won't force you to, he's just not that type."

Mito stared at Toka, an unbelieving expression on her face, and Toka was surprised that she had spoken with such conviction about Hashirama – he couldn't have gotten a better defender and spokesperson than her, and from the looks of it, Mito wasn't sure if she should be convinced or suspicious.

"Peace?" echoed Mito, a fine eyebrow arched in curiosity, "peace in these turbulent times of war?"

Toka sighed, shrugging, "I know, I don't believe it too, but only an idiot as big as Hashirama can. He's been talking about peace, starting with the Uchiha, and that he would bring an end to all this bloodshed one day. Only Tobirama and I can hear it and not roll our eyes or beat him senseless…"

"I'd imagine so…" said Mito, intrigued, and Toka thought she saw amusement in Mito's eyes, "but if he is really as you say he is, then I think I would enjoy taking the time to know him…"

Toka grinned, "Or you'd end up clubbing him over his head cos he's such a dolt."

Mito laughed, a bright tinkling tug of silver bells and the light started returning back into her expressive brown eyes.

"In that case, I should probably do that. Maybe that will make the elders change their mind about the marriage, don't you think Toka?" she winked cheekily.

"Indeed so, my princess," Toka winked back, happy to know that Mito was back to her cheery self again and most importantly, that she seemed genuinely interested in Hashirama now. Toka smiled in spite of herself as she watched Mito swim to look at the mysterious caves ahead, admiring how Mito's crimson hair billowed like a velvet cloak around her.

Even though this was to be a political marriage, she sure hoped for both Mito and Hashirama's happiness that it would be more than that – that it would be a marriage founded on the very love and hopes that the both of them seemed to crave for so much. Such a marriage surely would be worth more than a hundred lifetimes in the ocean.

* * *

 **" _Well?_ "** asked Butsuma, his soft voice veiling a father's command to perform under layers of political cordiality.

Tobirama inwardly sighed as he focused even harder, trying to grasp at any pinpricks of chakra amongst the sea of endless life that teemed beneath the swirling waters of Uzushiogakure.

It was inconvenient and unfortunate – to have the Uzumaki and Senju heiresses go missing together at the most important time, and at night too! The men had only realized when the two patriarchs had deemed it best to send Hashirama and Mito on a mini date when they realized that the Uzumaki princess was nowhere to be found – as was Toka.

Fear had seized the delegation upon this discovery – the gods forbid, but could the Uchiha have found out about the Senju plans of an alliance and kidnapped or even worse, killed Mito and Toka whilst the Senju delegation were occupied at the pavilion?

The only and first call to action was to summon the best sensor in the known shinobi world to perform the heavy burden of finding the lost heiresses.

Whilst Tobirama had long grown accustomed to being placed under scrutiny and pressure, having both the Senju and Uzumaki clans looking on expectantly and fearing the worst for his beloved cousin, he was starting to feel that maybe it would have been brilliant if he hadn't been born such a good sensor.

Ashina looked on, worry plastered like a black veil across his face as he said, "Young man, please be careful of the vortexes – once you are within a three meter radius of it, all hope is lost and you will be sucked within it."

 _Please ensure my daughter hasn't been sucked into one._

The unsaid was even scarier in prospect – what if Mito and Toka had already been sucked into the vortexes?

Like a miracle, Tobirama picked a large surge in chakra along the edges of his sensory perception – it flailed and fought against the current, and he could sense it – fear, desperation…followed by a swirling void that seemed to tug everything into its very core. If Tobirama focused any harder, he was sure he would nose dive into the waters to be sucked into the vortex too, given its irresistible pull and force. Ashina was right – these vortexes were swirling cyclones of doom that even he wasn't confident he could survive if he were that close, what more the two princesses.

" _I found them_ ," said Tobirama, at last, but that didn't do anything to comfort the fear churning in his stomach as he sped across the water.

Finding them was one thing, getting to them in time was another.

* * *

Before this, all Toka knew about vortexes were that they were swirling forces that spun in a circular motion and sucked everything around it in. What she didn't know was the extreme force and power of the infamous vortex that Uzushiogakure was named after.

It was unexpected, this vortex.

She and Mito were swimming around leisurely, gathering the prettiest seashells they could find and Toka giving commentaries on all the marine life they encountered when they rounded a bend of the cave to suddenly feel themselves sucked by an invisible force out of their path and towards a swirling dark blue vortex hovering six feet above them.

"A vortex!" cried Mito, and Toka thought she had never heard such unconcealed fear and horror in a single voice before, "We need to get out or we'll be dead! The moment we get within the one-meter radius, it's the end for both of us! We'll be sucked in within just **_five_** _seconds!_ "

Toka cursed inwardly as she fought to swim against the raging current that bore her and Mito eerily closer to the black hole of doom that awaited them. In her mermaid form, she couldn't mold or sense chakra, and thus she and Mito hadn't detected the vortex approaching them from just around the corner. She hadn't even paused to consider how the Uzumaki could be so precise on the number of seconds it took for a person to be sucked into their doom when they were within a one metre radius of the vortex.

She flailed her tail, whipping it fast and hoping to generate enough force to break free from the deadly pull – but she found herself inching slowly back, bit by bit….and it was terrifying. Mermaids were strong swimmers, even against the strongest current during the worst storms in the ocean, but this – this unknown, powerful vortex, was even greater than that, and it scared Toka.

 _It's like dying a slow death_ , she thought. Every inch brought you closer to the eye of death, no matter how hard you fought – this desperation, this helplessness despite your best efforts, and for the second time after the infiltration into the Uchiha compound, Toka found herself in what she believed to be her death sentence with ninety-nine percent certainty.

Behind her, she could hear Mito mutter something, before realizing it was a familiar old song that children used to sing during one of their games.

 _So the Uzumaki princess was the sort of shinobi who dealt with fear through happy thoughts_ , thought Toka. To be honest, Toka wished she was that kind of shinobi as well, but she was not. Tobirama and her were born with an incurable disposition to be horrendously mathematical and analytical in their efforts to focus their attention when things like fear were distracting them.

 _Guess that's why we make such a pair_ , Toka thought ruefully.

Toka feels the tips of her tail fluttering at a frantic pace, the force almost ripping each fin into a zillion tiny shreds, and given her height, she knew she was less than 2 metres away from death, and started counting down, all the while swimming ever harder for her dear life.

 _Assuming all things equal, I only have about 8 seconds left_ , she thought, as her mechanical instincts worked at a quick pace that was fuelled by the adrenaline and fear within her head.

 ** _8, 7, 6…_**

Toka swore. Her tail was inching ever closer and she could feel the pressure causing lacerations along her fins and damn, did it hurt.

 _Ugly, so ugly…I'd be torn into pieces, not even my family can retrieve my body whole_ , she thought.

 ** _5, 4…_**

Toka swore the lacerations were going to split her flesh apart anytime soon, and her hair felt like it was being pulled out by the roots by an invisible vacuum placed directly over her head.

 _Fuck, fuck **fuck!** I don't want to die like this, it's ugly, it's painful, and I just want…_

 ** _3…2…1_**

All of a sudden, a large sonic blast filled Toka's ears and her eardrums thrummed along to the beat, leaving Toka feeling dizzy as foamy waves and dark spirals of blue filled her vision, and she felt something hard and sturdy grip her by the waist, pulling her out and up and…

"Hhhhhgrrrhhh…!" Toka gasped as her face broke through the surface of the water and she found herself unceremoniously dumped upon the hard, cold earth.

 ** _Land._**

Choking, Toka could barely see as she heaved painfully, feeling the saltwater block up her air passageways. _Alive, she was **alive**._ **Again.**

Looking up, she vaguely saw Mito's pale form being surrounded by the Uzumaki delegation and blinked several times, hoping it was all true and that Mito was safe and both of them were alive.

" _Nee-san, thank the Rikudou Sennin you're all right!"_ came a familiar voice, as she felt something warm envelop her shivering form.

Strange, how the voice was heard as though it came from a tunnel deep within her mind, so near yet so far away…echoing, echoing, echoing…who was this person? She was sure she knew him and yet she couldn't place a finger to it.

" _Leave her be, stop pestering her with questions, **stop shaking her** and bring her back to safety!_ " came another jarring, authoritative voice, although it seemed to just echo and reverberate dimly within the tunnel of her mind.

Soon, the colorful figures of the Uzumaki in the distance started disintegrating into blurred shapes, and Toka found dark spots pepper themselves in the horizon, growing bigger and bigger until…

 **Darkness.**

* * *

It was noon the next day when Tobirama poured her a cup of herbal tea.

"Drink, it will help nourish your body," he says softly, and Toka marvels at how he manages to sound authoritative and concerned at the same time.

Without a word, she brings the cup to her lips and sips carefully, letting the heady taste of the leaves wash over her senses. Tobirama watches her, and she chooses to ignore the look on his face when she sets the cup down and gazes out the window into the open sea beyond.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Toka, transforming yourself back into a mermaid and bringing Mito for a dive," he begins.

"Just a little girl time, you wouldn't understand," replies Toka, her gaze never leaving the shifting blue waters beyond.

"Now the Uzumaki know about your heritage, Toka."

A pause.

"That's nice. You know anyone who wants to eat some mermaid? I heard it brings many benefits like eternal youth."

Tobirama's eyes narrow, and Toka doesn't need to look at him to know that he was angry. She could feel his enormous chakra, usually controlled, start uncoiling like a woolen spool around his frame.

"This is **_not_** funny, Toka and you **_know_** it. The Uzumaki may be allies and family, but that is no guarantee that they would keep the secret even though my father swore them to it! Toka, I thought you were the level-headed one out of all of us!" Tobirama berated.

Another pause.

"I thought so too," says Toka at last. Soft, silent, and resigned.

Sensing something more, Tobirama stops himself and asks, "What is it, Toka?"

"It's just that it's been too long since I last opened myself up to someone, and she seemed like somebody who would understand."

At those words, Tobirama feels like slamming his head against the wall. It was painful to hear – hear those words of loneliness and burden coming from the lips of his beloved cousin, and he feels the anger within his chest dissipate – to be replaced by a warm, protective streak. It wasn't the first time he felt this way, despite Toka being two years his senior.

He knew it was because she was the closest one in the family who could understand him in ways his **_always_** -idealistic brother couldn't, and they had bonded over that. Even her twin brother Takeshi couldn't manage to be on the same wavelength as her – despite being a talented shinobi with the Ice Release kekkei genkai, he was horrendously basic in his thinking, limiting it mostly to women and family, and Tobirama sometimes wonders how he and Takeshi could be related – that plebian.

"I understand what you mean, Toka. Hashirama feels the same about her…she has somehow gotten my brother absolutely smitten with her I think she might actually be a witch in disguise," says Tobirama.

That got her smiling wickedly again, and Tobirama mentally pats himself on the back.

"I won't be surprised if she is, Tobi. She's just so perfect," Toka muses, and smiles a smile that seems to hide a little secret that she keeps to herself.

"He's been nursing her back to health since he rescued the both of you last night, and Ashina spent the entire time praising anija's mokuton for prying you out of harm's way."

Toka giggles, amused and not missing the tone Tobirama was throwing her way.

"Ah, he convinced you to let him do it didn't he?" she winked.

"Of course," says Tobirama as he pours himself a cup of tea, "but being the dutiful brother I am, I let him hog the **_entire_** limelight. After all, I'm not the one getting married."

He winks back at her, and all is at peace between them as they watch the sun cast its warm glows upon the sapphire blue waters of Uzushiogakure.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Even though it's an Izuna/Toka fic, but at the same time I want to delve into the individual ties both Izuna and Toka have to their own family members, thus I dedicated more time to examining Toka's relationship with Mito and most importantly, Tobirama. Therefore the romance part of Izuna/Toka may not come as fast as some of you may like it, but I really intend for this to be as much a Founders/political feud fic as much as it is a couple-centric one.

I also had the impression that Tobirama and Toka would naturally be close to each other due to what the manga and databooks imply about their characters. Both appear like extremely intelligent "mad scientist" genius types that only the two of them would be able to understand each other.

And staying true to canon, Hashirama is the dorkier of the two Senju bros, and he gets to be the big hero and save the two women with his powerful Mokuton – only because Tobirama allowed him to. I mean, who better to save two damsels in distress from a watery vortex than the Poseidon of the Naruto verse right?


	10. Way Back Into Love

Madara and Hashirama deal with love differently. Implied/graphic mentions of rape, possible depression and death. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Madara, Hashirama & Mito

* * *

It was evening when it started all over again.

Izuna leaned against the wooden pillar, arms folded and eyes closed. There was nothing to be heard – the seal Madara had placed around his room had ensured no sound or chakra escaped the barriers, but Izuna knew his older brother enough to know and re-imagine what exactly was going on in there.

First would be a hard punch to the face before the victim found a thick black cord slung like a death noose around their neck, suspending them from the wooden beam above – a stool that supported their legs the only thing that prevented the cord from snapping their necks and rendering them hanging corpses.

Second would be a kiss rough enough to bruise and split the lips, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down the victim's chin and drip onto the stool below, painting new stains above older ones from similar unfortunate victims before him.

Any attempt to escape or evade the attacker's moves will be useless – all the victim will feel will be searing hot pain as the brute rips his flesh apart with claw-like nails that seem to be ignited with fire. Izuna pretends not to hear the blood-curdling scream that emanates from the poor victim's throat as he screams for help and mercy.

A bite against the sensitive skin of the neck, a desperate sucking of the collarbone as the attacker's hands find their way to the victim's limp cock, stroking roughly at a frightening pace that caused pain rather than pleasure.

That was all the attacker needed – a flailing life fighting for survival, before he roughly grabbed the victims' bony hips and forcefully pried his butt cheeks apart. _It was intoxicating, this struggle against him_ , the attacker mused as he positioned his throbbing erection at the entrance, pearly strands of pre-cum glistening around his peak before he thrusts into the victim as forcefully and smoothly as he impales an enemy with his polished steel blade.

The feeling of hot wetness and the clenching of muscles around his erection causes the attacker's vision to burst to life, and instead of seeing the matted purple hair of the victim beneath him, all Madara sees is Hashirama's silky chestnut brown hair and healthy tanned skin bloodied and bruised – vulnerable and struggling, exactly how he _wants_ to see him.

With every thrust, Madara sees Hashirama's beautifully strong yet weak body tremble under the pain of his manhood, his back arching and showing off the bloodied streaks and familiar blood red of battle, causing Madara to grin in bloodlust and pleasure. _Beautiful, he was so beautiful_.

But what Madara loves seeing the most is Hashirama's hands struggling so hard against the cords that bound them, the sensitive skin of his neck breaking apart from fighting against the black noose around his neck. Fighting was the lifeblood of their love, and in blood would Madara love and hate Hashirama, caress his skin and consummate their unholy union. _" **Fight me** ,"_ he rasps out, and is pleased to see Hashirama respond in kind by tugging against the bindings more and hissing viciously at him.

The heat of that summer night, the slick wetness that clenches and unclenches rhythmically around his cock, and the battle adrenaline that surges through his veins is all it takes to bring Madara over the edge, spilling his seed wantonly into his victim, who is too traumatized and tired to put up a struggle anymore, but instead lies slack against the noose around his neck, legs barely able to balance himself upon the stool beneath.

No more fights, no more struggle, no more illusion…and Madara cannot be any angrier.

"I told you to **_fight_** me!" he roared, before he gave one swift kick and kicked off the stool beneath the victim's feet, causing the victim to drop abruptly and halt to a standstill, hands and legs giving one last tremble before they lay still forever.

Madara stares – stares at the battered and bruised body of some unknown shinobi he had never seen before in his entire life, hanging from a black cord from the ceiling and wonders how he could have done this. He, the strong and powerful heir to the Uchiha clan, committing such a shameful, barbaric act. How could he…?

He collapsed, spent, on the floor as guilt and shame washes over his figure, and resigns himself into a corner of the room, refusing to look at the monstrosity before him as his mind attempted to work around how he could possibly be the perpetrator of such an obscene act.

The door slides open and he looks up – looks up to see his younger brother Izuna staring down at him, and he recognizes that look. Izuna pities him, and if there is something that Madara cannot take, it is other people's pity.

Feeling a sudden rage, Madara springs up like a wild cat, baring his teeth at Izuna, "What is it? Stop giving me that look, I don't **_need_** your **_pity_** , brother!"

"Yes indeed you don't, aniki. You need help," replies Izuna, his tone calm and almost admonishing as he stares fearlessly back at his brother.

"You don't tell me what to do Izuna! You forget who it is who raised you, trained with you, protected you, gave up his friendship because of **_you_**!"

Izuna nearly flinches at Madara's accusing tone at the last part, but refuses to back down as he eyes his brother calmly as he would a raging predator.

It nearly breaks Izuna's heart, to see Madara's eyes widen and it is as though Izuna is looking into the soul of an eight-year-old Madara, the one who skipped stones and daydreamed about an unattainable peace between men.

"Look at me, otouto…look at me and tell me I'm not a monster…" comes Madara's soft whisper as he stares back with ghoulish eyes set in deep sockets behind strands of midnight blue hair.

"You're not a monster, aniki…you're my aniki, and that's all that matters to me," said Izuna as he comes forward and embraces Madara in a warm, protective hug.

"You don't have to bear everything alone, that's what I am here for…" he whispers into Madara's trembling form within his arms, desperately wishing that he was the older brother instead of Madara. In times like these, he thinks Madara especially weak to his feelings for Hashirama and he sees how it grates upon Madara and his strong duty towards his clan, sees how it makes Madara an awful mess of emotions in the privacy of his room where no other Uchiha can see exactly how much sacrifice their heir had to make for them.

That wasn't to say Izuna wasn't weak in his own feelings for Toka. But unlike Madara, he had the benefit of not knowing Toka on a much deeper level for a prolonged period of time, unlike Hashirama and Madara, who spent almost a year playing and sharing their dreams together like they were brothers and lovers in another life.

Izuna's eyes wander off to the hanging corpse a few meters away, and a sinking feeling enters his heart as he wonders if he was that much different from his brother after all. If given a chance, he would claim her in the only way he knew how, in blood-riddled lust and hatred. He was a man, after all, and as warriors who were trained to be disciplined upon the battlefield, sexual release inevitably ended up becoming very violent in the privacy of their own space.

"Aniki, let it go. Hashirama is going to be married to the Uzumaki princess, and there is _**nothing**_ you can do about it without bringing the entire clan into trouble," said Izuna as he stroked Madara's back soothingly.

"I know, otouto…" came Madara's muffled reply. Then a sigh.

Before at last, the words came. "I'm tired."

"Why don't you look for a new love, aniki? The clan elders have been pushing our father about it, and Izumi seems like a really sweet girl…" proposes Izuna, but he stops short when he feels Madara's derisive laughter against his form.

"A new love? Otouto, if new loves were as easy as you say they are, I'd be a much happier man."

"Well, how would you know if you don't **_try_**?" counters Izuna, feeling a little angry at Madara's blatant disregard for clan interests.

"You know we're one of the most powerful in the clan, and it is our duty to sire the clan with more children to ensure our survival! Aniki, you may love someone else but you can't allow your love to meddle with such important clan affairs!" berated Izuna.

He feels Madara tighten up at his words, and knows an argument is coming.

Izuna shrugs internally. **_Let it come_**. If there was one thing that separated the two brothers, it was the degree to which they viewed certain clan matters like reproduction, and needless to say, Izuna was way more traditional in this aspect.

As expected, Madara straightens up and looks at Izuna. There was no sharingan but Izuna feels the anger behind his brother's onyx eyes. "Otouto…I don't deny that passing on the sharingan is essential to our clan's survival, but that doesn't give the elders a free pass for dictating what we should or shouldn't do! Look at them and how pompous they are, thinking they can control everything when they know nothing! There's **_no way_** I will bow to their whims any time soon, and you shouldn't wait on it either."

With that, Madara stands to dress, all signs of the weak child gone as swiftly as they had come, and Izuna kneels there, muted.

"That is true, but the elders mean the best for the clan, and in this case, you have to admit they are right, aniki," says Izuna, putting on a soft pleading tone in hopes of persuading his brother.

Madara sighs and looks at Izuna in the way all older brothers look upon their younger sibling – with grudging affection and tenderness, and he smiles ruefully as he approaches Izuna and kneels beside him.

"Thank you for your concern otouto, it means a lot to me, but I just wish to establish myself as an independent leader from those elders, I don't want to be a mere puppet to their will like our father has become, you understand? One must have a strong vision to lead the clan into prosperity."

Izuna nods. Of course, Madara had always been a fighter, and Izuna knew he wasn't the bold strong-willed leader Madara was, instead preferring to serve rather than have the burden of leading. Although Izuna has no idea what vision Madara is talking about, but he trusts his brother enough to believe it is good.

Madara smiles again and embraces Izuna in thanks before leaving, and it is times when Madara is more tender like this that Izuna remembers Kazuhiko and how he would always envelop Izuna in hugs and kisses – an unending flow of affection that Madara could never master.

 _Probably explains his unconventional means of releasing his own form of affection_ , ponders Izuna as he rises up to dispose of the corpse.

 ** _Humans are such complicated beings, to say and believe in one thing but to feel another_** **,** thinks Izuna as he cuts off the cord and places the body in a cloth sack he kept in Madara's room.

 ** _Look at aniki, look at me. Both of us love a Senju, but yet we truly say and believe that we hate the Senju and that they should be obliterated. Hypocrites, the lot of us. Hypocrites, really._**

As he sets fire to the cloth sack with the most recent victim within it, Izuna inwardly sighs as he thinks about how he has to find a new victim for Madara's weekly release of pent up anger, sadness and sexual repression. Honestly, things would have been easier if Madara just found a decent woman to marry and he wouldn't be stuck doing all of these ugly chores.

As Izuna gazes into the hypnotic flames, his mind drifts to the Senju-Uzumaki alliance. It wasn't good news for the Uchiha and Toyotomi – and it was a big secret that the Senju were staunch allies of Toyotomi's rival Tokugawa. After reading the scroll, the Senju must have realized that they needed more allies in the war against Toyotomi's expansionist ambitions, and the Uzumaki were the perfect match. Their fuuinjutsu and life force were unrivaled, and combined with the Senju's monstrous chakra and masterful array of skills, the Uchiha had found themselves an even bigger threat.

There was no stopping it, this network of alliances the two sides were striving to build up – it was the only way forward, and the few ways Izuna could think of getting the edge above the enemy was through brute force and strength, and he knew where he ought to go to seek this mysterious strength.

His eyes settled in the direction of the Uchiha library. Besides housing literature on various subjects like genjutsu, medicine and military tactics, the library held a forbidden section that no one except head family members could access. And even then, it was strongly recommended for those who have laid eyes upon it to try and forget it – in other words, these were secrets not meant for anyone to see, but Izuna didn't care. If it meant protecting Madara and the Uchiha, he sure as hell would dive into the demons of the Uchiha clan's history and find that mysterious power to defeat their enemies and win this war.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Love was a funny thing, Hashirama thinks.

One day you find yourself a lost and forlorn lover, pining after someone who will never love you the way he did again – not after all the bad blood that existed between their families for centuries. The next, you see a beacon of hope and light, a future of infinite possibilities, a new love that embraces you and washes away whatever self-doubt you may have had in the past.

Hashirama is an idealist and a hopeless romantic. It would have been a lie if he said he didn't love Madara – how could he not? The idyllic days spent together, knowing they were the only ones who shared the same willful dream no one else could understand. It had broken his heart, to see Madara turn on him that day, renounce their relationship and see loving onyx eyes transform into blood-red hatred that thirsted for revenge.

Love isn't meant to be painful, but with Madara, it always manages to be. The Uchiha was like an old scar – always out of sight but ever in mind, hurting you in places that shouldn't hurt anymore.

Looking at Madara now is like looking at a completely different person – gone was the boy with an ever ready smile and kind word for him, always giving snide comments that Hashirama knew was just his quirky way of affection. In its place was what every shinobi on the battlefield saw – a raging warlord of steel wrought in the most brutal of fires, a winged demon that set fields ablaze and stained the ground with the blood of his mortal enemies.

Hashirama doesn't understand how Madara could be so callous and it hurts.

 ** _Love whom you will, but marry your kind_**. That was what they all said.

 _Tragic,_ Hashirama thinks, to not be able to marry someone you love just because they are not of your own kind.

But from the day he laid eyes upon Mito, something changed. She didn't know it yet, but he knew she was exactly what he needed – a beacon of light, a sympathetic ear, a kind and brave heart, a lover, a wife, a companion…

No layers of silk and decorum could hide the loneliness and insecurity he saw in her face, and it was a loneliness that felt all too familiar, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be there for her and wipe away that loneliness from her beautiful face.

 _"I hurt as much as you,"_ he tells her one day, and she only smiles and places a gentle hand upon his chest, a knowing look upon her face as she stares up at him with doe-like eyes.

 _"I know, but at least that makes the two of us,"_ she says, with a secret knowledge that came with the trappings of clan inheritance, and Hashirama is impressed.

Birds in gilded cages – that's what they were. Clan heirs lonely in the horrible burden of serving their clan in the midst of a raging bloody war. They had parts to play, roles to fulfill, and promises to keep. They were lonely, but at least they had each other, and somehow that made everything else seem all right.

 ** _Love whom you will, but marry your kind._**

Hashirama is beginning to think she is someone he loves. She may not be the fearsome, cunning and street-smart kunoichi like Toka – in fact she was quite the opposite. Due to her sheltered upbringing, she still possessed that faith and naivety he shared in human nature, and her hunger for knowledge and the world was probably as much part of her personality as it was due to her awareness that she was a sheltered princess.

But that was fine. If anything, Hashirama knew he needed someone who wasn't psychologically spoiled by war, and she was perfect in whatever shortcomings she may have as a full-fledged warrior. In return, he reckoned exposure to the dark nature of his job would be exactly what Mito wanted.

He started out small, asking her out for walks along the peaceful stone bridges of Uzushiogakure and sharing his plans of peace with her. She somehow always managed to seem oddly amused, and offered words of encouragement and ideas he had never thought of before, and Hashirama wonders why he never met her earlier.

Next were flower crowns he always grew for her each time they met.

 _"Only the most beautiful crown for the most beautiful princess,"_ he'd always say.

 _"Nonsense, Hashirama. I'm the Queen, now make a better one for me,"_ she jokes, in the charmingly coy way only she manages to pull off without coming across as the demure princess she was brought up to be.

 _"Of course, you're my only queen_ ," he says, and means it.

Butsuma once slapped him over the head when he was caught daydreaming about Mito when he should be focusing on the upcoming battle plans as the Senju were expected to return to their base camp in a week. But Hashirama didn't care, and ignored the sly looks Tobirama and Toka threw his way. The past two weeks in Uzushiogakure was a fairytale picture book in itself – he could read the pages over and over and he would only fall more in love with Mito and the stories he knew he was going to write with her in the future.

When the Senju delegation left for their homeland, and Hashirama kissed Mito goodbye, he thought he saw a knowing look pass between Mito and Toka before he turned round to leave.

Both Hashirama and Mito didn't know it, but their marriage was to be more than a powerful political alliance that would change the tides of the war, a step closer towards peace and prosperity for Tokugawa and all the shinobi clans that pledged their allegiance to him.

Above, the sun was shining brightly amidst the backdrop of an azure blue sky – a promise of better things to come. However, Toka's keen senses picked out a presence behind her and whipped her head round just in time to see glowing red eyes disappear behind a line of thick bushes.

 ** _Strange_ ,** she thought.

As she turned to meet Tobirama's gaze, his eyes told her she was not the only one to sense it, and that it was not her imagination.

 _Trouble_. That was what it was – and Toka couldn't shake off the creeping feeling that made her hairs stand on end as she stared at the spot where the red eyes used to be.

 _Something wicked this way comes_.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I wanted to show the differences in which Hashirama and Madara deal with their love and "break-up" with each other in this chapter and voila! While Madara has a stronger tendency to cling on to the past, Hashirama, despite all his dorkiness an idealism realizes that he needs a positive influence and healthier love in his life. Throughout the Manga, Kishi has been showing a stark contrast in the different attitudes and beliefs of people by using Madara/Sasuke and Hashirama/Naruto as foils to each other.

And the phrase " ** _Love whom you will but marry your kind_** " is from Harper Lee's **_Go Set a Watchman_**. I think it encapsulates the Senju-Uzumaki Alliance perfectly and how relationships work in real life – "the one" is sometimes not your soul mate or the one you may have loved the most, but someone whom you can be comfortable with and build a meaningful life together. In the warring states context, it is thus easier to achieve a successful relationship with those of "your kind" then. And I believe in the manga, Hashirama also recognized that and made a conscious decision to love Mito too.

So yes, ultimately love is a conscious decision we all have to make, and Hashirama is no exception. Similarly for Izuna and Toka, they can love each other deep down inside, but given those circumstances, marrying anyone other than your own kind was a dream few managed to achieve…but oh well, who knows?


	11. Mangekyou Sharingan

Madara and Izuna attain the **_Mangekyou Sharingan_** , and the seeds of the **_Flying Thunder God_** technique form in Tobirama's mind as the Senju prepare to engage in a ceasefire agreement with the Uchiha.

 **Characters:** Madara, Izuna, Toka, Tobirama, Mito

* * *

Everyone knew that Senju Butsuma and Uchiha Tajima were evenly matched foes, and that they would be the death of each other. What no one expected was for both of them to kill each other on the exact same day at the exact same moment.

There was only a muted silence as both Uchiha and Senju shinobi ceased their attacks on each other to stare at Butsuma and Tajima, each staring fearlessly at each other with two bloodied blades impaled through their bodies – their final blows.

Connected by blood and perishing in blood, that was the Uchiha and Senju.

"Otou-san…" whispered Madara, his figure frozen as he stared at Tajima, watching his father cough out blood and release his hold on the sword he drove into Butsuma as he stepped unsteadily back.

Without a moment's hesitation, Madara leapt forward and caught his father, cradling him as he would an infant. Izuna appeared beside him and the two Uchiha brothers gazed at the fading light in their father's eyes.

"My sons…you have grown into very fine and outstanding warriors, and I cannot be more proud of you…"

He weakly grasps Madara and Izuna's hands, smearing blood upon their knuckles as he heaves, the blood filling his lungs as he struggled to breathe, and Madara looks on, barely registering what Tajima said. He knew his father would die in battle – it was just part of the job, but in Madara's mind, his father was a godlike figure amongst the Uchiha, using his shrewdness and military prowess to bring the Uchiha to greater heights. Seeing this legend of a man perishing slowly before him seemed surreal to Madara despite knowing that this time would come.

"There's only one thing left for me to do…"

Izuna tensed up, this was it.

" **Kill me. Now**."

The two Uchiha brothers stare at Tajima, and Madara is disbelieving and his mind a hurricane of emotions as he squeezes Tajima's hand, "No otou-san! That's **_unthinkable!_** "

Tajima just smiles weakly, "Don't be like that, Madara. I want to give you power, and this is one way that I can grant it to you and Izuna…so that you can protect and bring pride to our clan…to the Uchiha name…"

Desperation is evident in Tajima's eyes as he feels his life slipping away slowly, hoping to bequeath this gift upon his sons before he passes.

There was a tense moment of silence as Madara stopped to contemplate the plea and burden Tajima wished to place upon his shoulders. There was no denying that more power was needed in the face of the growing Senju-Uzumaki alliance, but in that short space of time, killing his father, his own kin for the sake of the greater good was not a pill Madara could swallow that easily.

Seeing the conflicting emotions on his brother's face, Izuna places a reassuring hand on Madara's shoulder and squeezes, causing Madara to sigh heavily and the two brothers rise, resolute in their misery as they each draw their swords, the noonday sun glinting sinisterly off the polished blades.

It was over in a blink of an eye, and there was a solemn silence as the Uchiha shinobi around observed a moment of respectful silence for the passing of their great leader.

Izuna's eyes burn as his heart twists along with the swift movements of his blade, and it hurt even more than the time Kazuhiko was killed – it was as though every nerve in his head was set on liquid fire, and it burned.

 ** _Guilty. I'm a criminal_** , thought Izuna.

He had planned this, planned Tajima's death for two years now. But what was he to do? He had snuck into the Uchiha library to read through the scrolls in the forbidden section and discovered a mysterious power greater than that of the ordinary Sharingan.

 ** _Mangekyou_** , they had called it.

But it came at a steep price, and that price came in the form of Tajima. There was no one else. Their mother and brothers were long gone, and Tajima was the only kin they had left. Initially, Izuna had been very hesitant and torn between this need for power and the love and respect he had for Tajima. It took a good one and a half years to convince himself that the greater good of the clan came before his duty and filial piety as a son, and another half a year to ready his mind when he cast a genjutsu upon Tajima without him knowing to induce him to lose the battle against Butsuma and ask his sons to kill him.

 ** _Exactly as planned_**. It was a perfect execution. Now it was just about seeing the perfect results, and Izuna's heart thumped wildly as he turned to look at Madara.

Instead of the three tomoe of the ordinary Sharingan, now there were three circles around Madara's iris – a curious shape, and Izuna knew his plan had succeeded.

 ** _Would nii-san hate me if he knew I did this? Or would he understand that I'm only doing this for the good of the clan?_**

These thoughts kept running through Izuna's mind as he blankly embraced Madara, hardly registering the shocked looks on the Senju shinobi's faces as Hashirama quickly took Butsuma to safety for emergency treatment, Tobirama following on his heels.

Izuna raised his eyes to look, and his gaze was locked onto Toka as she stared back at him with those beautiful aquamarine eyes. Disgust, mixed with horror and trepidation reflected in her eyes as she took in Izuna's new Sharingan.

Izuna continued gazing back at her, and despite the battle being officially over, the threat and blood-red lust in his eyes, daring her to make a move was enough for Toka to eventually avert her gaze and leap away gracefully, calling her Senju shinobi to retreat back into the forests beyond.

Left alone with his Uchiha kin, Izuna and Madara began the solemn process of carrying their father's body back to their base camp, two figures in dark clothing that now started to take on a startlingly close resemblance to grim reapers as their bloodied hands bore the weapons and corpses back to their final resting place.

* * *

 **Senju Base Camp, 1 year later**

 **Cursed, the Uchiha were cursed**. Tobirama was now convinced of that as he saw his fellow Senju being consumed in those inextinguishable flames that Izuna called "Amaterasu". The stench of burning flesh and anguished, bloodcurdling cries wafted over to Tobirama in his vivid recollection of the battle with the Uchiha earlier that day.

"Those eyes, they're not normal," he says, voicing out his thoughts to Toka.

Toka merely nodded in agreement. Ever since that day, the Uchiha brothers had gained immense power and their eyes had totally transformed. She would never forget the queer bars that extended from Izuna's iris as he stared back at her – mourning, hatred and bloodlust reflected in those pools of crimson and it had taken all the nerve in her body to hold his gaze a moment longer before turning away.

Since then, the Uchiha brothers were a mightier foe than anyone else the Senju had ever faced. It was as if Madara and Izuna were gifted with divine powers from their ancestor Indra himself – in place of the usual blazing orange flames were the black sinister flames called Amaterasu that could never be extinguished and continued burning everything it touched for three days. Never before had the Senju seen anything like it, and it scared them – this immutable power the Uchiha had.

Strange things started happening on the battlefield too. For no reason, some Senju shinobi would suddenly go into a mad frenzy and start screaming or flailing around before they plunged a sword into their bowels or another Uchiha shinobi did the job for them. It didn't take long for Toka to realize it was Madara and Izuna's doing – and took extra precautions never to look into their eyes.

Thankfully, Madara was mainly preoccupied with Hashirama and Izuna with Tobirama, leaving Toka relatively safe from the greater ministrations of the Uchiha brothers, whose new powers had spread far and wide and even struck fear into countless shinobi clans aside from the Senju. Rumours had already begun to spread that the Uchiha brothers were really tengu themselves, or were visited by the great Tengu king himself and sold their souls in exchange for extraordinary power.

As sensors, Tobirama and Toka did not miss the drastically colder and sinister nature of Madara and Izuna's chakra – demonic chakras that flared and ate away with an alarming strength and monstrosity that Tobirama had to dull his sensory skills a bit to avoid the chills that were running down his spine each time he locked blades with Izuna. It was no surprise to both Tobirama and Toka that many believed the Uchiha brothers to be Tengu themselves.

"He scares me now," Toka whispers softly as she runs a stroke down the parchment in front of her.

Tobirama gives his cousin a sharp look, an uneasy feeling coiling around his chest. He knew Toka was afraid of Izuna, and alarmed by his sudden power, and rightfully so – because he himself was too. However, having known Toka for so many years had made him finely attuned to the underlying tones she unconsciously used and that reflected her inner feelings. It would have been non-existent or negligible to outsiders and even Hashirama and Takeshi, but Tobirama was a perceptive man, and he knew there was something more than fear in Toka's voice.

"Indeed he should," Tobirama says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"I think you know something more about him, Toka what is it?"

Toka pauses in her writing and looks up at Tobirama, one eyebrow quirked up but the rest of her face remained impassive and unreadable.

Not to Tobirama though. He could read her like an open book and he knew she was startled and uncomfortable.

"Don't give me that look Toka. We've known each other for what? Nineteen years since I entered this earth – there's nothing you can truly hide from me."

A cheshire smile worked its way onto Toka's face as she grinned slyly at Tobirama. While she maintained her impassive composure, it betrayed the raging emotions she felt within.

It scared her how well Tobirama knew her and how perceptive he was. In most circumstances, she considered it a good thing, like when it came to military strategies and figuring out the silent signals she sent his way on the battlefield. But this was different – Izuna was the enemy, and no one in their right mind told anyone about how they harbored secret pasts and feelings for the enemy, even if that person was their family.

"Getting cocky now, aren't we, little cousin?" and she lays down the brush in her hands.

Tobirama continues eyeing her, refusing to back down from what he deemed worthy of further investigation.

"No, just being justifiably curious," he replies coolly. If she wished to play this game of denial with him, he would make sure she learnt a hard lesson. Nothing stood in between him and information that could potentially help or harm the Senju.

Toka sighed. She had started the game, but Tobirama had now decided to set the match – and she knew there was great uncertainty in her winning it.

 ** _The Middle Ground, then_** , Toka thought.

"It's just that I can't help but feel that their power is fuelled by hatred…the more powerful they become, the more cold and insidious their chakra and eyes become," she starts, hoping this astute observation would detract Tobirama from what she really felt.

Well, it **_was_** related to how she truly felt so she wasn't lying. Despite her best intentions, she couldn't hide the sinking feeling she got each time Izuna looked at her and his eyes became increasingly more murderous and terrifying…the power that oozed from his form and surrounded him like a black cloak was something else – something to hurt and break, and Toka knew that Izuna wanted to break her.

For himself or for his clan, she wasn't sure, but she knew she was always within his mind's eye despite him being mostly preoccupied with Tobirama and clan leadership matters.

It was… **romantic** , in a terrifying and morbid way.

Tobirama seemed satisfied enough with her answer, because the next thing he said was "That was what I observed too. It does make sense, seeing how hatred drives humans to avenge their loved ones. But I've never seen any other clan where their power is positively correlated to the amount of hatred they hold…"

"One thing is for certain though, we need stronger techniques to defeat this new power the Uchiha have," says Toka, eager to pounce on Tobirama's analytical train of thought and avoid any suspicions or questions he may still have.

Tobirama looks at her and she smiles, "Didn't you mention you had this space-time technique concept in mind? I know you haven't worked the kinks out or how to operationalize it, but I know Mito will help. Remember the power transfer technique she did on me?"

Tobirama smiled. Ah yes, he remembered. It had proven extremely useful in countless battles when he was tied up with Izuna and Toka swiftly passed them by, touching him and transferring more chakra or her faster regenerative abilities to him so that he could better hold his own against the enemy.

Many of the Senju elders were initially skeptical on whether Mito would be an asset to the war effort due to her sheltered upbringing and inexperience in battle, but they were soon proven wrong when she started inventing fuuinjutsu techniques that exponentially increased their current attacks and capabilities – and for that, she had earned a huge amount of love and respect amongst the Senju clan.

Toka was right – he was currently stuck and he needed Mito's insight and creativity to help bring his space-time concept into fruition.

"You're right, Toka. Thank you for the suggestion. We should go find her now, wanna come?"

Toka nodded and together the two Senju cousins left in search of Mito – Toka blissfully relieved that she had gotten Tobirama off her trail.

Unknown to her, Tobirama still had his suspicions – he hadn't missed her changing the trajectory of the conversation, which only pointed towards one thing, as crazy as it sounded…

His cousin Toka was in love with Izuna. How that happened he didn't know – but if it was true, he needed to strap her to a chair and interrogate her about it.

* * *

 **En Route to the Land of Iron **

It was a particularly hot summer, and despite it being pretty unwise, Mito had insisted that the blinds to her carriage be drawn up as she fanned herself silly, her skin glistening with sweat as she struggled to survive this choking heat.

"I wish someone invented a wind jutsu that will relieve the heat rather than one used for attack and defense," grumbled Toka as she rummaged through the cloth bundle on her lap for a fan.

"If I had more spare time, I would totally do that," agreed Mito, "it's such a pity creativity these days are used for war rather than for more meaningful things."

Finally finding a fan, Toka started fanning herself, grateful for the cool relief against her skin as she stared at Mito – hot, grumpy and out of her element.

"You know, for once, you don't look poised or elegant at all – quite the opposite actually," laughed Toka as she took in the messy lines on Mito's dress and the material sticking to her skin.

 ** _"Hah!"_** Mito gave a deep-throated laugh as she pulled her dress up further and put her legs up, "perks of being a shinobi's wife, I guess."

Toka smiled. Initially she was worried Mito wouldn't adapt well to the more basic and nomadic lifestyle of the Senju, but she had learned and adapted surprisingly fast and well – ditching her regal clothing for more comfortable and simple clothes and exhibiting more common habits like putting her legs unceremoniously up on the seat opposite her.

"I wonder what the Land of Iron looks like – I've only ever heard of it but I've never seen it – not even in picture books!" mused Mito as she looked out the window, taking in the misty blue mountains beyond and the green expanse of fields and meadows outside.

The Senju were participating in an armistice agreement with the Uchiha – something absolutely unexpected and unheard of, given the intensity and history of enmity between the two clans. But things had changed since Madara and Izuna struck fear into the hearts of many, and Tokugawa had urged the Senju to negotiate for pacts and temporary ceasefires while he attempted to appease Toyotomi.

 ** _Détente_**. The Senju were to be on détente with the Uchiha as they use the peaceful downtimes to re-organize themselves. The Uchiha and their allies were proving too powerful, and Tokugawa knew it was time to appear humble and submissive to Toyotomi by proclaiming himself a vassal of the latter – when really it was a red herring tactic to buy more time and allies.

The war was far from over, and this détente was just another in a long string of battles that was sure to continue once Tokugawa successfully acquired more political allies and armies under his wing. The upcoming armistice agreement was to be held at the Land of Iron, the homeland of the Samurai, who were seen as the neutral noble forces to mediate the negotiations between the Senju and Uchiha.

The Senju had brought along their best shinobi but wisely dressed themselves as servants and were currently pretending that they were escorting some important noblewoman back to her palace. Despite the animosity between rivaling landlords and daimyo, there was a widely known pact never to attack nobility who were traveling en route to their destination. Mito and Toka were in the bright horse-drawn carriage, sitting over the secret stash of weapons and explosives the Senju disguised as sophisticated seats.

"I've never visited the Land of Iron too," said Toka, "but I highly doubt it's gonna be as interesting or beautiful as Uzushiogakure."

"Oh tosh, Toka! You're being too kind and besotted with my homeland!" giggled Mito.

"No I'm serious, Mito! Have you seen those samurai? Bunch of straight, boring soldiers who think they're mightier than us. Nah, I don't think their homeland is going to be that interesting," retorted Toka.

Mito shrugged, indifferent. Everything seemed interesting given how she'd lived in Uzushiogakure her entire life until a mere year ago.

"I just hope they've got good ramen there!" Mito says, baring her teeth in a cheeky smile.

Toka's heart sank upon hearing those words.

 **Ramen**. Yes, if there was anything the Uzumaki princess seemed to eat and can never get tired of, it was ramen. Toka still remembered the shock on Hashirama and Tobirama's faces when the Uzumaki delegation arrived with Mito, bearing her belongings, wedding gifts, and an entire carriage of ramen soup bases and ingredients.

Needless to say, the ramen carriage was bigger than the rest of the gifts and clothes combined. There had also been times when poor Hashirama was hard put and had to stop his trainings with Tobirama to find some chili padi in the Senju gardens so that Mito could have her spicy flavored ramen – fortunately or unfortunately, those happened only once a month, when Mito was on her period.

"Yes, I hope they do too," said Toka.

 ** _Or Hashirama is going to be so sleep-deprived from your constant tantrums and demands for ramen_** , she thinks, shivering slightly at the memory of Hashirama's worried and frenzied state when the Senju clan once ran out of ramen and Mito so conveniently happened to be on her period.

For a while, as Mito prattles on like a young schoolgirl about all the interesting things she wants to see and do in the Land of Iron, Toka is able to enjoy herself in Mito's company and she almost forgets that there is an armistice pact happening soon.

However, when the Senju delegation draw near to the Land of Iron, and the carriage is thrown into darkness from the tall shadows of the Samurai stronghold, Toka snaps out from her dream and a chilly dread begins to fill her very bones.

 **Izuna**. She was going to see Izuna in a non-battle situation, and she's not sure if she can handle being in the same small confined space with the likes of him and his brother for more than a minute without puking or running away. Their presence and chakra on the battlefield were already astounding and on par with Hashirama and Tobirama's god-like presence, so she cannot imagine them being in such close proximity without the possibility of her fainting.

Then of course, there was Izuna's gaze – the kind that cut to the very core and tore down all pretenses and walls you placed around yourself. And Toka is brought back to that night almost four years ago when she snuck into the Uchiha compound and Izuna saw right through her. All-seeing, all-knowing and all-wanting, and Toka fights down a shiver as Mito grins excitedly out the window, oblivious to Toka's internal turmoil.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I've always believed that Madara and Izuna were not the first ones to awaken the Mangekyou, as Itachi had mentioned before. These secrets to power were discovered over time and most probably hidden to prevent anyone from going to such great lengths to achieve that power. Unfortunately, Izuna didn't allow that to deter him from gaining an advantage over his enemies for the sake and survival of his clan.

In the era of the Cold War, the period of **détente** started after the Cuban Missile Crisis when the USA and USSR came **_this_** close to engaging in a nuclear war and decided to tone down the level of outright conflict between them by creating a mutual "hotline" and signing more nuclear pacts to prevent **Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD for short).** Similarly, I'd imagine the Uchiha and Senju were in the same position where even though they wanted to win, they knew that they had to tone things down at some points in time or they would destroy themselves from fatigue eventually.


	12. Détente

The Uchiha and Senju come to an uneasy ceasefire, and Izuna and Toka meet again in the most unexpected of circumstances with the most unexpected of results.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Toka, Tobirama, Madara, Hashirama

* * *

 **Himeji Castle, 1594**

 ** _Elegance, prudence and honor._** The whole castle was full of it, Izuna muses, as he takes in the polished wood and neat lines and rectangles of the entire structure, from the wooden beams to the table at which both the Uchiha and Senju were currently seated at.

Seated right at the centre of the table was none other than Toshiro Mifune, a famous samurai warlord who controlled vast amounts of land and managed to keep his peasants and civilians prosperous and peaceful by remaining a neutral party and middleman between the Toyotomi and Tokugawa factions around him. No one was more suited to chair the ceasefire pact between the Senju and Uchiha other than him.

As expected of a true samurai, Mifune was dressed in formal dark robes and he carried a certain wise and noble air about him that was hardly ever seen on the more typical rugged and ruthless shinobi, and it was times like these that Izuna truly felt a profound sense of respect and slight awe for the samurai – they were indeed knights of a higher order who had a very strange code of honor that regular shinobi like him could never understand.

"Now we can finally proceed with the signing of the agreement," announced Mifune, his voice resonating clearly across the room.

Beside him, a clerk steps up and unrolls a scroll with newly minted words upon them and there is a moment of tense silence as all eyes settle on the agreement.

It had taken a couple of hours for the Senju and Uchiha representatives to negotiate, or more aptly, bargain the terms of agreement. It was a very tedious and painful process, seeing Madara and two senior ranking Uchiha elders engage in this barter with Hashirama and two other senior ranking Senju elders. Behind Hashirama, lined loyally against the wall were Tobirama, Toka and Mito.

Izuna's eyes rested slightly on Mito for a while as he took in her crimson red hair, beautiful face, and regal poise and mannerisms. **_So this is the Uzumaki princess who was wedded to Hashirama_** …truth be told, when Izuna first saw her hours ago when both clans entered the meeting room, he was surprised to see such a refined woman. He had expected Hashirama to choose a more hardy, battle-worn and experienced kunoichi to augment the fighting capabilities of the Senju, but apparently Hashirama seemed more interested in women who appeared closer to wallflowers than female warriors.

Madara had been a little taken aback as well, and Izuna was grateful that in the two years since news of Hashirama's marriage had reached the Uchiha, Madara had managed to recover from the disappointment of it all – Izuna guessed it was also due to resignation and a profound sense of purpose in changing the Uchiha leadership that helped Madara regain his senses again. It had been good so far, how Madara managed to negotiate with Hashirama, look squarely at him in the eye in a professional manner that betrayed no hint that both of them were rivals and enemies on the battlefield.

"Please review the agreement, and if all is well, you may proceed to sign it," said Mifune, snapping Izuna out of his musings.

He watched as Mifune passed the scroll to the Uchiha, and Madara and the elders took their time to read through all the terms carefully. It appeared that they were satisfied, and Madara lifted the seal beside him from its ink pad and stamped on the bottom corner of the scroll, leaving a glistening black mark with the outline of the Uchiha fan in its wake.

Mifune then passed the scroll over to the Senju, who also took their time to carefully review what was written on the agreement – that it was exactly as they had agreed upon for the past few hours.

Izuna took this opportunity to let his eyes glide silently and covertly to Toka, who was standing at the back in a powdery blue kimono – simple in design yet undeniably beautiful on her, as it complemented her eyes and gave her a most refreshing look. Izuna had long been used to seeing her in shapeless armor that it had taken utmost effort to stop himself from gaping at her, and resorted instead to fleeting glances in her direction, hoping no one would notice.

Unknown to him, Tobirama did notice – how could he not? After Toka's avoidance of his questions, Tobirama had taken special care to monitor the interactions between Toka and Izuna, and in the past few hours of observation, he concluded that both of them were definitely lovers.

Well, perhaps not lovers, but paramours – if that made sense.

If anyone had bothered to look, they would have seen Izuna's roaming eyes, and as a sensor, Tobirama did not miss the chakra signals the two were sending across the room. Both Izuna and Toka's chakras were giving off a guarded signal, and yet Izuna's seemed to flay whenever he looked at Toka, and Tobirama was shocked to sense admiration and desire enamating from his form. Toka's, on the other hand, appeared tightly wound like a spool that refused to be unwound - tense, self-conscious and guarded. If Tobirama didn't know any better, he would have thought their chakras belonged to two estranged lovers.

The question that plagued Tobirama's mind now was how on earth this could have happened. Izuna and Toka only met on the battlefield, and as far as he knew, Toka was almost always with him and her Senju battalion 24 hours a day, seven days a week. **_"They couldn't possibly have any opportunity to meet without killing each other – or did they?"_**

Tobirama frowned slightly, but was broken out of his reverie when he heard Hashirama stamp the Senju seal on the agreement, and feels a sense of relief wash over the room as Mifune collects the agreement and thanks both clans for their time and cooperation.

Sure, it was a ceasefire agreement, and it was good that the clans would cease fighting temporarily and use the time to recuperate, but Tobirama was too shrewd a politician and shinobi to believe that the Senju and Uchiha would uphold their end of the treaty. There were too many loopholes in the terms of agreement that Tobirama **_knew_** they were going to exploit.

 ** _If you can't do it right, do it left._** That's how it worked with laws and agreements.

As Tobirama stares at the scroll, his sharp sight catches the lines and strokes and runs through the terms in his mind.

"The following terms of agreement is made between the Uchiha and Senju clans on the date of 13 June 1594, and will hold for a period of three months from the signing of this agreement. The parties involved shall adhere to the terms of the agreement as follows:

(1) No acceptance of battles or jobs that would pit them directly in battle with each other

 ** _No, but our allies can. And I bet the Uchiha have been plotting to use the Kaguya against our allies the Uzumaki for some time if my intelligence is correct._**

(2) No attack on messengers and envoys from each side

 ** _Oh yes, that's a given, but I highly doubt "sedative gas" would be considered an "attack" in the conventional understanding of the word, would it?_**

(3) No attack on each other's base camps

 ** _Guessed they conveniently left out the part where they can get their allies to help do the dirty job. It's a war of alliances now._**

Tobirama inwardly snorts, derisive. Honestly, what was the point of it all? Sure, it stopped outright fighting but it just intensified the covert tactics both clans were going to use against each other in the fight for dominance, and it annoyed Tobirama to think that this was pretty much all a farce to appease Tokugawa as he rounded up more allies.

That is all that runs through his mind as he sees the glistening black of the Uchiha and Senju symbols upon the parchment, silent and mocking in their seeming peaceful coexistence beside each other.

* * *

It is night when Tobirama finds himself being dragged out of the castle by Hashirama and Takeshi, both eager for some celebratory drinks to commemorate the success of the treaty and enjoy the lull in intensive battles with the Uchiha, no matter how short.

"No, the both of you are just going to end up pissed drunk, and I don't want to be the one carrying two blabbering witless idiots home," he protests, as Hashirama latches onto his arm.

Toka only laughs, and places a comforting hand on his chest, "Oh come on Tobirama, you should learn how to lighten up a little more. Life is too short for you to be **_so serious_** all the time!"

"Yeah, exactly otouto! Look at your face, one would think you're **_thirty_** instead of nineteen!" agreed Hashirama enthusiastically, and his eyes hold a bright spark that Toka knew only meant that he was looking forward to getting smashed.

Well, it **_would_** save her the trouble of lugging back two drunk idiots if Tobirama went with Hashirama and Takeshi.

"Yes, do me a favor and go with them, Tobi," pleads Toka and kisses him deftly on the cheek, causing Tobirama to glare indignantly at her.

He **_knew_** it was only because she wanted to push the burden of two drunkards on him, and hell, all he wanted to do now was to interrogate her on her relationship with Izuna! Not listen to Hashirama and Takeshi talk about silly stuff like **_"oh look at the size of that woman's boobs over there"_** , or snarky plans on crashing the women's bath – which he wouldn't be surprised if they did if they were drunk and high enough.

It had happened before, after Hashirama lost a game of Poker and was dared to sneak into the female baths to scare the women – unfortunately for him, one of the women at the baths so happened to be the wife of their patron Tokugawa Ieyasu, and the Senju clan spent a good couple of months receiving less fees for each mission to show their penitence for their leader's incredulous and obscene act.

But it was too late, and there was nothing he could do when a hyped up Hashirama and conniving Toka were out to get him, and so he found himself being unceremoniously dragged by the feet towards the entertainment district of the Land of Iron, groaning at the prospect of carrying two drunk men through the streets and forever tarnishing the reputation of the Senju leaders as being respectable, controlled shinobi.

If there was a curse the Senju carried, Tobirama was sure it was the curse of excess and witlessness in the most formidable of their men like his brother, and he started forming plans on dumping Hashirama into the coldest lake around the area later on when Hashirama was indeed pissed drunk as hell.

When that happens, Tobirama thinks, the gods help his brother once Mito sees him half naked and reeking of alcohol.

* * *

 **Koko-en Garden, Himeji**

The summer wind was cool and refreshing against Toka's skin, and she was grateful for the relief it provided from the intense, withering heat of the day as she strolled into the nearby gardens of the palace, admiring the distinct aesthetics of the samurai nobility as she took in the silvery waters of the pond nearby and the fragrant peonies in full bloom.

It was so rare to have such quiet and peaceful moments to herself, and she breathed in, hard and full, the sweet aroma of the flora in the garden and sweet scent of the air as she revels in this hard-attained moment of peace and quiet.

But it was not to last, as she immediately sensed a foreign, yet distinctly familiar presence approach her – just about ten metres away, striding purposefully and silently towards her, no masking of chakra, and most importantly, unlike normal situations, no evil intentions or malice detected in his godlike presence.

Turning round, Toka saw none other than Uchiha Izuna standing upon the steps leading to the garden, the eaves of the roof obscuring half his face in the shadow of the moonlight.

"Hello, Toka," he begins pleasantly, "it's been a long time since we last had some time to engage in…private conversation."

 ** _Private conversation indeed_**. Toka is starting to wonder if he's such a superb sensor and tracker as to choose a time and place wherein he knew they would be the only ones around with no one within a sizeable radius from the garden. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head as genuine curiosity fills her senses. It must be important, for him to actually do that – could it be related to the treaty?

But she knows it's for something entirely different, and wishes she didn't know.

Sensing no malice from him, she allows herself to take a good look at him as he steps forward, revealing his whole form under the silvery glow of the moonlight.

He had grown a lot taller over the years, and was now half a head taller than her. His body no longer held the lankiness of adolescence, but the lean and taut musculature of a battle-hardened man – even the way he walked, soundless and purposeful, was as sleek and graceful as a cat. **_Perfect for assassination_** , Toka thinks, unable to help herself.

However, what really caught Toka's attention for the briefest of moments was the sheer beauty of his face – she still remembered the angelic face that rescued her on the beach years ago, and the contrast between that and the sharp, patrician lines of Izuna's face was astounding. Izuna's eyes were a dark onyx that reflected the velvety black skies above, framed by thick and long eyelashes – if there was one person who encapsulated "devilishly handsome", it was Izuna. Looking at him was like looking at a black hawk that was absolutely beautiful, dangerous and hypnotizing – whilst knowing that it would swoop in for the kill at any time as you got lost in its predatory gaze.

So she stopped looking, and instead focused her gaze on the strong, pale columnade of his neck, just in case he activated his Sharingan in front of her.

 ** _Because one must always be careful with the devil, no matter how beautiful or charming he may be._**

"What do you want, Izuna?" she demands softly and hoped she didn't come across as too hostile. She must not aggravate him unnecessarily.

Izuna chuckled lowly as he stopped a small distance away from her.

"You and Tobirama are just so alike sometimes, always about business," comes Izuna's lilting laugh, "I'm just here to talk to an old acquaintance, that's all. It's just so rare for us to have the opportunity to talk without killing each other, don't you think?"

Toka remains silent, unsure and uncomfortable about the words he had just spoken.

Feeling her anxiety, Izuna sighs, "Since you are so comfortable talking business, why don't we start with that, eh? We may have a ceasefire treaty, but you know full well that the war will continue and intensify after that – in which case, I strongly suggest that you and your clan surrender and submit to Toyotomi as your patron."

 ** _Now this is comfortable conversation._**

"If you are here to persuade the Senju to surrender, I am afraid you are wasting your time and putting too much faith in your abilities…" retorts Toka.

There is a tense moment of silence as she realizes the provocativeness of her last sentence, and she is surprised when Izuna doesn't seem to take offense but shrugged it off instead.

"I don't blame you Senju – you don't have the power and foresight to see what we see… No matter how many allies you and Tokugawa have planned to join your cause, you will never win against the power of our eyes," says Izuna simply, like it was a sure fact that he casually mentioned on the street.

And Toka, incredulous at this pride and insult to her clan, glares at him in unconcealed disgust and indignation. **_Who was this man to think that he can win the war? Sure he has the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he doesn't know just how capable Tokugawa can be! Such arrogance, it's disgusting!_**

It is as though Izuna can read Toka's degrading thoughts about him, because within a split-hair of a second, she feels Izuna's cold, malicious chakra unraveling in an open-faced threat as he walks slowly towards her.

Wary and afraid, Toka tenses up but stays put where she is, unwilling to show weakness in front of him, and shifts into a defensive stance. He was crazy if he wanted to attack her right after their clans signed a ceasefire treaty, but if that was what he wanted, she would love to give him the biggest fight of his life.

"Afraid now, aren't we?" grins Izuna smugly as he stops a couple of steps away from her, "looks like you are all talk and no bite."

Unable to contain her anger any longer, Toka lifts her eyes up to look at Izuna squarely in the eyes, unafraid, and encouraged by the fact that he hasn't activated his dreaded Sharingan yet.

"You and your brother are just **_monsters_** ," she hisses venomously.

She hit a raw spot, and she knew it – because Izuna instantly darkened and the smile on his face faded to reveal an open-toothed grin that was meant to threaten more than to express amusement. And for a moment, Toka feels like she is but mere prey before a tenacious giant hawk, with Izuna's glinting white teeth the sharp beak that was poised to tear her flesh apart.

She knew, **_everybody knew_** , that the Uchiha were the cursed descendants of their ancestor Otsutsuki Indra. Rumor had it that after losing the battle against his younger brother Ashura, Indra's boiling hatred had become so potent that it began to magically transform him into a fearsome Tengu **[1]** that wrought death and destruction wherever he went.

Needless to say, this legendary shadow of power had followed the Uchiha for centuries, and many misfortunes that happened throughout history had been dismissed by many a folk that said, **_"Ah, it must be the Uchiha and their ghost at work again."_** Fortunately or unfortunately, with the awakening of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the brothers had fanned the flames of ire and fear behind the legend, and many believed that Madara and Izuna were the reincarnated forms of their ancestor Indra.

"And what do you know about monsters, Toka?" says Izuna, voice husky as he looks at her from half lidded eyes.

He takes one step closer, and Toka is suddenly aware of just how close he is to her.

"If that is true, and you believe all these rumors you hear Toka, then aren't your **_beloved_** cousins monsters too?" continues Izuna as he slowly raises a hand towards her.

Now Toka was truly stunned – never did she think about it before, but now that Izuna mentioned it, there _**was**_ an uncomfortable truth in his words. She, like every other Senju and common folk on the street, were so fixated upon the evils of enemies like the Uchiha, labeling them as "monsters" when in actuality she and the Senju clan were also the "monsters" to their enemies.

For a moment, images of Hashirama, her idiotic and always cheerful cousin, killing shinobi in cold blood, impaling them through his wooden spears as a slightly crazed look filled his eyes flashed through Toka's mind, and she is **_numb_**. Numb with the realization of the truth that she had previously and blissfully ignored.

So numb, she didn't realize when Izuna had closed the gap between them and cupped her face gently with his right hand. She blinked, hardly able to register anything in her momentary shock as Izuna's handsome face gazed back down at her –his expression soft and pensive, instead of the cold and slightly murderous one he wore just mere seconds ago.

 ** _"Monsters are humans too,"_** came Izuna's soft whisper, and she felt his hot breath brush against her cheek, soothing and alarming at the same time.

And she gazes back at him, in a trance, and follows his piercing gaze down to his left hand and gasps.

There, cupped snugly in his left hand, was the beautiful mother-of-pearl she had given him in thanks when he saved her life many years ago. It was luminous, and the silvery glow of the moonlight seemed to breathe life into the phantasmagoric swirls of blue, violet, gold and rose on its surface.

She glances back up at him, "You…you still remember?"

Breathless.

 ** _"Always,"_** he replies, and Toka feels a strong arm wrap around her waist as she feels herself being drawn further into his embrace.

"Just one night, let us forget," he pleads, "just one night to let this monster be a human, if only to be in your eyes."

And she let him kiss her. And it shocks her, how gentle and soft his kiss is, like the fluttering of white camellia petals upon the water, deft and graceful.

It's so surreal and like a dream, Toka thinks, to kiss him like they were lovers under the full moon in a foreign land, where clan loyalties and bloody histories melted away in the face of the fires of their passion, dimmed and kept away for years only to blaze brightly tonight after so many years of repression.

As the flames grew brighter, so did their kiss as their tongues meet and dance in a dizzying battle, drowning their senses in an illusion of an unlimited, starry sky where they could roam across galaxies with their cosmic love, and the stars formed a magpie bridge **[2]** in which they could always meet and consummate their deepest love and passions.

The stars, the moon, they all blazed bright within the night sky as Toka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, ever closer to her deepest constellation of unspoken secrets and love and he feels like a lost star spinning out of his orbit as his hands find the parting in her kimono and runs his hands up her smooth, creamy legs. Legs that transformed into the most beautiful golden amber tail. Legs that he had always longed to caress and feel wrapped tightly around his hips as he drives into that sweet wetness whilst holding his beauty in his arms –never to be stripped away by conniving or vengeful men with hungry eyes and thieving hearts.

It was cosmic, **_she_** was cosmic, like a love drug that spiraled him to the heavens, and only the gods knew how much he loved and desired this woman as he latches onto her neck, sucking forcefully as she clings to him and arches her back beautifully into him, pressing against his throbbing want – and for a moment, all Izuna wants to do is abandon all rules and decorum and unleash all his hatred, all his love, all his pining want and lavish them all upon her.

Like a hawk devouring its prey, so too will he ravish all the doubt and hatred she had for him, so that she could truly and solely be his and his alone.

"Izuna," she breathes, and her soft, feminine voice is like the tinkling of a silver bell to his ears as her hands grip painfully upon his arms, and she involuntarily pushes herself against his erection, eliciting a low growl from him as his hands roam dangerously close to the hemline of her underclothing.

"Yes, my love?" he whispers as he unlatches off her sweet, tender neck and gazes lustily at her, barely able to keep the steamy, erotic images from filling his mind and clouding his vision.

 ** _That was when it happened._**

With a gasp of complete horror, Toka immediately pushed him forcefully back, and leapt lithely and urgently, putting a good distance between the both of them as she stared at him, wild-eyed with fear and trepidation.

"Your eyes – **_your eyes!_** " she says, and it twists his heart to hear how she says it like he was a **_monster_**.

And she points, almost accusatory, at him.

"My eyes?" he repeats, slightly confounded and dazed as he straightens up and places a hand over his eye and feels a familiar turbulence that he knew too well.

 ** _It was the Mangekyou Sharingan._**

"Ah, this, you mean," he says, softly.

The cold summer wind blew again, this time colder than ever, and Toka felt her skin break into innumerable goosebumps as she stared back at Izuna, who looked at her with an almost apologetic and sad expression on his face.

He dipped his head slightly as he said, "I'm sorry – this happens. You see, the Sharingan activates each time the user is aroused. I apologize if I caused you such alarm – I had no ill intentions."

With that, he deactivated his Sharingan and proceeded to leave without a word, and Toka couldn't be more relieved when she felt his chakra disappear beyond her sensory perception.

She collapsed on the mossy ground as she fought to regulate her breathing. It was crazy, unthinkable, what just happened… Izuna and her kissing so passionately and even almost going so far as to…

She paused. _Dear gods, she almost **slept** with him_ – and the scariest part is that she **_wanted_** to. Toka had slept with many men, but all had been for missions or customary sexual favors for the few ex-boyfriends she had. Tonight was the first time she had ever been touched in such a way that ignited the fire within her body and willed it to give itself so submissively and completely to a man. For the first time in her life, Toka realized with horror, she could give herself freely, and to none other than the _**enemy**_.

It was a joke, really, and she vaguely wonders if she would ever end up miserable like her mother before her, pining and hoping for a love that was never to be, in that luminous space between land and sea.

* * *

As Izuna makes his way to his private guestroom, he is seeing and yet unseeing as he walks briskly along the corridors, oblivious to everything and anything except Toka's accusatory and fearful eyes.

It couldn't have been more tragic, for his Mangekyou to activate when they were so close to consummating and expressing their love – and remind both of them of the harsh reality of their circumstances, of the bloodied cries of revenge and betrayal that sounded from the graves of their family and loved ones as they entwined in their unholy union.

 ** _"But blood must be avenged, what is this love compared to the love and duty for the clan?"_** Comes a sly and foreign voice within Izuna's head, and he quickly pushes this rational and calculating side of him aside as he dives into his futon, wasted.

Then he remembers her warm, tender touch, the feeling of her womanly curves against his body, and the intoxicating floral scent of her hair and neck, the way she kissed him and her sweet tinkling moans… and Izuna sighs, as he sees the magpie bridge slowly disintegrate and fall like stardust onto the ground, and he stands alone in his orbit, looking across the Milky Way to his beloved star beyond, and he feels a fire within his soul – indignant.

No, he will find a way to win her back, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1]** The legend of Indra transforming into a **_tengu_** is from the legend of Emperor Sutoku of Japan, who was snubbed by the imperial court after his abdication and upon his death, transformed into a demon to exact revenge on those who offended him.

Additionally, the Uchiha have long had links to the Tengu in the manga, with Sasuke's hawk summons, Madara's hobby of falconry, Obito's nickname of "Tobi" (which means "to fly" or "kite"), and how the **_Susanoo_** takes on the form of a tengu when activated. Yes, I honestly believe Indra was a tengu king. ;)

 **[2]** The metaphor of the **_magpie bridge_** is from the eastern version of Romeo and Juliet – called **_"Cowherd and Weaver Girl",_** and their story is one of forbidden romance between a mortal and a celestial fairy. After their separation, they can only meet once a year when the magpies form a bridge to reunite them again, and their love story has given rise to the Asian Valentines Day across eastern cultures, like the Qixi in China and the **_Tanabata_** festival in Japan.

As such, there is a lot of cosmic related imagery going on, also because the Cowherd is represented by the star Altair, and the Weaver Girl by the star Vega, both of which are believed to be separated by the Milky Way. Gives a whole new meaning to "star-crossed lovers" eh? It's not just a phrase after all.


	13. Monsters & Men

Izuna tries to win Toka's love through the language of flowers.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Toka, Tobirama

* * *

 **Himeji, Land of Iron**

As expected, Hashirama and Takeshi got absolutely drunk after five rounds of sake, and Tobirama, the caring brother he was, decided to send Mito a personal message through his wolf summoning that her husband was incapacitated and needed help getting back.

Within just ten minutes of sending out the message, the entire bar was thrown into alarm when a raging woman with fiery red hair and a gaze that could kill stormed in, her fury emanating off her like suffocating heat waves that caused even the rowdiest customer to flee as far away from her as possible.

All Tobirama had to do was sit back and watch as Mito screamed, " ** _Senju Hashirama!_** **_You_** are royally screwed!"

It's funny, Tobirama thinks, how the most drunk of men would perk up and become sober upon hearing their wives' screaming voices – it's almost as if the gods above gave men wives **_just_** for the sole purpose of knocking soberness and reason back into them after a night out drinking.

Hashirama was no exception to the rule.

Upon hearing Mito, he sprung up from his slobbery state upon the floor and looked around dazedly, as if searching frantically for an unseen predator that he was sure was near him.

Sure enough, through his drunk vision, he saw what appeared to be a flaming habanero whizzing in his direction – **_but wait, what was his wife's face doing on that habanero?_**

Before he could register anything else, he felt a strong hand clock him square in the jaw, causing him to see stars before he felt his head hit the wooden wall with an excruciatingly painful thud. Another kick sent him flying and his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart from the sheer brute force of it.

Whatever it was, by the start of the next morning, the entire city was awakened to animated stories running along the street of the legendary Senju Hashirama being dragged screaming for mercy from a bar in the South District by a formidable looking woman with hair the color of blood. Not only that, he had the worst bruises and cuts on him and his clothes were thoroughly drenched from the icy cold water his wife deemed prudent to submerge and almost drown him in in her attempt to sober him up.

Later on when Hashirama would ask Tobirama why he had to notify Mito of his drunken state, Tobirama merely shrugged and reasoned that it was physically **_impossible_** for him to carry **_two_** grown and heavy men by himself, and that Hashirama and Mito were living in the same room anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered in the end what he did.

And besides, perhaps a little beating from the famous Uzumaki princess would instill in Hashirama the shinobi virtue of abstinence from money, alchohol and women that Butsuma had failed to do so when they were growing up.

* * *

 **Uchiha Base Camp**

It was a cool summer's evening as Izuna rested beside the river that ran behind the Uchiha base, and as the breeze blew gently across his face, he couldn't have been more grateful for the welcome serenity and peace of quiet after an intense training session with his battalion.

The sky was a glorious shade of pink, gold and purple as he watched the sun set in the distance, and its ephemeral beauty caused his memory to reach back and present him with the visual and sensory images of that unforgettable night with Toka. The way both their bodies entwined in unison, their moans a harmonic chorus and their souls like two birds that blazed across the sky.

 ** _If only they could be like this forever, but how?_**

Izuna frowns as he picks mindlessly at the grass. How did one convey their love to an enemy who was far beyond their physical reach?

His eyes land on a lily white daisy some distance away and it was as though everything clicked into place.

 ** _Toka_**. **[1].** Flowers. Flowers held an intimate meaning that couldn't be expressed in words, and in that way, the language of flowers was exactly like the language of love between him and Toka.

Silent, beautiful and powerful.

 ** _Flowers were perfect._**

Wasting no time, Izuna got up and proceeded to make his way to the nearest meadow near the Uchiha base that was famous amongst the women in his clan for producing the most exquisite flora in the area.

As he leaps swiftly and silently towards his destination and feels the steely weight of his sword upon his back, Izuna is no longer a warrior with accursed eyes, a cruel hand and a bloodied sword, but a child chasing – with an ardent hope of a future brighter and lovelier than his wildest dreams.

* * *

 **October 1594, Senju Base Camp**

There he was again, the beautiful hawk with golden markings around its eyes and a pert, powerful beak.

Toka reached out an arm and felt the light grip of the hawk's talons circle around it as he landed gracefully.

"Hello, Tobi. Did you miss me?" she coos softly as her fingers run through his smooth, silky feathers and marvels at how such a powerful and fearsome king of the air can possess such a soft and comforting coat.

 **Tobi [2],** that was what she had decided to nickname this hawk who never failed to visit her every Wednesday evening with a flower in its beak.

First, it had been white gardenias. **_You are lovely._**

Next, it was roses in a brilliant shade of red. **_I love you._**

Now it seemed that the flower in Tobi's beak was an arbutus flower, shining white in the moonlight as the edges of its petals glowed with an ethereal pink that reminded Toka of the wings of a forest fairy. **_I love only thee._**

 ** _Loved_** , that was what Toka felt as she gazed happily at the beautiful and delicate flower as she kindly received it from Tobi's beak.

At first, she was shocked and completely mortified to see a strange hawk land outside her room, a white gardenia in its beak a few months ago. Her first instinct was to approach it warily, but sensing no malice from Tobi, decided to receive the flower from him, all the while checking to see that it wasn't poisoned or that its petals hid an explosion tag. Her sensory instincts could pick up the remnants of Izuna's chakra on Tobi, and despite what had happened between them that night, she was a kunoichi and she wasn't going to take any chances with the **_enemy_** , loved or not.

However, as the flowers came, and Tobi made such frequent appearances at the same time each evening, he and Izuna's flowers became a sacred ritual that was oddly foreign yet familiar and comforting for Toka. The joy in receiving a flower, breathing in its pure, sweet scent and knowing that what she touched, what she felt, was exactly how **_he_** felt about her – was just indescribable. What he couldn't do to her, he let a flower do it for him. **_Do you feel me now as you do holding this flower?_**

Amazing, how she seemed to be able to read his thoughts through his flowers.

Toka smiled. **_Izuna was a romantic lover as he was a romantic enemy_** , giving attentive detail to his partner's or opponent's wants and expressing his feelings to the best of his ability. No fight, no surrender. Lover or enemy, it was all for her, and Toka muses at the funny irony that she is a much loved lover **_and_** enemy.

She tried to reciprocate whenever she could, passing Tobi some medicinal herbs to sneak to Izuna. She knew that medical jutsu and herbs were not the best suit of the Uchiha, and they suffered much for it, losing many warriors to infected wounds after each battle. It was the Senju who were the undisputed masters of medical jutsu along with the Nara, their allies, and it was what helped to boost the survival rate of the Senju warriors who engaged in battle on a daily basis.

As she tucked the arbutus flower into her kimono, Toka retrieved a few pieces of raw meat from her pocket and offered it to Tobi, who immediately ravaged it in a few gulps before he gazed silently back at her, eyes bright and Toka could tell that he was satisfied and happy.

She chuckled to think that Tobi had taken a huge liking to her already, even allowing her to feed him. **_It's almost like he's the shared pet of me and Izuna_** , she thinks amusedly and fights the urge to laugh at the thought.

"Erh-hmm!" came an abrupt cough, and Toka froze, snapping her head in the direction of the voice.

 **Tobirama.**

There stood her cousin, hair glowing silver in the moonlight and maroon eyes staring unblinkingly at her as he folded his arms and leaned almost casually against the pillar.

"Tobirama! What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide the alarm in her voice.

"I should be asking what are you doing exchanging flowers and whatnot with Izuna," Tobirama retorts coolly.

It was as though Toka's heart froze for a moment as Tobirama's eyes pierced through her, nailing her to the ground and she barely noticed as Tobi shifted on her arm into a menacing position as it bared its beak threateningly at Tobirama.

"You're mistaken, cousin. This is a hawk from the Nara clan," she lies, but Tobirama raises a hand.

 ** _"Cut that bullshit Toka, and come clean with me."_**

She is silent as she stares back at him, unable to believe that Tobirama discovered the relationship between her and Izuna and she is afraid, terribly afraid. She may be his closest cousin, but she knew that he would not hesitate to bring down anyone he deemed a threat or traitor, even if they were family.

She also knew that there was no point in fooling Tobirama now, not when he caught her red-handed and when he had obviously been observing her for some time. This meant that he had already suspected her for quite a while, and it scares her how horribly cunning a shinobi he was – at home and on the battlefield. He was even more a shinobi than Hashirama, who was touted as the God of Shinobi.

So she came clean, telling Tobirama of how she met Izuna and how Izuna has loved her since, all the while careful to leave out the part where she and Izuna kissed. If she was sure that Tobirama would most likely incarcerate her for cavorting with the enemy, she was entirely sure he would personally kill her and set fire to her corpse if he knew she almost slept with Izuna.

To her surprise, however, Tobirama did not look the least bit murderous or angry. Instead, all she got from her pained and penitent explanation was a resigned look and sigh from him.

"You and my brother are both the same, falling for monsters cloaked as men," says Tobirama.

Stunned. Toka was stunned. Hashirama loved Madara? Of all people! She had seen them fight on the battlefield countless times, and looking at them was like witnessing two enraged and hateful deities cross lethal swords in hopes of striking the other down. No wonder Hashirama was so open and hopeful about peace – he secretly loved his own enemy, and Toka couldn't help feeling that she felt the same way too. The difference was that she wished she didn't and that she could see her enemy as just that – the enemy.

Seeing Toka's shocked and bewildered expression, Tobirama chuckled lowly and unfolded his arms, "Sorry, Toka. My late father forbid us from mentioning it to anyone, but there was a time when Hashirama and Madara met each other secretly to train without knowing each other's identity."

Toka's eyes widened at the revelation and remembered – remembered the times she was supposed to teach Hashirama genjutsu but he always conveniently disappeared whenever the time came, and Tobirama would always come and apologize, saying his brother had wandered off to gather herbs for the apothecary.

 **So that's what happened…**

"I…I don't know what to say," Toka admits at last.

Tobirama smirks, "I don't think anyone would know what to say given the situation, cousin."

Then his face darkens and a serious mask is set in place, "I just never expected things to happen this way."

Toka turns away, embarrassed. Cooing softly to Tobi, she urged him to leave, stroking his feathers soothingly as Tobirama watched, intrigued that she managed to calm the falcon down so quickly and effectively with just one word.

After giving her one last piteous look, Tobi spread his magnificent wings and launched into the air with one powerful sweep and was gone.

"Toka, Izuna is not just an enemy, you know that," says Tobirama, breaking the tense silence that hung like a dark cloak between the Senju cousins.

"You're saying he's a monster then? Yes, I'm well aware of that common sentiment, Tobirama. But those are just rumors people made up to demonize someone they fear."

"Yes, you're absolutely right and so are they. And if you had any sense, you would see that they are to be feared – and for the right reasons too."

Toka stares exasperatedly at Tobirama, "If it's the Mangekyou you're talking about – "

"No, it's not just that," cuts in Tobirama, and his eyes sharpen dangerously.

"Then what is it?"

There was a pause as Tobirama stares at her, and for all her skill in reading people, Toka cannot, for the life of her, tell what he is thinking this time.

"Have you heard about the Hyogo Incident?"

"The what – ?" and Toka stares at him, feeling something unpleasant uncoil itself in the pits of her stomach.

Tobirama reaches into the folds of his robe and pulls out a scroll, and Toka recognizes it as a scout report scroll by the symbol carved onto the parchment.

"Here, read this. I just received it from the incoming batch of scouts this morning and I'm surprised you haven't heard of it yet. It's been the talk of the entire compound."

And he throws it to her. Toka catches it and unrolls the scroll, and one quick glance of its contents sends shivers down her spine.

Years later, not many people would remember the various battles that the Uchiha won, but many would remember the infamous Hyogo Incident wherein the two leaders of the Uchiha clan, Madara and Izuna single-handedly exterminated an entire city in the span of just one day.

It was horrific and mind-boggling, to say the least.

Hyogo City was a prosperous city that still thrived on maritime trade and were unfortunate to be situated at an area that Toyotomi wished to exert control over in his plans to expand his territory. Negotiations with Hyogo's city council had failed, and they refused to pay such hefty tributes to someone who wasn't even the Emperor, and Toyotomi had ordered his two best warriors to eliminate the entire city as punishment for their scorn and failure to co-operate.

Hyogo had sent its best armies and warriors, but that was useless against the ravenous power of the Uchiha brothers. One swipe of the Susanoo sword was enough to tear down the city into rubble, and the huge raging fires of the Uchiha razed and consumed the lives and property of everything precious in that city, leaving only ashes and blood-soaked fields and miles and miles of corpses that floated along with the current of the ocean beside Hyogo.

It was genocide, all one million lives, and all in just half a day.

The monstrosity of it all was so shocking that Toka, despite being a battle-hardened warrior, found her hands slightly shaking and barely able to hold on to the scroll within her hands.

"I…I can't believe it," she rasps out, breathless.

"I didn't either. But we have sent more scouts to survey the area and it seems to be true. Reports from our allies have also confirmed the same…" says Tobirama, and a sad frown forms upon his face.

It couldn't be…could it? Izuna – even though she knew he was a heartless killer on the battlefield, and that hatred drove him to greater heights of power, he was still a loving and gentle man deep down inside. She knew it, she **_felt_** it – the gentle sensitivity in his attentiveness, his flowers, the unspoken words and feelings his gaze spoke to her…

Surely he couldn't be the monster that Izuna and these reports paint him out to be, she knew it.

As if he was able to read her thoughts, Tobirama interrupts her, "Toka, I know you think that I'm being prejudiced and paranoid, but you can't deny the facts that are laid out before you. We are shinobi, and we are killers, yes. But we are not inhumane **monsters** who destroy and kill an **entire city** and army so readily and easily! They could have rejected this order, but they didn't! If Tokugawa had ordered us to do it, we wouldn't have accepted it! Dammit, even we wouldn't place ourselves under such a tyrannical and heartless patron! **That's the difference between monsters and men** , Toka!"

Every word that left Tobirama's mouth was like a sword that was plunged deep into Toka's heart, and each accusation twisted the swords and Toka's heart bled.

Unbidden, tears started streaming down her cheeks, silver rivulets that caught the pale moonlight and glistened like wet paint on Toka's smooth skin.

And for a moment, Tobirama's face is shrouded in a mixture of guilt and long-suffering as he sighs, unfolding his arms and turning away from Toka, as if he finally decided that he had caused enough harm for one day and should relieve her of his presence.

 ** _"Think about what I said. I hope you make the right decision."_**

With those parting words, Tobirama turned his back and left, leaving Toka stunned, breathless, and most importantly, clueless.

* * *

 **Winter, 1594, Uchiha Base Camp**

The entire world was blanketed white with snow, and soft, fluffy flakes drifted like daffodil petals, dusting Izuna's face and thick eyelashes with shimmering white powder. It was a particularly cold winter, and despite wearing a thin blue leather coat, Izuna was not cold. The natural body heat of the Uchiha as fire breathers was a great asset of survival in harsh times like these, and it kept him warm as he absent-mindedly stroked Tobi's down feathers.

It had been almost one and a half months since Toka's replies became…well, hesitant and even **fearful**. Where once she used to send medicinal herbs that were a much-needed godsend for the Uchiha, she now gives flowers. But not the kind of flowers Izuna wanted to see.

First it had been striped carnations. **_I regret that I cannot be with you. No._**

Then it had been purple hyacinths. **_I am sorry, please forgive me._**

Where she got flowers in the autumn or winter seasons was a mystery to Izuna, but what really mattered to him was that she was rejecting his love. **Again.** And it hurt her to do so.

But Izuna never faltered, always sending her flowers that spoke of his ardent love for her, hoping that she would be persuaded and moved by his unspoken emotions and abandon all walls and pretenses she put up against him.

He knew she loved him, wanted him, but somehow, couldn't bring herself to do so. And it frustrates him. Sometimes he wished he could just turn up at the Senju base camp and kidnap her – spirit her away from the clutches of her family and open her world to a reality with him in it. In that world, he would be the most devoted and loving husband, giving her flowers everyday and making sure she was the happiest and most loved woman in the world. She would be happy, and not miserable in that repressive, misogynistic prison the Senju had trapped her in. She deserved more than that.

She deserved **freedom**.

When the first striped carnation came, Izuna knew that something was **very** badly wrong – something, or **someone** , must have forced Toka to do this.

Upon using the Sharingan to sieve through Tobi's memories, Izuna discovered the answer to his burning question, and it infuriated him beyond all measure.

There Toka was, tears streaming down her cheeks and marring her beautiful face, and Tobirama stood there, as imposing and oppressive as his father before him as he berated and chided Toka like she was a child who didn't have feelings or secret desires and dreams of her own.

If there was something Izuna was grateful for, it was that Tajima, despite being a strict disciplinarian, was a very understanding and sensitive man in many ways. He showed respect and trust in his sons' opinion, even from a young age and built their confidence and strength from the safe harbor they sought in his fatherly trust and love. Butsuma, on the other hand, seemed absolutely **callous** and **careless** in how he treated even those he loved, and it seemed that his son Tobirama inherited that undesirable trait from him.

No, Izuna decided. He would not be defeated or brought down so easily.

He will fight. For her, for himself, for them.

Placing a flower to Tobi's beak, he gave a gentle push and watched as Tobi took off into the air, soaring high above and disappearing from his line of sight.

* * *

 **Winter, 1594, Senju Base Camp**

Toka stared at the flower and the letter in her hands, disbelieving.

A letter, written in the sophisticated and cursive writing of Izuna:

 _"My dearest Toka,_

 _It has been almost half a year since we last met, and no passage of time or power in the world can make me forget the special moment we shared, or the special love that we hold between us. I have no knowledge about what holds you back, what you are afraid of, and if I could do everything in my power to lift your burden and erase all your fear, by the gods' above, I would do it._

 _If you do not believe my words, then let my actions speak for themselves. Meet me at the Kiyosato Meadow at midnight in three days' time, and I will show you just how much I love you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Izuna."_

A rendez-vous. A meeting. A secret.

Just how many secrets had they buried themselves under already?

It would have been so easy to just burn the letter and send Tobi flying off with a purple hyacinth, but over the years, Toka had come to realize that the easy way out was the hardest way out when it came to Izuna.

And dammit, she knew that Izuna had ignited a spark in her that gave her a sense of hope and joy that she never had before – and for the first time in her life, she felt as though she understood Hashirama's optimism and hopes for peace. And despite it all, Toka wished for the same thing too.

She writes her response, free and rebellious as her strokes form upon the paper.

As she folds the scroll and places it into Tobi's claws, she hesitates as Tobirama's words ring through her mind.

 **"I hope you make the right decision."**

She falters, a little.

And then she remembers that night, in the lush greenery of Koko-en Garden, Izuna's plea as he looks at her, the way he gazes at her with the light of the moon and stars in his eyes, and it is as though the mist of doubt within her mind had cleared.

 **"Monsters are human too."**

She looks down upon the red tulip in her lap. **Believe me.**

And she sends Tobi off on his way, bearing the will and desire of two star-crossed lovers in his strong, gleaming claws, the snowflakes falling like stardust and cloaking the world in an imaginary wonderland.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1]** Toka literally means "peach flower" in Japanese.

 **[2]** Tobi means "kite" in Japanese, a very fitting name for a falcon, don't you think?

And yes, in my headcanon, Izuna is actually a very gentle and romantic person, and would make a most excellent lover and husband. Exactly what Toka needs. ;)

As for Hyogo, I am so sorry I portrayed Madara and Izuna like awful killers who carried out genocide – but I just wished to highlight the atrocity of that era where lives and even civilian lives were expendable, and that there were notorious rulers in real historical times that raided and destroyed cities they conquered. Toyotomi would be no different.

And for Tobirama and the Senju, I guess I wanted to portray a darker and more human side to them too. Tobirama, as in the manga, is a very practical individual who sees the facts and doesn't see beyond the people or emotions behind people's actions.

So while on paper, everyone sees Madara and Izuna as monsters, the reality is that they were merely doing what was right in their eyes – which was to protect and ensure the prosperity of their family and a show of loyalty. Yes, I'd always imagined the Uchiha as being loyal warriors – very samurai like. And in being blind to people's good intentions, Tobirama is also blind to his own faults and condemnation of the Uchiha, calling them monsters when he doesn't even bother to see them as men. He is too blinded by prejudice – and yes, his whole mantra of the Uchiha being genetically predisposed to mental instability is BULLSHIT and sounds very HITLER like. Don't get me wrong, I love Tobirama – it's just that for once, I am gonna have to disagree with his reasoning and pseudo-science.

 ** _"Not seeing past the end of your nose."_** Unfortunately, that is the case for many of us in real life too.

BTW: Anyone remembers that scene with Leonardo DiCaprio in **Django Unchained? Pseudo Science.**


	14. Snow

Izuna and Toka meet in a winter wonderland

 **Characters:** Izuna, Toka

* * *

 **Winter 1594, Kiyosato Meadow**

It was five minutes to midnight when Izuna looked up to see crystal snowflakes flutter down from the dark skies above – and from where he was, it seemed as though the blazing stars above were tired of their lives in the galaxies and transformed into white snowflakes to visit the planets beyond.

Even though he had told Toka to meet at midnight, being the gentleman he was, he insisted on being there half an hour before the stipulated time. Being early was a virtue – it helped people get their wacky nerves into place, for one thing, and Izuna was never more nervous than he was now as he stared into the dark abyss of pinewood trees, seeing nothing but pitch black.

His fears were unfounded however, when he suddenly detected a familiar chakra signature coming his way, and sure enough, a lithe, slim figure emerged from the trees and there she was – his beloved Toka in all her winter glory.

Toka was wrapped in a dark green velvet coat that was lined tastefully with white fur, and combined with the dark leather boots she wore, she truly was a sight to behold – effortlessly beautiful and fashionable yet instinctively utilitarian. She was a kunoichi after all, and he knew she could take him on anytime if things didn't go her way in that outfit.

A smile broke out on Izuna's face.

"I didn't think you would come," he says, a bit too cheery for his liking, and he was sure he never sounded like that – but he couldn't help it, he was too overjoyed to see her.

Toka smiled – a shy, reserved smile, and her blush was like delicate pink flowers that powdered her smooth, pale cheek in a warm glow, and Izuna thought she had never looked more beautiful than she was here.

"Well, I couldn't turn down a date, could I?" she replied, her pink lips twisted up into a mischievous smirk and her aquamarine eyes sparkling up at him.

It was amazing, how one cheeky glance and a smile from her could cause his heart to swell to the point he though it would burst from admiration and happiness – it was amazing to think that half a year ago, they were still hardened and bitter enemies, attracted yet repulsed in their unspoken love for each other, and that a reckless move by Izuna and a kiss was all it took to send them careening off the cliff of reason towards this madness called love.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Toka," whispered Izuna, drinking in every drop of her spotlessly beautiful façade as he slowly approached her, hoping not to scare her with any sudden movements.

They were lovers, but still trained shinobi and not very receptive to sudden sharp movements after all, and he didn't want to alarm or scare his lover on this night of all nights.

He reached out, and took her hands – soft and supple under his touch, and it was as though a bolt of electricity prickled his fingers and he had to resist the urge to pull her towards him and kiss her to the world's end.

And then he noticed – her hands were shivering. It was slight and she was obviously trying to control it, but Izuna was a sensor, and he was a hell of a good one, and she wasn't fooling him with that lazy grin of hers.

Toka was cold, and she was too proud and strong to admit it.

 ** _That wouldn't do._**

"Your hands are shivering, Toka. Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"And why are you so warm, Izuna? Your coat shouldn't be any thicker than mine," she asked, curious.

"Tsk, Toka. You forget that the Uchiha are all natural fire users. Our body heat is abnormally high, so we don't get as cold easily – perfect for survival in harsh times like these," Izuna replied.

"Huh, that's useful, as much as I'd hate to admit it," said Toka begrudgingly.

 ** _If only the Senju had such an advantage._**

And Izuna's eyes lit up with a spritely mirth, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to bloom upon his lips at the obvious advantage the Uchiha had over their rival clan.

 ** _Childish, but oh well._** It was fair given the amount of food the Senju seemed to be able to produce even in the coldest of winters.

"If you don't mind, I would like to help you get warm," he offered.

If not for the fact that he sounded genuine and slightly meek in his offer, Toka would have interpreted it as a perfectly lewd and suggestive comment and proceeded to deliver the most agonizing punch to his gut in a blink of an eye.

"Heh," said Toka, smirking slyly at him and tilting her chin up proudly, challengingly. "Let's see how good you are."

One of Izuna's groomed brows rose up, and a smirk formed upon his face too.

 ** _"Uchiha men are never found lacking,"_** he replied, and Toka blushed at the more shadowy insinuations Izuna was clearly hinting at.

Izuna removed one of his hands from hers, and snaked it around her waist, pulling her into an intimate embrace as he rubbed her other hand soothingly, warming her up. His eyes never left hers, and as Toka gazed back at him, she found herself getting lost in those beautiful onyx eyes of his – gone were the icy, malicious and lustful looks. All that reflected in those eyes were love, affection and the sweet protectiveness that she had only seen in the most besotted of men towards women like Mito.

 ** _Never, ever in her life did she think that a man could look at her like that. Such genuine and all consuming love – did her mother feel the same way when her father found her lounging by the rocks, tail splayed for him to see?_**

Then came the welcoming heat as she felt the warmth radiate from Izuna's body as he held her close, providing her with an invisible cloak that shielded her from the icy grip of winter and afforded her the comfort of a hearth fire. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Izuna was holding down a fireball in his throat and channeling the heat and fire from throughout his body to warm her up, causing beads of sweat and perspiration to form on his temple as he concentrated hard and long.

Smiling, Toka rested her head against his strong, muscled chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the glowing warmth of the fireball within.

 **Fire** – **that was the Uchiha**. It was their very soul and lifeblood that they breathed onto the battlefield to fight and protect their loved ones. Previously, having been their enemy, Toka had only perceived fire as a destructive, consuming force that burned everything to ashes and she absolutely hated and despised the Uchiha for that – truly believing that the Curse of Indra was indeed manifested in the incinerating power of their eyes and katon jutsu.

But now, as she was held protectively in the arms of an Uchiha, feeling the warmth of their fire giving blessed harbor to her body and soul, she had never felt more loved and protected. The Uchiha were as good as protectors as they were as warriors, and she thinks that if she had the freedom to choose, she would gladly marry Uchiha Izuna. **_Why did they take so many years to acknowledge their feelings and cross those barriers when just being together made them so happy?_**

Then she remembers the mountains of corpses on the battlefield, the sneer on Madara and Tobirama's faces and internally sighs – love was powerful, but whether it was powerful enough to overcome the hatred and bitterness of age-old enemies was another of life's greatest mysteries.

 ** _But for now…. for now I will just let myself indulge in this little fantasy world._**

The snow falls, lily-white petals that form a shimmering white coat of angel's wings around the couple as they hold each other, tender and silent as the world falls slack around them.

Toka looks up, and sees the snowflakes fall, and in her mind, it is as if every single one of them harmonizes together to form a silvery-white bridge that reach far into the heavens and night sky, like a portal into another world and another life.

 **A stairway to heaven.**

"What are you thinking about, Toka?" asks Izuna, noticing his lover peering curiously up at the dark night sky.

"Nothing, just thinking what it would be like to climb the stairway to heaven," she replies simply.

Izuna smiles, softly, and pulls her further into his embrace, "We will one day, my sweet."

And Toka can't help but smile back. No words need to be said between lovers bound by the red thread of fate – the **man under the moon** **[1]** had fashioned them to be the perfect melody to each other's tune, and no matter how twisted the red cord between them became, their souls are forever wed to each other.

Such was the red thread between Toka and Izuna.

What the two lovers didn't know was just how brutally twisted and corded this red thread was and would eventually be.

* * *

 **Spring 1595, Kiyosato Meadow**

Spring. The season of rebirth, where the life of green shoots spring forth from the muddy cold ground, free from the cold clutches of winter and reaching out to kiss the sun rays hello.

Toka idly played with a cluster of red mushrooms with sunflower yellow spots, and out of childhood habit, ducked her head slightly to look at the bottom of the mushrooms, hoping to find a couple of gold nuggets beneath.

Seeing none, she huffed in disappointment and crossed her arms.

 **Dang it.**

"What's with that look, Toka?" came a familiar voice, and she snapped her head to see Izuna emerging from the trees, an amused look on his face.

"Oh nothing, just disappointed that I didn't find any gold under those mushrooms – damned leprechauns got to them first," she sniffed and shifted to allow Izuna to settle beside her on the grass.

The look Izuna gave her was one that adults gave children when they muttered something stupid.

"Are you for real, Toka? **_Gold_** under mushrooms? How old are you?"

"Older and wiser than you. And if you had any childhood you would be looking for gold under mushrooms too," retorted Toka.

"Well, I guess that's some useful information about the Senju that I can tell my clan," grinned Izuna as he lay back, hands folded behind his head, "We can lure the Senju shinobi into a wooded area with thousands of such mushrooms, or even create illusions of them and attack when those shinobi start ducking their heads like candy-crazed kids beneath mushrooms."

Feeling Toka's unimpressed glare, Izuna merely chuckled, immediately backtracking.

"Don't worry, Toka dear. I was just joking. I highly doubt Senju shinobi to be that stupid on the battlefield anyway."

"Huh, good that you know, **_Uchiha_**."

It was scary, how close the both of them had grown within the couple of months of weekly meetings at the meadow. From little fleeting kisses of greetings to private moments of rough fondling, they were like any regular couple – accustomed to each other's face, each other's voice, each other's scent.

In fact, fighting against the Uchiha and on the occasions when she would battle with Izuna didn't seem to be as daunting as before. She knew he'd never hurt her that bad, and he knew she would do the same. And the raging fire that spewed from the mouths of the Uchiha warriors brought to mind memories of warmth in cold winters rather than the memories of charred bodies and blistering heat.

 **And yet…**

 ** _And yet…_**

She couldn't – **they** couldn't abandon the underlying current of clan loyalties and duties. It was the dark shadow that lurked beneath the cheerful and comforting picture they had painted of their love, the elephant in the room that both of them knew but never moved to acknowledge.

Because doing so would be breaking the peaceful illusion they had built for themselves, and as much as shinobi were trained to be grounded in harsh reality, inside their souls hid secret desires to hide in a dream world of their own. **_Safe, protected._**

And what Izuna did just showed the shadow that constantly followed their relationship – the better part of Toka wished and knew he said it in jest, the other was just itching to slice his neck in a moment's jiffy with a well sharpened kunai. **_He broke that illusion_** , and Toka, the secret dream girl that she was, proceeded to smooth the tension by the only way she knew how.

Placing her head to rest on Izuna's chest, she curled up against him as he held her, strong and assuring in his embrace.

"So what makes Uchiha act like candy-crazed kids?"

She felt Izuna's light chuckle in the vibrations through his muscled chest, and she looked up to see his eyes staring mischievously back at her.

"Definitely not as stupid as yours."

A smirk bloomed upon Toka's painted lips as she tilted them up in a challenge, "Oh really? Pray do tell."

And there was a moment of silence as Izuna's smile disappeared and his brows furrowed slightly in concentration.

"You obviously know the legend of Indra don't you? That he turned into a Tengu demon after he fought his brother?"

Toka nodded.

A sigh. "Well, I'm not sure if it is true, but it is said that Indra would appear in the form of a red phoenix to the Uchiha – to grant them powers beyond all imagination, power rivaling his in his heyday. But such an occurrence is extremely rare, and the phoenix will only appear to very select and special people."

There was a tense moment of silence, and Toka waited patiently for him to continue.

"True to this myth, Uchiha children were commanded to climb **Mount Kurama** **[2]** at the age of ten and spend a week there – all in hopes of coming across the red phoenix."

"And – did anyone succeed?" asked Toka, genuinely curious now.

"For eight hundred years, no. Until my great-great grandfather – Uchiha Goro, who happened to sight the red phoenix when he was at Mount Kurama. It was said that the red phoenix spoke to him, and that he went into a trance for three days before he woke up."

"And when he woke, he found himself gifted with power greater beyond the ordinary Sharingan – the red phoenix had granted him the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Toka sat up abruptly, shocked.

"WAIT – do you mean to say **YOU** saw the red phoenix?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Izuna laughed, and his rich baritone echoed throughout the meadow as he rolled onto his side, almost wheezing.

"Hey! I'm serious!" cried Toka as she forcefully rolled him onto his back and fixed him with a demanding stare.

Izuna quickly stopped his laughter and he gazed back at her, a rueful smile upon his lips.

"Obviously NOT, Toka. This whole talk about the red phoenix is just that – TALK. Talk to make the Uchiha hungry for power and ignite their thirst and search for it. Nothing more!"

It was Toka's turn to stare now – she wasn't sure if he was lying, but just the idea of Izuna and Madara being granted great power from a legendary ancestor sounded so much more appealing than the unspoken ugly reality of attaining power that Izuna spoke of. Izuna's honesty was shocking, to say the least.

She had heard rumours, of how the Uchiha would steal the eyes of the fallen in hopes of getting more power, but had dismissed them as mere rumours. The Uchiha were too prideful and honorable to do that. Not to mention robbing the dead was unseemly and uncivilized.

She was soon broken out of her reverie when she felt Izuna's soft lips press a kiss against her neck and his arms wrap protectively around her, stroking her stomach in slow, reassuring movements.

 ** _"Don't be upset, darling. This is not your burden to bear."_**

With those words echoing in her ears, Izuna kissed her on the cheek and laid his head to rest upon her shoulders, rocking both of them to a soft, idyllic rhythm as they soaked in the glorious sun rays and the refreshing breeze upon their skin.

Suddenly, without any warning, she felt an acute dent in the atmosphere around her, and felt Izuna springing up and kicking.

By the time she stood to look, she saw a silver tanto gleaming menacingly in the ground at her feet, where Izuna would have been if he hadn't moved so quickly.

 ** _"Toka, watch out!"_** she heard Izuna's scream and felt him grab her as an exploding tag suddenly appeared at her left foot, and both of them were sent rolling and tumbling upon the grass as the sonic boom and radiating heat of the explosion ignited the atmosphere around them.

As the couple straightened up, arms and legs in a defensive battle stance, a seeping sense of dread started to fill them right down to their bones.

It was suffocating, menacing – this sudden and unfamiliar presence.

And as the fog lifted, and the spring wind cleared up the scene before her eyes, Toka bit back a gasp of horror as she saw none other than two very distinctly familiar figures in front of her, swords and kunai in hand as they stare each other down, ready to take the final plunge.

 **No, it couldn't be…. Their dream world, their illusion was broken. Forever.**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait, life has been so busy and I hit a writer's block in terms of inspiration, but am glad I'm beginning to pick up on it now!

 **[1] Man under the moon** – in east Asian folklore, there is an old man or "Divine Matchmaker" of sorts who sits under a tree in the moonlight, reading a book of predestined couples and using a red string to tie their feet together. Thus giving rise to the traditional metaphor of the **red string of fate** to describe couples who are destined to be lovers. This metaphor also appears when Kushina describes her red hair as the red string of fate that led Minato to her.

 **[2] Mount Kurama** – the abode of the Tengu King Sojobo, the greatest and most powerful of all tengus. Interestingly enough, Naruto's nine tail Kurama is also named after this famous mountain, and is linked to the Sharingan's ability to control tailed beasts, in particular, Kurama.

Please rate and review! :D Thanks!


	15. Brother to Brother

The Uchiha and Senju meet in a clash of iron steel as Izuna drifts into a vision way before their time.

 **Characters:** Toka, Izuna, Madara, Tobirama **OC!** **Otsutsuki** characters

* * *

 **Spring 1595, Kiyosato Meadow**

When Izuna lifted his eyes to the fog beyond, he expected to see the familiar blue of chakra as his Sharingan took in the bristling energy of the two men in front of him.

But all he saw instead was a fog. A misty, white fog that gradually misted away to reveal two men in front of him – one with the distinct dark hair and Uchiha features and clothed in an aristocratic white robe with black **magatama[1]** , the clothing of ancient royalty. This was Otsutsuki Akira, his older brother and eldest son of the great Otsutsuki Indra.

Izuna was **completely** befuddled – he'd never seen Akira before, but somehow, **_just somehow_** **,** he instinctively knew that it was **_his_** blood brother and that **_his_** name was Akira, and standing right opposite him all ready to attack was none other than their cousin, Otsutsuki Hisashi.

 ** _How on earth did that white haired Senju bastard morph into Otsutsuki Hisashi?_**

Just as Izuna was about to scream, "Cut that wannabe bullshit Tobirama!" Akira activated his Susanoo, a majestic and fiery purple knight that formed a protective shield around him, its arrow drawn and bow bent as a nauseating aura of killing intent rolled off Akira's form like toxic waves.

Wide-eyed, Izuna watched as Akira let the **arrow[2]** loose, and looked on in dazed admiration as the arrow, flaming and purposeful, barreled at a dizzyingly fast speed towards Hisashi, who was lifting his feet to jump away to avoid the deadly arrow.

 ** _Too slow, Hisahi would be too slow._**

This is it, Tobirama, Izuna hissed internally, and his lips were about to quirk up in a triumphant smirk at the sight of a dead "Tobirama", or rather, Hisashi, when suddenly a white figure appeared in front of Hisashi, shielding the both of them from Akira's arrow with what seemed to be an invisible force shield.

Taking a closer look, Izuna saw a radiantly beautiful young woman with flowing golden-orange hair and eyes the exact same turquoise as Toka's. Otsutsuki Terumi, Hisashi's sister and his cousin. **Toka…**

 ** _Dear gods, what was happening?_**

And then he heard it – the sharp, snappish voice of his brother Madara screaming at him.

 ** _"Dammit Izuna! Stop standing there like a lost idiot and help me out here!"_**

And just like that, the mist fully cleared, and like magic, the three figures within his vision melted into the forms of Madara, Tobirama and Toka.

The only similarity was that Madara had just stopped his barrage of deadly and monstrously huge fireballs at the Senju and Toka had summoned a bubble-like shield that easily absorbed the fireballs, hiding her and Tobirama safely behind its thin walls.

But for some reason, Izuna couldn't move.

Instead, he watched, transfixed, as Tobirama unleashed a torrent of water that forced Madara back closer to the line of trees as Toka, seizing the opportunity, caused the earth beneath Madara's feet to become a muddy quicksand in combination with Tobirama's waterfalls.

Madara, no matter how good he was, was no match for two top-level shinobi of near equal capabilities ganging up on him, and it was like someone has played an old film in slow motion as Madara slowly but surely sank into the whirlpool of quicksand, his fire barely managing to burn the thick wetness of the mud surrounding him.

Call it instinct, or brotherly love, but what happened next was a blur to Izuna as his eyes burst into electrical blue color again, and he focused all his energy into his eyes, staring long and hard at Tobirama – that sneaky, conniving bastard who made Toka miserable and who is almost killing his only surviving brother.

 **I will end this…**

All he heard was Toka's high-pitched scream as she raced towards Tobirama, all energy to continue with her quicksand technique all dissipated as Tobirama's blue armour around his neck caught with the inky black flames of Amaterasu.

 ** _I'll burn you to death with the deepest and strongest hellfire I know, Tobirama, starting with your precious face – no one will be able to recognize it or even start piecing it together by the time Amaterasu is done eating you up._**

 ** _You'll be nameless and beyond human recognition, even in death._**

Tobirama looked genuinely fearful and shocked for the first time, and Toka threw a kunai with pinpoint accuracy at where the shoulder plate conjoined with the main body of the armour, causing the armour with the Amaterasu flames to fall to the ground as Tobirama stood silent and paralyzed with fear as he stared at the lone piece of shoulder armour, charring and burning away.

And he saw Toka's beautiful turquoise eyes round upon him with a mixture of pure terror and betrayal as she held Tobirama up, glaring as Madara extricated himself from the now non-existent quicksand and bounded to land beside Izuna.

Uchiha versus Senju, the four shinobi staring each other down, and it was as though history was repeating itself in a mindless and never-ending cycle.

 **"We should never see each other again,"** was all Toka said – her voice thin with stress and fraying from hurt and betrayal as she reached into her pocket and threw a smoke bomb, using the chance of temporary cover to teleport her and Tobirama away safely towards the Senju encampment.

The spring wind blew, long and hard, and Izuna felt the oncoming grey clouds casting a dark shadow over the green meadow, and he barely registered anything as he trudged forward, his eyes never leaving the black Amaterasu flames as they devoured the thin piece of armour and the surrounding grass around it.

 **All the bright, precious things fade so fast… and they never come back.** Just like the young, fresh green shoots that are burned into charred, black eternity. Just like the sunlit moments of frolicking with her in the meadow – all these memories…shattered and trampled on by the cruel twist of fate.

And in his mind, Izuna sees the thick red cord tied around his and Toka's ankles – thinning and fraying at the edges as it is twisted into a bundled rope, tangled and tense, and he vaguely wonders if he brought a kunai to it, if it would slice into numerous threads – tiny red threads scattered about the floor that they would never be able to piece those pieces of their heart together.

* * *

 **Uchiha Base Camp, Uchiha Ancestral Shrine**

Angry, tense silence filled the air between the two Uchiha brothers as they both stood inside the Uchiha Shinto temple, dark and cold due to the absence of any candlelight within.

"How…?" came Izuna's wispy voice, strained and thinned from exhaustion.

Madara eyed Izuna sharply, his brows furrowed and knotted as he crossed his arms.

"It was impossible not to notice, you disappearing at the oddest times, I had no choice but to follow, and I was positively **shocked** at what I found. Otouto, do you even **realize** what you were doing?"

 ** _Somehow, Madara managed to make everything sound like a lecture. It was a divine gift._**

"I should be asking you the exact same question when you met Hashirama by the river years ago," Izuna retorted.

Silence.

"Heh," scoffed Izuna, "funny isn't it? How things have reversed?"

He spun round to face Madara, eyes narrowing dangerously and Madara cautiously took a step back as he felt Izuna's cold, coiling chakra bristle from his form. Madara would be a fool to believe that Izuna wasn't angry enough to activate his Sharingan to hurt him…even if just a little.

 ** _Madara was ruthless, but Izuna could be even more so._**

And throughout his entire life, Madara had always known Izuna to be the secretly more manipulative and cunning brother – it wasn't always a bad thing. Izuna was able to leverage on his charm and social skills to serve as a connecting bridge between Madara and the rest of the clan.

To say that the only reason why he was able to become clan leader was because of Izuna would not be an understatement. In fact, he **_knew_** , even though Izuna never told him, that Izuna had secretly disposed of certain elders who were strongly against Madara being clan leader and coveted the position themselves. He wasn't as clueless as Izuna assumed him to be – living with such a cunning person had sharpened Madara's instincts and he had long sensed Izuna's drifting attention to something, or **someone** else at hand.

But Izuna was content to live in the shadows, manipulating and controlling behind the scenes, happy to let Madara play the powerful one. And sometimes, Madara truly believed so.

However, in times like this, as Madara was at the receiving end of Izuna's wrath (and it was the **_first_** time ever), he felt that it was highly likely that Izuna may be understating or underusing his power so that his aniki would be seen and adored as the de facto clan leader – that it was not him, but **_Izuna_** who was the more powerful of the two.

"Sometimes I wonder if you did that as revenge against what I did to you and Hashirama," Izuna hissed, malice under tight control as he struggled not to activate his Sharingan.

He knew Madara was wary and afraid of him, but he also knew his aniki was a warrior – a strong one at heart, and he wasn't surprised to see Madara staring at him unflinchingly.

Instead, Madara merely turned away and gestured towards the stone statue in front of them.

"Do you see that, otouto? Do you know what this is?"

Izuna looked, and sure enough, there was the stone grey altar of the Uchiha, wherein they would light up the entire temple with a great bonfire and right behind it was an imposing statue of the Uchiha's legendary ancestor Otsutsuki Indra draped in regal robes and donning the fearsome robes of a tengu king.

Despite the absence of a raging bonfire, Izuna's mind flashed back to when he was a lanky eight-year-old, tiny and short in stature and barely standing from heavy dark ceremonial robes the elders had draped upon his delicate form.

It was after the battle when he had first awakened his Sharingan, and it was a moment of celebration for the Uchiha clan as they inducted yet another Sharingan warrior into their elite ranks through the customary **_"Ritual of Indra"_ [3]**, as they liked to call it. It was a pretty scary ritual where the inducted member had to cut his right hand and let its blood drip into the raging altar fire as he swore an oath to pledge unyielding loyalty and service to the clan – right to every last drop of his blood.

Izuna's right hand lightly tingled at the memory of that day, and he had to fight the urge to not shake his hand and hide it protectively within his sleeves.

"Of course I do, aniki. I remember slicing my hand so hard I thought I'd bleed to death on the spot," Izuna replied.

Madara nodded, as if in sympathy, "You do remember the oath you swore that day don't you? That you'd protect the Uchiha and pledge unyielding loyalty to the clan, right to the **_very last drop of your blood_** , don't you?"

Izuna remained silent, eyeing Madara warily.

"Yes, aniki."

"And do you think that what you did, meeting up with that Senju girl and frolicking in some green meadow with her like a completely love-besotted youth is doing your oath any justice?" demanded Madara.

"Look, aniki, I know what you're driving at, but haven't I done my rightful duties to the Uchiha? I've fought alongside you and killed our enemies and Senju shinobi, just like I've always done! What's changed?"

At this answer, Madara looked as though someone had just slammed his face with a sledgehammer and he looked infuriated and longsuffering beyond words as he grabbed Izuna by the collar and pulled him so close that Izuna could feel his breath upon his cheeks.

"Otouto! I don't think you understand what you've done! **_Do you know you could be killed under high treason for this?! Has that ever crossed your mind?!_** What if you let slip some important information about the Uchiha to that girl, huh? And what do you know about her anyway?"

" ** _She's just a used slut who seduces men to get what she wants, how do you know she isn't slutting herself out to you like the pretty little whore that she is, eh Izuna?_** Have you ever thought about that? A whore double-timing you? Who knows she may even have a lover or husband within the Senju clan itself!"

And Izuna punched Madara. Hard.

It was the first time Izuna had ever laid a violent hand against his brother, and he should be feeling guilty. But at that moment, all Izuna saw was red, red anger as he aimed a kick towards Madara, who was sprawled onto the ground in shock and pain.

A grunt, and Madara, the powerful warrior that he was, immediately rolled away from the kick that Izuna aimed his way, standing up and facing down his little brother who was starting to look like the angered God of the Dead himself.

 ** _"Heh,"_** smirked Madara, **_"come at me, little brother."_**

And Izuna did, and all that existed in the temple for the next five minutes was the resounding clash of steel as the two brothers traded blows, each venting their anger at the other through the stinging weight they threw behind each block and attack. It was no different from their previous fights – they usually resolved them through the only language they knew how, only this time it was edged with a tiny sliver of killing intent.

At last, Izuna brought his blade down upon Madara's right shoulder, deliberately a few centimeters off from a crucial artery, and expected his brother to dodge.

But he didn't.

Red poured from the vicious slice to Madara's shoulder and the stain bloomed across his dark robes as Izuna immediately dropped his blade and ran over to catch a hold of Madara.

"Oh my god, aniki! I am so sorry! You should have dodged that!"

 ** _Yes, he should have dodged that. So why didn't he?_**

Madara grimaced as he watched Izuna approaching him, and it was at that moment that Izuna noticed.

"Aniki… you…you can't see…"

And he felt Madara freeze up in his embrace before he felt Madara clutch at his collar forcefully again, **_"SHUT UP OTOUTO! I can see as well as you can!"_**

It was a lie, Izuna knew it. To be honest, Izuna had been suspecting it for months. The sudden absence of using the Mangekyou, the increasing number of cuts and injuries Madara sustained in each subsequent battle, and little dodges and kicks that Madara just should have avoided but didn't avoid.

But Izuna didn't probe and didn't inquire further. He knew his brother was too prideful a Sharingan warrior to admit anything remotely related to blindness or the inability to see.

 **A blind Uchiha was a dead Uchiha.**

And what just happened confirmed Izuna's suspicions. He couldn't let it pass, not when it had come to this stage.

"Stop lying to me, Madara… your vision is deteriorating and has been for a few months…Please, let me help you," pleaded Izuna.

Madara remained oddly silent as he lay within Izuna's protective embrace, and he sighed heavily into Izuna's chest.

"Guess I can't keep it from someone like you, you're bound to notice it anyway."

Izuna stroked Madara's hair reassuringly like a mother would to a child as he dug into his robes for some fresh bandages to stop the bleeding on Madara's shoulder.

"Izuna," Madara's grip on his brother's arm tightened, "If anything happens to me, I'm relying on you to protect and lead the Uchiha."

Izuna frowned, "Stop talking like you're going to be a dead man, aniki – I don't like to hear that coming from you of all people!"

"A blind Uchiha is a dead Uchiha," came Madara's voice as it echoed eerily along the temple walls.

And Izuna had to stop the traumatic images of a dead Madara from surfacing onto his mind as he carefully bandaged Madara's shoulder, careful not to give him any pain or discomfort while doing so.

 **He couldn't think about it, his only surviving brother gone just like that. It was unthinkable and _unacceptable_. He had to do _something_ about it. **

"Izuna…you know how much I'm against marriage to appease the elders…but perhaps, just this once, you should consider the marriage proposal to Akemi," came Madara's thin, weakly voice.

Izuna froze. The Uchiha elders had been pushing Izuna to marry a fellow Sharingan warrior, Uchiha Akemi, who was one of the finest female warriors in the Uchiha ranks. But Izuna had persistently deflected their attempts as he was insistent on marrying Toka instead.

But considering how Toka had just declared the end of their relationship and seeing Madara careening towards blindness and looking so forlorn and resignated in his arms, Izuna's heart was torn between love and duty…and being the dutiful child and brother he was, he knew, especially with the looming prospect of Madara's death in his face that he would have to perform this rightful duty to the clan.

It was painful just to think about it, and he embraced Madara as he nodded, "I understand, aniki. Rest assured I'll do what is right for the clan."

Madara looked up at him and cupped his face gently, "I am sorry you have to bear this burden, otouto…if I wasn't in this pitiful state….you wouldn't have to do this…I'm truly sorry…I've failed as an older brother to you…"

Izuna grabbed Madara's hands and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he took in Madara's pained expression, "No, aniki, you're not a failure of a brother! You're the best brother and clan leader I've ever known, and it is an honor to perform my rightful duties as a brother to you!"

A sigh escaped Madara's lips as he hugged Izuna, guilt and relief washing over his form as the two Uchiha brothers shared an intimate moment of understanding.

It was a burden both of them had to bear, from the moment they had been born into the Uchiha clan leader's family and when they proved to be the most gifted warriors in the clan.

* * *

 **Uchiha Base Camp**

That night, as he lay asleep, Madara couldn't help the emotional turmoil within him as he thought about the day's events at Kiyosato Meadow and the ancestral shrine.

Izuna didn't know it, but he was the one who wrote a note to Tobirama to inform him of the weekly rendez-vous between Izuna and Toka.

It was the right thing that older brothers did, lead their younger brothers towards the path that would bring the greatest happiness to them.

 ** _His otouto_** deserved a better woman than that Senju Toka – everyone knew she was a kunoichi who traded sexual services in exchange for favors or important information. What good would a woman like that do to a fine, young and eligible man like his brother?

No, his otouto deserved a good, clean and respectable woman who can look after him, bear him children and he, as an older brother wouldn't have to worry about Izuna's future wife killing him in his sleep due to conflicting clan interests.

Izuna didn't know it, but Madara was the one who planted the idea of pushing Izuna to marry Akemi in the clan elders' heads. All it took was a little artful use of genjutsu, and the Uchiha elders were like unrelenting crones breathing mercilessly onto Izuna's back about marriage.

Izuna didn't know it, but if there was one thing that Madara had learned from Izuna, was cunning and manipulation. The marriage was one thing. His blindness was another. Madara would have been lying if he said his vision hadn't deteriorated since he attained the Mangekyou, but it was so easy to just fake the extent of his blindness in the spars he usually had with Izuna, not dodging or seeing when he should have…

He let Izuna slice his shoulder earlier, and with some emotional tugging of Izuna's heartstrings, it wasn't long before Izuna caved into Madara's pity parade and Madara fired up the duty-driven core that made Izuna such a loyal Uchiha warrior to induce him to agree to the marriage with Akemi.

Izuna may not appreciate Madara's efforts now, but he would later. That's what older brothers do, look out for their younger brothers and foresee and craft a better future for them when they couldn't do so themselves.

 ** _Right? Yes, Madara was right. He is convinced he is right. That's what older brothers do._**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And voila! We start to see the more protective and manipulative side of Uchiha Madara as he tries to lead Izuna towards a path he thinks would be better for his little brother. I've always imagined Madara as not being manipulative by nature, unlike Izuna. However, when it concerns someone or something he loves and cares deeply about, Madara is highly capable of manipulations in all forms and becomes a master strategist in controlling people and their emotions as he deems is right.

It also fulfills my HC about Madara being a very protective and loving older brother to Izuna, and how all he has always wanted was the very best for Izuna. To the point that if he has to play the Devil's advocate, then so be it.

As for the vision, I'd always imagined Izuna and Toka to be reincarnations of people who were lovers in their previous lives but had committed a wrong that doomed them to be enemies in their next life. The vision only appears now after they know each other on a deeper level, and it triggers the flashback to their previous life along with a traumatic event that happens to them.

 **[1] Magatama:** Comma-shaped beads that resemble the tomoe of the Sharingan, and have historically been part of jewellery and necklaces in Japanese history dating from as far back as 1000AD. Magatama also appear on the Rikudo's clothing, and are a symbol of his divine power and abilities.

 **[2] Arrow:** A reference to the Susanoo technique of Indra's Arrow used by Sasuke Uchiha, especially in his fight with Rikudo Madara and Danzo.

 **[3] Ritual of Indra:** I'd always imagined the Uchiha ritual of induction of its warriors to be literally a baptism by fire, and I think it was highly symbolic if the inducted has his/her blood being consumed by flame as they pledged loyalty to the Uchiha clan. It ties back to the Uchiha being natural fire users and the use of Amaterasu by Izuna and Madara.

And yay! This marks the end of another chapter finally done! Please rate and review! :D


	16. Overprotected

_**Toka confronts Tobirama about his over-protectionism, Izuna meets his fiancée, and Toka finds herself a new secret admirer.**_

 **Characters:** Toka, Tobirama, Izuna, Akemi, Mito, Nara Shika, Yamanaka Izumi

* * *

 **Spring 1595. Senju Base Camp**

"Do you enjoy it?"

"What?" asked Tobirama as he tilted his head towards Toka, who currently looked like a stone medusa uncoiling in rage.

 ** _"Do you enjoy ruining other people's happiness Tobirama! You know Izuna would never hurt me!"_** she hissed, hands trembling.

"You don't know that, you'll never know that!" Tobirama retorted as he whirled round to face Toka, his arms folded and ready for the brewing storm ahead.

 **"You see… You see! THIS is the problem with you! You ALWAYS see the worst in everybody** , you don't care if they've never done anything to cause you to think that way cos YOU JUST DO!" Toka cried, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"And so what if I just do? And what are YOU Toka? A mind reader now? Izuna and his people have been our enemies for HUNDREDS of years, and we have been KILLING each other's families so much we can't even keep track of all the bad blood between us – and after all that, you still expect me to believe he loves you whole-heartedly and will NEVER hurt you?"

"YES, by the gods, YES. Because it is precisely this mentality of yours that keeps us in this hellish war and cycle of hatred!"

And Tobirama sighs.

"You sound like Hashirama right now," he said.

He hears a low, resigned sigh, and Toka's morbid chuckle behind her hands.

"Yes I do, don't I? I can't believe it either…I used to think the same way you do, Tobi. That humans were inherently flawed and if given the chance, will do **_nothing good_** , and I used to laugh at Hashirama all the damn time…"

A pause, a deep breath.

"But then, I don't know what happened Tobi… It's as though I just couldn't care about anything else and just leapt – I plunged into the unknown, into Izuna's arms…and then everything else, all that Hashirama has been babbling about suddenly made sense."

"Love – love is about believing the very best in someone, regardless of who they are or all the wrongs they've done to you. It's all about faith, Tobi. Perhaps if monsters were really given the chance and faith to prove themselves, I'm pretty sure they would never want to disappoint us. Monsters are humans too, Tobi, and love is about giving them the chance to prove that – we are more than weapons and tools, Tobi. We – WE are all humans, we bleed the same."

As the words tumble out of her mouth, Toka's eyes are wide and it is as though all that she couldn't verbalize before suddenly came out like a well rehearsed speech Hashirama would make, and it shocked her.

 **Yes, love is about faith. And sometimes that is all it takes to change the world.**

She looks up to see Tobirama stare at her with a slight frown on his face, and she knows – her old self knows exactly what he was going to say. Because she used to say the same thing too.

"That's all nice and well Toka if we were living in a world without war and bloodshed. But that's **_just not possible_** – you spent a few years living in the court and you know better than me the very things people would do once they have free reign to do what they want!"

Straightening up, he continued, "If there were to be true peace, there needs to be rules – rules to govern our actions and set boundaries… people like the Uchiha cannot be trusted to their own devices…that's just the way the world works."

Toka looks at Tobirama, a mere twenty years old and already speaking like the jaded soul of an eighty-year-old. And even though she should be angry with him, lash out at him, even hate him for what he did to her she just couldn't bring herself to hit him.

If anything, Toka felt sorry for Tobirama, wise amongst his peers and yet blind to the hidden desires of people's hearts.

Tobirama was a tool, as were all shinobi in this bloodstained world. Humans fashioned to be mindless tools that didn't seek to break through the orders that the devious daimyos and rivaling noble families inflicted upon them.

And if Toka were to be truthful to herself, she empathized with Tobirama because she too could never fully trust an enemy – her cautiousness with Izuna even in that period of whirlwind romance proved that.

 ** _"I'm sorry, Tobirama. Sorry that you're just a tool – I once was too, and I'm sorry that that's all you are."_**

She steps past him and pauses at the door.

 ** _"You don't need to worry about me anymore, Tobi._** I know better than to engage in any form of relationship with an Uchiha, much less Izuna of all people. But if there is even a slightest chance of peace with the Uchiha, I will be supporting Hashirama on it this time round, and I suggest you consider that prospect too."

She turns to look at Tobirama, and her eyes soften slightly at his rigid back – tense and guarded since she could remember and feels a sense of pity.

 **"Perhaps one day, when you come to truly love someone you will finally understand what I mean,"** she whispers, and slides the door open to leave.

Tobirama freezes before he turns round to stare in the direction that Toka had just left, his mind a whirl of emotions as he grapples to hold on to his strong belief that humans just couldn't be trusted, much less corrupt human monsters like the Uchiha.

But what Toka just said, it struck him to his very core and it **_hurt_**. Not so much because he was wrong, but because what she said was true.

 **Tobirama had always been a soldier, nothing more and nothing less.** A soldier to the daimyo, a soldier to his father, a soldier to the clan. Love was never a language he spoke or understood because no one ever loved him in that gentle, passionate way that people wrote about in books.

And try as hard as he might, in those times when he read love novels out of pure desperation, Tobirama just **_could not_** understand what were these emotions they spoke of.

 **Because his life was devoid of love – it was a life of duty, honor and survival.**

Despite all his efforts not to, Tobirama realized that he was becoming just like Butsuma. Cold, objective, and putting the clan's needs above everyone else's – including himself and his loved ones. The self-sacrificial leader, the Devil's Advocate.

But what could he do? Hashirama's ideals were nice and all, but the world was not as simple and idealistic for Hashirama's plans to work out just like that. **_1000 years of blood was not going to be wiped off so easily. Life dealt him this lot – this lot of being the more responsible, more calculating, more realistic one, and his people's lives are at stake._**

 ** _What could he do?_**

Tobirama didn't know it, but years from now, when he eventually did fall in love, would he finally come to understand what Toka meant about love being that freefall leap of faith that allowed man to transcend his very corrupt nature.

* * *

 **March 1595, Uchiha Garden**

Sensing a gentle presence behind, Izuna turned round to see none other than his fiancée Akemi making her way towards him, dressed in the dark regal robes of the Uchiha Main House and looking as refined and beautiful as the Uchiha princess she was.

Uchiha Akemi was the **second cousin [1]** of Izuna and Madara, and undisputably one of the finest kunoichi the Uchiha clan had ever produced. Where most Uchiha women were only fit for basic combat and espionage, Akemi was one of the most feared kunoichi in the Uchiha clan, right after Izuna, Madara and their cousin Hikaku.

Outside of the clan walls she was known as the **_"Flying Fan of the Uchiha"_** , a tribute to her incredible speed and expertise with flying fans that either shot out poison needles, sliced enemies' necks or set them on fire.

Izuna's eyes rested upon one such battle fan that was hidden discreetly along her kimono sash and had to fight the coiling feeling of unease at the prospect of Akemi whipping it out to attack him. **_She was dangerous, and he knew it._**

Being the de facto princess of the Uchiha clan had made Akemi famous for being a rather spoilt and demanding woman who was highly sensitive of anyone and everyone around her, and every single Uchiha, including Madara had learnt the importance of treating her with every bit of respect she thinks she deserves.

Apparently, that included the laying out of her intended marriage terms and conditions.

 ** _"Akemi, you look beautiful today,"_** Izuna greets, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Akemi smiles – a proud and smug smile on her pink lips as her dark Uchiha eyes light up in triumph.

Aside from their battle prowess and incredible chakra, the Uchiha were also known for producing handsome men and women, and Uchiha Izuna so happened to be the most handsome the clan produced in his generation. Combined with his status as second-in-line to the clan leadership, and his impressive Mangekyou, he was the most desired bachelor in the clan.

For her to be engaged to him – well, all Akemi could say was that she absolutely loved it.

 ** _Oh, what all my friends would say, they'll be sooo jealous,_** she thinks.

"Thank you, Izuna. I'm pretty sure you know why I asked for this meeting?" she greeted back, her voice light and breathy.

Izuna nods, politely.

"Of course I do, and I'm glad you requested for it. It would be a gross dishonor to treat a fellow Sharingan warrior with less than the respect they deserve," he replies, a smile plastered on his face.

It was half true – Izuna did not ever want to mistreat a woman, much less an Uchiha woman with the prized Sharingan. That was an insult to all women, and he had always held female warriors in high regard. And as Izuna takes in Akemi's face and form, he decides that she is indeed a very beautiful woman – the classic Uchiha beauty with her distinctly patrician features, flawless porcelain skin and onyx eyes that bore the pride and light of an intelligent and capable woman.

Izuna internally shrugged – at least the elders had good taste. He was sure he could step in and fulfill Madara's duty to the clan by producing strong heirs with this woman, and frankly, that was all that mattered to Izuna right now as his mind drifted to Madara's oncoming blindness. It was a habit lately, always thinking of Madara and his failing vision at any possible free moment.

Akemi smiled, pleased with Izuna's answer.

"I know what everyone says about me, Izuna – that I'm a spoilt, demanding woman who doesn't know her limits, but I'd like to assure you that's not true, and I mean it," she begins as she eyes him hawkishly.

Izuna lets out a small and nervous laugh. "That's nice to know, Akemi."

She grins back as she steps forward so that she was just a few steps away from him.

"I only ask for three things, Izuna. Equality, loyalty and respect. Pretty standard, don't you think?"

And she quirks her lips in that sardonically sweet way that everyone knew was "Akemi's smile", because she was dangerous and alluring at the same time, daring you to contradict or even worse, refuse her.

 **Equality, loyalty and respect. Those were the three founding principles of Uchiha marriages, and hardly any Uchiha would be caught dead flouting them.**

Izuna remembered his uncle once telling him about a man who cheated on his wife by keeping a mistress outside the Uchiha clan, and even had children with her. Unfortunately for him, his wife discovered the affair and proceeded to kill him and his unsuspecting mistress and children after that. The Uchiha clan said nothing and the elders and clan leader were entirely permissive of it.

The Uchiha were warriors, and had a strict code of loyalty and honor that came with bearing the Uchiha name. Trust was the very core of the warrior code, and any breach of that trust was tantamount to treason and betrayal.

And Izuna wonders if he will be next in line if he ever decides to rekindle his relationship with Toka outside his marriage and outside the Uchiha clan walls.

 ** _But he cannot think of it, not now when Madara and the clan need him the most._**

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts out of his head, Izuna does the only thing he should do, and says "Yes, of course, Akemi."

Akemi smiles, radiant and beautifully captivating, and walks up to him, eyes sparkling in anticipation and Izuna has been around enough women to know exactly what she wants and acquiesces to her hidden desires.

He wraps a strong arm around Akemi's waist and pulls her in, locking lips with his fiancé and soon-to-be bride, breathing in the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and the unsavory tang of broken promises and conflicting loyalties in the air as they clung to Akemi's svelte form.

Akemi sighs, content and blissful as she revels in the attention Izuna's tongue is placing upon her lips and kisses him back.

From any onlooker's point of view, the kiss between the couple was passionate and romantic, a promise of a bright future to come.

But Izuna had never felt more empty or traitorous his entire life as he kissed Akemi, his heart clenching tight from the painful burden he had to bear as he fought the urge to incessantly tug at that invisible red string that bound him and Toka together.

That was when his long dead older brother, Kazuhiko's voice rang like a mellow bell in his head, **_"The shinobi world has no place for witless emotions, otouto."_**

* * *

 **Summer, 1595, Nara Forest**

"This outfit is making me feel itchy, I'm going to go change out," grumbled Nara Shika as he pulled at the long sleeves of his formal outfit.

"No way, Shika! This is a party and you're the Nara clan's heir, you can't go around looking like a slob! And knowing you, you'll just disappear off somewhere to smoke or play shogi!" came the shrill, girly voice of Yamanaka Izumi as she slapped him on the arm.

Shika winced – the playful jab came out rather violent and it was written all over his face.

"Fine," Shika relented, rubbing his arm where she had hit him, " ** _troublesome woman."_**

"Naaaaw Shika, you'll thank me for that when you finally get to impress Senju Toka with your dashing good looks and classy sense of style!" grinned Izumi as she sidled mischievously up to him and nudged him in the Senju delegation's direction.

Groaning, Shika swiped Izumi's hand away like he would an irritating fly, because that was what she was.

"Stop it Izumi! For the last time, I'm **_not_** interested in Toka in that way! She's just one of the very few individuals I can connect with on an intellectual level, unlike **_some_** people whose goals in life just revolve around being the prettiest kunoichi in the entire Fire Country."

That was it, Izumi was all ready to pounce on him and even use her mind switching jutsu on him when Mito walked over cheerfully in greeting, "Izumi! There you are! Come along, and stop looking like you're going to murder Shika in cold blood! You don't wanna miss the private girls' party that Toka and I have secretly organized!"

At the phrase "girls' party", Izumi, in typical Yamanaka fashion, quickly withdrew her fearsome claws from Shika and offered Mito a dazzling smile as her eyes lit up in excitement, "Oh yes please, Mito-san! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Then I wouldn't be stuck babysitting this anti-social slob over here."

Izumi rudely gestured towards Shika, and Mito, mentally chuckling at the weird yet humorous dynamic between the Nara and Yamanaka clan heirs, grabbed Izumi's hand and led her away to the party.

Nara Shika huffed in relief and annoyance as he leaned against the wooden post, uninterested in the ongoing party that was set up to celebrate the alliance between the Senju, Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. **_The most important thing was signed and done, why would people waste their energy to put up a good show about something that was already done?_**

 ** _Troublesome, the whole lot of these humans._**

And what was even more troublesome was that Yamanaka Izumi, the horrifically perceptive girl she was despite her blonde bimbo façade she loved to put on all the time, was absolutely right about Shika liking none other than the Senju heiress.

It wasn't that hard to imagine, really. Nara Shika never considered himself the least bit licentious, unlike many of his shinobi peers. A pretty girl was a pretty girl, that's it. **_Even worse_** if she was a bimbo or wannabe bimbo and prima donna like Yamanaka Izumi.

But the first time he met Toka – that was when Shika finally understood the meaning of the word "beautiful" which so many lecherous men loved to wantonly throw at women they were interested in. With her flowing, wavy brown locks, mesmerizing aquamarine eyes, and just that intelligent and proud bearing when she walked into the room – well, Shika was hooked.

His subsequent interactions and conversations with her on topics from battle strategies to medical ninjutsu just sealed the deal for him. Senju Toka was not only a breathtakingly beautiful amazon, she was a smart one at that. And like every Nara in the family, Shika liked smart women.

The only problem was that the Nara and Senju clans had just entered into a new alliance, despite the longer history of collaboration between the two, and the Nara clan did not have the prestige and power that the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Sarutobi and Uzumaki had. It was no secret either that inter-clan marriages in this era were mostly about tactical alliances, money, power and face. Having the Senju heiress marry the Nara clan head would be seen as marrying down, but with the new alliance and the Nara's expertise in medical ninjutsu, Shika was confident that he would win the Senju clan and even Toka's favor in the long run.

He just had to do what all smart Nara did – plan a strategy, and if that didn't work, plan another 1000 back up strategies in place of it.

 ** _So troublesome._**

And he lit up a cigarette and began puffing away, letting his mind wonder about the greater questions and philosophies the universe had to offer an enlightened individual like him.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Nara Mansion**

"Ohhh! Ohhh! He's just soooo handsome, Toka! That dreamy look in his eyes, and he's so tall and handsome, and his body – his body, praise the rikudo sennin, is just perfect!"

Toka could only watch and smile politely as Yamanaka Izumi continued gushing all over her brother Senju Takeshi – all because he danced with her just now and complimented her on how beautiful she was.

 ** _It was awkward. There should be a rule that says you do not talk to someone about how attractive their sibling is, much less what you wanted to do to their private areas,_** thought Toka as she internally grimaced as Izumi went on a vivid description of how she thought Takeshi looked like under those clothes.

Mito caught Toka's eye and giggled – she knew how longsuffering Toka was being about this new talk about Takeshi being the ladies' man in the alliance party. Even the clan heiresses, Sarutobi Hanako and Akimichi Hotaru were joining Izumi in her verbal adoration and praise of Takeshi.

"Come on, Izumi stop gushing and start doing something if you're really that in love with him," teased Mito as she slapped Izumi playfully on the leg.

 ** _Oh, great. NOW Izumi was really going to start talking._**

Toka eyed Mito, incredulous. **_Traitor._** But Mito brushed it off, laughing away.

That got Izumi to finally stop gushing and sigh wistfully.

"You're right, Mito-san! I should start working towards making him my husband," declared Izumi as her face broke into a seductive and cunning smile, and Toka started wondering if Takeshi had finally met his match in the dating arena. This Izumi was one pretty and seductive fox.

"Toka! You're his sister right? Share some tips with us! What sort of girls does he like? What are his favourite hobbies and food?" asked Izumi excitedly.

 **Now this was very awkward.**

"What kind of question is that Izumi! This is so awkward, I'm his sister!" protested Toka as she felt a dozen pair of hungry eyes upon her, demanding that she give up precious information on how to seduce her brother.

"Precisely! Now spill the dirt, sister!" laughed Izumi.

Toka sighed. If that was what she wanted to play, so be it. Toka ended up muttering a few absolutely general and useless information like "Takeshi likes girls with long hair," "Takeshi likes to go hunting," or "Takeshi likes a girl with a good attitude," and was terribly amused at how all the girls, especially Izumi lapped it up like Toka was some oracle that bestowed them with some divine revelation.

It was too funny.

"Oh Toka, you just wait, soon I'll be calling you sister-in-law," said Izumi as she winked suggestively at Toka.

"Oh?" Toka smirked back, "Let's see how good you are Izumi-chan."

"You won't be disappointed," Izumi remarked confidently.

There was a short silence as something seemed to suddenly come up in Izumi's mind that she had forgotten to mention in the midst of her Takeshi crush.

"Speaking of future husbands, like my Takeshi," began Izumi (and Toka had to stop herself from cringing at the phrase "my Takeshi"), "I heard that the Uchiha clan's second in command is getting married!"

A shocked silence followed as everyone tried to wrap their heads around what Izumi just said, and it was as though someone had just clubbed Toka in the head because her mind was a blank white canvas at the phrase "getting married".

A cacophony of "What you can't be serious?" "Where did you hear this from?" "How do you know it's really true?" filled the entire room but Toka did not hear them.

 **"Silence and let Izumi do the talking!"**

A shrill and authoritative command rang through the room and cut the chatter immediately as everyone turned to stare at Mito, who was on her feet and staring the girls down, daring them to continue their unruly behavior.

That was a distraction, and Toka was grateful for it, and despite her inner turmoil, she found it in herself to be awed and happy for Mito that she was fast becoming worthy of the title "wife of the Senju leader."

When everyone was fully quieted down, Mito nodded in approval before taking a seat back down on the futon and all eyes were drawn towards Izumi, who seemed overly eager to pour out the gossip she had been holding back for very long as Mito tried to quiet everyone down.

"Anyway, I heard this from one of my clansmen, who has been tracking and doing reconnaissance missions on the Uchiha clan for a few years now, so this is legitimate information."

 ** _"Uchiha Izuna is slated to marry Uchiha Akemi – you know the Flying Fan of the Uchiha?"_**

 _"That girl? She's a cocky one, why would he marry her?"_

 _"Yeah, but she's beautiful isn't she? I saw her once, and she's awful pretty and graceful like them Uchiha ladies."_

 _"No way, why isn't Madara getting married first?"_

 _"Well, they're both lucky aren't they? Both married to good-looking and powerful AND important people."_

As all the women in the room voiced out their opinions about the latest news, Toka kept silent and tried her very best to appear only interested in the news for political reasons.

What the women didn't see were the burning questions in Toka's mind and her aching heart.

 ** _Did Izuna really love her? Why did he marry so soon right after their break-up? Did he not care for her at all? What if he's only marrying Akemi out of obligation? WAIT, did he know about this arrangement before they started their clandestine meetings? Why should she care? They've broken up already, haven't they and what is his business is his business – so why does she care?_**

 ** _Dammit. Damn it all to hell._**

Later, when Hashirama asked Toka if she managed to get any information from the alliance and the party, all he saw was Toka's impassive face as she reported the upcoming marriage of Uchiha Izuna and how this merited the Senju's attention – considering how both bride and groom were powerful members, and the interesting question of why Madara was not the one to marry her instead.

But Tobirama knew better. As he looked at Toka, he was impressed that she was able to hide her emotions so well. He would not have known had he not been involved in the breaking up of her relationship with Izuna.

He should be happy, that it meant the end of any kind of relationship the two of them had. And yet, there was that niggling part inside Tobirama that wondered if he didn't intervene, if Toka would be the one getting a happy ending with the man she loved, and Tobirama felt that guilty stab as acutely as he had earlier that spring.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And finally this chapter is up! I'm so sorry for the long wait, life has been terribly busy and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But I'm glad this is done, and I wanted to show how love changed Toka's view on how to approach the bad relations between warring clans, and how Tobirama himself is starting to question his cynicism and trying to come to terms with reality and Hashirama's idealism. I also wanted to show how despite Izuna's passionate love for Toka, he is also bound by the love he has for his clan and his brother, and is very duty-driven, and that conflicts with his desire for Toka instead of Akemi. But given the circumstances in that era, he had pretty much no choice in it.

As for the alliance with the Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka, I've always had this headcanon of them being in close and cordial relations with the Senju historically, given how Tobirama chose Hiruzen as his successor and the Nara being the Hokage's advisors for generations. I also wanted to flesh these clans out, as they don't get much development in the warring states era, and I'm pretty sure they were just as badass as the Uchiha and Senju clans in that time. J

Oh, and as for Nara Shika, yes he does like Toka. But is it reciprocal? ;)

 **[1] Second Cousin**. Basically, Izumi is the daughter of the cousin of one of Izuna's parents, meaning that they have the same great-grandparents.

Please rate and review! :D


	17. Marriage

Izuna marries Akemi, Toka receives shocking news from Tokugawa, a close friendship starts to blossom between two unexpected people, and Mito brings joyful news to the clan. **WARNING** : Poorly-written sex scene/smut & hints of slight(?) domestic violence. **PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

 **Characters:** Izuna, Akemi, Toka, Tobirama, Mito, Tokugawa Ieyasu

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Uchiha clan Compound**

It was a cool summer's night and the wind blew a gentle caress on Izuna's cheek as he stood at the window, watching the silvery moon in the dark skies above, reminiscing of a similar night just a year ago where he and Toka stood under the same sky at Himeji.

 ** _How sad, how tragic that they were born in times of war._** It was as if the gods above were playing a joke on them, placing them in enemy clans that have been warring for centuries, and Izuna faintly wondered if he had committed a grievous sin in his past life to deserve this.

The war was taking its toll on everyone, including the Uchiha, and Izuna was not blind to it. Despite Toyotomi's impressive backing and growing alliance network, Tokugawa was building up his own power at a tremendous speed that was sending little shockwaves of alarm in Toyotomi's court. The latest news of the Senju alliance with the Sarutobi and Ino-Shika-Cho clans were just the tip of the iceberg, and Izuna didn't want to think about the domino effect this would have on alliances further down the road.

The wedding ceremony earlier that day was a brief respite from the horrors and bloodshed of war, and Izuna was glad that at least his marriage brought happiness, relief and joy to the Uchiha, even if he did not feel the same way.

For once, he could see his clansmen laugh and be merry, see the children actually have a chance to be children for a day – running around collecting sweets and playing the games that would otherwise have been shinobi training tools on regular days. For once, he could see the smile on Madara's face as he embraced him, pride and gratitude evident in his gaze.

 ** _Thank you, otouto, for all your sacrifices._** That was what it said. And Izuna was more than happy to place his happiness and innate desires on the altar of sacrifice if it meant the clan and his brother could be free and happy.

Despite the calm, peaceful atmosphere that hung around the Uchiha compound, the war continued to rage on in Izuna's mind as it careened into a dizzying whirlwind of strategies, plots and alliances to further boost the Uchiha and Toyotomi's position and win the war.

 ** _Maybe, just maybe_** , if Toyotomi did win and become Shogun of the entire land, and the Uchiha are to be the victors of the bloody era, he would get to see Toka again. He knew how the losers of war were treated. The head families were to be spared as per tradition, and women and children sometimes taken as spoils of war. Izuna smirked. Maybe then he would have a chance to claim her as his own.

"You know, you shouldn't be standing under the moonlight for too long – that **yin energy** **[1]** is not good for anyone who wishes to be of a decent mind."

Izuna's thoughts were forcefully broken by a lilting and delicate voice that floated like butterflies, faint and teasing as he turned round to face his wife Akemi.

There stood Akemi, clothed in a soft and silky black robe that dipped low enough to offer Izuna a tantalizing view of her supple and rounded breasts. Her hair was a blanket of the darkest ebony that splayed across her pale shoulders, and under the moonlight her skin glowed with an ethereal light that seemed to make her a transcendent fairy of the night rather than a mere mortal human.

Izuna may love Toka, but he was still a man – and no man could resist the allure of their wife offering themselves up to them in such beauty and seduction. Or at least, that's what Izuna told himself as he mentally prepared for the task at hand.

Not wasting any time, Izuna glided purposefully and slowly towards her, eyeing her as a hawk would its prey, biding its time to go in for the fastest kill as he circled around her, knowing how much she loved that hungry look in his eyes as she stood there meekly, waiting for the final swoop.

Izuna's lips twisted into a smirk. He was a hunter, and naturally loved the thrill of a hunt, and Akemi, smart woman like she was, knew it and played the docile role of his prey just like she **_thought_** he wanted her to.

 _ **They don't call the Uchiha clan a clan of illusionists for nothing. Appearances were mere illusions, and Izuna knew better than to fall for appearances.**_

Akemi tilted her head slightly, exposing her long neck, and that was all it took for Izuna to swoop in, grabbing her forcefully by the waist and pulling her close against his tall and muscular frame as he pinned her forcefully against the wall.

"I am the master tonight," he whispered lowly into her ear, and Akemi smirked at his display of aggressive dominance, faintly amused and aroused. She loved dominant men, especially handsome and powerful dominant men like Izuna.

 **But she wasn't to be tamed so easily.**

Grabbing Izuna's neck, she pulled him in for a passionate, searing hot kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her toes tingling in sheer delight when his tongue brushed sensually past hers in a fight for dominance.

It was pure sin, how much lust there was in their kiss as they grinded forcefully into each other, daring the other to surrender in this deadly game of lovemaking. Impatient, Izuna grabbed Akemi's silky locks and pulled hard, jerking her head forcefully up as his hot breath caressed her swollen lips.

"I said I am the master tonight," he growled lowly, **sharingan[2]** eyes ablaze in silent warning.

His hands moved, trailing a searing hot blaze down to where her womanly chalice was and began rubbing a finger teasingly and testily around the soft bud, drawing lazy circles that only intensified in speed and pressure as Akemi began feeling the pooling heat below.

 _Damn_ , she thought, as she let her hands rove freely across her husband's chest, savoring the tense and sculpted muscles beneath as her gaze wandered across those perfect and well-defined abs, watching as two lines dipped in a tantalizing V towards his aroused member hidden beneath the dark fabric he wore. Her breath hitched for the quickest of moments when she felt his long, spindly finger enter her smoothly and she hissed as his other finger continued to lavish pleasure upon her engorged bud.

"Wet already, aren't we?" came Izuna's teasing and low voice as she raised her eyes to meet his Sharingan.

 **Red like blood. Red like how he was kissing her.**

"Not as wet as you will be when I'm done with you," she purred back, as she started palming his bulging erection in slow and practiced strokes, smirking in triumph to see Izuna twitch in faint annoyance at the unrelenting challenge in her eyes and fighting the urge to cave in to his desires and fuck her there and then.

"Presumptuous girl," chided Izuna as he bared his teeth in a ferocious snarl, his Sharingan morphing into the fearsome Mangekyou as he jerked her head back again, eliciting a pained cry from his wife as he attacked her ivory neck, sucking and occasionally biting, leaving trails of red bruises blooming in his wake.

All the while his hand never left her womanly chalice, his finger rubbing her throbbing clit at an erratic pace, leaving Akemi breathless and moaning in pleasure as her sharpened nails dragged painfully down his back, and she pushed – pushed in an attempt to break free from the corner Izuna had pinned her to, but Izuna was too fast. Seizing the opportunity from her attempt to break free, he slipped even more digits past her spread legs and curled them at an angle he knew would make his newly wedded wife start screaming his name like the pretty little kitty she was.

A minute of fingering her like that left the whole room full of Akemi's wanton moans as she arched her back painfully into him, coating his fingers with her slick juices as she stared up at him through heavily lidded eyes, her Sharingan glowing lustily back at him, silently begging him to just fuck her already.

 _I surrender…just do it already._

And Izuna grinned, triumphant and dark as he let his pants fall free and entered the glorious wet heat of Akemi, grunting as her vaginal muscles contracted so beautifully around his cock.

 _"Yes, my little girl, now you know who is the true master of this house"_ , he said as his Sharingan bore deeply into Akemi's, burning that message into her mind as he pulls back and slams back into her at an increasingly erratic pace…faster, deeper, stronger…

And just when Akemi's screams echo shrilly around the room, his cock jerks and he sees white before he releases violently, pouring his seed into her.

 ** _Done. It is done._**

And he lets go, leaning forcefully into the wall, with Akemi strung up against him with her back against the wall as her limbs went slack and she collapsed into his tall and muscular frame, blissful and content.

The newly wed couple stayed like that for a few moments, each attempting to catch their breath as the adrenaline and post coital high pumped through their veins.

Looking up, Akemi saw her husband's beautiful and handsome face and kissed him lightly on his cheek as she embraced him, her body already missing that closeness and connection they had when he rammed forcefully into her just a few moments ago.

Smiling faintly, Izuna brushed her hair away from her face and hugged her back, stroking her back soothingly – a simple apology for his violent display of dominance earlier on. A **necessary thing** **[3]** , but Izuna was a gentleman at heart, and he always knew how to compensate for it through tender touches and kisses as he carried his wife onto their marriage bed, laying her to rest before he too succumbed into the welcome stupor of sleep.

* * *

 **1000 years ago**

Otsutsuki Eiji stared at her as she played and danced amongst the waves and the trees of the nearby forest. He had kept himself well hidden amongst the dark veil of the shadows from the mountain and watched with hawk-like eyes as he memorized every single graceful movement of her supple, long limbs and every radiant, sweet smile she threw towards her brother Hisashi.

 ** _Gosh, she was so beautiful._**

Eiji couldn't remember just how many times he had done this – watching her from afar in hiding like a predator would a prey. But he did remember the first time he laid eyes upon her – it was in the spring of his tenth birthday, and for the very first time, his father, the great Otsutsuki Indra, was going to bring him and his older brother, Akira, to meet their estranged uncle, Otsutsuki Ashura in a temporary armistice agreement.

The first thing he saw wasn't the tall, imposing figure of Ashura, but rather, the tiny, svelte figure crowned in wavy golden locks and with eyes as blue as the ocean – whom he soon found out was his cousin and daughter of Ashura, Otsutsuki Terumi.

Eiji was only ten, and ten-year-old boys couldn't be trusted to keep their eyes to themselves when confronted with girls they were absolutely besotted with. Even Akira himself kept glancing at Terumi when he thought their fathers weren't looking. But Eiji knew that Akira was more interested in the person beside Terumi, Otsutsuki Hideo and older brother of Terumi and Hisahi. Both of them were rivals since their fathers placed them on the battlefield, and since then, Akira kept training harder and harder in an attempt to beat Hideo and bring glory and righteousness back to Indra's branch of the family.

Later on, as Eiji walked back home with Indra, his father suddenly placed a hand upon his shoulder to stop him.

"I know how you feel about Terumi," he begins, and Eiji sees a pair of stern eyes appraising him, a glint of hatred and concern in his father's eyes.

 ** _"Know this – it is impossible between the two of you. Not only because we are enemies, but she is your cousin. These thoughts are wrong and incestuous, put them away lest they consume you beyond your control."_**

Eiji never forgot those words, but he also never forgot the image of Terumi in his mind and his burning desire and passion each time he looked upon her beautiful form. If winning this war meant claiming her, he would pour his all into it just to hold her in his arms.

* * *

Izuna jolted awake, frantic and confused as he woke from the vision. It was that vision again – the vision of him as Indra's second son and in the warring era between Otsutsuki Indra and his brother Ashura.

He couldn't understand why this was happening to him – it definitely was not a genjutsu illusion cast upon him by someone with a terrible sense of humor. Ever since that spring when he and Toka were forcefully separated by Madara and Tobirama, it was as if the trauma from it had triggered something deep within his mind and soul to awaken and give rise to all these visions.

Visions of his past life as Otsutsuki Eiji, pining after his cousin Terumi – whom he was forbidden from loving for the mere simple fact that she was his cousin by blood and their fathers hated each other.

The scariest part of it all was that Izuna started to **_feel_** Eiji's presence within him, clinging to him like a ghost would cling onto a human, enveloping him with his chakra and inducing him to live his past life again and again through these vivid visions that consumed him at night.

He was possessed, he was possessed with Eiji's all-consuming desire and love for her. Toka, she was his Terumi, his long-lost love in lifetimes past, and if there was one thing Izuna knew, it was that nothing – not even the oceans of time or the war around them would stop him from finding her and claiming her.

 ** _I love you, Toka._**

And then his eyes fell upon the sleeping form of his wife and he feels a guilty stab through his heart as memories of his lustful consummation with her flashes through his mind, marring the pristine image of the Senju heiress in his mind's eye.

Guilty, he was so guilty for letting his manly desires get out of control and making love to a woman he didn't love at all so passionately. Izuna felt his fingers curl tightly against the sheets, as he fought the other voice in his head that insisted that it was all for a good show and he was doing his rightful duty to the clan. But it was useless, his head ached and he needed to do something.

And with that, he discreetly got out of his marriage bed, careful not to stir Akemi awake as he padded quietly outside and gave a short whistle.

Within a few seconds, Tobi, his ever loyal hawk, came swooping down gracefully and landed upon his outstretched arm, blinking at Izuna with a bright gaze that seemed to say _"I know what this is all about."_

Stroking Tobi's tuft of down feathers, Izuna placed a single stalk of a pink rose to his beak. Tobi, upon seeing the rose, shifted excitedly and upon receiving it, spread his wings and took flight into the cold night sky above.

 ** _"Heh,"_** mused Izuna, **_"I wonder what got him so excited. Must be the rabbit meat she gives him all the time."_**

* * *

 **Spring 1596, Senju Clan Compound**

"Are you serious?" demanded Toka, wide-eyed as she stared at Mito in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am! I'm pregnant," repeated Mito as she unconsciously placed a protective hand over her flat stomach, her face stretched into a bright smile as she glanced at Tobirama and Toka.

Toka couldn't believe it. Well, she could believe that Mito was finally pregnant with Hashirama's child after two years of marriage, but at the same time… the thought of a new life entering this world, a new family – it was just all **_so full of hope and promise and life – so absolutely foreign_** that Toka just couldn't bring herself to think there was not a hint of genjutsu in it.

"Congratulations, Mito, you're going to be a mother, and a proud one of that I'm sure," smiled Toka as she enveloped Mito in a bear hug.

Behind her, Tobirama smiled – really smiled and he waited for Toka to detach herself from Mito before he offered an embrace for his sister-in-law, arms extended and lips quirked up in pride.

"Thank you, Mito. We are all so happy for you," Tobirama said as he gifted her with one of his rare smiles again.

"The Senju clan will soon have a new heir, and I think the gods couldn't have been more kind to us than they are now," Tobirama continued.

It was true – in this time of war, it was of great importance that clan leaders produce as many heirs as possible, and for a while, Tobirama had been concerned about it given that more than a year had passed and Hashirama and Mito were still childless.

He had rolled his eyes, when Hashirama told him that it was because Mito wasn't ready and still wanted her freedom. His brother could be too much of a gentleman at times, but he guessed that was what Mito appreciated about Hashirama.

But now – at last, the Senju would have a new son to look upon, to hold up in pride and bring the clan to further glory and victory, and most importantly, Tobirama **_couldn't wait_** to tutor his future niece or nephew in the Senju clan's famous water jutsu when the real time came.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Nara Mansion**

"Well that settles it – we shall reconvene in two months' time," said Tokugawa flatly, announcing the end of the three-hour long meeting with the clan heads of the Senju, Sarutobi and Ino-Shika-Cho.

It was a mind-riddling meeting filled with pent up frustrations and objections as Tokugawa announced that he was going to go into the next phase of his relationship with Toyotomi – **Rapprochement[4].**

Or rather, making peace with Toyotomi and pretending to submit to his authority and be his loyal vassal.

It did not go well with the clan heads, even if Tokugawa was pretending – they had a common enemy in the Uchiha, and it was no secret that doing that would indirectly place them under the power and subservience of the Uchiha. Politically speaking, at least.

Toka couldn't be more glad that it was all finally over – she literally had to use her genjutsu to control the unbridled and seething hot tempers of the Sarutobi and Akimichi clan heads, and for good reason too.

Sarutobi Sasuke was a formidable man known throughout the clans as " ** _The Monkey God"_** due to his powerful monkey summons and the incredible ability to shapeshift and **transform at will[5].** When Tokugawa had announced that he was going to have a Rapproachement with Toyotomi it was as though all hell broke loose in Sasuke's mind and Toka was pretty sure he would have transformed into a gorilla and crushed Tokugawa's head with his bare hands if given a chance.

And loyal bodyguard and private aide as she was, Toka was **not** going to allow that to happen, as much as she liked Sarutobi Sasuke as a clan head and person.

She watched as the five clan heads and their coterie of elders marched out of the hall, whispering and muttering in disapproval at the news their patron had just dropped upon their unsuspecting minds. Unacceptable.

When they finally cleared the room and the door shut with an audible thud, Tokugawa straightened up and fixed Toka with one of his perceptive and calculating stares.

"Toka, my dear girl. Please have a seat," and he gestured calmly to the cushion that was placed directly beside him.

Obediently, Toka made her way gracefully over to the empty cushion and kneeled as her hands reached across to the teapot on the table in front of her and poured some tea into Tokugawa's cup, watching intently as the heat rose from the cup in whisps of thin smoke.

It was an honor to pour tea for Tokugawa – he never ever allowed anyone aside from his most trusted aides to do so, given how he had so many political enemies, known and unknown, each trying to get rid of him with every single method available, from outright assassins to poisoning his food and drinks.

But Toka was his private bodyguard, spy and warrior since the Senju pledged allegiance to him when she was a mere nine years old. He had watched her grow from a young girl into a young woman, and she had proven her loyalty and capability to him countless times, and she had yet to disappoint him. Furthermore, he had already started to see her as an adoptive daughter in reward for her brilliance and loyalty to him and his family.

"Toka, I am sure you have heard about **Ishida Mitsunari[6]** , the senior commander and samurai warrior under Toyotomi?"

Toka nods. Of course she knew him. Every single Senju knew him as the samurai warlord who collaborated a lot with the Uchiha to exterminate the Senju and corner their allies. The mention of his name already brought a bad, bitter taste to Toka's mouth.

"Yes, Tokugawa-sama. What about him?"

"Well, there may be a chance that I will have Toyotomi disposed of in… ** _unconventional_** ways."

And Toka froze as she whipped her head to look at Tokugawa, who waved at her to indicate that she had to reserve her questions for later. He had more important things to say.

"Which leaves his only son, Toyotomi Hideyori the Imperial Regent of Japan, the only heir to his inheritance. And I plan to offer my services as Guardian and Regent to him and eventually take control of the Court – but…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Toka knew who was going to be Tokugawa's obstacle to becoming Regent to the prince and eventually claiming all power for himself – Ishida Mitsunari.

"So what do you want me to do Tokugawa-sama?"

A sly smile made its way onto Tokugawa's face as he replied, "Oh, nothing too extreme for now. Now, all we need is to weaken our enemy bit by bit…starting with the Hagoromo clan."

Toka's hands froze mid-way as she was passing the tea cup over to Tokugawa, who only chuckled and winked slightly at Toka before carefully plucking the cup from her hands and taking a good long sip.

"I don't understand?" started Toka, "What do you plan to do with the Hagoromo – they've been long time allies with the Uchiha and Toyotomi."

"Oh something not too difficult, given your caliber. Just a little show of strength to convince them to come over to our side," replied Tokugawa as he set the tea cup down and gestured for Toka to pour more.

Toka mutely obeyed, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tried to guess at what Tokugawa was planning to do. He was a sly fox when he wanted to be, oftentimes using simple and tiny displays of strength and aggression to get others to agree with him – which worked wonderfully well as compared to the grandiose aggression Toyotomi seemed to favor as of late.

"The **Hagoromo [7]** are a very unique clan with very unique traditions, Toka. Other than being particularly skilled wind users and poison makers, they are also amazing puppeteers, and have been known to create puppets out of living humans to bend to their will in battle. An amazing talent we could use to our advantage, don't you think?"

Toka only nodded, trying to hide her impatience as Tokugawa continued saying things she already knew about the Hagoromo.

"And apparently, they have a very **_funny_** tradition of choosing alliances and agreeing to contracts only if the proposing party manages to defeat their strongest warrior in a duel…"

Toka's mind went careening off the cliff as she anticipated what he had to say. In other words, this meant…

 ** _"You want me to fight their strongest warrior to gain their allegiance?"_** she demanded, eyes wide.

No doubt she had confidence in her abilities, but she's been on the opposite side against the Hagoromo to know that she would not stand a very high chance against these master puppeteers. She had seen enough to be afraid of one on the battlefield.

Tokugawa only laughed and waved at Toka, amused at her reaction.

"Oh don't worry your pretty head over this, my dear. I know that even you aren't a match against their strongest warriors. That is why I have assigned someone else to accompany you on this mission," said Tokugawa as he snapped his fingers.

In a blink of an eye, none other than Uchiha Izuna was there, standing right in front of them, head bowed in respect of the powerful warlord.

"At your service, Tokugawa-sama."

Sensing Toka's complete horror, Tokugawa attempted to place a reassuring hand on hers, but she was too fast.

Out of instinct, she leapt to her feet and positioned herself between him and Izuna in a protective stance, brandishing a kunai and demanding, **"What's he doing here? He's an UCHIHA!"**

"I know, Toka I'm not blind! And no, I've not been put under some genjutsu if that's what you think," said Tokugawa, "It's just that this young man just made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and it's a perfect opportunity for me to assess his loyalty and true intentions. **_Put that weapon down, girl, he's no enemy!"_**

But Toka was hard of hearing and could only concentrate on the different ways she could skewer Izuna as he stood there in front of her, an annoying smirk adorning his handsome face and silent mocking her and daring her to make a swipe at him.

Just as Toka was about to release the kunai, Tokugawa's authoritative voice rang and resounded thunderously across the room.

 **"STAND DOWN, SOLDIER!"**

Toka froze, unbidden and eyes wide as she registered the fact that Tokugawa had just raised his voice at her and called her "soldier".

Tokugawa had NEVER done that to her before, and she felt a great sense of shame burning like a slap across her face as she tried to hide the hurt from being yelled at like a common soldier by a father figure in her heart. **_It also meant Tokugawa meant business this time round._**

"Sorry, Tokugawa-sama. I got carried away," she murmured softly and sheathed her kunai before proceeding to dip her head in apology and settle quietly beside Tokugawa – unable to look at anyone as she attempted to hide the tears that threatened to form from being scolded so harshly by Tokugawa.

There was a tense silence before Tokugawa continued, "I have sent a notice of an intention for a duel and alliance to the Hagoromo, and they'll be expecting the both of you in five days. You both will each be given a copy of the agreement with the duel details and of course, in case either of you loses a copy."

Tokugawa then fixed Izuna with his most stern stare, and Izuna rightfully lowered his gaze in respect and submission as Tokugawa opened his mouth to speak.

 ** _"Uchiha Izuna - do not disappoint me."_**

"I wouldn't dare, Tokugawa sama," replied Izuna, bowing his head in respect, "you will have your alliance with the Hagoromo."

"Good. Both of you are dismissed," said Tokugawa at last as he moved to take his opium pipe from below his desk in preparation for his daily smoking session.

Bowing in respect, both Toka and Izuna made their way silently out of the meeting hall, Toka all the while making sure to keep a measured distance between her and Izuna who was walking in front of her.

* * *

When the doors were finally shut, Toka immediately rounded on Izuna, who was languidly leaning against the doorpost and waiting for her to finish closing the doors, a triumphant expression on his face.

Grabbing him by the front of his collar, she hissed, "What the hell are you planning Izuna?"

"Nothing bad for you and your clan, I assure you," he replied, his eyes twinkling all too merrily for Toka's liking.

"If you even **dare** to lay a finger on my Tokugawa sama, I swear Izuna, I will – "

"What? Draw and quarter me? That doesn't sound very threatening, Toka, and you know how I'm much stronger than you anyway," huffed Izuna as he forcefully removed Toka's grip from his collar.

"And **_my_** Tokugawa sama?" Izuna began, clucking away in disapproval.

He leaned forward so that his lips were barely brushing hers, "You forget that you're **_my woman_** , Toka – not his."

A mocking laugh escaped Toka's throat as she shook her hands free from Izuna's grip, disbelieving.

"What joke are you playing at Izuna? You already have a woman, and I'm not about to play second mistress to your wife, you chauvinistic pig!"

At this, Izuna's brows raised slightly in surprise before his face settled back into a lazy smirk.

"Oh? So you know about my recent marriage then? That's surprising, considering how recent it is and how private my clan is on such matters…have you been secretly snooping on me, Toka?" he teased, his eyes taking on a prideful, mischievous glint that greatly displeased Toka.

Toka glared and her glare only intensified when Izuna started chuckling softly to himself as her mind quickly tried to quickly arrange a snarky retort to his nefarious teasing – his ego was getting too damn big.

"My, my what a gaze, Toka. I'm sure if you had a Sharingan, I'd be dead by now," laughed Izuna.

"Yeah, you better be glad I don't," she snarled back, part angry and part incredulous that Uchiha Izuna of all people was laughing and teasing her like some ten-year-old kid with no sense of danger doing so in front of an enemy. It was so uncharacteristic of an Uchiha, if Toka had anything to say about it.

She had half a mind to just stop his rambunctious laughter right then and there with a little harmless kick to his stomach when Izuna, as if by some telepathic ability, seemed to sense it and dodge it just in time, Toka's toes barely brushing his cloak as he stepped gracefully to the side, smirk still plastered all over his face.

The two stood in short silence as they stared at each other – one smiling and the other almost snarling and ready to strike again, before Izuna glided slowly up to Toka and gently brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I knew you still care, my love," he whispered, his voice a soft, low chime of bells that blew along with the breeze that was currently ruffling their cloaks as they stood outside the meeting room.

And he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he took one graceful leap and disappeared into the forest, his dark cloak billowing about him and giving him the appearance of a fearsome giant crow taking flight. The predatory majesty of it entranced Toka to the point where she barely heard his last parting words.

 ** _I'll see you soon._**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And at last Izuna is unhappily married, and we see the conflict he has between love for Toka and love for his clan, and at the same time I wanted to give him a more human side by highlighting his fleshly desires as a man in the presence of his beautiful wife. I apologise if the beginning was badly written smut, I am but a mere beginner when it comes to writing sex scenes. . *Runs and hides in a corner*

As for Toka, we start to see her relationship with the Senju clan's patron, the great warlord Tokugawa who would eventually become Shogun of Japan (historically, at least). I'd always imagined her to be a close aide and right-hand woman of such powerful warlords and that shrewd men like Tokugawa would appreciate her battle hardiness and wit. And yes – she has a bit of a daddy complex with him LOL due to a lack of a father figure in her life.

And yes, Izuna, sneaky bastard as he is has managed to get himself on a mission with Toka – although his intentions may not be as pure as it seems.

 **[1]** The moon and moonlight has always been representative of the female yin or mental/dark energy in Far East Asian culture, and is believed that absorbing of too much of such energy would drain a person of his or her vitality and sanity.

 **[2]** In my headcanon, the Sharingan also activates when the user is aroused.

 **[3]** Despite Izuna being rougher than desired with Akemi, I wanted his show of dominance to reflect the slightly more chauvinistic attitudes that men in the warring states era of Japan were likely to , and the fact that Akemi is already a **_very spoiled woman_** ,and Izuna does not want to spoil her even more by portraying himself as the weaker one who gives in all the time in the relationship. Also, the passion play they engage in is almost like a scripted act as both perform their rightful duties to the clan. You know that scene called **_"Past the Point of No Return"_** from **Phantom of the Opera**? Something like that.

 **[4] Rapprochement** – A reference to a time period during the Cold War when the USA tried to rekindle a more cordial relationship with China. Basically, two rivals playing it nice in order to gain an upper advantage in the long run.

 **[5] Transform at will** \- In line with what we saw from Hiruzen, the Sarutobi have a strong connection with Monkeys. In Far Eastern Mythology, there is a Monkey King/God (Sun Wukong in Chinese, Goku in Japanese) who is famous for his ability to shape shift, and has his signature "72 Transformations". So yes, Sasuke Sarutobi, the father of Hiruzen, was basically the Minerva McGonagall of his time. :)

 **[6] Ishida Mitsunari** – one of the most trusted aides of Toyotomi, and he would eventually conflict with Tokugawa and question Tokugawa's loyalty to Toyotomi.

 **[7] Hagoromo Clan** \- Although not much is mentioned of them other than the fact that they were allies with the Uchiha against the Senju in Pre-Konoha times, I like to imagine them as the original puppet masters and poison specialists, and that their clan would have famous descendants like Sasori of the Akatsuki.


	18. Ship Ahoy

Izuna and Toka set off on their mission as they start their long journey to the lands of the Hagoromo. Izuna gets a little snarky, and so do Tobirama and Mito.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Toka, Tobirama, Hashirama, Mito

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Aoi Bay**

It was a blustery morning when Toka made her way along the wooden pier, clenching her jaw from the biting cold wind as she unconsciously palmed the white tooth fang hidden beneath her cloak.

Tobirama had insisted she bring it along after she informed him and Hashirama of Izuna's "defection" to Tokugawa. When Tobirama passed it to her, she recognized it as an emergency whistle he had given her when she previously snuck into the Uchiha clan compound under the disguise of an unknown female Uchiha. She mentally shivered from the horrific memories of Izuna's electric bolt that almost killed and burned her alive – she would have been dead if not for the whistle and the saving grace of Tobirama's wolf summons.

Looking up, she saw that Izuna had already boarded the ship and was gazing out into the distant horizon, draped in nothing but his signature Uchiha black cloak that billowed in the strong gale of wind, making him look like the fearsome Tengu warrior he was. Except this time, there was a tinge of sadness and forlornness as he gazed unblinkingly out to the choppy sea.

Toka internally groaned – the prospect of a week-long mission and being stuck on the same ship for three days was not something that boded well for her and her sanity.

* * *

Being early was a virtue, as Izuna stongly believed. And he had to be on his best behavior and performance for this crucial mission – Tokugawa, like Toyotomi, would not tolerate failure, and Izuna was determined to make this mission a success and gain Tokugawa's acceptance and trust.

It would be hard earned and not given just because he completed this mission – he knew the trust of someone as cunning and powerful as Tokugawa was not easily earned and given. Izuna internally smirked – that was one smart daimyo.

 ** _It would have been treason, what Izuna was doing now – two-timing the daimyos._** But he wouldn't have resorted to this if he felt it wasn't for the good of the Uchiha. Already he could see the effects of Madara's oncoming blindness on the battlefield – more casualties for the Uchiha and their allies, more shifty eyes that darted towards Madara in suspicion as he nursed increasingly more injuries.

Despite not being an Inuzuka, Izuna could smell the seeds of revolt taking root amongst the clans that the Uchiha had forcibly subdued under Toyotomi's direct order. Izuna and Madara knew they never wanted to serve under the Uchiha, but Toyotomi had forced them to co-operate or they would face certain death under the blade of the Uchiha. And Izuna was no fool, any sign of weakness by Madara would be seen as an opportunity by these clans, and even though Toyotomi still had strong armies and allies, Izuna, a brilliant tactian by nature, knew that he had to create back-up plans in the situation where Toyotomi lost the race for power.

 **And being a double agent was it.**

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he contemplated telling Madara about his double agent plans upon his return – he hadn't told Madara yet because he knew his brother was an obstinate mule who still held the strong and loyal samurai mentality that his clan seemed to think was honorable and expected of any Uchiha.

But to the ruthlessly pragmatic Izuna, such a samurai mentality was stupid and served no purpose other than to be fodder for some literary novel at some imaginative writer's behest. If it meant serving the same master as the enemy Senju, then so be it – so long as both Madara and the clan survive.

Izuna's thoughts were interrupted when his keen senses picked up a familiar chakra signature behind him and he turned to see Toka there, beautiful and alluring even with minimal makeup on and a travel bag slung across her shoulder.

"Good morning, Toka. You look slightly cranky today, didn't have a good sleep?" he grinned, unable to resist teasing her. It **_definitely_** got a stronger and better reaction from her than just complimenting her.

Toka scoffed and rolled her eyes in response, "How considerate of you to think of my well-being, Izuna."

"Of course I am concerned about your well-being," said Izuna, **_"You're my woman after all."_**

To that, Toka only gave him an exasperated glare and was about to open her mouth to say something when both of them were interrupted by the arrival of a huge, beefy man with a thick black moustache and long arms like a gorilla.

"Good morning, Miss. I'm Captain Jin, and if you please, I'd like to show you to your cabin."

"Oh that would be so lovely of you, Captain," Toka smiled, and Captain Jin blushed slightly from her beauty as he extended his arm out to show her the way.

"This way, please, Ma'am."

Giving one last glare at Izuna, Toka followed the captain, only to realize to her horror that Izuna was following closely behind her.

Whipping around, she snapped at him, **_"You're not following, Mister."_**

Izuna had a look of mock hurt on his face, "Oh, you wound me Toka. Would you deny me the chance to know where you will stay so that I can keep a lookout for you? That's what men are supposed to do right? Protect their women?"

"He's right, Miss. It's a man's duty to protect a woman. And I've a real rowdy crew who may try something funny on such a beautiful woman as you, so you better be careful," interrupted Captain Jin,before Toka could retort back.

Toka groaned – it was too damn early in the morning and she just could not muster enough strength to argue with the captain or strangle him by the neck, so she just let the matter drop and followed him to the cabin, ignoring Izuna's snickering behind her.

 ** _That bastard. I'll get him one of these days._**

After turning a few corners, they arrived in front of a polished cabin door and Captain Jin unlocked it with a golden key he took out from his pocket. With a single shove, the door creaked open to reveal a brightly lit room with sunlight streaming in from the windows and a magnificent view of the sea.

Toka gasped, awed by the sight of it and she almost forgot that Izuna was behind her as she stepped into the room, silent and reverent.

Seeing the golden dappled waves upon that mesmerizing blue, it made Toka's feet tingle and for the briefest of moments, it was as though she was back into mermaid form, and it was not her eyes, but her tail and her body that were trailing the tranquil waters of the ocean.

 ** _I'm home._**

"This is such a beautiful room, Captain Jin. Thank you," she said, turning round to give him a short and polite bow.

Captain Jin grinned, "No problem, Miss. The lord Tokugawa said you loved the ocean and to make sure to give you a room with a good view of it."

At this revelation, Toka's cheeks turned slightly pink from the blush that powdered her cheeks.

 ** _I guess Tokugawa still cares for me, after all._**

"Thank you nonetheless, Captain."

"Hehe," said Captain Jin, and he tossed the keys to Toka, who caught them deftly with one dainty hand, "Just holler for me whenever you need me. I'll be off then, gotta get this ship sailing if we wanna arrive on time."

Toka bowed, and Captain Jin left, leaving Izuna and Toka alone in the room.

"Are you sure Tokugawa isn't anything more than your patron?" asked Izuna quizzically, "He's taking awfully good care of you."

Even though his tone was neutral, Toka could sense the undercurrents of suspicion and jealousy that emanated from the Uchiha's tall and dark figure.

"I don't see how that should concern you – it's got nothing to do with our mission, I must remind you," said Toka nonchalantly as she placed her travel bag onto the bed and started unpacking some toiletries and regular travel items.

Izuna frowned, displeased with her evasion of his question. He had previously ignored it when Toka referred to Tokugawa as **_her_** Tokugawa, writing it off as some instinct to protect the long-time patron of her clan, but now, after hearing the extra efforts Tokugawa went in order to ensure Toka's comfort… well, Izuna was now rightfully suspicious AND jealous, his possessiveness eating away slowly at his pride and heart.

 ** _Could… Toka be Tokugawa's secret mistress? That's impossible, she couldn't…she wouldn't…was Madara right all along? Was she playing him?_**

Jealousy was an ugly thing, and it was something that no lover of an Uchiha wanted to make their Uchiha counterpart feel unless they wanted something bad to happen.

Something bad like the spurned Uchiha taking possession of their travel bag and conducting a thorough search of all its contents.

"Hey!" cried Toka, making a swipe to grab her bag, but Izuna simply ignored her attempts as he continued his search.

" _That's…. that's an invasion of privacy! Give it back to me before I kill you!"_ she threatened, barely able to believe that Izuna had managed to cross the short distance and grab her bag in less than a blink's eye. It was crazy, that speed he had, and Toka's kunoichi instincts were suddenly on extremely high alert and she had to control herself from punching him to the underworld and back.

 ** _Not even Tobirama was that fast…._**

Ignoring that niggling thought that incited worry in her heart and what it meant for future battles between her cousin and Izuna, Toka folded her arms when Izuna dropped her bag onto the bed and gave her the most annoyingly bright and innocent smile.

"There! All done! Nothing dangerous or suspicious objects were found in your bag, Ma'am! We are now all safe for the three day sail!"

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shrieked Toka.

And there it was again – Izuna's innocent face that made him look ten years younger and ten times less dangerous than he really was.

"Oh just a little security check in case any of those pesky sailors sneaked something into your bag – you know that the Senju aren't the most liked in the land right? Who knows if one of them managed to put an explosive tag in there!"

At this, Toka rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Mr Kind Samaritan. We all knew it was cos you were jealous of my Tokugawa-sama."

At the phrase "my Tokugawa-sama," Toka inwardly smirked in triumph as Izuna's angelic face darkened just that slightly before he schooled it back into that frighteningly cheerful and cheeky expression he wore.

"Well, if you knew that was the case, you should just have answered my question on what your exact relationship with him is," drawled Izuna lazily as he sank onto the edge of the bed.

If Izuna wasn't married, if Izuna wasn't the enemy, if she wasn't a Senju, Toka would have found a sulking Izuna unquestioningly adorable. But he wasn't.

"And my answer would still have been the same. Now. Get off my bed!" said Toka, tired of Izuna acting like some jealous spoilt brat.

No sooner had the words left her mouth that Izuna sprawled himself squarely in the middle of the bed and stretched as his eyelids fluttered close, like a black cat nestled snugly in the warm covers of the bed, and Toka internally groaned.

She loved freshly made beds, and she loved being the first to get into them. With him there now, **those crumpled sheets… Those, crisp, fresh sheets….they were gone...Wait...was he ROLLING in them?**

"Nope, not a chance. This bed is so warm and comfortable, I'm staying here."

 **There. She's had it.**

 ** _Kick him off. Kick him off the bed and punch that bastard into eternity for invading my privacy AND robbing me of the virgin sheets of my bed. That bastard, I'll…I'll…._**

It took all of Toka's rationality and self-control not to do exactly what her emotions were telling her to do and kick Izuna off her bed. First, she knew even if she tried to, Izuna would be way too fast for her. His previous speed told her that. Secondly and most importantly, if she did try to kick him, she would be stepping into Izuna's trap and the gods only knew what trap he had hidden for her if she attempted to kick him.

 ** _Well, two can play at this game_** , thought Toka snarkily as she strode swiftly to the bed, purposely giving off a furious aura to make Izuna believe she was angry and about to do exactly what he wanted **_her_** to do.

She could see it, even though he didn't show it.

Izuna's eyes were closed, but as she approached in those heavy, staccato steps, she saw his smile inch upwards ever that slightly into a slow smirk.

 ** _Boy, was he getting a surprise._**

When she finally got to the bed, Toka slowly leaned closer, instincts on high alert in case Izuna decided to make sudden unexpected movements – and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

THAT got Izuna by surprise as she strayed off the path he had forged for her, hoping she'd walk into his manipulations, and his eyes flashed open, wide and disbelieving for the briefest of moments as he stared at Toka, mouth slightly agape.

Ignoring that flash of hope and happiness that crossed his face, Toka seized the opportunity to ram a sharp and painful elbow into his back, and the blow hit true to its mark as Izuna cried out in pain, but this time, Toka was too fast.

She grabbed him by his collar and with one swift kick to the stomach, sent him flying out of the room and she followed suit, making sure to slam the door close after Izuna's form passed the door frame and proceeded to lock it.

Uttering some words and making some hand seals had Toka erect a few layers of protective seals around her room, allowing any unwanted intrusions to alert her and even fend off thieves and unwanted visitors like Izuna. As she did so, she blissfully ignored the dull groans that emanated from beyond the sealed door, and secretly hoped Izuna wouldn't kill her later on for it.

It was only a kick that didn't damage internal organs after all. Izuna would be petty to grumble with her about it. One thing was for sure, though.

She had left Izuna with a little of a bruised ego and muscle, and in her most honest opinion, that was all fitting punishment for searching her bag without her permission and messing up her fresh bedsheet covers.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Senju Clan Compound**

"No, for the last time, Tobirama, we are NOT going to capture General Hikaku half way through the battle to interrogate him about Izuna," sighed Hashirama as he sank back into his seat.

"Well, if we are not going to do that, we may get indirect and corrupted information about what Uchiha Izuna is planning by double timing Toyotomi and Tokugawa!" said Tobirama, his patience wearing thin.

They had been at this argument for the past half hour, with the two Senju brothers at an impasse.

General Hikaku was the cousin of Madara and Izuna, and was known to be a powerful Sharingan warrior who enjoyed the confidence and love of his clan leaders, and was Tobirama's prime target to extract important information regarding Izuna's sudden "defection".

Hashirama, his beloved brother, the ever naïve and stupid optimist that he was, refused to listen to Tobirama and still believed that the Uchiha were brethren who needed more efforts in peacemaking to get them to agree to a final alliance to end all inter-clan conflicts.

"Listen, anija. If we got **Yamanaka Inoichi [1]** to extract certain excerpts from Hikaku's memories, I'm sure Hikaku would return to battle not knowing what happened, and he will still be unharmed."

"That's not the point Tobirama! The point is that we are not supposed to treat the Uchiha in such an underhanded manner if we are to earn their trust and willingness to peace!" said Hashirama.

 ** _Like that has helped the Uchiha in being more willing to make peace with the Senju since you became leader and started these ridiculous peace mesasures,_** thought Tobirama sullenly.

"You don't understand, anija! The Uchiha are not like any other clan! They don't respond to such kind measures – tell me, NAME ME one instance where they agreed to all those temporary truces you sent them since you became leader."

Hashirama was silent as Tobirama continued on, ranting.

"Don't be stupid and tell me you haven't noticed how different Madara and Izuna are after they got their Mangekyou – you know better than I do, the Uchiha are rabid dogs that need to be kept in place **AND AT BAY** , and if you really are our clan leader and care what **DISASTER** Uchiha Izuna could potentially be doing to us and Tokugawa, you would allow me to intercept General Hikaku!"

 ** _"SILENCE, TOBIRAMA!"_**

Tobirama stopped and gazed at his brother, fear seeping into his bones as he felt Hashirama's chakra uncoil like the bloodied old branches of the darkest trees, wrapping around his own feet, daring him to speak more.

No one, absolutely no one in their right mind would dare to go against Hashirama's command. Despite all the cheerfulness and bright optimism his brother portrayed, Tobirama knew Hashirama was as much a ruthless tyrant as their father Butsuma before him when his commands and ideals were challenged and trampled upon.

Tobirama would be a fool to think Hashirama was what many other people thought him to be – a naïve, tree-hugging, peace loving man.

 ** _Hashirama was a shinobi, and an idealistic shinobi at that. And he was ruthless in his idealism – that was what made Tobirama afraid and wary whenever he said things out of turn in times like these and got his brother mad._**

"Of course, anija. I shan't disturb you anymore."

With a quick bow, Tobirama exited Hashirama's study, mind still reeling as he attempted to recover from the fear of being speared by his own brother's mokuton for insulting his ideals and questioning his clan loyalty.

He barely even noticed when he almost ran into Mito. But thankfully, Tobirama was a shinobi, and a calm person by nature, so he managed to side step Mito in time, an inch short of ramming straight into her and sending her toppling onto the floor.

"Sorry, Mito. I was busy thinking and hadn't noticed," he mumbled in apology, inclining his head politely towards his sister-in-law.

Mito merely looked at him with concern in her bright brown eyes, a knowing look in them. In the sunlight, the red strands of her hair caught the light and transformed her red mane into something absolutely glorious, like ruby red silk from the looms of the gods themselves. Combined with her flawless and supple ivory skin, Tobirama, despite the whirlwind of confusion in his mind, was able to stop and just appreciate the ethereal and majestic beauty of Uzumaki Mito.

"I know what happened, Tobirama," she whispered, softly.

Taking one of his hands in hers, she allowed a small string of her thin, blue chakra to weave themselves between her fingers and Tobirama's. A long, thin thread of ocean blue to wash over his fears, his anxieties, and slowly but surely, Tobirama felt it.

The lulling, slow waves of the ocean that washed it all away – ebbing and flowing with the tides of Mito's currents.

Feeling peaceful and calm at last, he graced Mito with a smile, "Thank you, Mito."

"Don't mention it," she smiled back, and patted his hand reassuringly.

"How did you know what we were talking about, Mito?" questioned Tobirama, curious.

Mito laughed, an elfish look on her face as she winked back at him, "I'm a sensor, just like you Tobirama! And unlike all of you Senju, we Uzumaki have brilliant hearing – and both you and Hashirama were not the most discreet of people."

Ah, that explained it. He knew Mito was a sensor, but he hadn't known the Uzumaki possessed such brilliant and sensitive hearing too. That was a useful skill for reconnaissance or spying missions, and he made a mental note of that in case he required their help in the future.

"Don't worry about it, Tobirama. I will persuade Hashirama to allow you to intercept General Hikaku, you have my word," Mito said.

"What – why? Why would you do that, Mito?" demanded Tobirama, shocked.

Usually Mito would side with Hashirama in attaining peace with the Uchiha, as she too, believed that should the two strongest clans of the Uchiha and Senju stop offering their services, the war and conflict would progressively stop as the daimyo recognized the fighting to be futile without the Uchiha and Senju powers supporting their cause. This sudden change surprised Tobirama, to say the least.

Sighing, Mito just shook her head, "Double agents never bode well, Tobirama. That is all I can say."

There was a moment of silence before Tobirama bowed to Mito, "Thank you, Mito. I owe you one, but I think it will take some persuading for Hashirama to agree."

And Mito laughed again as she rubbed a hand over her swollen belly and gave Tobirama a sneaky look, "Oh, don't worry. **Hashirama can't say no to** **_this_**."

This time, a smirk crossed Tobirama's face as he approved of Mito's artful use of feminine charm and tugging of his brother's heartstrings.

 ** _There is indeed no weapon more dangerous than a woman,_** he mused.

And with a bow, he excused himself and went on his way, smiling and awaiting Hashirama's approval of his own proposed plans.

* * *

 **Day 2 at Sea, 1595**

As much as Toka loved the sea, just two days of being on board a ship with a motley crew of rowdy, drunk and dirty sailors had convinced her that there was no where else she would love to be further from than the sea. It gave rise to the ugliest behaviors in humans.

First, it was personal hygiene. None of the sailors thought it important to shower at least once per day. Not even a scrub down. **_"Salt water does no good for the skin,"_** they had told her when she questioned them about it. She could only roll her eyes at their comment.

Second, it was rum. Rum made even the best and most respectable men into complete idiots, and for all that Toka disliked or wished she disliked about Izuna, she was glad to know that he and Uchiha men in general stayed far away from rum or any kind of alcoholic beverage.

Sadly, she couldn't say the same for her cousin and clan leader Hashirama – like every other typical Senju man, he seemed to think that a man's liquor limit was a test of his manliness and strength when in reality it probably made him a blundering idiot with an overworked liver that was bound to kill him sooner or later. **Idiots.**

 ** _Add that on to Hashirama's gambling problem and… Oh God. No, Toka did not want to think about it._**

Thirdly and most importantly – the sailors leered. Toka had no doubt in her mind that she was a beautiful woman, and many men have made eyes at her before. But if cultured warriors like Izuna made violent advances on women, then these sailors were even more uninhibited and flamboyant in it.

Each time she walked along the corridors or the starboard, the sailors would whistle and cat-call to her while making derogatory and suggestive remarks about certain female parts that were explicit enough to make Toka blush despite her stone-faced demeanor.

The breaking point came during the communal dinner on the second night, when Toka was quietly eating her bowl of what looked to be mushy corn soup when she felt a huge chakra signature behind her and turned to see a bulky, beefy sailor with a bulging paunch and a menacing look upon his face.

"Say lady, it's been a month since any one of us have gotten the chance to get back home and see our women. Wanna be our lady for the night?" he grinned, revealing crooked, yellowed teeth with golden coverings upon them.

His grip upon her arm was painful, and Toka had to resist the urge to yelp like a damsel in distress as she readied a chakra infused punch to that bastard's face.

But it was all for nought when a sudden dark presence filled the room, like a poisonous dark cloud that choked up the air in the atmosphere – and Toka only had to use her sensory instincts to know it was Uchiha Izuna, standing right beside the sailor with a firm hand on his shoulder and baring his teeth in a threatening smile.

"Sorry. She's my woman, in case the whole lot of you haven't realized by now," Izuna said, voice low and husky in an almost wolf-like growl.

All the sailors were wide-eyed and open mouthed in horror, and some were clawing slightly at their necks as if they were trying to free themselves from an invisible hand that was choking them.

 ** _Poor things, those sailors. They most likely never experienced chakra before, much less a genjutsu_** , mused Toka quietly to herself.

She watched as Izuna held all the sailors captive in a genjutsu, and it was like watching a still image in slow motion as a myriad of horrified expressions flitted across the sailors' faces before the genjutsu finally lifted, and the room was noisy once again as they wheezed and attempted to catch their breath.

The beefy man who had advanced on Toka earlier gave one terrified glance at Izuna before scurrying away as far from him as possible, muttering apologies under his breath.

Curious, Toka turned and asked, "What did you do to them?"

Izuna shrugged, a nonchalant look upon his face as he settled on the bench opposite her, "Nothing much. Just a little genjutsu to imbue some fear in them."

He fell silent for a little while, and Toka assumed he was done. However, she was wrong. Izuna's face slowly morphed into a mischievous grin as he continued – this time, in a lighthearted and almost childlike tone, "Oh, and I took the liberty of implanting a certain suggestion in their heads that you are my wife, and they are not to touch you unless they want to die on the spot. Brilliant idea, eh?"

Toka's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she stared incredulously at her mission partner, teeth bared in a cheeky, open toothed grin.

"I can't believe you! Have you no shame? You already have a wife! Is this how you treat her? I'm disappointed!" said Toka.

At this, Izuna frowned slightly and fixed Toka with a dark stare and it took a great amount of courage for Toka to level her eyes with his, knowing that as an enemy, there was the threat of his Sharingan swimming below the surface, and she had to take precautions.

"I don't see how that makes a difference, Toka. Firstly, that is the most effective way to protect you. Second - I bear no love for my wife. I was forced to marry out of duty! You know the only one that I love and will ever love is you, Toka," Izuna said lowly, his onyx eyes never leaving hers.

Toka only chuckled in response, "No one can ever know that, Izuna. You cannot see into a person's heart - there is no way I can know what you really feel about me any more than you know what I feel about you."

It was Izuna's turn to chuckle now as he set his cup down on the table between them. "Oh, that's where you're probably wrong, Toka dear. I saw you and your intentions even when you masked yourself as Uchiha Mariko, remember?"

Toka froze. Oh yes, she remembered it well. She remembered Izuna's uncomfortably piercing gaze and the loud thumping of her heart as she counted the seconds to which he would expose her and kill her in the Uchiha compound. It was as though he could see past her pretences, and it was terrifying.

A slow, lazy smirk formed on Izuna's head as he saw Toka's facial expression and knew she remembered. "The Sharingan are gifted eyes that see everything, Toka. Sure, it may not see emotions or intentions, but unlike normal Sharingan wielders, you and I have a bond that we cannot deny. There is no way I do not know you, Toka."

 **I will always see you, and I will always find you. You see that red thread [2]? That red thread of fate binding us together? Don't tell me you don't see it too.**

Izuna's words remained unspoken, but Toka knew them anyway. Izuna was right. They were one and the same kind, no matter what the circumstances that forced their way between them, somehow there was always that tiny thread that linked their heartfelt feelings together.

 **"Do you know, I dream of another me, and another you, in another world, in an era gone by,"** whispered Izuna, leaning in closer as he placed a warm hand over Toka's, his gaze never leaving hers and fixing her to the spot.

At this, Toka jolted in surprise. Could he mean...?

Those dreams...those dreams she had of herself as Ashura's daughter Terumi... and her lover Eiji, who was Izuna in another life and another form. She had initially written them off as her subconscious missing Izuna and creating those dreams of her own, but for Izuna to have the same dream - it was unbelievable and creepy at the same time. _**Just what sorcery was this that drew them together and tore them apart, in their waking hours and moments of slumber?**_

"What was your name?" Toka demanded.

Izuna smiled, as if to say _"I knew you had the same dream too."_

"My name...was Otsutsuki Eiji. And you were Otsutsuki Terumi," he replied.

"Oh gods... what is happening?" thought Toka aloud as her mind went racing at Izuna's answer.

And she felt Izuna's hand rubbing reassuring circles on hers as he said, "I do not know, Toka. One thing is for sure, it must have been real, once upon a time...we were lovers in a previous lifetime, and now we are trapped in the same cycle, just in different bodies and different identities."

Toka squeezed Izuna's hand as a worried and frantic expression flitted across her aquamarine eyes.

 _ **"Does this mean...we can dream of our ending before it actually happens?"** _ whispered Toka.

There was a tense silence between the two shinobi as they paused to think about it - so far, their visions and dreams of their past lives were of events that happened in the past or in the near future. If they were meant to be, then surely they would dream of the outcome before it even happened, right?

"It is possible, Toka. But why should it matter?" replied Izuna, and he squeezed her hand harder as he wrapped her two dainty hands in his, his eyes imploring. "Why should it matter? Even if the outcome showed us not to be together, that does not mean we shouldn't try. Destiny is in our hands, not something decided by fate, Toka!"

At least, that's what Izuna thought when it came to his love and relationship with Toka. He didn't believe in destiny or fate when it came to individual ability - the Uchiha believed in achieving brilliance and power through an individual's efforts. Although one's ancestry could be a predictor of future potential, but there have been many times when this archaic notion was proven wrong. **This was why clan leadership amongst the Uchiha wasn't inherited. It was earned.**

However, there are some instances where Izuna believed in destiny and fate - like how the Uchiha and Senju were fated to be locked in conflict for eternity, and how the world was fated to be one of winners and losers, a life and vicious cycle of a tussle of power. There was too much bad blood between them not to believe such blood debts could be erased with superficial and tiny peace measures that Hashirama seemed overtly fond of. If one wanted to protect and bring peace to those they cared about, power was key. Power was the answer.

But this - Izuna knew he was blind. Blinded by his inherent desire and love for a woman who was destined to be his enemy by virtue of her birth. And yet, those dreams they shared, that red string of fate that kept bringing them together...surely that meant they were meant to defy destiny and fate, just this once?

 ** _He wouldn't know. He'd never know. All he knew was that the six year old boy who saved that beautiful mermaid on the beach that day thirteen years ago - that boy, with his wild dreams and innocent wishes still resided in his heart, and that boy wanted to believe that he could defy destiny for her - just this once._**

"Please," Izuna pleaded.

And Toka stared back at him, eyes wet with unshed tears as she stroked his face softly, "I know, Izuna. But I...it's not easy. And I just need time - time to sort out all my thoughts...things are just not that simple, you know?"

No, of course they weren't. Not when it concerned the Uchiha and Senju. Not when it concerned thousands of lives at stake and another thousand years of mutual bloodshed and conflict.

Izuna laughed, bitter. That six year old boy within his soul immediately scurrying back, and he finds his nineteen year old self - cynical and hardened from conflict, war and hatred, back again as he puts on the mask of a warrior. "I understand, Toka."

He stands up, tired and fatigued. "We still have one day left to the lands of the Hagoromo. You better get an early rest, Toka."

"Thank you," Toka replies, and gifts him with a polite smile.

He smiles back, before turning to leave.

* * *

That night, Toka was left thinking about Izuna's words and left completely torn again.

She hated dilemmas, especially dilemmas involving Izuna. Whenever she thinks she's done and through with him, he always comes back and shakes her heart again.

And that night, when she dreams of herself as Otsutsuki Terumi, she is not surprised to dream of herself wrapped in Eiji's loving embrace as he kisses her and whispers words of love to her. She was probably the luckiest woman in all the earth, to be loved as such. For the most fleeting of moments, Toka feels it - feels Izuna's lips upon hers, ghosting past her lips before she wakes up in cold sweat - alone, in her room.

 _ **The heart wants what it wants, and hers is telling her that she wants Izuna. No fighting it anymore. Her previous life seemed to agree, and she wonders if Izuna dreamed the same.**_

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And finally, Izuna's true intentions are revealed! He has decided to be a double agent - and use Tokugawa as a back-up plan in the event that Toyotomi loses the battle for power. We also see a darker side to Hashirama where he is not above exerting his strength to get people to step in line with what he wants - after all, he was raised in times of war, and I think Hashirama took some authoritarian elements from his own father too.

Also, a manipulative and pregnant Mito who is smart and discerning enough to talk some sense into Hashirama. ;) What better way to get your man to say yes than walking around with a pregnant belly?

We also see a cheekier and more playful side to Izuna, despite his jealousy and possessiveness. I've always had this head canon that Izuna was a ladies' man haha, given how he is more harmonic and peaceful by nature compared to Madara, who is more belligerent. Therefore, Izuna probably came across as the refined, sophisticated and suave man with good looks, charm and an always ready smile. Something women would definitely fall for. And he's also not above acting like an angel to cater to women's maternal instincts. Plus, Toka is VERY attuned to Izuna's manipulative nature and is able to beat him at his own game and wound his ego in the process. XD And she has a thing for crisp, fresh beds and covers.

Towards the end, I wanted to show the inner conflict that reigns in Izuna's mind too as he loves Toka, and loves his clan, and he wants to seek a balance between both and HAVE both. And that just like his own brother Madara, he also has a weak and childlike part of him that wishes for an ideal - in this case, of overcoming destiny and clan boundaries to be with the woman he loves. (not necessarily for peace. Izuna is more selfish than Madara in this regard I guess) Despite this shared understanding, it's also not easy for him and Toka to forget clan loyalties and reality easily, but they'll come to a conclusion soon. :)

Also, even though the Uchiha are portrayed to believe in fate, I don't think it applies to every aspect of their life. The **Curse of Hatred** is really about them believing they're destined for revenge against their enemies. However, I also believe that the Uchiha are also highly meritocratic, unlike say the Hyuga, who are more bureaucratic. So an Uchiha can be born into a low-class family, but if he proves himself strong in battle, he is as respectable and qualified to be a clan head as someone born with higher status. This is in contrast to the Hyuga's belief that one's destiny is sealed upon birth.

 **[1] Yamanaka Inoichi** \- Haha, in the manga he's Ino's father, but cos I can't think of a better name for this guy who existed generations before Ino and her father, I just used his name XD The Yamanaka are supposedly able to read minds and extract information from a person, very much like the telepathic ability Professor Charles Xavier from X Men has :D they're the Prof Charles in the Naruto world!

 **[2] Red Thread of Fate** \- In Far Eastern culture, the red thread of fate is woven between two lovers and souls who are meant to be together. Somehow, this notion of being bound to a person and having a certain fate with them reminds me of Taylor Swift's song "Style". That one particular line where she sings "And when we go crashing down, we come back every time, we never go out of style." Like they're always on repeat. But anyway, commentaries on Taylor can be reserved for other times.

And MANY MANY thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! :D You all inspire and motivate me more than you know you do!


	19. Syrena

Toka transforms into a mermaid as she attempts to ensure Izuna's and her safety on their mission for Tokugawa.

 **Characters** : Toka, Izuna, Madara, Kumo Ei, OC Otsutsuki characters

* * *

 **1000 Years Ago**

There was a distinct smell of lavender in the air, and Terumi smiled, heady with happiness as she inhaled it all, the gentle wind rustling the long, flowing robes that fell like silk around her feet.

A warm and muscled arm wrapped around her waist as she felt herself being pulled against a strong frame and she opened her eyes slightly to see her handsome lover staring back at her with soft onyx eyes.

"Eiji…" she breathed, voice blissful with content as he planted a kiss on her lips.

She giggled as he rubbed a little closer and she felt his erection pressing like a hard rod against her back. _**Gosh, just a hug and a kiss and he's hard already? He sure has been very easily excitable as of late,**_ she thought.

Deciding to play a little hard to get was always fun, especially when toying with the patience of a legendary genius and warrior like her cousin. He was used to getting his way all the time it took quite a while for his bruised ego to recover when Terumi blew him off on his first attempt to kiss her. Smirking to herself, Terumi deftly pulled his arm off her and in one swift motion, stood up to overlook the entire field of lavender purple.

She hardly heard Eiji's cries of protest and the sharp spike in his chakra as she took that moment to soak in the beauty of that majestic colour - purple was indeed the colour of royalty, and it was well and truly deserved.

But the moment was not to last, as from a distance, Terumi heard a distant rumbling of thunder and a telltale streak of lightning blaze across the sky, marring the serene and idyllic image of the lavender fields before her.

"It's going to rain," she announced, disappointed.

"Indeed, it's time for us to take shelter - we don't want to be all wet and caught in the rain," came Eiji's velvety voice as he stood up and held a hand out to her.

But Terumi didn't take his hand. She continued staring at the grey skies above, as she knotted her brows in a frown. _**The storm brewing felt different from other times - i** **t was more menacing, more dangerous**_...There was even a tense, electric kind of current in the air, and she vaguely wondered if something had happened to cause her uncle Indra Otsutsuki to be greatly angered. She had lived long enough through the conflict between the Otsutsuki brothers to know that Indra sometimes wrecked great **lightning and thunderstorms [1]** upon Asura's territory each time her father did something to anger him.

When Terumi turned around, it wasn't her handsome guardian angel Eiji who was waiting for her - it was a brewing black hole of grey and black as the sound of crashing thunder and lightning filled her ears, drowning them in an endless scream.

She barely heard her own scream as she was forcefully sucked into the hole, deeper, deeper...

"Toka! Toka!" was all she heard.

 _ **Toka, Toka! Please...**_

* * *

 **Day 3 at sea, Early Morning**

 **"Toka, Toka! WAKE UP!"**

With a jolt, Toka bolted upright from her sleep, disoriented and confused as she woke from that vision again of herself as Terumi Otsutsuki.

Only this time, she didn't have time to dwell upon it before the world around her lurched forward and she was violently thrown off her bed, her legs tangled in the sheets as she extended her arms out in time to stop herself from rolling and ramming right smack into the furniture at the end of the cabin room. Her peripheral vision told her that she was not the only one flying and rolling on the ground as the decorative cups and lamps on her bedside table were now strewn about her, spinning uncontrollably as she felt another wave hit and smash itself into the hull of the ship.

 _ **There was no doubt about it. It was a storm. And knowing storms in this area, there was a 90% chance they were all going to go down with the ship into the dark, turbulent depths of the ocean.**_

A loud rapping sounded from her door, and she heard Izuna's voice echoing across the room as he continued, "Toka! Wake up! PLEASE!"

Wasting no time, Toka disentangled herself from the bedsheets and leapt across to the door in one swoop, her hands forming well practiced seals as she muttered a few words, and the chakra walls surrounding her cabin melted away like butter.

The door split open and there was Izuna, Sharingan eyes ablaze and wild - only this time, instead of hatred and bloodlust, they were wild with fear, worry and panic.

A look of relief washed over his face when he saw Toka, and he let out an audible sigh, "Thank the gods you're all right. Now come!"

He grabbed Toka's hand and led her out onto the deck, both shinobi streaking along in well practiced movements as they powered chakra to their feet to keep them afloat and prevent any slipping from the swirling sea water that was swishing in toxic waves on the wooden floor boards.

"Where are the crew?" demanded Toka as she whipped around in an attempt to find any other survivors.

"They were all either swept away by the waves or died trying to save this ship," replied Izuna, eyes trained on the path ahead of them.

Upon reaching the deck, Toka was dumbfounded as she paused in her steps, taking in the view before her.

 _ **It was a scene of complete anger and destruction.**_

Toka ever only knew the comforting arms of the ocean, the sweet and calming lullabies of the waves as the ocean sang to her, like a mother to her new born child. The regenerative power of the fountains that bubbled forth from the secret troves within the ocean depths and the colourful life that grew and flourished in the vibrant ocean were what Toka grew up in, immersed herself in.

 _ **But this... This was something completely different.**_

The ocean was a raging, seething mess as the waves rose like menacing giants borne and powered by the swift, blistering force of the winds, and Toka watched in horror as the waves descended and hit the ship squarely against the hull. Lightning streaked across the sky just as she heard a resounding moan sound from the ship as the waves tore it into two, the wooden beams and boards cracking and breaking apart in anguished unison.

 _ **This ocean she saw now was a monster, hellbent on destruction, and it was terrifying.**_

Like a child seeing her mother transform from a loving angel into a bloodthirsty Medusa, so did Toka's heart break into a cacophony of screams as she tried to reconcile the love and tranquil image she had of the ocean to what she was seeing now.

"Shit!" she heard Izuna curse when he saw the ship slowly being mauled and ripped apart by the relentless waves.

He didn't need to say it, but Toka knew it. _**They were going to die if they didn't find a way to get out of this horrific storm and this sinking ship.**_

 **And she couldn't allow that. Not when five hundred Senju lives and those of the Senju's allies depended on her.**

Running on pure battle and survival instinct now, Toka gripped Izuna's hand and yelled, "Izuna! I'm going to get us out of here! And I'll need your co-operation to do so."

Izuna stared at her, brows furrowed in anticipation, "What are you going to do?!" He yelled back above the roar of the thunder and ocean around them.

Toka didn't know what possessed her then and there, but she was suddenly imbued with a rush of confidence that pumped her with adrenaline, all the way from her head to the tips of her toes. It was like the sky opened up and the gods poured a drop of golden liquid upon her that enveloped her in an impenetrable layer that fired up her heart and her soul.

It was only later on that Toka realised it was the pressure and intense desire to save herself and the man she loved that forced her systems to kickstart and grant her unparalleled determination and drive to see her plan through until she got both of them safe to their destination.

 _"I'm going to transform myself into a mermaid, and I'm going to swim us the hell outta here. And not even the meanest and most frightening shark can stop me from getting us both safe to shore,"_ she replied, a smirk wide on her face as she bared her teeth in an amazonian smile.

 **She was going to save them, and the gods better be on her side, cos she was NOT accepting failure.**

Izuna stared at her, his lips parted slightly at the pure recklessness and genius of the idea that for once in his entire life, the great Uchiha Izuna, warrior and second-in-command of the fearsome Uchiha clan, was completely awestruck and dumbfounded.

But Izuna was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men did NOT show their weakness or admiration for others for long. He smirked back at Toka, "Well, now I'm starting to see why Senju women are called **Amazons[2]**. You are truly deserving of the title."

He gave Toka's hand a reassuring shake - a vote of confidence. "Lead the way, my lady," he said.

Nodding, Toka placed her other hand on Izuna's arm and transferred the necessary chakra to him - just like she had done many times previously to Tobirama on the battlefield.

Izuna watched, transfixed as the seal swirled in glowing, golden patterns on his arm before vanishing into invisibility as it sank and melted into his skin.

 _"Wow,"_ he said, like a child seeing some exotic animal for the first time.

"You can thank the Uzumaki and their amazing fuinjutsu talent for that," said Toka, smiling at his reaction, cos she had the exact same one too when Mito first applied the permanent power-transfer seal upon her.

Stepping closer to Izuna, she held his muscled body close to hers and looked up at him, smiling and admiring his calm collectivity and handsome face - a true-born and bred warrior unshaken in the impending jaws of death.

"This seal allows me to transfer my abilities to you for a temporary period - two hours to be exact. You can breathe and even see underwater just as well as I can. Hold on tight now as I swim us both to shore," she said.

And in one jump, both Izuna and Toka were sent hurtling into the foamy waves of the ocean, two souls escaping the encroaching embrace of death as it swallowed the ship whole a mere second later, entombing the ship as a forgotten relic of misfortune in the murky depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Uchiha Clan Compound**

All was silent in the compound as Uchiha Madara stood before **Kumo Ei [3]** , the leader of the **Kumo clan [4]** \- a clan famed for their incredible speed, superhuman strength and lightning jutsu. They were a powerful clan, and it took the Uchiha quite a long time before they managed to subdue the Kumo and bring them under their control, just as Toyotomi had ordered.

It was no easy feat, and keeping them under Uchiha control was an even more difficult task. Already, the Kumo shinobi, led by their leader Ei, were starting to show disrespect to their Uchiha unit commanders and even flouting the rules and skipping the mandatory communal training sessions that the Uchiha organised to train all the clans under them for battle. Such disobedience only multiplied in the past year, and it had not gone unnoticed by the upper echelons of the Uchiha, who were seeing the effects of Kumo disobedience on the other subdued clans.

Slowly but surely, the brazenness of the Kumo had encouraged the shinobi from other clans to show the same disobedience and disrespect too. And Uchiha Madara could not allow that. He was going to teach the Kumo and the other clans under Uchiha control the consequences of rebelling against the Uchiha - and he was going to teach it well.

"I hear that your honourable clan members have been skipping the mandatory trainings - trainings that are required by the ORDER of Toyotomi himself and by the treaty that you yourself signed when you agreed to be our ally, Kumo Ei. And what you and your men have been doing now has been most discourteous and dishonouring of what a great clan like yours promised...a huge disappointment, if I may say," drawled Madara as he eyed the tall and dark skinned Kumo leader, who was built like a insurmountable wall of muscle and brute strength.

"Heh," Ei huffed, almost disaffected as he crossed his arms - and Madara narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at this little gesture of disrespect and lack of fear.

 _ **It was insulting.**_

"We did sign the treaty and agree to those terms indeed, Madara- ** _sama_** ," said Ei as he stared fearlessly back at Madara, looking him eye-to-eye, proud and unafraid.

"However, my clan and I only did so under the premise that the Uchiha are worthy masters and allies who serve an equally worthy daimyo.." Ei continued.

At this, Madara visibly bristled, and the tension in the air was palpable and thick enough to slice with a knife as the Uchiha generals and elders stiffened, feeling the electric current of Madara's chakra slowly unraveling itself like a poisonous snake. The onlooking shinobi from the subjugated clans and the Kumo clans stiffened in silent anticipation and shock, staring in disbelief at Ei's brazenness towards the great and almost godlike Uchiha clan leader. No one, absolutely no one spoke to Uchiha Madara like that unless they wanted to look upon death's face in the most excruciatingly painful way possible.

 _ **Uchiha Madara was a demon.**_ And demons corrupted and enslaved in the most terrifying ways possible - they all knew it, experienced it first hand. They knew it the moment Madara's ghost fire Amaterasu licked and ate away at their comrades' flesh, living, delighting in their anguished cries as they begged the gods for mercy from pain and suffering.

 **And for Ei to speak to Madara like that - he was either stupid or unafraid of pain and death.**

It was Madara who broke the tense silence, his soft, velvety voice ringing through the compound - its smooth, lulling quality masking the monstrous face of Madara's demonic chakra.

"And why do you think that the Uchiha and the great lord Toyotomi are not worthy masters, Kumo-san?"

Ei fixed Madara with a straight stare, ignoring the tendrils of chakra emanating from the Uchiha clan leader as it snaked its way purposefully towards him as he opened his mouth to answer.

 _"The Uchiha as a body are growing weak, starting right from the head."_

Silence.

 _"How can a clan such as the Uchiha be worthy masters when their head is weak, and their eyes losing their light?"_

Deathly silence.

The wind blew, and all was silent as Madara and Ei continued to stare each other down, all eyes upon their tense and still forms.

"It seems that the Uchiha have been too kind and reasonable with you," said Madara, his voice a raspy whisper carried upon the electric currents of the wind, cool yet sizzling to the touch.

And Madara believed it to be so. The Uchiha were powerful masters. Powerful, disciplined and reasonable. Where other powerful clans treated subjugated or weaker ally clans with brute force and co-ercion, the Uchiha were notably **enlightened despots [5]** that ruled with an iron fist that was balanced with a respect for individual clan cultures and observance of the rules. Basically, clans were given full autonomy if they followed Uchiha military guidelines and treaties. Madara believed this to be a good balance between force and reason, and had always treated the clan heads with the respect they deserved. However, for some clans like the Kumo, this seemed to be taken very much for granted - and now they will regret it.

"Let this be a lesson you never forget," whispered Madara as he stepped forward, his eyes turning and morphing into the terrifying Mangekyou Sharingan.

It took only two seconds before Ei was sprawled upon the ground, clutching his head and uttering the most shrill and anguished screams as his body shook in uncontrolled spasms to the point where his eyes rolled up and one could only see the whites of his eyes.

It didn't take a genius to know what was happening. Anyone who had ever done battle with an Uchiha before knew what this was - a genjutsu of the highest order - not the kind meant to distract or create illusions, but the kind that was meant to break beyond repair. A complete destruction of the mind that turned the mightiest men like Kumo Ei into blabbering, cowering idiots with muscle spasms.

Popular opinion had it that the amount of time taken to break a person's mind was a testament to the skill and power of the caster. For Uchiha Madara to be close to breaking such a strong person's sanity in two seconds was nothing short of unprecedented.

But Madara was not out to break Kumo Ei's mind and sanity today. Today was about disciplining the Kumo and the subjugated clans, and most importantly - to show that he was NOT losing his eyes' light. That was why he had to use his Mangekyou. He HAD to prove his strength not only to the other clans, but to the Uchiha themselves.

 **Because Uchiha Madara was a demon. But he was also a protector and guardian of his clan. And he had a duty to uphold the morale and honour of the Uchiha.**

Finally releasing Ei from the genjutsu, Madara stepped back and sighed, satisfied with the results.

"Don't mess with the Uchiha," smirked Madara as he stared down at the Kumo leader writhing and crying piteously on the ground, before turning away - leaving the entire compound silent in fear and reverence of the name **_"Uchiha Madara"_**.

 **Demon King and Protector of the Uchiha.**

The very name that was powerful enough to cause the Five Great shinobi nations to ally themselves in defence against the power of that name generations later.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Naha Beach**

It was a bright sunny day as the waves washed up against the shore, bathing Toka in a cloak of blue as she rested against a rock, recovering from the intense hour of non-stop swimming against the harsh currents of the storm while carrying Izuna along with her. Her robes were discarded on a nearby rock, a happy relief after feeling the robes pull and pinch her skin through the billowing currents of the ocean.

Izuna lay right beside her, and he reached out to cradle her weak form in his arms as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said, "We are safe now. You are safe now."

Toka smiled weakly, her chakra at an all time low, "Guess we're even now."

She felt Izuna's laughter rumble through his chest and she knew he remembered that night thirteen years ago when he had first saved her from greedy fishermen.

"Lovers shouldn't be counting debts like this - that's not what love is about," said Izuna simply as he rubbed a thumb across Toka's pale and smooth cheek.

"Ah, someone has turned into a romantic poet I see," joked Toka, eyes bright with his confession.

Izuna turned to cup Toka's face in his hands and nudged her to look back at him as he held her gaze with his dark onyx eyes.

"What did I tell you, Toka? Monsters are men too," he said.

Toka nodded and smiled, and that was all it took for Izuna to swoop in for a kiss to her tantalising lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual, an intimate meeting and brushing of the lips and tongue that set their bodies on fire as they partook in this little glimpse of a paradise lost to them. Toka had to suppress a giggle as she mused about how considerate and gentle Izuna could be where it mattered. It was touching, that he treated her so gently, knowing how weak she was and always respecting her boundaries and limits at the right time.

 ** _So this is what a man's love feels like,_** thought Toka as she rested her head against Izuna's strong chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

If her past self could see her now, she definitely wouldn't have believed it. She, a fearsome kunoichi transformed into her mermaid form, complete with a golden tail and resting comfortably in her enemy lover's arms on a deserted beach far removed from the harsh realities of war and the Uchiha-Senju conflict.

 **Paradise.**

Breathing in the fresh salt in the air, Toka barely noticed when Izuna's hands crept slowly but steadily to her tail, stroking and admiring the golden scales as they caught the sunlight and glittered in a myriad of translucent gold, silver, pink and green under the noonday sun.

Izuna had never seen anything more beautiful - such beauty, such colours were something that existed in fairytales - not in the world of mortal humans and constant war and bloodshed. And yet, here she was - his Toka, his angel and his siren, nestled in his arms and in full surrender of his affections.

He was the happiest man on earth. And it was as if both of them could forget and did forget clan loyalties and the pressing urgency of their mission ahead of them as they lost themselves on a sandy white beach, hearing the soothing lullaby of the waves, the vibrant call of the seagulls and the warm kiss of the sun upon their skin as it dried them from their long swim in the sea.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he mumbled at last as he pressed his chin against Toka's soft golden brown hair.

Toka giggled, feeling her chakra slowly returning back as her body recovered from the intense swimming. She leaned up, pecked Izuna on the cheek and for added dramatic effect, swiped his nose like an older sister would to a whining younger brother.

"Such a baby, for a fearsome Uchiha warrior like yourself. Time to man up, boy. We've got a mission to accomplish, remember? And we better start moving soon if we want to get to the Hagoromo on time," said Toka.

This time, she allowed herself to find a pouting Izuna adorable and cute, all the while ignoring the cool touch of his hands as they traced her womanly curves from her back all the way to her toned bum.

"Toka nee san is still such a wet blanket even after all these years, what's a poor boy like me to do?" cried Izuna in mock hurt.

Laughing, Toka slapped Izuna playfully on his shoulder, "Stop being such a baby and go get me my clothes back."

"Heh, and why would I do that when I can see my woman naked?" retorted Izuna as he gazed at Toka hungrily, his lips pulled into a mischievous grin.

Toka launched a punch towards him, but he was too fast and ducked in time, catching her fist and wagging a finger at her in disapproval, " _Uh-uh_ , that's not a nice way to ask for clothes my dear."

And he leaned even closer to her, his hot breath upon her lips. "Didn't the Senju teach you manners? You gotta ask nicely."

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Toka leaned in and captured Izuna's lips in a kiss - stronger and more passionate than the one they shared before.

Izuna dropped her fist and it was as though his inner demons awakened as he wrapped strong arms around Toka, deepening their kiss as his tongue slid past her lips and explored every corner of her, tasting her, **_claiming her._** He sucked on her lips, reveling in the intoxicating taste of sweet pomegranate and peaches as he entwined his fingers in her lustrous brown locks.

It was all male instinct and hormones as he pushed Toka down onto the warm sandy beach, his lean and muscled form pinning her down as he lavished the smooth skin of her neck with butterfly kisses, his hands roving and tracing her womanly curves. Toka shivered under his touch - his touches were like little pinpricks of electric pressure that caused tendrils of pleasure to shoot past her skin and course through her veins, and she pulled him closer as he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot along her collarbone, not wanting him to stop.

" _Oh my god_ ," she breathed as she felt heat pooling in her nether regions, and barely noticed when her tail splashed to a sensual rhythm against the waves.

 ** _Damn, was Izuna such a good lover in bed. And oh..._**

Toka looked slightly down and saw Izuna's bulging erection pressing against the golden scales of her tail and let out a moan as one of Izuna's hands cupped her breast and started kneading it in slow, circular motions while his expert fingers lightly pinched her nipples.

"Hmmm..." moaned Toka sensuously, "someone has been getting a lot of practice."

At this, Izuna momentarily paused in his ministrations upon her neck and turned his hot gaze upon her, Sharingan eyes bright with lust, desire, and want. She averted her gaze upon instinct when his red orbs locked upon hers, afraid and desirous of the Sharingan's hypnotic power at the same time.

Leaning closer in so that his breath tickled the shell of her ears, he whispered, " _Oh it's not practice. It's inborn talent_."

And Toka rolled her eyes in laughter. _ **Cocky as ever.**_ The next moment, she was silenced to a tune of muffled moans as Izuna captured her lips with his again, his hands roaming down to grab her bum, squeezing it sharply and eliciting a scandalised cry from Toka at his playfulness.

"Careful where you touch, boy," she purred against his lips.

"Oh, I'm always careful," Izuna said, releasing his hands from her bum before they slowly slid down to her entrance - all wet and slick with her arousal.

And he dipped his head in the curve of Toka's neck before he whispered - lowly, huskily, "I'm careful to pleasure my lover."

Slowly and carefully, Izuna rubbed along the circumference of her entrance, marvelling at the smooth and wet texture of the surrounding scales of Toka's tail. Toka shivered as she pressed herself against Izuna's lean and muscular frame, gripping his biceps and panting lightly, "Ah...don't be too rough...It's...it's my first time doing it as a mermaid..."

As soon as the words left Toka's mouth, Izuna lifted his face to look at her - her beautiful, delicate face that held the mysterious yet gentle beauty of the ocean and forests of the Senju homelands. Seeing her, her distinctly Amazonian beauty, and the weakness she displayed before him now in her confession - it made Izuna's heart beat like a fiery drum to the highest heavens. **It made him feel special. Trusted. Loved.**

 _"Do not be afraid of me...I'm here to love, not to hurt,_ " he whispered tenderly as he cupped Toka's smooth face and was surprised to see a single teardrop slide down her pink-dusted cheek as Toka shed tears of joy.

She smiled, and taking that as a cue, he slowly and gently turned her onto her belly. Toka let out a contented sigh as she felt the warm sand beneath her belly, and Izuna's long and hard erection pressing dangerously and tantalisingly close to her entrance, her heart beating with excitement and fear.

 _ **"Would it hurt much in mermaid form?"**_ Toka wondered.

"May I?" came Izuna's lusty voice as he purred into the shell of her ear, his form pressing against her back as he grinded and pushed harder against her smooth, supple body, hands dancing across every curve of her svelte figure - exploring, claiming, dominating.

"Y-yes..." breathed Toka, unable to bear the anticipation anymore as she rocked her hips and rubbed them against Izuna's throbbing cock, enjoying the friction between their bodies.

Slowly but surely, Izuna placed the head of his cock against her entrance and pushed, watching in amazement as it slid like a well-lubricated rod and buried itself in the glistening and colourful folds of Toka's scales, and Toka let out the most pleasing and erotic moan he'd ever heard as she felt herself being filled right up with his thick circumference stretching her inner walls.

 **Fuck.** He was going to have a hard time controlling his animalistic urges and stopping himself from fucking her like a wild beast - but he had to, because it was Toka - **_his_** Toka. And he'd be damned if he hurt her in any way.

Now that he was fully sheathed inside her, he placed one hand on her hips and with the other, massaged the soft, tender skin of the back of Toka's neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes...please...do it already..." came Toka's siren-like voice.

That was all Izuna needed before he started thrusting in and out of Toka at a slow and steady pace, revelling in her sweet warmth and _**oh my god she was so tight and wet...dammit, dammit Izuna, you need a distraction...**_

Growling, Izuna bent down and pinned Toka's hands firmly to the sand beneath them and started lavishing her neck and back with kisses that grew increasingly bruising in nature as heat started to build up within him.

" _Ah...ah...Izuna..._ " cried Toka as she started mewling his name and Izuna felt the knuckles of his fists turn white as he grit his teeth and forced himself to continue the agonisingly pleasurable and slow pace within his lover.

"Izuna," breathed Toka as she turned her head slightly to look at him, silent understanding in her bright aquamarine eyes, _**"You don't need to hold back anymore."**_

With those words, it was as though something broke within Izuna - the invisible walls that separated sensuality and downright bestiality were torn apart and the lurking, hungry tengu demon within Izuna emerged, roaring and thirsty for its beloved prey.

And it was this tengu demon that latched its fearsome beak upon Toka's soft skin and raked its razor sharp claws across the bountiful mounds of her breasts and tugged at her lustrous brown locks - dominating, claiming, marking. _**Mine**_ , he thinks. _**Mine**_ , he says as he sucks and leaves yet another love bite on Toka - a badge of his possession and protection. _**Mine**_ , he growls, delirious with pleasure and ecstasy as he thrusts repeatedly into Toka and revels in the loud and pleasured moans that leave Toka's lips as she claws against the warm sand.

" _Don't stop, don't stop._.." Toka mewled as she dug her fingers into the sand, enjoying the fast and deep thrusts as she felt her vaginal muscles expand and contract around Izuna's cock.

Every bite, every burning touch Izuna laid upon her drove her closer to paradise - like fire that torched her into an erotic state of orgasmic proportions as her hips bucked and swayed to the rhythm Izuna set.

It was crazy, allowing him or anyone have sex with her in mermaid form. No one ever had, because sex in mermaid form meant being taken from the back - _**To be fucked from the back - well, that required a great amount of vulnerability and trust.**_

 _ **And who knew that she loved it rough and passionate?**_

The beach was filled with Toka and Izuna's wanton moans of pleasure, and Toka was so loud she was sure the gods above could hear them making love like enemies within the sheets - rough, desirous, passionate.

In this place, there was no difference between love and hate. In this place, the energy and passion of love and hate melded into one as Toka and Izuna entwined in each other, locked in a close embrace as Izuna gives one final thrust and the whole world goes a dizzying blank as he empties his seed into her and Toka arches her back in a silent scream, her release strong and tidal like the waves upon the shore.

The two shipwrecked lovers remain there, and Izuna rolls off Toka's back, panting - his chest gleaming with the heat of their tryst and his Sharingan ablaze with a sated fire that has consumed the object of his affections. Reaching out, he pulls Toka gently into his arms and kisses her tenderly on the forehead - and she smiles back at him, tired, spent and content.

"Your face is glowing," he remarks.

And indeed it was. Toka's face had always been light and clear, but this time round, a visible halo emanated from her form and imbued her youthful skin with a translucent glow.

Cuddling up to him, Toka smirked, "Well, that's because someone made me feel very happy. Thank you."

And she swishes her tail in slow and contented strokes, rubbing lightly against Izuna's legs.

"Heh. It's the right thing I should do," says Izuna as he strokes her golden brown locks and smiles down at her, "although you do surprisingly have a little of a rough and violent kink, don't you my sweet?"

That got Toka blushing a little in embarrassment and she retorts back, "You were the one who started it!"

Izuna shrugged, but his face continued holding that annoying grin that Toka was starting to hate a lot. It usually meant he had something up his sleeve and she better watch out.

"Well, you can be sure there will be more of this to come, darling!" and he winked.

Toka could only resign herself to her fate as he laughs again and she just lets him, instead choosing to rest her head against his muscled chest and bask in the afternoon sun as she takes a little nap, tired and spent from both the swim and the sex.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Naha Beach**

After an hour of lazing around and sleeping soundly in Izuna's arms, Toka finally forced herself to wake up and the two lovers decided to start making their way to civilisation.

It was a good thing that Toka managed to swim in the right direction and brought them to the shores of the Hagoromo lands as she surveyed the tropical forest that lay before them. Not wasting any time, she willed herself to change back into human form, ignoring Izuna's protests of wanting to see her more in her mermaid form cos she was " _so goddamn beautiful"_ in her original form.

He took his revenge by getting to her clothes first and making her go on a five minute chase around the beach to get them back. His only regret was that she caught her clothes before he could set them on fire.

"I really wanted to see you naked more often since you're depriving me of your gorgeous mermaid tail," pouted Izuna as he stared hungrily at her enticing form after she tied her robes back on.

"Well, that's too bad for you, weasel," laughed Toka, "You'll just have to live with it."

And she shook her head, unable to believe that this perverse, charming man and lover was the same person as the little boy who innocently offered to find her clothes for her.

"You were so cute then," she remarked, "and so obedient."

"I still am!" chirped Izuna in that annoying childish voice of his as he jumped onto Toka, swung her round, picked her up and sped into the forest, ignoring Toka's protests.

"Stupid boy," Toka muttered under her breath as she huffed. Oh well, at least he was being nice and considerate by giving her a free ride through the forest. She needed that considering how much chakra she had spent on their seafaring journey to these Hagoromo lands.

 _ **I wonder what the Hagoromo will be like**_ , she wondered, as she stared at the beach - watching it slowly disappear to a golden spot amidst the lush emerald green of the forest as she said a silent goodbye to her beloved ocean again.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

And there we have it! A new spin on the Little Mermaid, Naruto Warring States style! Just that this time, Toka is sort of repaying her life debt to Izuna when he saved her thirteen years ago. One similarity remains between the Little Mermaid and Toka though - both of them fall in love with someone they shouldn't have, and save their lovers' lives. The sex scene was something I was struggling with, as I didn't know if I should make it lusty or lovey-dovey romantic. I tried to go for the middle ground but with a more passionate and dark spin to it, as I still see Toka and Izuna's relationship as having an undercurrent of enmity and dark desires all the time. It comes from being from enemy clans I guess and the fact that men will be men, so they are bound to let their desires go out of control when they make love to a woman they really really love.

We also see the seeds of rebellion within the Uchiha clan's control, and why Izuna is interested in playing double agent. Not only as a back up plan, but also to keep an eye on the enemy - you know, the whole "keep your friends close but your enemies closer"? Of course, the fact that he gets to cavort with Toka is a HUGE incentive for him. Also, I wanted to explore further why the name "Uchiha Madara" was so feared, even years after his death. At the same time, I wanted to show that Madara, despite being seen as a tyrant, had reasons to ACT or APPEAR like one in those harsh times. One can be a tyrant to another but a protector to another. Madara is merely playing different roles required by him, and he has to be strong in balancing them even though he may not want to be that harsh. He's actually a real softie inside. :)

 **[1] Lightning and thunderstorms** \- Just like how lightning is associated with Sasuke and the Uchiha in general, I'd imagine Indra to be a god of thunder. After all, Susanoo is the god of thunder in Japanese mythology so I thought it very fitting.

 **[2] Amazons** \- I believe they were mentioned in Greek mythology as a race of very tall, warrior women, which fits Toka very well. I also have this head canon that Senju women were generally tall and had great vitality, if Tsunade and her ancestors Hashirama and Tobirama are anything to go by.

 **[3] Kumo Ei** \- He would later become the First Raikage and is seen in the first Kage meeting with Hashirama.

 **[4] Kumo Clan** \- I'd like to imagine them as being the founders of Kumogakure, and that they're the ancestors of Raikage A and Killer Bee. :) They are also a mighty and proud clan who don't take shit from anyone, and so obviously they're the most rebellious, and view the Uchiha with disdain because of the dreadful powers of the Sharingan. Also, they dislike being "colonised" by being trained to suit Uchiha clan battle formations and tactics.

 **[5] Enlightened Despots** \- It was also mentioned in the manga that the Uchiha clan subjugated many clans during the warring states era. For this, I imagine the Uchiha to be strict, powerful and disciplined - not only in terms of clan culture but also in how they treated the other clans. So there were a lot of standards and trainings to live up to if you were under Uchiha control. However, one thing about the Uchiha is that they still consider themselves superior and separate, and are also reasonable in how they treat subjugated clans. So yeah, the clans still get some freedom and are not brutally oppressed. I think the best term to describe the Uchiha as "colonisers" would be paternalistic.

Bonus points to those of you who recognise the chapter title, "Syrena" to be a derived form of "Siren", who are a mythological race believed to be dangerous water spirits very similar to mermaids. :) In fact, mermaid is known as **_"La Petite Sirene"_** in French. ;)

Special thanks to SilverRose16701 and novelreader for being such loyal and amazing supporters and reviewers! ^^ Love you all!


	20. Unfaithful

Izuna and Toka experience life as normal civilians, Akemi confronts Madara and Tobirama gets his hands dirty.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Toka, Akemi, Madara, Tobirama

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Uchiha clan compound**

It was a hot summer's day when Uchiha Akemi entered the wooden shed located at the back of the head family's quarters. It was where both Madara and Izuna kept their personal messenger hawks for use in clan missions, and the familiar smell of leather and raw meat filled her nostrils as she pushed open the doors to reveal six hawks perched comfortably in their corners - strong, majestic and feral as they stared at her with golden yellow eyes, curious at her presence.

Akemi wasted no time in casting a genjutsu on all of them, and in a few seconds they were perched stock still, frozen in the genjutsu and their eyes staring unblinkingly into space. Smirking, Akemi made her way to Tobi's perch and cast her Sharingan eyes upon him, drawing and reading his memories as they flashed past her.

 _Flowers delivered every week into a beautiful woman's hands. Izuna's wistful, smiling face as he puts the flowers into Tobi's claws. Love letters._

Akemi remembered that face - every Uchiha did. Senju Toka, co-heirress to the Senju clan and genjutsu master.

 _ **Impossible. That Bitch.**_

Balling her hands into fists, Akemi cut off the flashes of memory within Tobi's mind and lifted the genjutsu from the six hawks before making her way briskly out of the shed and slamming the doors shut behind her.

So her instincts were right. Her husband Uchiha Izuna was not in love with her as she had thought but with some other woman - and the enemy, at that. It was not only downright wrong and disgusting - which Uchiha would love the clan that was responsible for the death of all their loved ones? It was _**hurtful** _ \- hurtful to Akemi's ego and she _**felt**_ it - that searing hot pain that sliced through her heart as she raged about how Izuna not only put on a facade in front of her, but that he broke his marital promise to her and that she, Uchiha Akemi, was _**not good enough**_ for him.

 _ **"How is that Senju Toka better than me? Look at me now, sharing a man with a whore!"**_ She hissed internally as her quick footsteps brought her directly to the front doors of Uchiha Madara's study.

Unbounded by simple politesse, Uchiha Akemi pushed the doors open and marched into the study, her robes gliding smoothly along the floor as she glared daggers at her brother-in-law.

Sighing, Madara stopped writing and placed his brush delicately down upon the brush holder and turned his gaze to Akemi, who looked dangerously and beautifully angry. What did she want now?

"You could have knocked, you know?" he said, a little peeved that she barged in so unceremoniously like that.

 _"I don't give a damn, I do whatever the hell I please, and right now I want to know where your brother is,"_ hissed Akemi, her eyes suddenly morphing into the frightful blood red of the Sharingan.

Frowning slightly, Madara crossed his arms and cast a rueful look at her, "He's on a top secret solo mission and won't be back for a week. If you've got anything to tell him, it can wait till he comes back."

"Your brother is cavorting with the enemy!" Akemi spat, shaking slightly with rage as she fought to control her voice.

Madara stared at her. "What?" he said, blinking in surprise.

"You heard me, your brother is liaising with the enemy - or should I be more specific and say having an extramarital affair with that Senju whore Toka!" hissed Akemi as she released a blast of chakra that caused the air in the room to swirl and slam the study room doors closed, leaving her and Madara alone and glaring at each other.

Her brother-in-law merely looked at her with a cool and cautious gaze, "What makes you say this? Be careful of what you say, Akemi. Do you understand what this means?"

Akemi crossed her arms and taking one deep breath, managed to cool herself down before raising her gaze to meet Madara's.

"Izuna has been acting suspicious lately. After our marriage, he hardly..."

Her voice trails off to a soft whisper, and Madara could tell that she was feeling too embarrassed and hurt by what she was going to say next, and a part of him teetered on the edge of anticipation as he wondered what it was that could have caused her to be like this.

The Uchiha Akemi that he knew was a proud and powerful Uchiha woman. To see her drift off like this - well, it was unheard of.

A soft, dejected sigh escapes her lips before she continues, "He hardly ever touched me after our wedding night. Sure, he comes home every evening to me, eats the food I cook for him, praises me for my training and work, but he's not WITH me. He's been emotionally distant, and of course I HAD to find out why."

At this stark confession, Madara almost cringes but manages to stop his face from showing his discomfort. He had thought that Izuna would be over Toka, but apparently that was too high an expectation from Izuna, and to make things worse, Akemi now knows that Izuna is having a secret affair with the Senju - something that spelled trouble and even death for his own brother, and Madara's heart raced in fear just thinking about the prospect of that should things get nasty with Akemi.

"So I looked for clues - any clue that could lead me to the truth...and I noticed how Izuna always sent Tobi on missions from your private quarters every single week. He never used to do that, and neither do you. So I went to search through Tobi's memories and..."

Akemi's face darkened and a hateful feeling coursed through her veins, igniting the air around her with a dangerous and electric current that Madara could feel from where he was standing.

"I see, thank you for telling me Akemi. I will go and search Tobi's memories myself - " said Madara but was abruptly cut off when Akemi raised her voice and let out a shrill shriek.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!" she cried, her hair flying wildly about as she bristled like an angry cat, her teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"I do believe you, Akemi. But I need to verify things, and know the extent to which they've been communicating to solve the problem," said Madara in a pacifist tone, "and you should know why I am being very cautious about this. This is akin to treason, and Izuna may be executed for this!"

" _ **THEN LET HIM GO ROT IN HELL!**_ That bastard broke his promise to me and he deserves to die! Especially for betraying the clan!" Akemi's voice was now agitated and had reached previously unknown decibels that hurt Madara's eardrums.

"Calm down, Akemi," said Madara as he walked forward and gripped her shoulders, shaking her, "You should be ashamed for wishing ill upon the clan! Do you know how important a warrior Izuna is to the Uchiha? You _**must not**_ reveal this to anyone."

"I DON'T CARE!" Akemi shrieked as she hit Madara's hands away, "I'm going to tell everybody and they'll see what an asshole he is for doing this to me!"

And she stomped upon the ground like a spoilt child, angry and uncontrollable in her anger.

All Madara could do was stare at her in disbelief and chagrin. **_Yes, this was the Akemi everybody knew - the spoilt princess of the Uchiha, used to getting her way and when things did not, all hell broke loose and she would not rest until she set it right._**

Even though Madara did not approve of his brother's relationship with Toka, he was grateful for one thing - that it taught Akemi that things simply did not and _**could not**_ go her way all the time, and that she had better deal with it. _**Bitch better learn her own lesson too,**_ Madara mused as he sighs and does what needed to be done although he knew he would regret it after.

He slapped Akemi. A hard, sharp smack to her face and she lurched, almost tumbling to the ground from the sheer force of his slap. She glared back at Madara, eyes glowing bloody murder.

"YOU HIT ME? YOU DARE TO HIT ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" she bellowed and lunged towards him, drawing out her fan and preparing to unleash poisoned needles towards him.

But Madara had seen Akemi fight to expect the attack coming and dodged just in time, watching the needles lodge themselves into the hard wooden walls behind him. However, Akemi had anticipated it and proceeded to launch a vicious kick to Madara's stomach. Sharingan eyes spinning, Madara blocked her kick and grimaced internally. _**He did not want to do this**_ \- he did not want to fight and agitate Uchiha Akemi of all people, and Madara did not believe in hitting a woman or his blood relative like this, but she was a powerful kunoichi and left him with no choice.

Not wasting a moment, he shot out a gloved hand that caught Akemi by her throat and squeezed at the right acupoints that had her throttling and gasping for air as he lowered her down to the ground to kneel before him.

" _ **I will not repeat myself again**_. The interests of the Uchiha come first before your own. I understand that you're angry at Izuna, and you're justifiably right for doing so. However, this _**does not**_ give you a free pass to act on your whims and announce it to everyone else when you know that this would mean a loss to the Uchiha. _**Grow up, won't you?**_ " Madara chided, before releasing his grip on her throat.

And Akemi did the most unexpected thing. She cried. Not wails of sadness, but tears of anger and bottled hurt as she got up and fixed Madara with a hateful stare - a stare that was enough to kill. And Madara knew the only reason she had not moved to kill him yet was because he was clan head and she had no chance at killing him either.

"I will, Madara- _ **sama**_ ," she said, mockingly, "But don't expect me to let you and your brother have easy lives after this. The clan will be safe, but I won't let the both of you off that easily. _**I'll get you back some day, you can be sure of it, dear brother-in-law**_ **.** "

With a few brushes of her sleeve, Akemi turned and took her leave, leaving Madara to lean against the table with a palm over his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, just great. Now he needed to notify Izuna of what happened, and be prepared for more years of torture with this vengeful and vicious woman he had to call his sister-in-law.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Nagahama City**

It was early morning when Toka cracked her eyes open to see the sunlight streaming in through the window, bathing the entire room in a soft golden glow. Feeling a warm, strong arm strung around her waist, she turned slowly to face Izuna, who was still sound asleep beside her.

Under the sunlight, he looked like he was six-years-old again - his peaceful expression, his soft, fair skin, even softer raven black hair and long, luscious eyelashes that cast a slight shadow upon his youthful face.

 _ **He almost looks like a baby**_ , Toka mused to herself as she brushed his hair away gently from his face and took the moment to admire this rare glimpse into an Izuna who was in his most childlike and vulnerable state. Having grown up amongst shinobi, Toka had long forgotten what it was like to look at an adult and NOT see barriers set up along the thin edges and shadows of their faces.

She was so absorbed taking in his beauty that she barely noticed the sneaky fingertips that snaked their way beneath the sheets and wormed their way into her folds before they gave a cheeky pinch to the tender bud of her womanly chalice.

"EEEEK!" Toka yelped, and she shot up from the futon, hair in complete disarray and a scandalised look on her face.

She turned to see Izuna's annoying face break into laughter and wasted no time in throwing a pillow at him, "You idiot! That's not the way to greet me good morning!"

Izuna rolled out of the futon and clutched the pillow she threw at him to his chest and pinned Toka with his most innocent and wide-eyed stare, "Are you kidding me Toka? This is the BEST way to greet you good morning! Look at you right now! Look at your FACE."

A twisted smirk formed on Toka's lips as she smiled dangerously at Izuna, "Oh, really?"

And with a few words, a fresh stream of water rose from her fingertips and zoomed right into Izuna's face, splashing it with cold water and wetting his face and hair.

The look on Izuna's face was priceless as the water doused him from head to toe, and Toka watched with satisfaction as Izuna clawed frantically at his hair. As handsome and majestic as Izuna usually looked, he oddly looked very much like a grumpy wet cat drenched in dirty rain right now.

"What have you done to my hair?! It's all wet and gross now, and it won't _**dry**_ properly unless - "

Izuna paused mid way and glared at Toka, who was laughing right now. "Sneaky Senju, I'll get you back for this," he said as his face flushed with embarrassment from having flailed and lost control so easily and _**worse**_ \- his hair was wet and icky, and nothing was worse for an Uchiha than wet hair in the morning. It made them angsty.

Toka only shrugged nonchalantly as she stood up and made her way to the adjacent bathroom of their guest quarters, ignoring Izuna as he went about the room, rummaging for something and muttering under his breath.

 _ **They were lucky**_ , she thought, to have found their way to the Hagoromo Mansion in a short time after they departed from the beach. Now they didn't have to worry about not reaching the Hagoromo and completing their mission on time and even got the chance to relax a bit as they were doing now. And even luckier for them, the Hagoromo were a rich clan and provided one of the cushiest and most luxurious guest rooms Toka had ever been in her entire life.

After letting the water in the wooden tub run for a while, Toka turned to see Izuna taking tubes of conditioner and hair oil from the guest drawers in their room, a look of pure relief on his face.

"I never knew that Uchiha men were so vain," she commented, noting how he had chosen the conditioner and hair oils of the most premium quality.

Izuna huffed, still a little miffed at her getting his hair wet, "Well, you look like you could learn more from us. My hair is softer and silkier than yours anytime, maybe you should try these too."

And he threw the two tubes to her, which Toka easily caught with one hand even as she sat at the edge of the tub. Frowning a little, she turned the tubes over in her hand as she studied their ingredients and contents as Izuna made his way towards her and promptly plopped himself into the tub of warm water, causing the water to splash and drench Toka completely from head to toe.

Growling, Toka pushed away the wet hair sticking to her face and glared daggers at Izuna, who was already leaning back against the bathtub and enjoying the ebbing warm water as the tap continued to bubble and run with a limitless supply of fresh spring water.

He looked up in time to catch his lover's eye and winked, "Come on darling. You might as well shower with me now that you're wet. Don't want to let this good water go to waste."

Sighing in defeat, Toka placed the tubes to the side and climbed in beside Izuna, " _ **Fine**_ , you win this time round. But don't expect me to go that easy on you next time."

Instead of looking guilty or slightly fearful, Izuna just looked happily content as he snuggled up close to Toka and cradled her in his arms while resting his head against her shoulder.

But Toka would have been a fool to think that all Izuna wanted was to make effective use of the fresh spring water. She knew, ever since that day on the beach that he was never, ever going to let the days pass him by without him literally coming on to her. She could feel it - feel his desire humming like swirling tendrils of chakra through the water as his fingers crept up between her legs, nudging them open.

And she complied, willingly.

If there was anything she learnt about Izuna, it was that he had the same or if not greater sexual appetite than his appetite for battle and bloodlust. And going against his plans to have sex with her was near impossible with his cheeky and cunning manipulations.

For a few moments, Toka lay where she was as Izuna ran his hands all around her body, giving him a charming smile here and there to show that she was paying attention when in reality, her mind had drifted off somewhere - somewhere she had been fighting to control for some time now.

 ** _She had completely forgotten about birth control_** \- and as far as she knew, she had none with her right now. All her belongings were washed away into the ocean along with the sunken ship, and for all she knew she had already conceived with Izuna's child, which was an absolutely terrifying notion to her that spelled endless trouble and even death.

Being pregnant with a married man's bastard child was one thing. Being pregnant with an enemy's child - well, that was what her brother Takeshi liked to call "shit hitting the fan." He used to tease her all the time about it just to annoy her, " _Hey Toka nee-san, you're so pretty I'm sure even the enemy clans wouldn't bear to kill you. They'd just get you pregnant instead,"_ and she would just whack him and ignore him, thinking it would never happen to her.

 _ **But if it did**_ , then that spelled dark days would be ahead of her. Questions and fears began running through her head - " _What would the Senju do? What would the Uchiha? Would they kill me? Kill Izuna? What about the child?"_

She barely noticed that she was staring dazedly at Izuna, whose eyes were transformed into Mangekyou Sharingan - with the exception that instead of hatred and cruelty, they reflected concern and worry.

"Toka, are you all right?" he breathed as he cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

Toka was silent for a while as she contemplated telling him what she just thought. **_Would he listen? Would he care? Or would he be an idealistic, love-sick fool like Hashirama and assure her that it was all right? Cos anyone with sense knew it was not all right._**

There was only one way to find out.

"I was just thinking how I don't have any birth control," she stated flatly.

She watched as Izuna's eyes widened in surprise, before his face settled itself into a serious mask of contemplation as the harsh reality and consequences of the possibility of her pregnancy dawned upon him.

He sank back into the water and hugged her tightly from behind, and Toka didn't need to look at him to know that he was as much bothered about this as she was about it, judging by how his once erotic energy had ebbed slowly into a darker, more muted one.

"It's a little late for us to be discussing this right now, don't you think?" he started, and Toka smiled ruefully back.

After the beach, they had done it twice in one night after reaching the Hagoromo. Although Toka was not ovulating, and she highly doubted three times of unprotected sex would make her conceive, it was still a sufficient number of times to warrant some concern.

"I guess, but it's just a precaution which I thought we should consider from now on," she replied, as she placed a soothing hand across his still hard manhood, stroking it lazily under the water. It was strange, how she derived security and calm from just stroking it - **_was it some biological mechanism inbuilt in women that caused them to take refuge and security in the greatest sign of masculinity and manhood?_**

"If the Senju find out I've given birth to an Uchiha's child, they will kill me _**and**_ the child," she said.

"That won't happen," said Izuna, a slight frown on his face and Toka looked up at him in surprise.

He turned to face her, the black bars of his Mangekyo Sharingan frozen in place as he fixed her with a hard stare, "The Uchiha wouldn't allow it. They wouldn't allow their bloodline to be in the hands of external clans, much less the Senju."

"But what if the child is half Senju?" protested Toka, completely baffled as she tried to make sense of what Izuna had just said.

"It doesn't matter, does it? The child still carries the potential to awaken the Sharingan and should be protected as such. You Senju have your own bloodlines, don't tell me what I said isn't true."

That got Toka silent and thinking as she thought back about previous rare cases in her clan. Although the Senju were not a bloodline clan, but their members possessed two famous bloodlines so far - Hashirama's Mokuton and her brother Takeshi's Ice Release Hyoton. And as such, there had been rare occasions when bloodline members had children outside the clan and the Senju elders had moved briskly to work to get the child back into Senju hands. Although more often than not for the majority of Senju clan members without bloodlines, it was the bloodline clans that chased the Senju down for the child in question.

Needless to say, it was an ugly, convoluted game of money and power grabbing that oftentimes led to a grisly end for both sides.

"I remember once - one of my distant cousins had a child with an Aburame woman," said Izuna as his voice broke through Toka's thoughts.

Toka could only gape in surprise - an Uchiha and Aburame was the most unexpected match one could possibly think of.

Seeing Toka's surprise, Izuna nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know. I was thinking the same thing. I don't even know _**how**_ they did it, with those insects crawling _**everywhere** _ in her body."

"But the Uchiha elders got wind of it and asked the Aburame to return the child in return for an alliance or Uchiha protection. And mind you, this was before the Uchiha and Aburame were allies."

"And did the Aburame turn the child in?" asked Toka, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well of course they did - they'd be stupid not to unless they wanted us to exterminate the entire clan," huffed Izuna as he crossed his arms, " _ **Never mess with the Uchiha."**_

"Well then that's good for the Aburame - they get an alliance through the child. But I can't guarantee that would be the case for the Senju," said Toka, sighing as she thought about how vastly different the Aburame situation was to hers should she really conceive.

Izuna gave Toka one swift sideline glance before he sighed too, "I know, Toka. I know things aren't simple between us, and even less so between our families."

Reaching out, he took Toka's hands in his, "But you must know that the Uchiha would never hurt one of their own, even if the child's mother is a Senju. Sure, they may discriminate, but they'd never kill. And besides..."

He caressed Toka's cheek as his lips pulled up into a sad yet sardonic smile, "I won't be surprised if the Uchiha elders want to groom the child just to see what combined powers the child would have. The Uchiha respect and crave power too much to let such an opportunity go to waste."

Toka froze at this. Her child? Treated as a guinea pig by some crazy, power-addicted Uchiha elders? That sounded terrible and a potentially worse fate than death. Not to mention, the Senju elders weren't that nice either. They'd either use the child as bait and leverage against the Uchiha or even groom the child to kill Uchiha in the future - _**the Sharingan as the perfect counter against another Sharingan**_ , and she shivered at at the prospect of it all.

 _ **The prospect of her child being torn and maimed in the ugly power struggle between the Senju and Uchiha.**_

Seeing Toka's worry, Izuna placed a comforting hand upon hers and forced her to look at him squarely in the eye.

"I know this sounds awful, Toka. But **_I can assure you the child will not die_** , not when I'm around. And I'd be a fool and a terrible father if I were to allow the Uchiha to treat my child as an expendable tool and experiment. **_I'll protect him with all I am, I promise you, Toka_**. **_Our child will be safe with me_**."

"I know," whispered Toka, "I don't doubt you on this. But there are just some things that are beyond our control..."

The determined look on Izuna's face fell slightly, and he traced comforting circles around Toka's delicate hands that he held in his own.

"We can go get some birth control later if you're worried about it. For now, we don't have any hints that you have conceived - don't let these thoughts trouble you. Just relax and let me take care of you," he said as he gave her a sincere and warm smile - the nurturing kind that only those closest to him like Madara had the blessing to see.

Toka nodded, still unsettled but feeling much more relieved that they were going go get birth control now.

She smiled as Izuna emptied some shampoo onto his hand and lathered it upon her hair while he made sure to give her scalp a good, thorough massage. The smell of the lavender shampoo was soothing and calmed her nerves, and she smiled at Izuna's consideration and pampering of her as he continued whispering comforting words to her and telling her she was safe and that any potential child would be safe under his power.

"You know, we could get you pregnant and for all you know that may finally force our clans to come to peace," joked Izuna as he massaged her scalp.

Toka only rolled her eyes, "Such a scary and smiling liar as always Izuna. I know you hate the Senju and Tobirama too much."

A dark smirk pulled on Izuna's lips - Toka was more clever and perceptive than he expected. She wasn't blinded by love to the point where she thought his love for her meant full willingness to engage in peace with the Senju. She knew he hated them too much, and that his love for her was mutually exclusive with peace with her clan. This perceptiveness was what he admired about Toka and he knew he made the right choice in choosing her as his lover - one who could match him in intellect and shrewd understanding of the world and politics around them. **_Things were never easy, not with the Uchiha and Senju in play._**

Sometimes he wonders how he could even love her and hate part of her and her family at the same time. **_I guess our love isn't perfect._**

 _ **Cos if I had my way, I'd kill off every single one of them and just take you as my wife,**_ he mused darkly, _**those of your kind cannot be trusted, as much as my brother would like to think sometimes.**_

"I knew you were always one smart cookie, my sweet," he cooed in that deceptively cheerful voice of his.

"Yeah, I know. If I weren't, trust me, I'd be dead by now," Toka responded, leaning against Izuna's muscled chest and listening to the steady beating of his heart.

Hearing Izuna's heartbeat, being held by him, and enveloped in the comforting warmth of the Uchiha's fiery chakra as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear sent her to the comforting cradle of sleep.

That morning, all Toka dreamed of was cradling a sleeping child in her arms as she sang melodious lullabies to it and Izuna's protective arms wrapped around her and the baby as numerous, blank faces swirled in a dizzying whirl around them - faceless and untouchable.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Kyoto**

Tobirama took one sweeping glance to the closed door before he deftly removed a white packet from within his sleeves, opening it up to reveal a white mound of **mercury powder [1]**.

With one flick of the wrist, Tobirama poured the powder into the steaming cup of tea, watching in satisfaction as the powder dissolved and melted into the golden brown hue of the tea itself.

 ** _Toyotomi would not know or suspect what was put inside his tea_** , Tobirama mused to himself.

It was a direct order from Tokugawa himself to kill Toyotomi slowly from within - literally. And the key to that was by slipping mercury into his food and drink to weaken his mind and body.

Who else better to employ for this than Tobirama himself?

 _"I would have chosen Toka on normal occasions,"_ Tokugawa had said, _"But she's on a week long mission now and I know her chakra masking and transformation skills are not as good as yours."_

Tokugawa had chosen well - Tobirama was a master when it came to disguise and transformation jutsu, and right now, no one would have guessed that a demure-looking, plain-faced girl with brown hair and eyes walking along the corridors was the infamous and feared second-in-command of the Senju clan and master of suiton jutsu in the world.

As he watched the steam from the tea continue to rise in smoky wisps, Tobirama thought back to Toka and how she was currently on a solo mission with none other than Uchiha Izuna, the slimiest weasel that Tobirama would never trust and thought was worse than Madara himself.

He knew his guess about Izuna being the more evil one of the Uchiha brothers was right when Toka informed him of Izuna being a double agent - no shinobi without the most deceptive cunning could even think of this. Perhaps it was a joint decision by the Uchiha brothers, but the choice of the agent was important.

 ** _Someone skilled, resourceful, and capable of emotional detachment, even to the most humane and moral things. For them to send Izuna, of all people..._**

 _ **Hah. Funny, I'm probably very much like him, and that's why we hate each other so much.**_ Tobirama instinctively thought back to the day before Toka was to leave for the Hagoromo lands and he had come into her tent to unload his concerns upon her.

"Toka, you better watch out. This man is no simple shinobi - he's a manipulative tengu demon who will stop at nothing to destroy us and his enemies," Tobirama whispered aloud.

His cousin merely sighed in annoyance as she tied her bag close and fixed him with a bored stare. "Yeah I know Tobirama. You don't have to repeat it like you're our grandma, you know. How old are you anyway?"

And she pushed past him, tired of his nagging.

He stopped her by the arm and she spun her face to glare challengingly back at him. "Let me go, _**kohai[2]**_ ," she hissed, placing emphasis on "kohai" to assert her seniority over him.

"I know you're pissed at me, Toka but I'm not taking any chances on this. You remember what happened the last time you snuck into the Uchiha compound on your own and Izuna almost killed you," Tobirama hissed back, unfazed.

He pressed his white bone whistle into her hands and this time, she accepted it willingly, obviously remembering how she was almost electrocuted to death by a ruthless and vengeful Izuna.

"This man - he's even more dangerous than Madara himself," Tobirama said, "and you should know why."

 ** _He saw it in her eyes, he knew from what she told him - Madara couldn't see past her disguise, but Izuna did. Izuna tore through all pretences and layers until he found the most vulnerable part of you and attacked, ruthless and single-minded in his determination to destroy. And that alone made him a scarier prospect than his brother himself._**

But what Toka didn't know - or probably **_pretended not to know_** , was that Tobirama was every bit as manipulative and cunning a tactician as Izuna was, and to come face-to-face with someone who rivalled him in those departments - it scared Tobirama and fuelled his paranoia about Toka's upcoming mission.

"Come back safe, we have another major battle with the Uchiha coming up in two weeks. This time, it's not just us against them," Tobirama continued, finally letting go of Toka's arm.

Toka nodded in silent understanding, "Don't worry too much, Tobirama. The Sarutobi and Ino-Shika-Cho have proven themselves in battle and will do so again."

"That still remains to be seen, the Uchiha have got an impressive backing of their own too - the Aburame, Inuzuka, and the Kumo. They aren't easy opponents, especially the Kumo," said Tobirama, frowning.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see his cousin with a knowing smile on her face, "Don't worry, Tobi. We have the _**Monkey God[3]**_ with us after all, don't we?"

That was all she said before she lifted the tent flap and left.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Akemi finally finds out about Izuna's clandestine relationship with Toka - and boy, is she hurt and **mad**. Poor Madara has to deal with her rage and even go against his boundaries to literally slap some sense into her. Cos even though he doesn't approve of his brother's relationship, he has ZERO tolerance for spoilt people who only think about their own selfish interests, and Akemi is one of them. Disciplinarian!Madara would have been a good father if he had kids in canon. *nods* Except when it comes to daughters maybe *cough cough* He'd be hesitant and soft on them, like he was with Akemi unless left with no choice.

The Uchiha brothers would be absolute fools if they think Akemi is going to make their lives easy from now on.

I had to write the **_most controversial thing_** in this chapter that wasn't touched on by the manga or other founder fics I've read of how bastard children of enemy clans are treated and dealt with. We get so lost in the romance of the FoeYay! trope we forget the darker aspects that the parents, families and child have to face and I just wanted to flesh it out a little. Sorry if I rained on anybody's parade if you were hoping for a lovey dovey scene. :( I just HAD to address this issue which Kishi and many authors gloss over when they try to whitewash their stories and verses.

Basically I don't think bloodline clans would be so quick to kill bastard children off, especially if the bloodline limit is strong. If they could look past the hatred and think of the practical benefits of keeping another warrior, they wouldn't kill the child. However, I'd imagine if they failed to get their bloodline safely back into their hands (bloodlines are property), they'd kill the child and ensure no one else claims it too. It's also not a far stretch to imagine that some Uchiha and Senju were curious to know what power the child could potentially hold. _**It's a sick kind of experiment of sorts**_ \- think Orochimaru and Danzo.

Reminds me of similar situations where warring countries used to breed children for experimental purposes or as _**psychological warfare/invasion**_. Like the **Nazi Lebensborn Project (AKA "breeding the perfect Aryan race")** , and also how invading Serbs raped Bosnians to produce more **"little chetniks"** to exterminate the Bosnian race and imprint themselves on the Bosnians. Breeding projects, whether intentional or unintentional, is often a consequence of war. And I think what Toka and Izuna discussed has similar intentions to that.

Ok my inner history geek is getting to me and seeping into my stories, but those were parallels I wanted to draw between Naruto and real life. I mean, the **Narutoverse is screwed up even in Naruto's time** \- child soldiers, world wars, clan slavery (Hyuga Branch), government ordered massacres (think Tiananmen 1989). How much more so during Madara and Hashirama's time?

 **[1] Mercury Powder** \- some Asian history again? Haha. Am I getting overboard with this? Mercury is known to be toxic in the modern era, but in the past, liquid mercury was considered a divine element, and the First Emperor of China, in his quest for immortality, ordered his alchemists to make mercury pills for him. He thought it would give him everlasting life when really it was destroying his body and made him go **LOCO**. You can google the effects of mercury on the human body for more info.

 **[2] Kohai** \- a term for "junior".

 **[3] Monkey God** \- reference to Sarutobi Sasuke :) And of course, the famous Monkey God in East Asian culture - he has a zodiac year for himself too, the Year of the Monkey, which so happens to be this year. :P

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It makes me happy to read them and your opinions really give me inspiration in the most unexpected ways. ^^


	21. Human Puppet

Izuna comes face to face with the infamous "Human Puppet", Toka gets a late night visitor, and the couple contemplate the upcoming major battle between the Senju and Uchiha. **WARNING: Hints of child sexuality, homosexual sex.**

 **Characters:** Izuna, Toka, Shiro, Nara Shika

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Nagahama Arena**

The arena was silent as Izuna mounted the steps onto the combat platform, completely unrecognisable with his henge transformation jutsu to mask his real identity. With a little extra layer of genjutsu that only the most brilliant genjutsu experts could decipher, Izuna's little charade was complete.

He was no longer Izuna but Gin Kaneshiro - a loyal and capable shinobi sent by Tokugawa to challenge the Hagoromo to a battle - battle to win their loyalty to Tokugawa's cause. A mission of utmost importance, and Izuna was not going to blow it. He wanted, no - _**needed**_ to prove to Tokugawa that he was a reliable and capable shinobi.

Standing directly opposite Izuna on the other end of the arena was none other than Hagoromo Shiro, the resident Master Puppeteer who was famed for his incredible skill in using invisible chakra strings to control puppets and even humans to fight and kill on the battlefield. But the battlefield was full of legends of master killers - there was something else that made Shiro so infamous.

 **He was immortal.**

As rumours go, he was a solid fifty years old with a track record of being stabbed to death by enemy katana and kunai at least ten times, and each time he would rise from the ground like a silent and eery puppet, daggers drawn before his enemies were dead by his feet.

From what Toka could see, Shiro looked as young as any regular teenage boy she saw on the street and in the Senju camps. Smooth, fair and flawless skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, and the most fascinating head of auburn hair she had ever seen - silky and smooth like red velvet. Subconsciously, Toka's fingers itched to run her fingers through them just once to see what Shiro's hair felt like.

 _ **Everything about him seemed completely unnatural.**_

 _ **But dear gods, this man is so beautiful,**_ thought Toka as she admired how he raised his fingers in the shinobi salute to signal the start of the battle - every finger slender like polished ivory.

No one would have thought that this was a battle-hardened shinobi who was past his prime age.

As soon as the two opponents had exchanged the shinobi greeting, Izuna immediately unleashed a barrage of fireballs in Shiro's direction.

As expected, Shiro dodged - but not fast enough. One fireball caught him by the shoulder and all the onlookers could hear was the familiar singe of cloth as it was burned away by the fire, leaving a smoky trail in its path. But where reddish burns were supposed to appear on Shiro's shoulders, what lay beneath the cloth was a patch of smooth, baby skin untouched by the fire that grazed and burned through it.

Toka narrowed her eyes, interest and battle lust piqued by this glimpse of immortality this Shiro was so famous for.

Shiro smiled gently, like this was all a game before two wooden puppets appeared by his side - one a shaggy haired male with amber eyes, and the other a purple haired female one with brilliant green eyes.

Izuna kept his distance, eyeing the two puppets. **_He knew their names_ ** \- after fighting alongside the Hagoromo for numerous times, he knew their names as well as he knew his enemies' jutsus. Misa and Konbu, yin and yang, woman and man. Both complemented each other, and he knew why and was prepared for it already.

 _ **Pity that Shiro and the Hagoromo are not skilled in genjutsu ,or they would have known they were fighting me and in the real battlefield, they'd stand NO chance against the power of my eyes**_ , mused Izuna as he smirked at Shiro.

 ** _I'll burn that pretty face of yours, Shiro, and be glad to be the first one to do so._**

Lifting his eyes to glimpse at Toka, he saw her face contort into a look of disapproval.

It said **_"I know what you're thinking, you cocky elite snob. You better pay more attention since you can't use your Sharingan or signature Uchiha jutsu if you want to walk away victorious."_**

"Heh," Izuna released from under his breath as he heard the sound of raging water rush towards him from Misa's mouth - as fearsome and vicious as those water dragons that Tobirama seemed so fond of sending his way.

 _ **Water is strong against fire.**_ Shiro already sensed that Izuna was a fire user and was already counteracting it.

Wasting no time, Izuna propelled himself up before he let the chakra loose from his fingertips and watched in satisfaction as the dizzying blue of lightning hit the water and caused the water to sizzle and spit like a deranged lunatic on the brink of its life.

Toka and the other onlookers immediately covered their ears from the sheer decibels of the lightning cackling and sending shockwaves through the crowd as they all either cringed or moved away in fear.

Taking advantage of the blinding intensity of the lightning, Izuna sped towards Shiro, sword drawn and protecting himself against his own lightning jutsu with a protective shield of chakra.

Focusing on that narrow slit in Shiro's cloak directly above his heart, Izuna raced onwards and powered more chakra to his feet as he raised his sword, ready for the final strike.

 **It never came.**

Instead, he felt a heavy opposing pressure on his sword as it was caught by a gigantic arm of sand that poured from Konbu's mouth, and he looked up to see Shiro's dull brown eyes staring lazily back at him. Lazy, but with a dangerous edge - and for a moment, Izuna felt a twinge of fear at the possibility of being bested and killed by this infamous immortal without his Sharingan and usual jutsu arsenal to protect him.

And yet, this fear sent greater adrenaline pumping through his veins and he snarled as he released his sword and leapt back, narrowly missing another sand arm that threatened to grab him by the feet.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Izuna back pedaled and fixed a cold stare at Shiro as the waters subsided and the electric current he sent throughout the platform was gone.

 _ **That was close**_ , thought Izuna as his gaze lingered slightly on the sharp and tenacious spikes that bulged from the sand arm from Konbu's mouth - spikes that had impaled and crippled countless victims unfortunate to be touched by it. It was for this reason that Konbu had earned a name as **_"The Impaler"_** amongst enemy shinobi and allies alike for its brutal maiming of its victims.

He growled lowly - he had expected Shiro to be blinded by the electricity like the rest of the crowd, but it seemed that Shiro was too much of a strong opponent for that.

"Fire and electricity...are those all the elements you can use? What a pity, Tokugawa could have chosen better," drawled Shiro as he matched Izuna's gaze with a cold stare.

"Heh, you wish. You ain't seen anything yet, _**Mr Plastic**_ ," sneered Izuna, pleased to see Shiro's lips tweak slightly in anger at his words.

Not many knew it, but Shiro's secret to immortality was not much a secret now as it was in the past. Despite being fully robed, Izuna knew that Shiro was no longer made of bone and flesh - but of **silicon and plastic[1]**. The only remnant of his humanity and mortality lay nestled safely in Shiro's chest - his black beating heart.

 **And Izuna wanted Shiro's heart.**

"Tell me, Shiro. Have you ever met a raven before?"

There was a short pause as Shiro stared unblinkingly back at Izuna, slightly confounded and suspicious of this man's intentions.

"No, why should I?" he replied flatly.

Izuna's face broke into a cheshire grin, and from where she sat, Toka could feel it - feel the dark smugness and killing intent in his grin. It was all in his eyes, how a certain madness possessed them and glinted from them as he continued fixing Shiro with that predatory look she knew so well.

Even though she wasn't fighting against him, her stomach lurched from dread. _**Izuna meant business now.**_ Shiro shouldn't have mocked Izuna for his supposed limited abilities. It only invited a painful death. No one insulted an Uchiha and lived with it.

"Oh that's good. _**Cos you're just about to meet one**_ ," said Izuna.

No sooner had the words left Izuna's lips when Shiro witnessed a scene he would never ever forget in his entire life.

 **Wings [2]** \- blue-black as the midnight sky sprouted from Izuna's shoulders, blocking the light and shrouded Izuna in a thick, palpable darkness Shiro felt he could cut with a knife. Izuna's skin - once a pale ivory, morphed into a dull brown and his pinkish fingernails lengthened and transformed into sharp claws that looked fit to rip flesh and bone apart. Instead of pink lips, all Shiro saw were Izuna's dark purple lips grinning back at him, white fangs bared in a smile.

But the most shocking part were the eyes. Instead of a white sclera, Izuna's sclera turned an onyx black. Combined with his dark grey irises, Izuna's gaze started to take on the same frightening and soulless quality of an alien as all Shiro saw was two black eyes staring back at him, unblinking.

"What is this?" whispered Shiro, taken aback by this insane transformation of a normal man into what appeared to be a gigantic hybrid of a predatory bird and a man.

 **Like a tengu.**

 _"You seem familiar..."_ said Shiro, as he willed himself to calm down whilst he attempted to move.

He couldn't.

He was stuck and rooted to the ground. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not move his legs. It was like two stone weights were tied to them and anchored him to the ground.

Somewhere, in Shiro's distant memory, flashes of the same smirk, the same predatory glare and stillness, the majesty... _**it was so familiar.**_

"I've seen you before," Shiro continued, unable to understand why he kept talking.

"Yes, indeed you have, Shiro..." came Izuna's soft, velvety voice carried over like floating spider lilies upon the wind.

 **GWWWAAAAARGGGGH!**

Shiro screamed. A bloodcurdling, anguished cry as he felt something dislodge itself within his chest and tear through his ribcage, breaking the steel ribs that held his frame in place.

Looking down, Shiro saw Izuna's clawed demon hand rip out from his chest, his own beating heart clutched tightly in Izuna's palm as blood pumped and squirted in gushes, dripping and coating Izuna's hands with blood.

"You have seen me in your worst nightmares," came Izuna's chilling voice in his ear as Izuna breathed softly and almost gently against the shell of his ear.

 _ **Genjutsu. It must be a genjutsu,**_ thought Shiro, _**This is not possible - he can't possibly - how did he? No! I AM IMMORTAL!**_

Gathering his focus, Shiro concentrated hard and bit his lip, drawing blood.

When he next opened his eyes, instead of seeing his own heart in Izuna's demon hands, he saw Izuna standing above him with his sword directly above his chest, ready to pry open the silicon flesh beneath and pierce through his heart. Only this time, Izuna was not intending to go for the kill.

Instead, all he said was, **_"You lose. Now pledge your loyalty to Tokugawa-sama."_**

Shiro gasped for air as he glanced around, face burning red from fear, shock and embarrassment as the realisation dawned upon him that he had been defeated with a genjutsu. And a breakable one at that. Not some high level one conjured from the demon eyes of the Uchiha.

He just didn't know when the genjutsu was cast - and that was even more embarrassing.

His fellow clansmen were all staring in silence, mouths open agape at the sudden end of the match and unable to believe that their star shinobi, touted as the Immortal, was defeated by an unknown shinobi called Gin Kaneshiro in a relatively short time.

So Shiro did the only thing he could to salvage his reputation and face. He accepted defeat graciously.

Later on, when the clan elders were gathered and Shiro proceeded to sign the alliance agreement, his blank facade could not erase the burning feeling of shame as he stamped his own seal upon the paper and watched as the ink glistened back at him in silent mockery of his wounded pride.

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Hagoromo Clan Residence**

It felt good to be sitting in the hot tub and feeling the warm fresh spring water wash over tired muscles with nothing but the sound of cicadas singing through the night.

Toka let her eyes rest upon the signed treaty lying on the desk, and she smirked. **_Mission accomplished._**

"That bastard almost got me thinking Shiro would beat his ass up without the Sharingan," she muttered under her breath, "thank the gods Izuna's better than that."

Most Uchiha relied too much on their Sharingan and signature fire jutsu to the point where they were near helpless without them. In a way, the Sharingan was as much a weapon as it was a crutch, and this was where the Senju triumphed over their enemies. Unlike the Uchiha, the Senju did not have the privilege of learning things easy through the Sharingan, and had to rely greatly on innovation, hard work and a wide variety of jutsu to be on par with Sharingan wielders.

Although Izuna resorted to using his Sharingan at the very last, he held up quite well against Shiro and his deadly puppets. He was lucky Shiro had not whipped out his poisons yet or Toka was sure the Uchiha would be dead by now.

Suddenly, from the periphery of her senses, she picked up an oddly familiar chakra signature - as dark and shady as the shadows that his clan was famous for.

Frowning, she spun round to eye Nara Shika warily as he perched himself at the open window, all the while using her arms to cover her dignity.

It was pointless, Shika's eyes lingered a little too long upon her breasts before they returned back to gaze back at her bright aquamarine eyes.

"What are you doing here, Shika?" Toka hissed dangerously.

Shika merely stared back at her with a bored expression typical of Naras - but Toka was not deceived. His eyes held a sharp and more dangerous look - the kind that showed a mix of suspicion and _**"I know what you did"**_ feeling, and Toka did not like it.

"Checking in on you, exactly as Tokugawa sama ordered," he replied simply.

"That's very kind of you, but need you do it when I'm _**bathing**_?"

"Well, considering how a _**certain Uchiha**_ is always on to you twenty-four seven, do you think I could just spring out of the bush and surprise you? I'd be burnt to death within seconds," the Nara bit back, slightly vicious.

It was as though time had stopped ticking the moment Shika opened his mouth and uttered those words. _**So he knew.**_

Toka had been around in the shinobi world long enough to know what this looked like. **Treason**. And this was why Shika held such a dangerous look in his eye right now. As allies of the Senju, he had every prerogative to report this to them, and Toka could not allow it to happen.

 **So she played it cool.**

"He's not doing it because he believes in Tokugawa," Toka whispers as her eyes dart cautiously to the door, hoping against hope that it wouldn't open and reveal Izuna to her. He had gone out to the village to get contraceptive pills for her and could be back any moment.

"That I know, Toka, anyone with sense would know," Shika replied as he leaned further into the window frame as he continued to fix her with an analytical stare.

Toka scoffed as she mirrored his movements and leaned back into the tub, crossing her legs and fixing him back with her hardest stare. **Two could play at this game, and she was going to win it. Hell she had to, her life depended on it.**

"You make it sound as if I'm not doing a good enough job, Shika. Are you underestimating me?" she smiled as she bared her teeth in a challenge.

Shika, however, looked unperturbed. Instead, all he said was, "No. I just need you to show me that you're doing your job."

Silence ensued as Shika averted his gaze and removed a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. Toka watched as he lit the cigarette and took a long, slow drag from it, the smell of mint and nicotine filing her nostrils and inducing a certain calm upon her.

"Fair enough," she said, "He's keeping us as a back-up plan while attempting to pull us down if he can."

Now this got Shika's attention as the fingers that held the cigarette stopped mid-way on their journey to his mouth.

"Why would he need us as a back up plan?"

Toka's mind raced back to the little things that Izuna said, the little things he let slip when he got too amorous and comfortable with her despite his intentions not to. And she didn't do anything about it, because as much as she loved him, as a kunoichi, she knew that such precious information could bring the downfall of a kingdom as much as it could save her life, just like it would now.

Little glimpses in the form of "My brother isn't respected enough by the Kumo", "My brother is too tired so I take over his duties, that's how my calligraphy is so good", "those low-class Kumo and Inuzuka think they are all high and mighty when they're just mere dogs that don't know the true power of the Uchiha."

"The Uchiha are having trouble controlling the conquered clans, like the Kumo and Inuzuka, and it seems to be taking a toll on the Uchiha leadership and capabilities," said Toka as the pieces of information slowly came together to form a map.

 **A map and a key to victory.**

A well trimmed, dark eyebrow rose as a look of triumph crossed Shika's face. "Is that so? Why am I not surprised. It's just surprising that it should come so soon. Then what about Toyotomi? Does he know all of this?"

A small smile worked its way onto Toka's lips as she said, "Why yes, of course. But do you think Toyotomi would be bothered by it? You know how he works - just get the Uchiha to whip them back into place and pay them more to do it."

 _ **Stop it, Toka. That's enough. Why are you being so loose with your mouth today?**_

But she continued, spurred by the fear of losing her life or exiled from her clan.

Shika chuckled softly and shook his head, "Sounds about right. Tokugawa sama would be pleased to hear this, Toka. Rest assured I'll deliver a glowing report about your mission so far - and of a fake new servant in his service."

"What will Tokugawa sama do if he knows?" Toka asked, her heart fluttering from the implications of Shika's report.

Shika took another long drag from his cigarette and shrugged, "Well, killing him is out of the question if that's what you're worried about."

"I think you misunderstand, Shika, I don't - "

"I think you are the one misunderstanding, Toka. You don't think you can cover up the fact that you're secret lovers with Izuna from me by revealing some insider information on the Uchiha, don't you? I'm a Nara, not an Inuzuka, for crying out loud," Shika drawled, his eyes still holding that bright and sharp look.

"How can you paint such a bad image of me?" Toka hissed, angry in her denial.

"You know best what you're doing. Whatever it is, _**you better make sure you do not betray us Toka**_. Or the consequences will be severe," Shika replied, flicking the cigarette away out of the window.

A pause, before a slight look of curiosity passed his face as he leaned forward. "I must say I'm impressed Toka. I've never met anyone who could love a person and still betray him so cruelly. Given, it is in the name of familial loyalty - but doling out all his secrets to protect your life... well, you kunoichi are really scary things aren't you? How do you do it?"

As the words left Shika's mouth, each one an acute stab into Toka's heart - she bore it. She bore it with all the self-control, will and dignity of a kunoichi as she lifted her eyes to look at Shika - unafraid.

 _ **"It's merely human to want to live. I'm sure if you were in my situation, you'd do it too."**_

There was a tense silence as both Shika and Toka locked gazes with the other, and the atmosphere was thick with the hard truth of Toka's words and Shika's piercing accusation. This was not a conversation between familiar allies. This was a conversation between two shinobi tools who couldn't shake off their very base human nature.

At last, Shika broke the silence when he got up to leave. But what he said next was not what Toka expected.

"I'm glad Tokugawa sama assigned me on this mission. If he hadn't, I'd probably have wooed you. I like you, Toka. But now I think I'm more afraid of the prospect of my love being turned against me. In which case, my sympathies go to your beloved Uchiha. But of course, who knows? Maybe he's thinking the same thing and _**he**_ would be the one to kill you softly."

With that, Shika turned and disappeared into the darkness, swift and silent as a shadow and leaving Toka shocked, frozen and wrecked.

Because what Shika said was true, and she wondered if she could ever forget or shake off this traitorous feeling that welled up in her stomach and threatened to burn through her insides.

As luck would have it, it did, and Toka threw up onto the bathroom floor.

* * *

 **Later that Night, Hagoromo Clan Residence**

When Izuna opened the door to their room, he had expected a fully showered and clothed Toka waiting for him on their shared futon, smiling and smelling of fresh peach blossoms in bloom.

What he didn't expect was to see his beloved Toka with her head lowered against the toilet bowl as she wept and wept and wept.

Shocked and worried, Izuna threw the contraceptive pills he had bought to the side and rushed over to her, cradling her when a sharp pungent smell hit his nostrils and he turned to see vomit beside the warm shower tub.

Frowning, Izuna wrapped his arms around Toka and pulled her close, "What's wrong my love? Why are you crying? Are you feeling unwell?"

Toka lunged back at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

If he had hoped to make her feel better, it seemed that he had done quite the opposite as her cries grew more distressed.

"What is it Toka? Talk to me, baby. Let me know what is causing you this much hurt," he said as he rubbed a soothing hand on her back.

"Do you love me?" she sobbed, her cries muffled by her face pressing against his shoulder.

Her hands clutched onto his robes, her grip vicious and Izuna did not even try to remove them as he attempted to rock her gently to stop her crying, all the while wondering what had happened to make her cry like this.

Was it a ghost? A gruesome memory of the past? Someone bullying her?

Izuna's mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, and he frowned in frustration as he was unable to voice them all out to her without agitating her further. His Toka was in a weak mental state now, and it wasn't his job to make it worse by investigating into it.

All he could do was to say "Of course I love you, I love you like every night was the **seventh of the seventh month [3]**. I've even crossed the oceans of time to find you, _**Terumi**_."

At this, Toka seemed to calm down a little, her sobbing giving way to little whines and sniffles.

Thanks to the gods, she stopped after a few minutes, and Izuna was able to clean up the mess in the bathroom and cajole Toka into washing up and taking another bath.

After cleaning up the pile of vomit with a rag and throwing it into a bin, Izuna glanced up at the open window and couldn't help but notice the cold, full moon hanging in the dark sky and the faint smell of mint cigarettes wafting through the air.

* * *

 **Senju Clan Compound**

Hashirama did not know what it was about full moon nights that made him so sad and melancholic. It was as though the ridiculous old wives' tales of the moon being the source of madness turned out to be true after all.

He must be mad, because tonight he was thinking of Madara.

For some reason, the moon reminded him of Madara - his rival, enemy and most importantly (and what nobody else knew) his former lover.

 _ **Former lover.**_..that phrase tasted weird and bitter on Hashirama's tongue as his mind was sucked into a black hole back years ago, to when he was ten years old and still meeting Madara in secret in that spot beside the river.

The sun was warm and bright then, the clear blue of the sun-dappled river reflecting the sun's cheery rays as they both splashed at each other till they were soaking wet from head to toe.

At the time, Hashirama wore cream coloured clothing, and because the material was so thin, when he emerged from the river all dripping wet, his clothes were soaked to the point of transparency, giving Madara a near complete view of Hashirama's entire naked body.

It only happened once, but he would never forget the look in Madara's eyes that flashed across in the briefest of moments.

Lust, desire and passion. Smouldering like the fires that Madara would become famous for years down the road, but snubbed out quickly by the cold stone of Madara's impeccable self-control.

Hashirama had guessed if he was hoping to break Madara's self-control, he was going to have to do it in a much sneakier manner.

So he started off with the most basic and human sense - **touch.**

First it was a quick brush of his fingers against Madara's, followed by the firm softness of Madara's thighs as he rested against them, and finally a quick meeting of the lips.

Only that the meeting lasted longer than it should, and before long, Hashirama felt the strange yet electrifying sensation of Madara's wet tongue sliding deftly into his mouth as it roamed like a free bird of prey, hungry and desirous for Hashirama's love.

And Hashirama reached out a hand past Madara's robes, caressing the soft skin beneath as he pulled them closer and deepened the kiss, their close proximity causing their penises to rub against each other, the friction causing intense pleasure as they grew increasingly erect.

Then he felt it - felt Madara's hand graze his erect penis and it is as though an electric shock is sent through his body as he shakes and spasms from Madara's strong grip upon his manhood, sliding up and down.

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time,"_ whispered Madara lowly when the two broke apart to gasp for air.

 _"Me too,"_ Hashirama grinned as he pulled Madara in closer.

"I knew you planned it all along, though, you sneaky bastard," hissed Madara as he started grinding into Hashirama's eager hand while his hand shot out to grab Hashirama's buttcheek.

Giving it a gentle squeeze, Madara smirked, _"But I like it."_

Hashirama smirked back, _"Of course you do."_

That was all that was exchanged between them before Hashirama captured Madara's lips in his again, eager to finish what they started.

It was painful at first, but Hashirama endured for the sake of Madara's pleasure. Somehow, it was easy to ignore the burning pain as Madara broke through the rim, drawing blood in the process but Hashirama didn't mind. If anything, the pain gradually subsided and gave way to pleasure, with the blood acting as a crude lubricant as Madara pumped slowly in and out of him, milking Hashirama of all the obscene cries and mewls he could muster.

Looking back on it, Hashirama didn't know how they knew how to even go about doing it, considering how both of them had never had any sexual experience prior to that incident. But living in shared dormitories where older Senju soldiers sometimes went at it with their girlfriends and wives or on occasion, or a fellow male comrade - had its benefits, and for that, Hashirama was grateful.

Smiling up at the full moon, Hashirama remembered - he remembered when Madara caressed his shoulders gently after that, kissing a trail of butterflies down his naked back. And as the burning coldness of the moon shone down upon Hashirama, he could feel it - feel Madara's hand dipping slowly down his back and rising back up again like a lithe snake.

On instinct, Hashirama reached out and grabbed Madara's hand and turned round, a smile ready.

But when he opened his eyes, it was not Madara's statuesque face he was looking at, nor Madara's calloused hand he was holding, but the delicate and beautiful face of his wife Mito staring back at him with soulful brown eyes, her hand soft and smooth in his own large hand.

Broken. The illusion was broken as Hashirama felt the cold streams of moonlight leave his study, retracting into the darkness of the shadows outside.

 _"Mito, why aren't you sleeping?"_ he asked, slightly dazed and shocked from his broken reverie.

 _"I can't go to sleep without making sure you are getting your much deserved rest too,"_ Mito replied as she placed a hand on her hip, her pregnant belly swollen with their first child.

After years of shinobi training, Hashirama was able to school his face into a warm smile when he stood up to put his arm around Mito, the other rubbing gentle circles around her swollen belly.

 _"Thank you, Mito. What would I do without you?"_

 _ **What would he do without her indeed**_. She was his anchor to reality that allowed him to grow and deepen his roots to the ground and nurture the soil and people around them. She made him the strong, sturdy oak tree that offered shade and protection to their allies and her years of political counsel and emotional support had made him unyielding and strong in the midst of turbulent winds.

Years ago, when he first met her in Uzushiogakure on a political mission, he knew she was the right one for him. The perfect match, with the sun in her smile and the calm waves of Uzushiogakure in her touch. And yet...

And yet, whenever he looked at the full moon, bright and lovely in her silver beauty, he couldn't help but think of **_him_**. There was just something about Madara - his darkness and cold aloofness and majesty on the battlefield, that Mito could never imitate. Not her, the sheltered yet powerful Uzumaki princess with the sun in her veins.

Hashirama knew that everyone had a yin and a yang. Two sides of a person, and he chose the better half. That was why he chose Mito, why he chooses to fight for peace despite the pain and hurt every single time he lost his comrades on the battlefield to the Uchiha. He's not perfect, but he tries to be a better man.

 **But even he knew there were times when he had to escape from the light and indulge in the darkness - the darkness where part of his heart lay.**

 _"Sweet talker, if I weren't pregnant I'd drag you to bed with me,"_ giggled Mito as she flicked his nose and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hashirama blushed a little at that, remembering the times when they would spend hours in between the sheets, with Mito riding him most of the time. The myth of Uzumaki women being passionate and lively lovers in bed turned out to be true after all, and there were times where even he had trouble keeping up.

 _"Hahaha,"_ Hashirama chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

 _"I promise I'll join you soon. It's just that it's a full moon tonight, and I want to appreciate its beauty before it is gone again,"_ he explained, placing a reassuring hand on Mito's.

Mito looked at him quizzically, slightly unable to believe that her cheery husband was capable to enjoying something as scholarly and lonesome as the full moon.

 _"I didn't know you liked the full moon,"_ she said.

Hashirama merely smiled as he walked back towards the window to admire the view above, **_"Neither did I. I almost forgot about it for a while."_**

* * *

 **Summer 1595, Mogami River**

The sun was blazingly hot as Izuna and Toka stopped by the river, taking the golden opportunity to splash their faces and cool themselves off with the fresh water and refill their canteens.

"Take more water, it's the hottest part of summer and the road back home is long," said Toka as she passed him an extra canteen hidden in her backpack.

"Thanks, you're being awfully nice today," Izuna said, offering a slight smile in return.

Toka smiled back, before she turned her attention to washing her own extra canteen and filling it up with water.

Izuna watched as the sun shone upon her hair, making them transform into locks of golden thread, soft and silky as they were when they had made love again to each other the previous night.

Flashes of that night flitted through his mind as he re-imagined Toka's soft, pearly hands running along his chest as she blew adoring kisses upon him. Visions of him sliding smoothly in and out of her, the remembrance of that glorious feeling and ecstatic wetness as her muscles clenched and unclenched in a steady rhythm to his driving hips.

Unlike previous times, they took it slow that night. After she threw up and got slightly feverish after he returned, he knew Toka needed more rest and they had to refrain from the more rigorous and borderline violent and passionate love-making they partook in every night. But one thing still hung upon Izuna's mind from last night.

He was unable to pry the reasons for her sad outbreak out of her.

 _ **Not even a damn hint**_ , he hissed internally.

The only trace of evidence he had was an open bathroom window and mint cigarettes.

As much as Izuna wanted to investigate her sadness further, he knew that there were things that he shouldn't pry unless he wanted Toka to gut him in his sleep or out of anger and bitterness. There were some things that were better left unsaid, and this was one of them.

If Izuna had to guess, it was because of the upcoming battle between the Senju, Uchiha and their allied clans.

It was a huge battle that been weighing upon Madara's and his own mind. Never before had the two enemies been engaged in such a huge battle with their network of allies. If the rivalry between Toyotomi and Tokugawa had appeared strong previously, it now seemed downright aggressive.

They were done with detente and appearing civil. This was an outright war and power struggle between the two daimyos now.

"Everything is going to be fine, your cousins have led so many battles. This one should be under their control," he said.

Toka smiled gratefully at him, "Same goes for you and your brother."

Stepping forward, Izuna took Toka's face in his hands as he gazed back down at her through dark lashes.

"I promise I will never hurt you, Toka. You're a powerful kunoichi, our fights will be but a mere dance on the battlefield."

His eyes darkened a little as he continued, "But I can't guarantee the same thing for your cousins, especially Tobirama."

At this, Toka let out a little bemused laugh, "I know, Izuna. I honestly think the rivalry between you and Tobi is way worse than that between your brother and Hashirama."

Silence ensued as the two shinobi stared back at each other, a mutual understanding between them on the implications of the upcoming battle. It could be the first of many, or it could be THE determining battle to see who won. And that was the scariest part.

"Guess this is goodbye then?" asked Toka.

"Only for now," Izuna smiled as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Till then, take care of yourself, Toka nee-san!" he grinned when they pulled apart, his cheery and childlike disposition back again in full force.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, you little brat," Toka teased back, reaching out to ruffle his hair to annoy him even more.

But Izuna caught her hand before she could. "No way! You're not gonna mess my hair up again!"

"Fine, sissy! Go show your perfect, shiny hair to your clansmen. I'm sure they'll be **_so_** proud," laughed Toka.

"And jealous!" Izuna piped up, running his hand through his silky locks for added effect.

"I better get going now, or Tobirama will start thinking you killed me in my sleep."

Toka waved goodbye and turned in the direction of the Senju encampment, getting ready to sprint off as she powered chakra to her feet.

"Send my regards to him. Tell him that I'll be waiting to sizzle his precious fur coat off the next time we meet," Izuna yelled after her.

"Sure will!" Toka called back as she sped off, eager to reach home and report back to camp.

She turned back slightly to look at Izuna as he disappeared beyond the horizon, heart beating wildly in guilt as she wondered what would become of them and their families now that Tokugawa knew the truth and the daimyo had progressed to outright hostility.

It was going to be a long, hard battle, and she needed to be ready for it.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Whew! Sorry for the long wait, life has been much busier (again, sigh), and I know that there are many things that are happening in just one chapter. Izuna and Toka finally complete their mission, but Shika, who previously liked Toka, comes and discovers the hidden relationship between them.

Even though Toka loves Izuna, but she also has to balance out her clan loyalties, and has to take a side. There's also a selfish element of self-preservation, and she feels terribly guilty and damned for ratting out on Izuna. That still doesn't change the fact that she loves him, but during those dark times, it was difficult to not do what Toka did. Shika also points out the cruelty of Toka's love, and both know the harsh realities of loving someone in their occupation as shinobi, but that doesn't stop them from loving and desiring love anyway. They're humans after all. But don't worry! Their love is going to continue even after that!

As for that little vignette about Hashirama's feelings about Madara, and the sudden revelation of their sexual relationship - I know ten years old is too young to be having sex, but in the past, children got married at that young a age, and I imagine children in the past matured much faster than kids do now.

Well, actually modern kids hit puberty really early too. And boys can have erect penises even before they reach teenage hood. So yes, boys were BORN HORNY. And early on in chapter 2 when Izuna first met Tobirama while spying on Madara - there was a TINY reference to Izuna feeling uncomfortable at the close proximity of the two older boys, haha. So it wasn't a last minute thing on my part, I honestly think that in the manga, Hashirama and Madara got at least a little physical when they were meeting by the river because...testosterone and curiosity. *cough cough*

 **[1] Silicon & Plastic** \- Ok I know that Sasori was the first human puppet, but I'd like to think that he was taking a leaf out of a greater ancestor before him. And even though silicon and plastic didn't exist in the warring states era, I'd also like to think that people like Shiro and Sasori shared the same mad scientist tendencies as Orochimaru and were able to create materials and jutsu beyond the imagination of peers in their generation.

 **[2] Wings** \- In this scene, Izuna is using a simple genjutsu to make Shiro think that he was transforming into a tengu demon. My visualisation of this transformation is how Sasuke looks like when he activates his cursed seal and looks like a demented hawk in the manga. :) It goes well with the bird of prey theme that is so closely associated with the Uchiha.

 **[3] Seventh of the Seventh Month** \- a reference to the night of the magpie bridge, where two star-crossed lovers in Eastern legend were given the chance to meet once a year. The reference of crossing oceans of time is from the movie Dracula (1989), and is fitting as Izuna's reincarnated soul waits a thousand years before he reunites with his lover, and that is why he calls Toka "Terumi". Because their past lives are a reminder of their love for each other.

And of course, if you think of it, the Uchiha are rather vampiric in nature, no? :P Only they thrive on the bloodshed of their loved ones and enemies rather than physically drinking blood from their victims.

Last but not least, a **HUGE THANK YOU to SilverRose16701 and novelreader** for your continuous support! You all keep me going and get my imagination running. 3 What would I do without you guys?


	22. Monkey God

The Uchiha & Senju meet on the battlefield, where Sasuke Sarutobi finally unleashes his power and Akemi makes a deal with Tobirama.

 **Characters** : Izuna, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka, Akemi, Sasuke Sarutobi, Mito

 **WARNING: This is mainly a battle chapter, so there is graphic, GRAPHIC hints of gore and violence. Please don't read if you can't stomach it...unless you watch Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **August 1595, Nagakute**

All Toka could hear around her was the clash of steel and the enraged war cries of angry, desperate men as she spun round and slashed.

The sickening sound of her opponent's skull breaking apart told her she had hit true to the mark as blood splattered upon her face. Paired with her signature aquamarine eyes that bore the fierce determination of a Senju warrior, she looked like Medusa reincarnated on the battlefield, with her wild hair akin to hissing snakes that threatened to turn all her enemies into stone.

It was a long, tough battle, and it was not even two hours yet and the fields were soaked with blood and the inevitable chunks of human flesh or body parts that had gotten sliced off in the process of battle.

 **"GWARRRAAGGGHHHH!"**

Toka spun round in the direction of the most agonising scream she heard and her heart almost stopped.

Seemed like the sword was not the only way to end up with missing body parts on the battlefield.

Just a few feet away from her stood a Sarutobi shinobi being torn and ripped apart by two ginormous hound dogs as they sank their jaws into his flesh, ripping and licking and pulling - until the blood red of the flesh and skin were torn clean off the shinobi's bones with ragged edges.

 _ **Messy, gory, animalistic.**_

It was obvious which clan was capable of such a thing.

Lifting her eyes, Toka saw a shaggy haired female shinobi descend upon the Sarutobi, her teeth so white and sharp Toka swore they were not human teeth but much closer to the vicious canines of the wolves she saw from the Northern Mountains. She recognised that woman.

It was Inuzuka Shiori, the reigning matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. And seeing how Shiori had just disposed of her enemy, it seemed that what rumours Toka had heard about men being eaten alive by dogs seemed to be true.

Toka couldn't bear to look anymore - neither could she even move to save the Sarutobi - that poor man was done for the moment the hounds got their jaws upon his legs and neck.

Instead, she felt the familiar bile rise up in her throat as she reeled from the disgust and horror of her first time seeing a man being eaten alive by dogs. But Toka was a shinobi, surrounded by enemies, and now was not the time to be distracted or appear weak, so she turned away and flitted away in the opposite direction, streaking across the battlefield in search of allies she could help.

Her eyes caught sight of Izumi Yamanaka, Shika Nara, and Cho Akimichi working in tandem to strike down a couple of high ranking Uchiha generals - and she recognised one of the Uchiha generals to be **Uchiha Hikaku [1]** , a Sharingan warrior with a fearsome reputation and cousin to Madara and Izuna.

She quickly picked up her speed - with the Ino-Shika-Cho, she was sure they could kill off Uchiha Hikaku and rob the Uchiha of another very important and talented member, and she was not going to pass up this golden opportunity.

But instead of shooting water bullets towards Hikaku, Toka found herself dodging a barrage of dangerous needles that were sent flying her way.

Toka back-pedalled to avoid them, but even dodging them provided no relief when she landed upon her feet and twisted just in the nick of time before a fan came flying from behind and sliced Toka's side.

Given the speed and direction from which it came from, the fan must have been thrown at the same time as the needles, and the thrower must have had PERFECT aim to make the fan turn round to hit Toka in a boomerang.

 **"AAAARGHHH!"** Toka cried out in pain as she felt the bite of the cold steel edge of the fan as it cut into her side and flew gracefully back into the hands of none other than Uchiha Akemi, the **_"Flying Fan of the Uchiha"_** and wife of Uchiha Izuna.

The two kunoichi levelled eyes with each other, two women on opposite sides of the battlefield, yet sharing the same man. It was ironic and dramatic in the most sickening way ever, and Toka almost cringed from the toxic vibe of hatred and disgust that rolled off Akemi's form while she placed a hand onto her bleeding side. The only relief she felt was that her mermaid abilities and Senju chakra had caused the wound from Akemi's fan to be fully healed.

Akemi's blood-red Sharingan eyes followed Toka's hand as she clutched at her now magically healed wound, and Toka couldn't help but think how Akemi's Sharingan looked as cruel and dangerous as Izuna's before he eloped with her.

"I see the vitality of the Senju's chakra is not a myth after all," came Akemi's silky and deceptively sweet voice.

Sweet, but dangerous with an intent to kill.

 ** _"You can't escape me now, you Senju Toka. Maybe once I'm done with you, I should throw your body to the Inuzuka's dogs for them to fuck you senseless like the little bitch and whore you are,"_ ** she continued, stepping forward and baring her teeth in a mocking smile.

"You wish, Akemi," Toka hissed back, readying herself in a fighting stance.

No more needed to be said before the two kunoichi unleashed their powers upon each other, fighting with a ferocity that transcended beyond simple clan enmity - it was a fight to see who would be the only woman standing beside Izuna, and they were NOT going to lose it.

* * *

There was a clash of steel and the sight of orange sparks as Tobirama and Izuna's swords met, screaming and pushing against the other.

The two shinobi glared at each other across their swords, red against red and unwilling to yield.

It was then that Tobirama felt it - the cries of distress from Toka's chakra as it wavered and unravelled from her normally controlled form. He shifted his gaze in Toka's direction and was shocked to see Akemi hacking away, and Toka using her twin tanto to block Akemi's aggressive attacks. It was obvious to all that Toka was quickly losing - and as a sensor, Tobirama could sense when someone was running low on chakra, and Toka was definitely on the last twenty percent of hers.

Feeling a sharp push, Tobirama released his gaze as Izuna proceeded to swing his blade at him while hissing in that venomous voice of his, "You've no time or privilege to look away, Tobirama. **_It's me you're fighting_**."

"Yeah? And it's your wife who is going to kill Toka if I don't do _**something**_ about it," Tobirama sneered back.

His words hit a raw spot, as Izuna's eyes widened in shock and for the first time, Tobirama saw true concern and _**fear**_ in Izuna's face as his rival turned to look at Akemi and Toka.

As hard as it was to believe, this Izuna did seem to have genuine feelings for his cousin, and Tobirama was torn between feeling hopeful and indignant for her.

 ** _Could it be that there could be a future between the both of them?_**

But he pushed the thoughts out of his mind when Izuna rounded on him, glaring.

" _Well? Time to get cracking, fur ball."_

In a few seconds, Tobirama was at Toka's side, protecting her from Akemi's vicious blows - and boy, did the Flying Fan of the Uchiha give such strong and effective blows, something Tobirama was pleasantly surprised at despite the seriousness of the situation - he had always admired the Uchiha for their strength and agility, and Uchiha Akemi was no exception.

Seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes, Tobirama knew that Akemi loved Izuna too. And he inwardly smirked as a bright idea took form in his mind.

He advanced upon her, attacking her with blow after blow and Akemi, no matter how strong she was, could not keep up her offensive with the second most powerful shinobi of the Senju clan. She found herself being pushed further back, her arms straining from the sheer effort it took to just keep Tobirama's deadly slashes at bay as he backed her towards the fringes of the battlefield.

Suddenly, Tobirama delivered a forceful kick towards Akemi's stomach, causing her to grunt and fly into the dark shadows of the forest beyond and he followed suit, slamming a hand down her pale, slim throat as he pressed his body weight upon her chest, keeping her in place.

 ** _"Shut up and don't move,"_** Tobirama ordered, maroon eyes glinting in the dark shadows of the trees as he fixed Akemi with a threatening and intense gaze.

"What do you want?" Akemi spat at him as her Sharingan eyes brewed thunderstorms in their gaze.

"Just some friendly co-operation to handle your husband and my cousin, whom I understand you despise very much," said Tobirama, leaning forward and whispering softly at Akemi, his breath brushing her cheeks.

At this, it was as though a light switch flipped on in Akemi's mind before she whispered back, urgent. "I'm listening, Tobirama."

"I know you're upset that your husband is in love with my cousin - I'm not happy about it either, so why not we make a deal to keep them apart and away from seeing each other?"

A myriad of emotions flickered across Akemi's face as she pondered Tobirama's words.

"And HOW are you planning to do that? How do you even know about this?" Akemi demanded as she stared back at him incredulously - Tobrama, the most infamous suiton master and killer of the Uchihas, making HER a proposal of co-operation. _**It was laughable, if not for the fact that it made perfect SENSE.**_

"I'm a sensor, Akemi. I sense beyond the physical chakra. I sense people's emotions - and my instincts told me that Izuna and Toka were lovers quite some time ago... ** _even before Izuna married you_**."

Tobirama inwardly smirked when Akemi's face twisted into an ugly, enraged expression as she attempted to kick him off her. He felt it - felt the rage, hurt, and jealousy as acutely as if he had been sliced with a knife.

But Tobirama was used to it - used to feeling every grain of emotion that his targets felt, and it was so strong, so real that since Tobirama was young, he deemed it necessary to shut down whatever sympathy and emotion he himself felt to **stop himself from going insane [2]**. A process of de-sensitization, a process that kept him as both a shinobi and sensor alive and made him the most callous and unsympathetic person to close family members like Toka.

After depriving himself of emotions for so long, this huge hurricane of emotions that emanated from Akemi's form and broke through his sensory perception felt like a huge tidal tsunami wave that hit and broke his inner control apart.

So he did what his shinobi instincts told him to - he pressed further into Akemi's throat, rendering her spluttering and gasping for breath.

Because if he didn't, he probably would be sucked into that black hole called sympathy and he might go all soft on her.

 _"Now's not the time to be getting so agitated over the fact that you're the real third party, Akemi. If you feel so badly about it, and if you really want to do something about it, I suggest you calm down and listen to what I have to say instead of attempting to kill me_ ," Tobirama drawled.

From this angle, Akemi thought that if not for his silver white hair and imposing height, Tobirama would have passed off reasonably well as an Uchiha with those maroon eyes of his and the cold, hateful expression on his face.

"Fine, tell me your plans, Senju."

Tobirama smirked and released his grip on her throat but kept his body pinned on her chest and her arms locked on either side of her head.

"Simple, really. There is no way the two of them can meet as lovers on the battlefield, so all we have to do is to work on stopping them outside the battlefield, **_in home ground, where we have an advantage..."_**

"First, we cut off their communication lines. I believe you know which hawk Izuna uses to send messages to Toka?"

Akemi nodded, seeing where this was going.

"Well, I'm sure it won't take much for you to ... detract that hawk from his mission for a bit, won't you?"

Akemi nodded, smirking this time round. **_She knew exactly what to do_**. "I like what I'm hearing, Senju Tobirama... but what will you do? And I can't keep delaying messages like this, Izuna would get suspicious and I'm sure Toka would too!"

"Yes, yes. That is where both of us have to co-operate, Akemi. While Izuna's hawk is delayed, you will send one of your own to me - detailing the time of Izuna and Toka's rendez-vous, and I will ensure Toka will be assigned to another mission during that period, or even when Izuna's message is supposed to come."

"Hahahahaha!" Akemi chuckled to herself, a soft jingle of bells despite the precarious situation she was in.

She locked gazes with Tobirama and smiled, "I like the way you think Tobirama. Causing miscommunication to break down their relationship - I must say you are quite the evil and cunning mastermind outside the battlefield too, aren't you?"

"That's how we survive, Akemi. Do I have your co-operation on this?"

And Tobirama lifted his body weight off her, waiting for her to sit up before he extended a hand towards her.

There was a silent pause as Akemi glanced at his outstretched hand, before she reached out and took it. **"Deal."**

Smirking, Tobirama tightened his hold on Akemi's hand and pulled her up onto her feet with ease, "Glad we're on the same page then."

As Akemi held hands with Tobirama, feeling his strong, warm hands envelop her daintier ones, she felt the unfamiliar tingle of betrayal igniting her fingertips and she couldn't help but think she was making a deal with the devil. But a very handsome and smart one at that, and it was for a good cause - so **_she wasn't doing anything wrong, was she?_**

* * *

 **August 1595, Nagakute, 3 hours into battle**

Meanwhile, Izuna and Toka were making a very grandiose and deceptive display of fighting each other on the battlefield, parrying and blocking each other's attacks in an almost graceful dance as chaos reigned around them.

The Sharingan could see many things, and Izuna could see that Toka was abnormally low on chakra - something very unexpected, considering how she had naturally monstrous chakra reserves as a Senju kunoichi, and had been able to fight aggressively even after three hours on the battlefield.

"What's wrong with you, Toka? Your chakra is weaker than usual," Izuna questioned, concern reflecting in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, it's all thanks to your wife that I'm like this now," Toka grunted back as she pulled her sword back.

"No it's not, Toka! You're not fit to be in battle right now, what were you thinking?! You shouldn't be here in the first place!" Izuna was angry now.

 **Angry because he couldn't protect her in this kind of situation, and even angrier because she knew it and she was forcing his hand to hurt her even though she knew it hurt him to do it.**

"It's not your job to tell me what to do, you're not my clan leader!" she hissed back viciously.

Izuna inwardly rolled his eyes and kicked himself in frustration - so she was getting into one of those moods again - where clan loyalties rose their ugly heads again. And Izuna felt it too - that annoyance and clan pride that just told him to get rid of her then and there, just as he should have years ago.

 ** _Because this was the exact same battlefield 11 years ago when the Senju killed his brother Kazuhiko and he awakened his Sharingan. It was PRIME time for payback._**

But something held him back, and he knew its name. It was love, and for the umpteenth time in his life, - in ANY Uchiha's life, he felt that he did not possess it. It made him weak to his enemy, and it was dangerous.

 _ **"GWARRRGGGHHHH!"**_

Numerous cries of pain and anguish filled the air some distance away, and Izuna and Toka turned to look in unison as a distant sound of buzzing could be heard across the battlefield.

It was the Aburame clan's infamous **Japanese Hornets [3]** \- also lovingly called the "Giant Sparrow Bee" by their masters, and their bodies were literally buzzing and vibrating at a dizzying speed towards the allied armies of Senju, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi.

The sound waves that vibrated off the hornets' bodies finally reached the Senju allied armies, and what happened next was unbelievable.

As soon as the sound waves hit the frontline, the soldiers' armour disintegrated and their skin was burned off from the inside out, leaving a stench of charred flesh in the air as the poor victims spasmed before collapsing onto the ground, dead and unrecognisable from the burning sound waves.

Other more fortunate victims fell to the poisonous sting of the Japanese hornets, but one thing was clear. If the Senju allies didn't do something about the Aburame's prized Japanese hornets, the entire army would be either stung or burnt to death within an hour.

To make things worse, the Inuzuka's hound dogs came rushing by, feasting on the felled corpses or attacking more unfortunate victims and chewing them to death as panic and chaos broke out amongst the Senju allies from the sheer bestiality of the enemy attacks.

The Uchiha advanced, with fireballs in their wake to burn and disorient the Senju allies with smoke that choked as much as obscured their vision, giving the Uchiha the perfect advantage as they quickly picked off the Senju and their allies in the cloud of grey smoke.

Even Hashirama looked absolutely shocked and at a loss - but his hands were locked trying to keep Uchiha Madara at bay, the wood release sprouting out from the earth and barely able to make an effective grab for the enemy as the Senju allies scattered from the Inuzuka and Aburame.

 ** _Things were looking very bad for the Senju, and Toka was loathe to admit it._**

When she turned her gaze back to Izuna, she saw a triumphant smirk on his face as he regarded the Uchiha alliance's victory over the Senju and a "I told you so," look as he grinned back at her.

As they clashed swords again, Izuna whispered across their intertwined blades, _"This victory will be ours, and when that is done, the Senju will be no more than a pitiful handful and we will destroy you... **my darling Toka**."_

As soon as the words left Izuna's mouth, Toka found herself sucked into a black hole where a grisly sight of mutilated bodies and charred flesh greeted her, the signature ghost fire of Amaterasu burning in the background as the dark robed figures of the Uchiha surrounded her, demon red eyes shining bright and ready to tear her apart.

Takeshi, Hashirama and Tobirama's bodies were strewn upon the ground, and she only knew that those were their bodies from the armour they wore. The blackened flesh and absence of any recognisable physical trait was completely erased in the bloodbath that just occurred.

Somewhere along the periphery, she saw an Uchiha impale a pregnant Senju civilian with a spear - watched as the blood red of sin and cruelty flowed freely down the spear before the Uchiha warrior grabbed hold of the spear and pulled it across the woman's bowels.

The woman's screams were deafening and traumatic to the point that Toka's hearing shut down and she couldn't watch anymore.

 ** _"This is what awaits you and your kind...the punishment of blood spilled in centuries past,"_** echoed a soft, dark voice as she felt a strong grip upon her shoulders, yanking her around and she came face-to-face with none other than Uchiha Izuna, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes glinting maliciously at her.

 _ **"What have you done?"**_

Izuna, the handsome demon that he was, merely smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands gently as he blew lightly upon her lips.

"Something we were born to do since the age of our forefathers.. ** _.and now, you will be one of us_** ," he purred as his tongue slid past her soft lips and he pulled her close against his tall robed form, hands wet from the blood he just spilt.

"Then you'll have to kill me first," Toka hissed as she bit hard upon Izuna's lips and she watched in satisfaction as he pulled back sharply, his Mangekyo now gleaming with an ethereal and dangerous glow.

"I win," she says in triumph, before she raises her sword and slashes at Izuna.

And with one slice, she sliced through the dark and gruesome illusion to reality - a reality of similar nightmares as her comrades fell about her and she was staring at Izuna on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Impressive," Izuna drawled, "to break through the Tsukuyomi is no easy feat."

But his calm expression didn't hide the fact that blood was streaming down **his left eye [4]** , and he watched grimly as Toka collapsed at his feet, unconscious from breaking through the horrific Tsukuyomi he cast upon her.

He lifted his eyes to see Tobirama beside Toka. As expected, the Senju was fast.

 _"Take her someplace safe, she has no more chakra to fight anyway,"_ Izuna said bluntly.

 _It was the least he could do to protect Toka from her stubbornness to fight and kill herself in battle. **Decommission her.** _

"You better watch your back once I come back, Izuna. Cos I'll make sure you drown in my strongest suiton jutsu," Tobirama replied coldly as he picked Toka up and whizzed back to the nearby Senju medical encampment away from the battlefield.

Izuna felt a familiar brush along his arm and turned to see Akemi touching his arm, but her Sharingan gaze was fixed on something in the horizon.

 _ **"Keep on alert, the Monkey God is here,"**_ she whispered.

Sure enough, Izuna saw the familiar figure of Sarutobi Sasuke emerge from the Senju line, brown hair flying in the breeze and his golden robes and armour shining brightly and adorning him in a hero's halo as he landed upon the battlefield.

With one swish of his **golden rod [5]** , a huge gust of wind blew and threw off the onslaught of the Inuzuka and Aburame as the advancing dogs fell, and the bees were blown off course.

Plucking one hair off his head, Sasuke gave his hair a quick blow, **splitting the hair [6]** into almost invisible threads of magic that morphed into massive **King Baboon Tarantulas [7]** that formed a defensive barrier around the Senju allied army.

It didn't take long before the Tarantulas were using their fangs to slice through the bodies of the attacking Japanese Hornets - however some of the Aburame warriors were smart and got multiple Hornets to gang up on one Tarantula and sting it to death before the Tarantula could catch the Hornets and inject its poison into them.

The Senju allied army, seeing this, gained more morale as their war cries rang through the air and they continued their attack on the Uchiha and their allies with renewed vigour.

"Looks like the Senju are smart eh, reserving their best warriors for the last," Izuna smirked.

"That won't stop us either. We'll show them the power of the Uchiha," Akemi echoed in determination.

 **"Let's go."**

From the corner of his eye, Izuna saw Tobirama speeding cross the battlefield towards him, taking down more Uchiha warriors along his path and it was then that Izuna made a quick, mental decision.

 **It's double or nothing, and Izuna was going to go all out this time round against two strong opponents.**

"Akemi, go get the backup Uchiha troops onto the battlefront - I will need some help with both Sasuke and Tobirama while aniki fights Hashirama," Izuna says as he prepares his hand seals for the jutsu he was going to do next.

Akemi gave him one quick glance, nodded and disappeared to find the backup troops. For this, Izuna was grateful. _**Despite her hatred and anger towards him for his extramarital affair, she knew when to place clan interests first.**_

Izuna activated the **Heaven Seal [8]** and felt the rush of chakra through his veins as his hair released from the ponytail he usually tied it in, and grew into a massive mane that resembled Madara's. Wings as dark as the night sky sprouted from his back and he ignored the sting as they tore through his flesh, leaving rivulets of blood in their wake. His skin turned a dull brown, his lips a lustrous purple and his nails became black talons as he took on the form of a tengu.

Cries of horror and shock filled the air as everyone, enemy and ally alike took in Izuna's new form.

"Izuna?!" he heard Madara's confused cry as his brother gaped at him in shock.

No one had seen this form before because Izuna had never deemed it necessary to use it until now. It was a special form that only someone who mastered the hawk summon could perform. So he kept it a secret, even from his brother.

Not missing a beat, Izuna flew up into the air and cried **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! [9]**

A tsunami wave of the hottest fire encircled the Senju allied army, burning the Tarantulas and even some of the Aburame's bees and Inuzuka's hounds in the process. Some shinobi collapsed from the sheer heat of it all, and Izuna wasn't surprised to see Tobirama attempt to douse the flames with his water jutsu as smoke rose like an ominous cloud around them.

 _ **"Zero vision - you just did the Uchiha a service in killing the Senju and their allies, Tobirama,"**_ Izuna laughed to himself as his Sharingan made out the pinpricks of Uchiha chakra take out the blue flames of Senju, Sarutobi and the Ino-Shika-Cho.

But his triumph was not to last, as a rumble was heard and Izuna saw Sasuke mount his giant monkey summon.

 _ **"Go, Enma!"**_ Sasuke cried.

The monkey summon, Enma made a swipe at Izuna, who flew out of his range - but just as Izuna was about to form the hand seals for another jutsu, a lone kunai appeared in front of him, and before Izuna could register anything, Tobirama was right in front of him and had whizzed past him, sword in hand.

 **"HIRAISHIN-GIRI!" [10]** Tobirama yelled above the chaos below them as he tore through Izuna's chest with his sword.

It was as though time stood still as Madara watched Tobirama tear through his only remaining brother in a mere blink of an eye, and a scream let loose from his mouth, **"IZUNA!"**

Abandoning the fight with Hashirama, Madara leapt over the battlefield, eyes trained on Izuna's form as Izuna continued floating above in mid-air as Tobirama landed upon the ground.

Madara was expecting Izuna to fall from the sky, but he didn't.

Instead, to everyone's complete shock and horror, Izuna's wounds sprouted **gruesome looking worms [11]** that ate away his injury from Tobirama's sword, leaving his brown skin tender and soft as a baby's.

 _ **It couldn't be... was his brother Izuna... immortal? How did his injuries disappear like that?**_

That was what everyone was thinking as they gazed in shock at Izuna when he straightened himself up and proceeded to form hand seals to perform his next jutsu. Even Sasuke Sarutobi and the Senju brothers wore fearful and cautious expressions at this sudden revelation of Izuna's ability.

But Izuna knew better. Each time he suffered a fatal injury and the worms had to heal him, it shortened his lifespan by a year, and this was why he never used it until this battle.

 _ **"Aniki. Let's finish this, once and for all!"**_ Izuna yelled downwards towards Madara as he performed the familiar hand seals Madara immediately recognised.

Nodding, Madara performed the same, and in an instant, the battlefield erupted into shock as two gigantic complete Susanoos reared their heads, ghost swords held firmly in their hands and poised to strike their enemies down.

The Susanoos threw an eery black shadow upon the Senju allied army, and beside him, Tobirama could feel the fear and cries of impending doom from the Sarutobi and Ino-Shika-Cho as they beheld the legendary dojutsu of the Uchiha brothers for the first time ever.

He didn't blame them, he himself almost shat his pants when he saw them for the first time.

But now was not the time to be afraid. Not for such an important battle. He had to boost their morale, and Tobirama knew the only way was to bring out the big guns.

 ** _"Anija! Your Wood Bodhisattva! NOW!"_** Tobirama yelled at Hashirama, who nodded and proceeded to grow a ginormous **wooden buddha with several thousand hands [12]** that rivalled the size and splendour of the Susanoo.

"Sasuke! You and Enma fight Izuna - I'll focus on protecting our troops!" Tobirama commanded.

Sasuke nodded, lips set in a firm line as he nudged Enma forward.

Tobirama inwardly cursed as he brought forth his wolf summons - it was a battle of the best and clearly the Uchiha were forcing the Senju to bring out their best guns. It was a fight of stamina, jutsu and chakra, and he prayed hard that the Senju would emerge **ALIVE** at the end of the whole ordeal.

He watched as Enma flew into the sky and landed upon Izuna's Susanoo and started tearing ferociously at it - like a King Kong gorilla with teeth bared and fists attempting to pull the Susanoo amor apart to get at Izuna.

Tobirama sighed a little in relief to see Izuna's Susanoo tremble and fall from Enma's sheer weight and force. _**Thank the gods for the Monkey God.**_

* * *

 **August 1595, The Night of the Battle of Nagakute**

As it turned out, BOTH the Senju and Uchiha alliance emerged barely alive from the entire battle. The casualties on both sides was astounding, and based on the figures and reports that Tobirama was seeing in his hands right now, the Senju alliance had lost fifty percent of its forces in that battle alone.

 _ **Fifty percent...NEVER had they ever suffered such a huge and disastrous defeat, even with Hashirama's legendary power at the helm.**_

The events replayed in Tobirama's mind, and he still remembered how Nagakute's entire landscape had transformed in that 5 hour fight from a lush, green mountainous region to one of cracked dry earth and the severed remains of the once proud mountains after Izuna and Madara's Susanoo had slashed them apart.

The anguished cries and pains of the wounded and the wails of the families of the dead echoed all around the military tent where the Senju brothers were stationed, and Tobirama had to will himself again to shut out his sensory instincts to the hell hole of emotions all around him lest he too lose control and run around like a screaming madman.

 _"Anija, at this rate..."_ he breathed, unable to continue the sentence.

Hashirama merely nodded, his once cheerful disposition gone and replaced by a grim, doleful one as Mito sat dutifully by his side, combing through his hair in a comforting manner that seemed to calm the storm within him.

 _ **At this rate, we are all going to die in a blazing fire of mutually assured destruction.**_

It was inevitable, and the battle today had proved that if both the Uchiha and Senju brought forth their strongest arsenal, **_what awaited both was not victory, but death._** Both were too powerful, and if they wanted victory, it would be a matter of sheer luck that the gods tipped the scales in their favour.

 _ **"I just don't know what to say to the Sarutobi, Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans,"** _ Hashirama mumbled, guilt clawing away at his face as he thought about how the clans had allied with the Senju in hopes of being a stronger body but had gotten the worse possible outcome instead - even more deaths of their loved ones and no victory or peace within sight.

 _"It is not your fault, anija - they knew it was all part of the alliance, and they knew what they were up against,_ " Tobirama said, folding his arms and sighing.

 _"Yes, it's not your fault, Hashirama_ ," said Mito as she stroked Hashirama's head and kissed him upon the cheek, _"Let me talk to them - the clan heads and their wives are my confidantes, and they will listen to me."_

Hashirama turned to his wife and hugged her close, breathing in the calm scent of lavender and the mystical ocean waves of Uzushiogakure on her, _**"Thank you, Mito. What would I do without you?"**_

Mito smiled, her face determined and strong as the clockworks of her imaginative brain started running. She was on to something, Tobirama could tell.

 _"I was thinking, after this battle, both the Uchiha and Senju, and Toyotomi and Tokugawa would be having a break for both sides to rest. It's not just us, but the Uchiha have also suffered very heavy losses. With so many wounded, perhaps it would be good to build our alliance troops' morale by letting them rest temporarily at Uzushiogakure?"_

 _ **"What?!"** _ Both the Senju brothers gasped at her, shocked.

 _"That sounds wonderful Mito, but would the Uzumaki allow it? Your clan has always detested the war and refused to take sides,"_ Tobirama asked.

Mito chuckled, her voice reminiscent of the lapping of waves against the shore as they flowed from her lips, "The Uzumaki have already taken sides when I married Hashirama and into the Senju clan. No one escapes this war, and besides, we are in dire need of fortification and protection - and what better way to get it than to host our injured troops there? After all, they don't need THAT long to recover and the Uzumaki are good healers just like the Senju."

 ** _"I - I don't know what to say, Mito. You're just... an angel_** ," Hashirama babbled out as he gazed at Mito like she was a godsend, awe and gratitude bubbling in his eyes.

Mito laughed, as she patted Hashirama on the cheek and gave Tobirama a reassuring look. _"Don't look so surprised, you two. The Senju and Uzumaki are family after all, aren't we? **Of course** we're happy to help!"_

A sigh of relief filled the room as the Senju brothers thanked the lucky stars that Mito and the Uzumaki were allied to the Senju and had a safe and beautiful haven for their soldiers to rest.

But the calm atmosphere was not to last when the Senju's top medic, Amaya, barged through the tent flaps, looking frazzled and absolutely shocked.

 _"What is it, Amaya? How's Toka?"_ asked Hashirama softly in concern.

Toka had passed out since Izuna had placed her under Tsukuyomi, and had remained unconscious ever since. Hashirama, after hearing about it, had sent the Senju's top medic to attend to Toka and ensure that she was all right.

However, seeing Amaya's face, Hashirama was starting to have a sinking feeling about Toka's situation.

 _"Toka - she's... she... My lord, it's not good, not good at all!"_ Amaya replied, her hands shaking slightly, _"it's not just the Tsukuyomi, it's.. it's..."_

And her lips parted and closed like a goldfish as she tried to find the words to speak.

Tobirama stared, long and hard, readying himself for what was about to come.

 _ **"Toka, my lord, is pregnant."**_

That was all that was needed for Tobirama to bolt up from his seat and rush past the tent flaps, pushing past Amaya along the way.

 _"Stop, Tobirama-sama! Don't! Toka's still weak, what are you doing?!"_ Amaya cried as she attempted to stop Tobirama.

But Hashirama was faster and caught Tobirama by the arm, pulling him back into the tent and glaring at him. **_"Stop this Tobirama! What's going on?!"_**

 _"A disaster, that's what!"_ Tobirama hissed back, glaring back at Hashirama as he attempted to free his arm.

The riled up and dangerous chakra that emanated from the two Senju brothers' confrontation was proving to be too much for Amaya, who looked terrified to the core as she pushed herself back against the tent walls.

Mito went up to her and placed a reassuring, calm hand on Amaya, _"Do not be afraid. **Don't tell this to anyone, not even the Senju elders.** Just go back and ensure that Toka is safe and healthy, ok? I will handle this." _

Amaya nodded, wide eyed, before running out of the tent.

Hashirama sighed and tightened his grip on Tobirama's arm, _"Stop talking nonsense, Tobirama. I know it's shocking that Toka is pregnant, but is it THAT unexpected? She's a grown woman now and perfectly capable of - "_

 _ **"She's pregnant with Uchiha Izuna's child, you DOLT!"**_ Tobirama almost wanted to roar - just that this time round, he only managed a mere whisper of the awful truth that permeated through the tent walls.

" _What? Do you even know what you're saying, Tobirama?"_ Hashirama breathed, unable to believe his ears, and Mito's hands went over her mouth in horror.

Hashirama's hold on Tobirama slackened, and the younger Senju slumped helplessly against the tent, cradling his face in his hands in defeat.

" _It's a long story,"_ he said at last.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

ANDDDD the truth is finally out, and Tobirama is just about to reveal Izuna and Toka's relationship to Hashirama and Mito. If you are reading in detail, you'd notice Toka's pregnancy is the reason why she was abnormally weak and low on chakra during the battle.

I apologise in advance if this chapter was a bit too gruesome, but I wanted to show a slight bit of the cruelty of that period. The Inuzuka dogs were based off Bolton's dogs in _**Game of Thrones**_ , and in the past, dogs were known to attack and even eat corpses and humans. That's also why in cultures and religions that were based in the Middle East (think Islam & Christianity etc) consider dogs to be unclean animals.

There are so many things happening here, and Akemi finally makes a deal with Tobirama - she figures if she can't kill Toka (cos both Izuna and Tobirama would NEVER allow it), the best she can do is to stop Izuna and Toka's relationship. Also, Izuna uses the Tsukuyomi on Toka - partly because part of him is driven by hatred for her and he lost it during his battlelust, and another part of him loves her and sees it as a more merciful way to keep her safe from battle.

 **[1] Uchiha Hikaku** \- HAHA he really does exist...in the Naruto databooks. ;) He's not just some random Uchiha I invented.

 **[2]** I've had this HC that Class A sensors can also feel their target's feelings and emotions, and that if they open themselves up too much to their targets, they'd get influenced. It's pretty much like Professor Charles X from X-Men, where he spends years trying to cultivate a delicate balance between empathy and clinical distance to connect with others. But due to the trauma of that era, and being a shinobi, Tobirama had to desensitise himself from all these emotions.

 **[3] Japanese Hornets** \- their sting is REALLY toxic and have killed about 30-40 ppl annually in Japan. I once saw a video of them being able to "burn" their enemies through their constant buzzing.

 **[4] Tsukuyomi** was present in Itachi's left eye - since I've always believed Itachi and Sasuke were direct descendants of Izuna, Izuna would have the Tsukuyomi in his left eye too.

 **[5] Golden Rod** \- The Monkey King, or Goku, in Eastern legend, was famous for his use of his golden rod to fight.

 **[6]** Goku was also famous for his **72 Transformations** , and he also did so through plucking his hair and blowing them to give life and shape into his transformations. :) He was the Minerva McGonagall of Eastern legend, like how Loki is in Norse legend.

 **[7] King Baboon Tarantulas** \- scary ass, giant spiders that can kill with a bite. Nuff said!

 **[8] Heaven Seal** \- I took the inspiration for Izuna's appearance from Sasuke with the Curse Mark where he has a bird like, tengu appearance. The genjutsu that Izuna used on Shiro in the previous chapter showed him in this tengu form, and is a foreshadowing of what is to come in this battle.

 **[9] Katon: Goka Mekkyaku -** The fire jutsu with a huge range that Edo Madara uses against the shinobi alliance army. It's pretty impressive, if you go watch the anime. :)

 **[10] Hiraishin-giri** \- the jutsu that Tobirama uses to kill Izuna in canon eventually. I just wanted a little parallel and foreshadowing here. ;)

 **[11] Gruesome looking worms** \- Izuna's Heaven Seal state grants him the ability to regrow limbs and heal himself and even make any fatal injury heal completely. Basically something like Hashirama's healing abilities and a physical manifestation of Izanagi. I got inspiration from the **Basilisk** manga's character **Tenzen Yakushiji,** who has immortality because he's got worms that eat away all his injuries.

 **[12] Wooden Buddha** \- It's a reference to Hashirama's Sage Art Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands that he uses in his battle with Madara the Valley of the End.

 **Please Rate and Review! :D Looking forward to more inputs on how to bring this fic forward. I'm going into such tricky territory now. .**


	23. Within the Family

The dark secrets of the Uchiha alliance is revealed, and the Senju face a tough decision regarding Toka's pregnancy.

 **Characters:** Kumo Ei, Inuzuka Shiori, Izuna, Toka, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Akemi

* * *

 **August 1595, after the Battle of Nagakute**

It was a dark, humid night as the clan heads of the Kumo and Inuzuka gathered round the table with nothing but the light of the oil lamp casting a warm glow upon their faces. A bottle of sake and three standalone cups accompanied the clan heads as they lost themselves in the lonely night.

 _"You're lucky your clan didn't get thrown into the Battle yesterday, or you would have lost so many of your brethren,"_ said Inuzuka Shiori lowly, her gravelly voice husky and low as a she-wolf.

Kumo Ei nodded slightly in sympathy towards her, _"I'm sorry for your loss. But it's not a good sign either, the Uchiha and Toyotomi don't trust us to behave. That battle was too risky for us to be thrown in. **They're afraid of mutiny.** " _

Shiori only threw her head back and laughed, but her laugh came out sounding more like an eclectic mix between a howl and a bark as her sharp canines glinted sinisterly in the dim light.

 _"Well, it would have been good if the Kumo did stage a mutiny, if only we had the resources and trust of a powerful patron to back us up,"_ Shiori growled as she gulped more sake from her cup.

Ei internally sighed.

 _"The Uchiha are actually not that bad as superiors, they give us independence and freedom, and Toyotomi is rich and powerful, but - "_

He was cut off by Shiori, who chuckled as she filled her cup again, **_"But that's not the beef that the Kumo have with the Uchiha and Toyotomi, is it?"_**

She cast a knowing look at Ei, who had to fight the urge to grimace and shrink back from her almost predatory gaze. Shiori may be a woman, but as the clan head of the Inuzuka, she looked and gave off an aura of a hungry she-wolf who would not hesitate to rip her enemies' throats out with her fangs if they pissed her off enough.

Even some of the Uchiha did not dare to displease her for fear of being torn apart by either her cannibalistic dogs or by her own powerful jaws and claws.

But what Ei was really uncomfortable with was the fact that Shiori **_knew_** exactly why the Kumo disliked the Uchiha and Toyotomi so much.

 _"It's a pity about your father, he was a truly great and fearsome warrior on the battlefield - his energy and vigor even surpasses that of some of my best girls,"_ Shiori continued and she clucked affectionately towards the pair of enormous female hounds nestled at her feet.

 **Bastard's Girls [1] - that was the name given to Shiori's personally trained bloodhounds** , and it didn't take much imagination to see why. One look at the rogue, thirsty look in their eyes and the sleek muscles of their bodies and Ei knew why she called the pack that.

Shiori's reference to her hounds as "Girls" greatly disturbed Ei - it was one thing to have a pet, but another to train one and even see them as part of yourself and your family to call them as such. But such were the ways of the Inuzuka, he guessed. He wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be werewolves that transformed at every full moon.

 _"It's one thing to kill a man and another to hurt his pride. For that, I'll never forgive the Uchiha,"_ Ei growled lowly as his fists clenched around his cup, causing cracks to show along the brim.

At this, Shiori raised one eyebrow as her lips parted to form the most obscene thing Ei had heard in a long time.

 _"So it's true that Toyotomi had your father **castrated [2]** before killing him then?" _

There was a long pause before Ei nodded, his lips pulled into a thin line.

 _"They sent it to us in a box - and said that if we didn't agree to be allies with the Uchiha and acknowledge Toyotomi as our patron, they'd kill him,"_ Ei whispered.

 _"Now that's brutal - and totally expected coming from Toyotomi. That guy has the most imaginative mind when it comes to torture and humiliation,"_ Shiori commented as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

And she turned her gaze sharply to Ei, _"But I guessed it worked, eh? **That's why you're here. That's why we're all here.** " _

Ei remained silent, angry as his mind stewed in bitter memories of seeing his father's manhood, all washed cleanly and presented in a golden box, mocking the Kumo and their great leader as Toyotomi metaphorically robbed the Kumo of their greatest power and pride.

 ** _See who's boss here? Now obey and serve me._** That was exactly what Toyotomi was saying.

 _"So why are you here?"_ Ei demanded, levelling his gaze with Shiori's golden yellow eyes.

 **If she knew his dirt, it was only fair he knew hers.**

Shiori did not miss a beat when she answered, simply and truthfully, like she had rehearsed this many times in her head to the point where she was sick of it.

 _"The Uchiha - they came and razed our entire food supply to the ground. **Nothing, we had nothing to eat and survive on.** Nothing to feed our dogs except ourselves. So we had no choice but to pledge allegiance to the Uchiha - those bastards, they know very well how to force people into a corner. And now after serving Toyotomi for so long, our clan is inseparable from his name and the Uchiha's, so it's not like we can jump ship to Tokugawa's camp. And besides, we Inuzuka have very bad blood with the Sarutobi." _

Ei stared, his mouth slightly agape at what Shiori said. **_And he thought the Kumo had it bad._**

The two clan heads sat in silence as they both contemplated the harsh reality of their situation and the futures of their clans. With morale at an all time low, Tokugawa's rising military power, and Toyotomi's increasingly harsh treatment of his subjects, things weren't looking cheery for the Kumo and Inuzuka.

It was no big secret that Toyotomi's standard way of getting clans to serve him and retain their loyalty to him was through a harsh system of threat, fear and reward for victories won in his name. And as his most favoured right hand men, the Uchiha were brilliant executors of his infamous carrot-and-stick method, which proved highly effective in times of war.

 _"I heard that the Senju treat their allies pretty damn well - I heard they're on their way to some retreat to Uzushiogakure to rest and heal before the next battle,"_ Ei said as he revealed what his spies had told him earlier in the day.

Shiori let out a low, angry growl as she hissed, _"And what do we get? **Incompetent medics from Toyotomi's palace that faint at the sight of blood.** I won't be surprised if my clan is half crippled the next time we meet the Senju on the battlefield." _

_"We should ask the Uchiha to push Toyotomi to give us better medics - these kind of medical care and standards won't do, and our armies need rest at some place nice, and not be stuck back in the Uchiha stronghold,"_ Ei spoke up, the fire of indignation in his eyes.

But they both knew the reason why the Uchiha would not let their allies go back to their individual ancestral homelands to recuperate. It was because the Uchiha knew once their allies went, they'd never want to come back and they'd have to go and force them to return again, which was too much effort.

The war was taking a huge toll on everyone, and going back meant temporary peace and respite from it all - and Ei and Shiori both knew that as much as they wanted NEVER to fight again, the power struggle between Toyotomi and Tokugawa would never allow them that rest. ** _War meant death, but it also meant money and sustenance._**

 _"Hah, perhaps we can get the Aburame to put in a good word for us too,"_ said Ei.

 ** _"YOU WISH!"_** Shiori barked, her temper flaring at the edges as she slammed her cup down, _"The Aburame are probably the **worst** people to ask for help - do you forget, Ei? The clan head's daughter, Midori, is already married to Uchiha Hikaku, who is the cousin of Madara AND part of the Uchiha Main House. These bonds can't be shaken off that easily, and the Uchiha are providing well for the Aburame." _

That last sentence hung in the air like a huge, invisible weight - and Ei knew Shiori was right. Whether it was food rations, or certain relaxations on common trainings, the Aburame had more freedom and were given more rights and resources from the Uchiha. It was a privilege they enjoyed as being related to the Uchiha by marriage.

Ei only sighed as he refilled the two sake cups and raised it to Shiori.

 _"Well, there's nothing we can do about it for now. Let's just drink up and leave these thoughts for another day,"_ he said.

Shiori nodded and raised her cup to meet with his.

 **"KANPAI!"** they said in unison, before downing the hot liquid down their throats, drowning in their shared misery as they had done so many nights before.

* * *

 **August 1595, Uzushiogakure**

The sun was casting its warm, golden rays upon the blue bays of Uzushiogakure, and the atmosphere was calm and idyllic - even more so with the presence of Senju, Sarutobi, Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi shinobi walking along its coral coloured bridges and lagoons.

This was a safe, peaceful and beautiful haven for the weakened shinobi to recover after the ferocious battle of Nagakute, and all the shinobi wore relaxed smiles as they chatted and mingled with each other and with the vibrant Uzumaki villagers.

However, in the mansion that housed the Senju Head Family, all was anything but calm, happy and peaceful.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Toka were congregated in Toka's room, contemplating a highly uncomfortable and political topic regarding Toka's unborn child and its fate as the child of the unholy union between a Senju and an Uchiha.

 **Never before had there been a union between the Senju and Uchiha, and unfortunately, this happened at the worst time possible when tensions were high and memories of centuries-long bloodshed was in the books of both clans, itching to be repaid.**

 _"The solution is simple,"_ groaned Tobirama as he leaned against the window ledge, _"Get rid of the child and all our problems will be solved."_

 _"How can you say that so flippantly, Tobirama?! This is an innocent life we are talking about,"_ Hashirama reprimanded, rounding on his brother with a look of horror on his face.

 _"Yeah, well, its parents were definitely **not** innocent when they decided to do the deed."_

 _"You do not fault the child for his parents' mistakes, Tobi,"_ sighed Hashirama.

 _"Tell that to our clan elders and our soldiers who have lost loved ones to the Uchiha,"_ Tobirama bit back, exasperated.

Hashirama remained silent at that, unable to refute the truth in Tobirama's words.

 **It would have to take more than one Senju-Uchiha child to mend the blood and hatred between the two clans, and Hashirama, as idealistic as he was, knew that it was too naive of him to think that the Senju would accept Toka's child and not attempt to kill it to avenge centuries worth of hurt.**

 _"And besides, I'm making a merciful decision, brother. Imagine if the child looks like an Uchiha - what do you think the Senju elders would do to it?_ **_Would you rather we kill the child now or kill it after it is born and make Toka go through even worse pain in the future?"_**

As the two brothers were busy arguing with each other, Toka sat huddled in a cocoon of blankets on the bed as she clung to her knees like a despondent little child, her face pulled into a blank and doleful expression as her beautiful eyes cast a storm of conflicting emotions.

Tobirama was right. There was no place for her child in this world, and it should never have been conceived in the first place. In fact, she and Izuna should never have gotten together in the first place.

It was so straightforward, really. Kill the child and get this over and done with, even Izuna and the Uchiha would be none the wiser about it.

 **But abortion was not an issue of mind over matter.**

Because each time she thinks of her child, she thinks of him - Izuna. His innate kindness when he saved her from death at the mere age of six, the way his Sharingan eyes burned with a flaming passion that consumed her with his love, the way he held her and rocked her to sleep when she went into a fever after that fateful visit from Nara Shika, and the soft, feather-lite kisses he plants upon her forehead - how he traces her skin and body like he was worshipping a goddess.

And she finds a part of herself wondering, dreaming - of a child with Izuna's raven indigo hair and handsome features as he looks at her with those round, innocent light in his eyes.

 _ **"Mommy",**_ he'd say. _**"Mommy, I love you."**_

She would love him, play with him, and be the light in her dark life - where she lacked a mother while growing up, Toka possessed a fierce desire and love to impart the motherly love she never had to this unborn child.

Putting a hand to her still flat stomach, if Toka imagined hard enough, she could feel the child's hands reaching out to caress her - an indelible bond that was hard to break. And she knew her answer.

 _"I'm going to keep it,"_ she said at last, her words cutting through her cousins' argument as they stopped and stared at her.

 ** _"I'm not going to abort the child. I will bear it and raise it as my own, and nothing will stop me from doing it,"_** she repeats, louder this time.

 _"Are you crazy, Toka? We all know the child will most likely look like an Uchiha, and what will happen then? Do you want to go through the pain of the Senju elders killing the child? Do you?"_ demanded Tobirama, flabbergasted as he lost his cool completely.

 _"Then I'll leave. I'll leave the clan and build a life of my own in a civilian village - far, far away from the war,"_ Toka replied, her eyes overcome with a mother's fierce determination to protect her child.

 _"Now I won't allow that, Toka,"_ interrupted Hashirama, and Toka looked at him questioningly.

Seeing her expression, Hashirama smiled softly and took her hands in his in assurance, _"I will respect any decision you make, Toka. This is your child, and I guess..."_

His voice trailed off slightly, and a pained expression crossed his face before he continued, _"I guess I know what it feels like to love an Uchiha."_

At this, Mito, who was sitting beside Toka, turned her head sharply towards her husband, disbelieving, but Hashirama merely gave her a look that said _"I'll explain everything later,"_ and she nodded in silent understanding as she courteously allowed Hashirama to focus on Toka.

 _"And even though I admire your brave, brave decision to keep the child and raise it as your own, I will not risk your safety and the child's safety by allowing the both of you to leave the Senju stronghold. You know no one escapes the war, and the best way to protect the child is **with us, his family** ,"_ Hashirama says as he bequeaths Toka with a soft smile.

As Toka gazes at Hashirama, and hears his encouraging words, she is reminded once again about why people and even other clans like the Sarutobi are so willing to follow him. Where most daimyos, shinobi and clan heads carry themselves with a guarded and fearsome air, making their political cunning known, Hashirama is a ray of sunlight - a breath of fresh air that the weary shinobi have been searching for in their hearts all this time.

With the sun in his smile, his warmth and genuine desire to understand people, that was enough for Toka to break into the first smile she ever gave since the battle of Nagakute and she threw her hands around Hashirama, breathing in his masculine scent of mint and sandalwood.

 _"Thank you, Hashirama, for understanding,"_ she whispers.

Hashirama smiles and pats her on the back reassuringly, before pulling away. _"I know, I know._ **_But the Uchiha have to know about this too."_**

Beside Toka, Mito could feel Tobirama's biting protest rise in his throat and cut him off before he could speak, "Hashirama is right, Tobirama. If she is to keep the child, and the child looks like an Uchiha - which is most likely to be the case, then the best way to keep him alive is to return him to the Uchiha."

There was a tense silence in the air as the hard truth of Mito's words rang in the air, and beneath his touch, Hashirama could feel Toka freeze up under him as she clutched the blankets closer to her.

 _"Do you mean...give him away?"_ she whispered, unable to believe her ears.

 _"Not give him away, Toka. It's just that the child will have an easier time integrating into the Uchiha should it look like its father,"_ explained Mito.

By this point, Tobirama was beyond frustrated. He was angry - angry that he had allowed Izuna to knock Toka up like that and place her in a vulnerable position. Tobirama had always wanted Toka's interests as heart, and even though he suspected Izuna's love for Toka was genuine, all Tobirama could think about was _**"He's not good for her."**_

Be it security or the comfort of life, Izuna could not give it to his dear cousin. Not only because the Uchiha were not wealthy landlords, but because the bad blood between the clans was not something that disappeared overnight.

Seeing Toka miserable and high-strung from her pregnancy and seeing the difficult decisions Hashirama and Mito had to make as well all just proved his point. But considering how Toka had decided to keep the child, there was nothing Tobirama could do to stop her from doing so.

 ** _The best he could do at this point in time was to ensure that she and the child were taken good care of, and that Toka would not suffer immensely from her actions. He owed it to her after all, for the years she helped to raise him and support him in battle. But before he did, he needed to air his doubts and opinions just for one last time._**

 _"I agree with you on that part Mito, that it would be easier for the child to integrate into the Uchiha if he looks like them. There's only one problem - we don't know how the Uchiha will react. What if they don't want to acknowledge it and kill it?"_

Hashirama frowned, displeased at this.

 _"I understand your concern, Tobirama. I did consider that too, but there is still a high chance they will accept the child as compared to if the child remains with us,"_ explained Mito, _"and besides, the Uchiha are a bloodline clan. They will never let their bloodline be in outsider hands or even dispose one of their own so easily."_

 _ **"Madara will never allow it."**_

At this sudden outburst, Tobirama, Mito and Toka snapped their heads towards Hashirama, who had a determined glint in his eyes.

 ** _"Madara lost three brothers to the war - he will never allow another one of his family die because of this war too."_**

 _"You seem so sure of it, anija. Seems like you still believe there's some good in him,"_ Tobirama drawled as he crossed his arms.

Hashirama merely smiled weakly, **_"There's always some good in everyone. We just have to believe in it."_**

And Tobirama had to roll his eyes as Hashirama stood up and walked over to the table, taking out a brush and some parchment.

Mito obediently stood up along with him and started preparing the ink for her husband, grinding the black ink stick upon the stone.

Smiling gently at Mito, Hashirama gifted Toka with a bright smile as he said, _"Don't worry, Toka. Madara and Izuna are good men, they will treasure the child as much as we do."_

As he dipped his brush into the ink and wrote the first stroke upon the parchment, he continued, _"After all, we are not the only ones to have suffered the pain of losing family."_

* * *

 **August 1595, Uchiha Base Camp**

It had been almost a week since the battle of Nagakute, and the effects of the battle could still be seen in the poorly bandaged wounds of the Uchiha alliance troops, the weary and resentful glares that the Kumo and Inuzuka shinobi cast towards the Uchiha, and the weak, dying cries of the wounded as they succumbed to their infected and badly treated wounds.

Inside the military tent, Madara was bent over a map of unconquered territory that Toyotomi badly wanted - in this case, it was the Land of Tea that was abundant in fertile soil and perfect for the taking, with little fortresses and minor lords that would not object to Toyotomi's claim of the land in exchange for keeping their titles.

Madara barely looked up when Izuna lifted the tent flaps and entered to stand beside him.

 _"What is it, Izuna?"_

 ** _"Aniki, I think we need to re-assess our loyalty to Toyotomi,"_ ** Izuna said.

At this, Madara dropped his brush and turned to look at Izuna, frowning. _"What do you mean, otouto? Loyalties aren't something that can easily be changed, even if we want them to."_

 _"Our army is weak and morale is low, and it's no big secret that our allied clans hate us and wish to break away. If we were to push ahead with another military campaign to get the Land of Tea, we will just be killing ourselves. I am not saying we should stop being loyal to Toyotomi, aniki. But if we want to protect the Uchiha, we need to set limits, and common sense says we tell Toyotomi to delay this Land of Tea campaign."_

Madara sighed, acknowledging the truth in Izuna's words, **_"I know Izuna. I know."_**

 _"You're too eager to please Toyotomi, aniki. If it were just us now, it wouldn't have mattered. But it's not just about the Uchiha now. We have the Kumo, the Inuzuka and Aburame to think about. They're not us - and they may not be as capable or amenable to Toyotomi's methods and pacing as we are,"_ Izuna continued, gazing in concern at Madara.

Madara smiled lightly at Izuna, clapping him on the shoulder, _"Got it, Izuna. I'm grateful for you - sometimes I just need someone to stop me from doing something that isn't exactly the wisest decision. It's just that sometimes, I can't stand it when the other clans can't keep up..."_

Izuna chuckled back, _"Well, we all know you hate having people stand behind you and I've always been the more politically savvy one compared to you, aniki."_

Madara leaned thoughtfully back against the desk as another thought plagued his mind, **_"That's why I'm counting on you to keep tabs on the Inuzuka and Kumo. Any news about them yet?"_**

Izuna shook his head, _"Nothing much that can't be seen in how they look at us. They're angry after the high casualties they suffered during the battle, and even angrier at the poor quality of medical aid. Perhaps you could tell Toyotomi to send us better medics? We are in dire need of those."_

His older brother nodded, making a mental list of things he needed to write in his report to Toyotomi.

Turning back to the desk, he proceeded to take some parchment and brushes as Izuna continued standing to the side.

Judging from Izuna's stance and the vibe he was giving off, Madara could sense that he was about to say something very important.

 _"You look like you've got something important to say,"_ he smirked as his hands wrote beautiful characters upon the parchment.

 _"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I didn't want to add on to your workload when you were so busy. I hope you will forgive me,"_ started Izuna.

Frowning, Madara mentally prepared himself for whatever funny thing his brother was going to next torture him with, all the while keeping his hands on autopilot as they printed the words upon the report.

 _ **"Not too long ago, I decided to be pretend to be a double agent for Tokugawa."**_

All that could be heard in the tent at that moment was the sound of a brush clacking down upon the table when Madara dropped it in shock and stared at his brother like he was a whole other person.

 _"Are you out of your mind, otouto? Why would you do that? Are you sick, ill?"_ he demanded as he placed a hand against Izuna's forehead, checking to see if he was running a high temperature.

 _"No, I'm perfectly fine and healthy, aniki,"_ Izuna replied as he gently removed Madara's hand from his brow.

 ** _"You better have a good explanation for this,"_** Madara said, and Izuna could see it.

See the irritating transformation of Madara, the great and fearsome Uchiha leader, into a naggy and overprotective mother hen.

 _"Do you have so little trust in my abilities, aniki? I'm nineteen now,"_ sighed Izuna.

 ** _"Yes, but seeing how you fell in love with a Senju and even continued to see her after you're married, I highly doubt you're that capable of taking care of yourself,"_** Madara let out, slight frustration marring his voice.

At this, Izuna froze up.

 _"How - how do you know?"_

Madara let out an unamused chuckle as he fixed Izuna with a hard stare, _"A woman's instinct is always the sharpest. Akemi told me - no, she **shouted** the truth at me and almost poisoned me with her needles. Now I'm here suffering the constant nagging from the Uchiha elders because Akemi is **giving them unfounded complaints about me.** "_

Dumbfounded. Izuna was dumbfounded at the truth as he stared, goggle eyed at his brother, who only continued to pick up a scroll and show it to him.

 _"See? This is a letter from the elders council that I am to authorise Akemi shared control of military decisions given her position as one of the strongest female warriors of the clan and status as your wife._ **_If there's anyone worse to cheat on, Izuna, you've done it_** ," Madara continued, before tossing the scroll back onto the table.

Silence rang throughout the tent as Izuna stared bashfully down at the scroll, his eyes filled with guilt and pain as he looked at Madara.

 _"I'm sorry, aniki, that you have to suffer the consequences of my actions. But please believe me this time when I say that I have good reasons to pretend to be a double agent for Tokugawa."_

Madara's face was long-suffering as he nodded, willing for him to continue. Izuna smiled inwardly - despite being a worrywart over him, Madara was always open-minded to Izuna's suggestions when it came to the welfare of the clan.

 _"I believe Tokugawa may potentially end up winning the power struggle and claim the title of Shogun - he's a fair and just ruler with no discriminatory practices, very much unlike Toyotomi. And Toyotomi - you've seen how he pushes us to expand at such a rapid rate, and now you see how our allied armies hate us and have low morale - it's not a pretty picture for us Uchiha if we remain adamantly loyal to Toyotomi."_

As Izuna spoke, Madara's face grew increasingly darker as the words left his brother's mouth. Words of truth that were hard to stomach.

 **It was true that Toyotomi was a very much disliked ruler in the land. With his policies of barring peasants from carrying weapons, and ordering the samurai to re-locate to the fortified castles, Toyotomi had effectively solidified class hierarchy and eliminated any possibility of social mobility [3] amongst the poor masses.**

 ** _A cruel and hypocritical thing, considering how Toyotomi himself was from a peasant family with no surname and no notable ancestry to speak of._**

It was little wonder that the Hyuga supported Toyotomi - just like him, they seemed to revel in imprisoning others to their fate and keeping the low class exactly that while they themselves enjoyed the privileges of the higher classes.

But that was not the point of serving Toyotomi - Toyotomi paid his vassals exceptionally well, and it would not be an understatement to say that the Uchiha were able to survive through harsh winters and famine because he rewarded them with wealth and supplies in generous portions.

He listened intently as Izuna continued, _"So I offered to be a double agent for Tokugawa as a back up plan in case the tides turn against Toyotomi. I know it takes time and many missions for Tokugawa to trust me, but I believe if I complete enough missions for him, I'll be able to get into his good books. At the same time, I can access insider information about his faction that may help Toyotomi."_

 _"You better be careful, otouto. I understand that this may help our cause, but it's dangerous for you if Tokugawa forces you to reveal information about Toyotomi and about us too. You may be a double agent, but **double agents can only ever have one loyalty [4]**. I hope you are smart enough to edit any information you give Tokugawa about us and our faction,"_ said Madara.

 ** _"Of course, aniki. I'm not that silly. But I mixed the truth and some alterations to make it more believable and in line with what his own spies are getting,"_** said Izuna as he grinned at Madara.

 _"Heh, at least you're a capable shinobi,"_ Madara commented blankly, as he proceeded to continue in his report, _"I just hope that you take extra care in this. Our clan's fate rests in your hands even more now that you've taken this path."_

 _"I will, aniki,"_ Izuna nodded, glad that Madara was accepting and even somewhat approving of his actions.

He gazed at Madara in confusion as his brother let out a rather morbid chuckle. _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how sly and cunning you were to get close to the enemy in such a bold and unconventional way. It's so bold and risky that Tokugawa would have all the more incentive to trust you,"_ Madara smiled as his brush continued to paint strokes upon the parchment.

 _"Well, our father was Uchiha Tajima after all,"_ Izuna shrugged nonchalantly.

His brother nodded in agreement. Their father was one of the fiercest and most cunning clan heads known in Uchiha history. It was he who allied with Toyotomi before Toyotomi became powerful. That foresight and political manoeuvre was what made the Uchiha great today.

 _"Oh, and Izuna - one last word of advice,"_ Madara called out as Izuna turned to leave.

Izuna turned back to meet his brother's gaze.

 _ **"Break off your relationship with Toka,** "_ Madara said, _"and focus your time and attention on fertile ground. Akemi would yield you and the entire clan more benefits than if you continue your relationship with that Senju girl."_

 _ **This is it. Don't be stupid. Please, otouto.**_ **That was what Madara was effectively saying. And Izuna knew it to be true.**

But love made him stupid.

 _"It's hard to,"_ Izuna said before leaving the tent, ignoring the shocked and resigned look on Madara's face as he stared after his brother.

 ** _"Whatever am I going to do with him?"_** Madara sighed as he pinched his nose bridge, willing the stress from causing him another oncoming migraine in a long chain of migraines that had been plaguing him for a week.

* * *

 **August 1595, Uchiha Base Camp**

The memories of Toka's flailing chakra and her weak form kept replaying in Izuna's mind as he brushed his hair while getting ready for bed. **_There was definitely something off with her, but he didn't know what and he wasn't about to keep tormenting himself with concern - he had to know that his lover was fine and well rested back at the Senju encampments._**

Not wasting any time, he pulled out some parchment and a brush and wrote in soft, yet strong and determined strokes.

 ** _My Dearest Toka,_**

 ** _If you're seeing this message, it means that I have been thinking about you._**

 ** _Most ardently and passionately._**

 ** _I hope you're doing fine after the battle - it wasn't an easy one for both of us, and I'm sorry I had to use my Tsukuyomi on you. It was the only way to keep you safe without appearing like I wanted to protect you, with so many eyes watching us._**

 ** _Please take good care of yourself, your chakra and fitness was so weak when we fought. The Senju has many medics right? Even your cousin is one. Get them to treat you properly and I hope you are your strong and healthy self again when we next meet._**

 ** _Till then, I love you._**

 ** _Izuna_**

Taking up the scroll, Izuna walked out to the shed at the back of his house where he and Madara kept all their hawks. Tobi spotted him and raised its head in anticipation of what was to come. Izuna smiled, rewarding Tobi with a piece of fresh meat before tying the scroll to its feet and setting Tobi off into the night sky.

Now, all he had to do was wait for Toka's response and hope there won't be many political messages in the upcoming days that required smarter hawks like Tobi to deliver.

He watched as Tobi disappeared into the horizon before going back into the warm confines of his home.

What he didn't know was that Akemi was waiting at the nearby forests of the Uchiha base camp, needles at the ready. With one swift movement of her hands, the needles had lodged themselves into Tobi, and the hawk came crashing down through the trees in a silent nosedive, where he was caught by Akemi's warm, gloved hands.

Taking out the scroll, Akemi set to work copying its contents into another scroll, all the while making sure to modify its contents to **_exactly the way she wanted_**.

When she was done, she tied the scroll back to Tobi's feet, woke him up and sent him flying again to his destination after offering him extra meats as compensation for tranquillising him earlier.

Then she set about writing another message - this time for someone quite different.

 ** _"I modified Izuna's message to Toka. If she is upset, you'll know why and I'm sure you know what to do on your end,"_ ** was what it said before she grabbed hold of her own personal hawk, Yuki, a snow white owl with golden yellow eyes.

 _"Bring this safely to him, Senju Tobirama,"_ Akemi whispered before letting Yuki fly in the same direction as Tobi, towards the Senju encampments.

Smirking at her handiwork, Akemi swiftly made her way back to the Uchiha camp and to her home.

After all, she didn't want her husband to wonder why his marriage bed was empty.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

This chapter was mainly about awkward conversations between close knit acquaintances and family members. Yes, Toka decides to keep the baby, but Tobirama wishes she did not want to - not because he's a douchebag, but because he's afraid the hatred of bad blood would kill the child and hurt Toka so much more. :( I understand Tobirama appears like a very bad person throughout this fic, but like Madara, he just wants what is best for his loved ones.

Similarly, Madara wants the best for Izuna but in this case, realises it's futile to change Izuna's mind and is too busy and burdened with clan responsibilities to take any further action - but to nag like a mother hen. XD I know Madara's been portrayed as a crazy looney in the manga, but this time round, I wanted to cast him as a concerned older brother who is burdened with so many things and is helpless in controlling others too.

As for Akemi, well, let's hope she didn't write anything too nasty. And the agreement she has with Tobirama in the last chapter is finally kickstarting.

 **[1] Bastard's Girls** \- I got this name from Game of Thrones and how Bolton keeps hunting dogs. I like the idea that the Inuzuka are a matriarchal clan, and that the fiercest hounds are actually and literally "DEM BITCHES". Cos we all know women are scarier than men, and Shiori and the Inuzuka prove exactly that.

 **[2] Castrated** \- basically the removal of a man's manhood. In this case, it was cutting off the entire shaft and penis. In other cultures, eunuchs were created by only removing the testicles, but I wanted to give a more cruel twist to this to show Toyotomi's cruelty too. This kind of insult fits into my HC of the Kumo being a very "masculine" clan, considering how they all have huge builds, muscles and great speed and electricity jutsu.

 **[3] Social Mobility** \- Toyotomi was famous for class reform policies that restricted social mobility. In the past, carrying arms was also a way for the poor to rise through the ranks by learning fighting skills. They were in times of war after all, and war was a money making machine. Just goes to show how much of a self-hating hypocrite Toyotomi really is.

 **[4] Double agents can only ever have one loyalty** \- this is pretty much how I view double agents work. It's not that they have multiple loyalties, it's just that their true loyalties are very hard to decipher because their intention is to manipulate and trick both sides into thinking they're loyal to them. In this case, Izuna's true loyalty lies with the Uchiha - and by extension, Toyotomi. Knowledge is power, and Izuna knowingly manipulates some truth to feed Tokugawa to keep his clan safe. Same goes for Itachi when he was a double agent. The Uchiha thought he was loyal to them when in reality his loyalties lay with the village.


	24. Coming Clean

Izuna realises the huge consequences of his mistake, and Hashirama comes clean about his past with Mito. **Warnings of difficult themes regarding trust and past histories with ex lovers in relationships. (It's hard to stomach sometimes)**

 **Characters:** Izuna, Toka, Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama, Mito

* * *

 **September 1595, Uzushiogakure**

It was a bright sunny morning when Tobirama heard incessant sobbing from Toka's room, muffled by the dense wooden door that was painted with the beautiful waves of Uzushiogakure.

As he pushed open the door, the remembrance of Akemi's message to him that morning caused his stomach to churn in guilt and he knew why she was upset.

Hearing the door open so suddenly, Toka snapped her head up and stared at him with watery eyes, a familiar looking scroll lying on the floor in front of her as the salty tear drops fell from her face and soaked the scroll along its edges.

Anticipating her reaction, Tobirama held out a comforting hand and said in the gentlest voice he could muster, _"Do not be afraid of me, Toka. There should be no secrets between us any longer."_

 **It was true. She could not hide anything from him any longer. Never could, never would.** He was a sensor, and her cousin. Any secret the Senju head family had, Tobirama would find out about it sooner or later, whether he wished to or not.

 ** _It was both a blessing and a curse,_** Tobirama mused, as he crouched to hold Toka close to him, drawing her to his chest and stroking her tousled, golden brown locks.

 _"He - he hates me now,"_ wept Toka as her fists grabbed onto his robe and twisted.

Tobirama blinked. _"What makes you say that, Toka?"_

He was curious now. He knew Akemi had tampered with the message's contents, but he had no idea about what its exact contents were and he was eager to know.

There was a tense moment of silence as Toka continued sobbing, and he could sense the inertia in the rapid rise and fall of her chakra as she contemplated whether to tell him or not.

He didn't blame her. As much as he was family, he reckoned he meddled with her affairs too much to garner much trust from her. He wouldn't trust himself much too.

Finally, Toka whispered against his neck, _"Why don't you just read his message?"_

Resignation. That was what it was in Toka's voice and she knew it. She had to make it clear to her baby cousin that she knew he wasn't the most trustworthy of people, and that she had given up trying to get in his way when it came to her relationship with Izuna. What was the worse that could happen now anyway?

She and Tobirama chose to ignore the slightly resentful tone in which she spoke to him as Tobirama picked up the scroll gingerly.

 _"Who do you think you are? To shove away the hand so fast?_

 _Well, maybe I'm the devil to harbour the sick and obscene_

 _I'm like an ivory tower level of power but_

 _You are not the innocent_

 _Oh, dirty hands, a little place called trust_

 _But you ain't sold one yet_

 _You deserve whatever you get, because_

 _You are not the innocent **[1]"**_

Sucking in a huge breath of air, Tobirama closed his eyes at the horrid insinuation of murder and revenge that oozed from the words upon the paper, and he started wondering if he should have killed Akemi when he had the chance instead of co-operating with her.

Because while he was sure she would be effective in stopping Izuna and Toka from meeting up, he was equally sure if given the chance, Akemi would kill Toka a hundred times over for the crime of committing adultery with her husband.

It was like a stone was weighing heavily upon his heart as he opened his eyes again to gaze back at Toka, who looked like she had seen a ghost, from her deathly pale skin to the zombified expression in her eyes. Like she'd lost all hope and was tormented by the ghost of a vengeful, bloodthirsty Izuna who wanted her blood in compensation for the blood of his brethren in the Battle of Nagakute.

 ** _I can damn myself to hell,_** Tobirama thought as he watched her suffer, knowing he was to blame for it.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, it wasn't Izuna who wrote this, but if this would make Toka give up on her relationship with Izuna, then surely this was for Toka's good?

 _"He must just have been angry and said it without meaning it,"_ he tried.

 _"You know that's unlikely, Tobirama. He's more level-headed than that,"_ replied Toka, her voice soft and broken as she stared off into the distant blue waves of Uzushiogakure.

Being the sensor that he was, Tobirama felt the acute sting and pain of loss that emanated from Toka's chakra as her pain started leaking into his veins and he started to hurt too. His walls were weak against such strong emotions, and he could no longer fight the walls he had put up around himself to desensitise himself to others' feelings anymore.

It almost broke when he faced Akemi, and now it was threatening to break with Toka right beside him.

As Tobirama remained subdued beside her, Toka wondered if he was actually feeling guilty about wrecking her relationship before. It would be rather uncharacteristic of him, her cousin had always been rather bigoted with regards to his prejudices against the Uchiha. Especially after they killed his beloved twin brother Kawarama, things were never the same.

Where Tobirama used to smile more, after that incident happened, it was as though Tobirama had transformed overnight into a stone faced ice king, fencing himself up with the veil of objectivity, and burying himself in trainings and the insatiable thirst of knowledge.

So for him to be so objecting to her relationship even if he knew Izuna loved her, Toka could understand why. Amongst the Senju, it was believed that twins were two parts of a soul - if one hurt, the other did too.

So did Tobirama hurt after Kawarama's death.

Placing a hand to her belly, she started wondering if she should indeed abort the child and not subject it to the ire and revenge of both sides. It would not make her a terrible mother, right? Protecting it from a difficult life ahead...

And yet, it felt TERRIBLY wrong to just kill it for the sins of its forefathers, of which it was completely innocent.

Closing her eyes, Toka let out an aged sigh as the vision of a rage-filled Izuna filled her mind and memories of that night when she had snuck into the Uchiha clan compound resurfaced - and she remembered the sadistic grin on his face as he powered enough voltage in his electric attack to kill her in an instant - fry her organs to death.

Izuna hated her now, after the huge loss of his kin from the most recent battle. How would Hashirama's plan to inform them of her pregnancy work then?

Feeling a migraine start to rise up, Toka turned to Tobirama, _"I'm tired. Can you help me onto the bed? I need some rest."_

Her cousin nodded and he scooped her up deftly in his arms as he carried her bridal style to her bed where he lay her gently down. _"Do you need anything else, Toka?"_

Bequeathing him with a weak smile, Toka shook her head, _"Nothing, Tobirama. Thank you."_

Tobirama nodded, before straightening up and leaving the room.

Upon closing the door shut behind him, Tobirama used the Hiraishin to teleport to his own private room where he collapsed onto his own bed and wept like he had never wept in the years since Kawarama died. All the hate, all the anger, sadness and frustration were written in the tear soaked covers of his bed as he fisted the layers and beat like a desperate man against it, gasping for air and forgiveness but never quite reaching it.

 **Where had he gone wrong?**

* * *

 **1000 Years Ago**

It was a dark, moonless night when Terumi made her way to the Nakano River - her favourite spot to relax and watch the calm waters drift by as she contemplated the greater meaning of life.

That was when she felt a dark presence behind her and she turned, wide eyed in horror as she rounded to face none other than her estranged uncle, the great Otsutsuki Indra, standing a metre away from her, his noble features schooled into an impassive expression.

She averted her eyes, afraid to come to face the frightening power of his Mangekyo Sharingan in case he had them activated. What was scarier were the dark red kohl around his eyes - it reminded her of blood and the deathly fires that he so often used to fight against her own father Ashura in battle.

 _"Uncle Indra, I wasn't expecting you here,"_ she said, giving a polite bow.

 _"Well the world is always full of unexpected surprises, Terumi,"_ Indra said, his low baritone voice reminiscent of Eiji's, and it scared her a little to see the close resemblance between her lover and his own father.

There was a tense silence as Indra stood where he was, still as a hawk as he watched Terumi.

Seeing her golden locks, her soft, petal like skin, those beautiful aquamarine eyes that made one dream about the comforting beauty of ocean foam - his niece was indeed a great beauty, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But what made her just that beautiful wasn't so much her looks but the inner radiance and kindness that radiated from her form, like golden beams that pierced through the darkness around them, and it was this that caused Indra's heart to ache.

Because that was what Ashura was like too. His own blood brother, whom he grew up with and cared for after the passing of their mother. That naive view that the good within could win over the darkness in people's hearts. **_Love is the answer,_** Ashura said.

 ** _You don't know these people, you don't know what they're capable of,_ ** Indra remembered telling Ashura.

But no, Ashura refused to see how his followers were secretly eyeing the bountiful treasures within his palace, vying amongst themselves for status and closeness to Ashura because he was the son of the great Hagoromo.

It was disgusting, and Indra often wondered how Ashura could be so BLIND to the ugly intentions of his most loyal supporters.

What was worse was that Hagoromo himself, traumatised by the dictatorial rule of Kaguya before him, seemed to want to believe that Ashura's ideals were the answer to everything.

And because of this, Indra was denied his rightful inheritance as successor of Ninshu.

All because of some blind faith and desire for an ideal that was never meant to be the moment humans came to form.

Clutching his arm tightly, Indra stepped forward and watched in amusement as Terumi tensed up visibly, fear vibrating off her in jerky waves.

 _"Do not be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you in any way,"_ he said, reassuringly.

Terumi only threw him a cautious and confused expression, gaze still fixed upon the ground, _"Then what are you here for? This is my father's territory, Uncle."_

 _"I'm here to warn you about Eiji,"_ Indra said at last.

 _"What do you mean?"_ she demanded, flustered and Indra knew he had hit a spot.

 ** _So she knows, she suspects._**

 _"The war has been going on for a while now, and as more lives and more blood is spilled, so does the fuel for revenge and blood grow. I'm sure you've noticed how Eiji is acting differently around you nowadays."_

Terumi bit her lip, knowing her uncle's words were true. Eiji had been colder lately and not wanting to see her as often, claiming he had to train with his brother and prepare for the war against her own faction, and the friction was starting to show in their relationship.

She blushed a little as she remembered how in the past, Eiji would make love to her in slow, gentle and sensual strokes, always trailing her skin tenderly with butterfly kisses and reassuring touches. However, with each subsequent battle - the anger, the hate and the frustration showed. Now it wasn't slow, it was rough and fast and violent.

Each time he took her now was like he was re-enacting every battle in his head as he covered her with bruises and hickeys, one time even going so far as to grab her neck and almost squeezing the life and breath out of her as she throttled and wheezed for air, helpless as he spills his seed into her over and over again.

 _"I see you remember,"_ said Indra, his voice cutting Terumi's thoughts.

He activates his Sharingan and Terumi shrinks back as she places two protective hands over her slightly swollen belly, _"So it's true..."_ hums Indra.

 _"Please don't hurt my child,"_ Terumi begs, fear settling into her eyes.

 _"It is not me who would end up hurting the child and you,"_ Indra sighs as he closes his eyes, feeling a wave of sympathy hit him for the girl before him.

She will learn the hard way, just how cruel the human heart could be, just like Ashura did before her.

 ** _"Nothing gold can stay,"_ ** Indra lets out at last, before he vanishes into thin air, his chilling words drifting in the night breeze like icy hands that caress Terumi's skin as she stands lost and alone by the river.

Days later when Eiji visits her again and she tells him of her pregnancy, he only stares, wide eyed in disbelief at her, his mouth agape in shock.

And Terumi fears the worst as she tangles her hands into her white silk of her dress, twisting it and untwisting it out of pure nerves as Eiji slowly steps towards her and pulls her into his warm embrace and she feels a soft, warm kiss plant itself onto her forehead.

 _"That is the most wonderful news I've heard in such a long time. Thank you, my love,"_ he whispers, his breath tickling her ears and he kisses her again on the lips, slow and sensual like he used to do.

 _Maybe,_ Terumi thinks, _maybe Indra isn't right. Maybe he loves me more than all that hatred he has within him._

She allows herself to hope as Indra brings flowers to her each time he visits her, braids them in her hair and kisses butterfly kisses on her neck and down to her blossoming belly, his warm fingers finding her wet folds beneath as he whispers love poems into her ears over and over again like a calming mantra.

* * *

 **September 1595, Uchiha Clan Compound**

Madara's hands were shaking slightly as he held the scroll, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was no genjutsu, and he knew it. But oh, how badly he wished it was.

 _His brother getting a woman from the enemy Senju clan pregnant. And not just ANY Senju, but a Senju from the head family. Great, just PERFECT._

It was like a nightmare come true. Something he was afraid would happen and did all he could to stop it but to no avail.

 ** _So it's come to this_** , he thinks, and he closes his eyes shut for a moment to calm himself down when he felt Izuna enter the room as he had ordered him to.

 _"You called me, aniki? What did the Senju have to say this time?"_ came Izuna's soft, gentle voice.

 **Gentle and calm like the wind** , like the chiming of prayer bells - so unlike Madara's hard and straightforward tone that cut through social niceties like a hard rock, strong and unyielding.

It was a wonder sometimes to think that they were brothers.

 _"Senju Hashirama just wrote me a letter saying that Toka is pregnant... **with your child** ,_" said Madara as he held the scroll out to Izuna to read it.

He turned to see Izuna's eyes widen and the look on Izuna's face was as if someone had dropped a cauldron of molten hot lava upon his head - stunning and burning him right through the core as he realised exactly what he had done.

Izuna was looking but not seeing as he read and re-read Hashirama's carefully painted words over and over again, the same mantra running through his mind.

 _ **She's pregnant, with my child. My Toka, pregnant with MY child. Pregnant...my child...**_

 _"See the good you've done? I warned you about this didn't I?"_ came Madara's tired and frustrated voice, and Izuna flinched slightly at his brother's sharp spike in chakra as it uncoiled in slow rage.

Izuna may be the more resourceful and cunning brother with more varied techniques, but everyone knew Madara's chakra was on a whole other level, strong and overflowing with passion and the ability to create and destroy. And Izuna knew he possessed no such chakra, even though he had powerful chakra himself.

 _"I - I - "_ stammered Izuna, his lips barely able to form any words as he tried so hard to think but _**just couldn't**_.

 _What was he going to do? What was the clan going to do? What about the Senju? Will they kill the child? Kill Toka?_

 ** _The gods forbid anything happen to her and his unborn child_** , or Izuna swore to the heavens that he would do everything in his power to ensure that the Senju clan was exterminated in the most brutal and excruciating way possible.

 _"Save it, otouto. I know what's probably going through your mind right now. But from what I know of Hashirama, he would never let harm befall the child, not if he can help it. And besides, if the Senju were intent on killing the child, they would not have written to inform us - in fact, I'd say that they are **HOPING that WE would take responsibility of this,"**_ said Madara, placing particular emphasis on the last part as he eyed Izuna like a hawk.

 _ **"But HOW?** How are we supposed to bring the child back? There's no way anyone would believe the child is mine and Akemi's,"_ said Izuna, his voice taking on a frantic speed as he clenched his fists, _"and there's no way we can put a genjutsu on Akemi to make her believe it's hers. She's too good for that._ _"_

There was a tense silence as the two Uchiha brothers stared at each other, both minds working to solve the problem with the desperation of two drowning men.

At last, Madara broke the silence with the most shocking thing Izuna had ever heard, _"Let us just say the child is mine."_

" _What?"_ whispered Izuna, disbelieving.

Frowning, Madara turned away and gazed into the distant horizon as he watched the sun set, bathing the land with its golden warm hues.

 _"The Sharingan is OUR bloodline to yield and protect. Even you know that it should not be in enemy hands, and it is our duty to bring it back to the fold. I don't need to remind you about how **highly coveted** the Sharingan is, do I?"_

Izuna nodded mutely, memories of ugly, power-hungry shinobi haggling with dealers for the stinking decomposing body of a fallen Uchiha shinobi.

Rotting except for the eyes - those were kept preserved VERY carefully by the **human trafficker [1]**. Izuna still remembered the disgusting stench that filled the air and stayed within his memory as he killed the enemy shinobi and human trafficker and set fire to the corpse of the Uchiha shinobi. Of course, that was after he had retrieved the precious Sharingan eyes that the trafficker had gone to huge pains to preserve in perfect condition.

 _"And how are you going to do that? **You're not even married, aniki."**_

 _"I know, which is why I figured I'll have to. And besides, I can't deny the elders their wishes any longer,"_ said Madara as a hard look settled into his onyx eyes.

" _You don't mean - "_ Izuna's voice trailed off as he gazed disbelievingly at Madara.

 ** _His brother? Married?_** Not only was Madara strongly against marrying, but Madara was also known to go against the elders' wishes just to show them who was REALLY in charge of the clan.

HECK, the reason why Izuna married Madara was also in the hopes of taking pressure off Madara and siring children in view of Madara's deteriorating eyesight - which thankfully, seemed to have stabilised since he got married, so Izuna figured his marriage had some great purpose after all.

Madara smiled ruefully at Izuna's reaction and sighed, _"It's our duty isn't it? I've tried delaying it as much as possible, but you know how my eyesight is now too. It's been our duty as the strongest to do whatever it takes to ensure the prosperity of our clan, and this is one of them, and I have to do it no matter how awful a father I think I'll be."_

Madara chuckled ruefully at the last part.

Izuna smiled back, although the stretch in his muscles felt more like pain than comfort.

It was a burden both Madara and Izuna had to bear - ANY head family of ANY clan had to bear. While they enjoyed the power and entitlement that came with their status, along with it came responsibilities and moral and social obligations that were written with the clan interests in mind. Being born into the Uchiha head family made them candidates for this act of noblesse oblige. **Being the most powerful ones in the clan sealed it [2].**

And it just so happened that the Uchiha were a bloodline and noble clan, which just made things a whole lot worse.

 _"So who are you considering? And you know you can't trick them or persuade ANY Uchiha woman into posing as the biological mother of my child you know, you know how powerful the Uchiha women are,"_ said Izuna.

 _"Hmmm...I am actually considering a woman from a civilian clan - the Hoki clan. Not only would a marriage alliance bring much needed medical aid to our camp, but considering your child is not full blooded Uchiha and may look like it, I think it would be easier for us to convince the clan that it is one of us if I married a non Uchiha,"_ explained Madara.

Izuna hummed in thought. No doubt the Hoki clan would bring huge medical benefits to the Uchiha alliance, but he wasn't sure about whether Madara's plan would work.

 _"You've been considering marriage for some time already, I see,"_ he commented.

Madara chuckled lowly, _"Yes, I guess I have. And if we are to make our plan work, I think a little truth thrown into the mix would make it more believable."_

At this, Izuna gave Madara a sharp look, narrowing his eyes.

A small smirk formed on Madara's lips as a genius plan concocted itself in his mind, _"Think about this - we have been in talks with the Hoki clan for a couple of months now, and I've grown attracted to the clan leader's daughter Hakuto, and one thing led to another and a child just happened. And now I'm bringing her back as soon as I can to ensure the Sharingan remains within the clan. How does that sound?"_

 **"Scandalous,"** said Izuna, his lips forming a tiny smirk too, **_"but plain genius. It's so believable, considering how the elders think you're a rebel anyway."_**

Then Izuna's face fell a little as another thought flit across his mind.

 _"I only feel sorry for my child - he would be looked down upon due to the way he was conceived and his mixed parentage. And most importantly, aniki - You would be implicated too. Our clan will not look well upon you after this."_

Madara snorted, and he waved his hand, _"They aren't as foolish as you think they are, Izuna. They know how important it is to keep the Sharingan within the clan. If anything, the clan elders would be glad I managed to have the child - they would probably think I did it **on purpose** to acquire the Hoki alliance."_

Izuna grimaced slightly. He supposed it could go either way, but he was just unable to fully recover from the fact that Madara was going to literally save his ass and sacrifice his own reputation within the clan just for him.

It was touching, and yet it made Izuna feel terribly guilty too. Madara, who had always had his back and ensured that he had the best of everything - sometimes even giving all his food rations to him in harsher times like winter so that he wouldn't starve.

Even though Izuna's favourite brother had always been the long dead Kazuhiko, but he didn't know how he would have survived and grown thus far without Madara there to protect him.

And now Madara was protecting him from his rash actions and even taking on the consequences of it despite doing NOTHING wrong.

It just showed how great an older brother's love was, and Izuna couldn't feel more blessed than he did today to have Madara as his brother.

It was as though Madara could feel Izuna's inner thoughts and emotions being blasted telepathically to him because the next thing Madara did was to hit Izuna playfully.

 _"Don't make that face, you look like a love struck puppy!"_ laughed Madara as he slapped Izuna to his senses on the back on his head.

Rubbing his neck, Izuna forced a smile upon his face as he looked back at his brother before he did something he had never done before.

He hugged him.

Madara froze up, shocked at Izuna's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and hugged him so tight like he had never done since their childhood days - before they knew war, before they awoke the Sharingan.

 _"Thank you, aniki. For everything."_

And the unsaid **_I love you._**

All Madara could do was pat Izuna's back awkwardly before Izuna was willing to detach himself from him, both brothers blushing a little from the fleeting moment of open affection.

 _"Guess we gotta get ready for the trip to Uzushiogakure?"_ said Izuna, attempting to break the awkward tension in the air.

Madara nodded, his serious, business like demeanour settling right back in, _"It will be a nice change of scenery too. I heard it's an absolutely beautiful place."_

That was nice, thought Izuna. He had heard of how Uzushiogakure was a village of mini oceans and lagoons, and he couldn't help but think of Toka and her golden, glistening tail shimmering amidst the blue waves of the idyllic sea.

He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

 **September 1595, Uzushiogakure**

It was a cool evening as Mito strolled leisurely along the coral bridges of Uzushiogakure, breathing in the heady, salty scent of the sea as her crimson red hair blew like a dark fire in the breeze.

Absent-mindedly, she stroked her swollen belly and a small smile graced her lips when she felt the child kick excitedly in response to his mother's touch.

 _"Eager to see your father already?"_ Mito cooed, and she let out a little chuckle when she felt Hashirama's hands wrap themselves around her belly in a protective gesture as he leaned in to rest his head against hers.

Her husband was fast as always, appearing sneakily behind others in a blink of an eye. If not for her acute Uzumaki sensing abilities, she wouldn't have caught on to his masked chakra right behind her.

 _"I think he's more excited to see his mother's beautiful face,"_ said Hashirama as he gave Mito a quick peck on the side of her forehead.

The couple stood in silence for a while, admiring the view of the silvery moon casting its light upon the calm waters of Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure, normally bright in its brilliant coral colours during the day, was now bathed in ocean blue shades and silver, glimmering quietly like a pearl ready to be picked.

But each time Mito looked at the moon now, she _**remembers**_ \- remembers the cold, empty bed during full moon nights when her husband spent the entire night just star gazing into something, someplace, far away from the reaches of his own hand - far away from _**her.**_

It was only after Hashirama's talk with Toka that she realised why. Not that she hadn't had her own suspicions, but she was surprised to find out that they were right.

Mito turned her face slightly to gaze at Hashirama, and smiled as he gazed back down at her with those loving and gentle hazel eyes, a wooden colour speckled with emerald green and entirely reminiscent of the woods and forests that he was so famous for.

 _"Can you tell me now?"_

And Hashirama's smile was plastered on his face like a dead man who is unable to move a single muscle to right his smile back again.

Despite having never been in love before meeting Hashirama, Mito was a smart enough woman to recognise a heartbroken expression when she saw one, and her husband was a heartbroken man thinking of his long lost lover.

For no reason, flashes of purple wisteria in full bloom passed through Mito's mind as she gazed like a curious scientist at Hashirama's face.

What was that name of the play again? Oh yes, **_"Fuji Musume"_** \- or more aptly known as the **Wisteria Maiden [3].** Mito remembered watching the play once when a group of Kabuki actors had visited Uzushiogakure when she was ten years old.

It was a story of unrequited love, of how a beautiful woman in a painting fell in love with a human man as he passed by the village to look upon the painting. So in love, the woman came to life and stepped out of the painting and made numerous attempts to let her love be known to the man, but to no avail.

He didn't love her back. Heartbroken, she could only step back into the painting, bereft of the life and hope that love gave to her for that fleeting moment in time.

The songs during that play kept playing in Mito's head, of the sensual touches of the two wisteria intertwined like lovers in bed, the sweet aroma of lust and desire strong in the air.

In her mind, she could see it - see Madara and Hashirama locked in an intimate embrace, their tongues entwining in a hot display of want, a want that she would never know if she could ever compare to.

Because she probably could _**never** _ compare to him.

 _"We first met at a river,"_ Hashirama's voice interrupted her thoughts, _"he was skipping stones - or rather, trying to."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And I decided to help him, but we hadn't known each other's surnames then. We had no idea... we were just two small young boys who had seen enough death and loss that any free time we had was spent trying to grasp at whatever semblance of childhood we could find."_

Mito nodded and smiled, urging Hashirama to continue even as a glazed expression crossed his eyes like a glossy veil.

She was grateful her curiosity got the better of her than jealousy and insecurity. She needed to hear the truth.

What she heard, from the blossoming friendship that slowly gave way to adolescent curiosity and outright desire caused her to raise her eyebrows. She knew guys were horny, but having been sheltered from the opposite sex since young, she had never known that they got horny SO YOUNG.

She made a silent wish that her unborn child would be a girl.

But even then, the surprise was nothing compared to what came next.

 _"Funnily enough, our fathers got suspicious at the same time and got our younger brothers spy on us. They even gathered intel on us, and after it was confirmed that we were from enemy clans...everything changed."_

Hashirama took a brief moment to grimace, his lips turned down in an uncharacteristically pained expression that conflicted entirely with his cheerful and optimistic personna he seemed to ooze out so naturally all the time.

It made Mito start wondering what her husband was like before she met him. How one person could be so many different people and yet be the same single person in the end. It was frightening to say the least.

Not that she didn't have multi facets to her, but there was just _**something**_ about someone you love being so drastically different before they met you - and you not being privy to it that rubbed Mito the wrong way.

This hidden sexuality, the hidden tension and twisted understanding Hashirama and Madara had that she will NEVER be privy to because she didn't belong to Hashirama's world before he became her husband.

The past shouldn't matter, but it hurts. So bad.

She wished she didn't know, but she had to.

 **"Our fathers ordered us to meet at the river again, and this time round, they would be there with our younger brothers to ensure that the boy from the enemy clan was exterminated for good. Of course, being in love with each other, we couldn't allow that. So we wrote warnings to each other on our special skipping stones."**

At this point, Mito's eyes widened at this revelation. It sounded awfully romantic, and would have been if not for the fact that it meant certain death for both parties involved if things took the wrong turn.

 _"Mito, are you OK?"_ Hashirama's warm hands were on her face now as he looked at her, concerned, _"If this makes you uncomfortable, maybe we should stop. I know this isn't easy for anyone to hear, but I - I just wanted to be honest with you. You're my wife. We share everything."_

 ** _Not everything, it seems,_** Mito thought bitterly, but stopped herself from biting out loud. It was times like this that she was so grateful she was highly educated in the art of the "Poker Face", to smile like a pretty doll when everything inside just felt like ripping itself out.

 _"I'm OK, Hashirama. Don't worry about me, and it's like you said. Honesty is important to me, too,"_ Mito said, her voice transforming into what she loved to call her "Doll Voice".

Unfortunately for her, Hashirama had been enough in politics to know a doll voice when he heard one, and he knew his wife was feeling angry and bitter about his past. He couldn't change it, but he could change what he made her feel when she was with him, and he wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world.

Because she was his present and his future. A promise of a better life to come. A duty he'd come to love so passionately in the past few years of their marriage, and it hurt him to see her hurt this way.

 _"No you're **not** OK, Mito. There's no need to pretend how you feel with me, and I understand if you're angry. Anyone would be, but please believe me when I say it's all in the past, and you're the only one that I love now and forever,"_ said Hashirama earnestly as he wrapped his hands around hers, hoping she'd understand.

 _"If it's all in the past, then why is my bed half empty during full moon nights?"_ said Mito.

A tense silence hung in the air as Hashirama tried to come up with something to make her feel better. But he hesitated. He couldn't.

How could Mito, who had never had a lover before him understand that one doesn't truly forget a person they used to love before? How could she understand that thin line of reminiscence mixed with the acute consciousness that that ex lover is no longer a reality and that they've accepted it?

Apparently, Mito was thinking along the same lines too.

 _"I'm sorry, Hashirama. I probably can't understand since I've never been in love with anyone before you. We just came from such different worlds, I guess it's wrong of me to expect the same from someone different..."_

Mito's voice trailed off, and she releases her hands from Hashirama's, _"Please, I need some time alone. I'll be sleeping with Toka tonight. Please have a good rest."_

And she left, walking proud and with her head held high like the princess she was, all the while ignoring the burning sting of unshed tears that threatened to break through her barriers like a flood in high storms.

 ** _Perhaps I'm still just a little girl, a little doll, dreaming of perfection from my ivory tower,_ ** she thought.

Since young, she had been sheltered, given what she wanted. And that selfish little part of her had wanted to be special, the ONLY one. She was a jealous woman, she admitted, but it was ugly to be jealous and she hated being ugly, but she just couldn't help it.

The conflict within her raged on - on one hand, she should be glad that Hashirama was so open and honest with her about such a painful past. He couldn't help it, no one could help their past. And she should be grateful that he trusted her so much.

It was just a misfortune that the truth ended up making her feel less special to Hashirama.

 ** _Special - you're not special._**

Oh she knows, she knows the age old mantra that "the past doesn't matter", and that what matters is the present, and that she should learn to accept her husband as who he is just like how he accepts her for who she was.

But dear gods, why was it so hard to forgive?

 _"I'm just a stupid, naive little girl, what do I know of the world?"_ she thinks, and in her mind she sees that doll like image of herself fall from the glistening ivory tower and shatter into millions of porcelain pieces - broken.

Her illusion, her little bubble construct of what she wanted reality to be, broken.

 _"I wonder who is the Wisteria Maiden now?"_ she wonders. Because hell, she knows no matter how many times she tries to reach out, like the beautiful maiden in the painting, she would never reach that part of Hashirama that so pined after the cold, sensual embrace of the silvery moon.

What she didn't know was that as she walked away from Hashirama, all her husband saw was her beautiful white form, and beside her, the darker form of Uchiha Madara, walking across canvas frame after canvas frame, further and further away from him, and he felt that terrible stab of guilt and pain as he watched again as his beloved walked away from him.

And he wishes that at least one would come back.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

First, I'd like to apologise for the long wait and if I haven't replied to all of you who reviewed. Life has been going into a crazy string of events as of late. :(

But that marks a very ANGSTY ANGSTY chapter, but to be honest, the angst wasn't from the main pairing of Izuna and Toka as much as the heartbreak that Hashirama causes for Mito when he comes clean with her. At least, that's what I intended it to be. Coming clean with one's past to a loved one, especially if you had a less than wonderful past is a painful process, both for the speaker and listener. In the final part, I just wanted to present Mito's POV, considering how I've cast her as a bright eyed, optimistic girl (just like any one of us) who was brought up to dream of a white prince who would save her from her ivory tower. But that's not what we get, we often get dark knights HAHA, or rather, knights with bruises, and it's a painful thing for this _**"Disney eyed"**_ Mito to accept.

Just like how Akemi feels anger at being the "third party" and cheated on by her husband Izuna, so does Mito feel that way, although it happened in the past (although you can argue that Hashirama's soft spot for Madara is evidence of some longing or cheating). I mean, I'm sure ex lovers will always have a soft, private place in our hearts that our current lovers aren't privy to, and that's something Mito doesn't understand.

As for Tobirama, yes, he's starting to feel AWFULLY GUILTY about just all the sins and acts he's committed, and he knows that desensitising himself is not sustainable, and I'm trying to salvage him a bit by showing him comforting Toka about Izuna for a change.

Also delved a little more into the relationship between the Uchiha bros and how they are still awkward about physical affections even though we all know they love each other to bits and pieces, and Madara is ready to do ANYTHING for his little bro. ^^ Even getting married. I've always imagined Madara to be a loner an individualistic type, and that he'd be averse of having kids because he doesn't trust himself to be a good father, unlike Izuna.

 **[1]** I actually based this on the lyrics of the song **_"A little place called Trust" by The Paper Chase_** , and I thought it was pretty apt considering the context of the song and the background conflict of Izuna and Toka's relationship. It really is a very disgusting mind f***ery game that Akemi is giving Toka, since she also knows how Toka is insecure about the Uchiha Senju conflict hurting her relationship with Izuna. Akemi's one damn smart woman.

 **[2] Being the most powerful in the clan sealed it.** Of course, if you think about it, humans also practice selective breeding amongst ourselves. And the Uchiha, noble clan that they are, do the same thing too. Look at all those European royalties in the past, although they didn't seem to do it right, that's why we've got genetic illnesses like haemophilia and the Habsburg Jaw. Go google them, I guarantee you it would be interesting. ;)

 **[3] Wisteria Maiden** \- it's like the Japanese version of **Pygmalion** , although one with a sad ending. In Pygmalion, the sculptor falls in love with his sculpture and Aphrodite feels sorry for him and makes the sculpture come to life to be his bride, happy ending. But in Wisteria Maiden, the painting falls in love with a mere passer by and comes to life for him, but faces unrequited love and goes back to the solitude of her canvas.

Just wanted to throw this in, because not only is it Japanese, but the Wisteria Maiden can be filled by either Hashirama, Mito or Madara, and shows the fluidity and complexity of the relationship between the three of them. Plus, I also think Hashirama and Madara were total lovers in the manga, but Kishi is too scared to admit it cos his editors are behind his shoulders, and I'd always wanted to imagine Mito's POV on it. :)


	25. Meeting of Giants

The Uchiha and Senju meet to discuss Toka's unborn child, and the discussion takes an unexpected turn.

 **Characters:** Izuna, Madara, Toka, Tobirama, Hashirama

* * *

 **October 1595, Nagoya**

The room was tense as the two Uchiha brothers stood like silent dark shadows against the door, with Hashirama, Toka and Tobirama standing opposite them, clothed in informal wear and abandoning all forms of weaponry in a show of good faith.

Mito had excused herself from the meeting - Toka thought there was something odd in Mito's voice and she and Hashirama seemed to be colder and distant as of late, but she didn't dare ask. Years of being a kunoichi told her when not to pry into certain things, although as a fellow woman, she made a mental note to ask Mito about it after this meeting came to an end.

 _"Toka!"_ whispered Izuna as his eyes caught sight of his beautiful goddess clothed in flowing, blue robes and he ran forward, arms open wide and ignoring all forms of decorum as he embraced Toka in a tight embrace, breathing in the faint flowery scent of her golden brown hair.

 _Oh, how he missed her._

Madara could only sigh at Izuna's brazenness, while Hashirama smiled cheerily and Tobirama looked like he was close to stabbing Izuna a hundred times over.

Toka remained rooted to the spot, frozen as she tried to process Izuna's excitement and overflowing love in seeing her with the hateful message that she received from him just a few days ago. Could it be that her lover was bipolar?

 _"I've missed you so, my love,"_ he said as he stroked her cheek tenderly and cradled her tiny face in his hands.

 _"Really? Your message didn't seem to say so,"_ Toka retorted, unable to help herself.

A puzzled expression crossed Izuna's face momentarily as he tried to make sense of what she was saying, _"How could that be? My message was nothing but love, my dearest."_

 _"I don't think death threats are very loving, Izuna,"_ sighed Toka as she tried to pull away, but Izuna's hand held her back, his grip strong and firm.

 _"What death threat are you talking about, Toka?"_ he demanded lowly, the signs of a Sharingan spinning dangerously beneath his dark eyes.

 ** _Which bastard dared to kill Toka?_**

But their lovers' conversation was stopped by an all too happy Hashirama, who drew Izuna back with one hand upon his shoulder, signaling for him to respect Toka's decision for more personal space.

Izuna glared at Hashirama's warm, tanned hand on his shoulder, eyed Hashirama dangerously before he turned to walk back towards Madara, shaking Hashirama's hand off in the process.

Madara had a slightly disapproving expression at Izuna's rude behaviour as he approached the Senju delegation, his eyes taking on a softer look now that he was directly addressing Hashirama in a non conflict setting - something that had never happened in the past thirteen years.

It had been too long, for both of them, and this time round, it was Tobirama and Izuna's turn to glare daggers at each other, just like they used to do on opposite sides of the river that fateful day when Tajima and Butsuma decided to take things into their own hands.

Toka, on the other hand, was attempting to stop herself from shifting uncomfortably at what Hashirama and Madara's chakra signals were sending to each other. It was absolutely traitorous, she thought, **_even worse than the relationship between her and Izuna._**

She couldn't believe she could have MISSED this, but glancing at Madara and how calm and composed he was most of the time, she wasn't surprised. He could reign his emotions in and portray the ones that society expected of him at the right time, just like Izuna beside him. A true born and bred shinobi.

 _"Hashirama,"_ started Madara, _"I apologise for my brother's absolutely rash behaviour with regards to Toka. I hope we can come to an amicable solution about the child."_

At "amicable", Madara's politically suave voice buckled slightly at the irony of the word - they were enemies, coming to amicable solutions was almost counter-intuitive.

 _"Yes, I am so glad you and Izuna agreed to meet us in private, and at such short notice too. Please, have a seat,"_ Hashirama smiled, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room.

Madara nodded, and the Uchiha and Senju shinobi took their places at the table, seated opposite each other, each trying to shake off the instinctive itch to attack the opposing side. Izuna could already feel his fingertips tingling from the electricity that was hidden beneath his finger pads, and he willed it to go away in case Hashirama got the wrong idea that he was going to attack them.

 _"I read your letter, Hashirama. It seems that you wouldn't have asked us to meet or notified us in the first place if you hadn't wanted to hand the child over,"_ said Madara, easily settling down into business.

At this, Toka tensed up and gripped her robes, crinkling them as she waited for things to unfold before her. The painful barter of great leaders over the fate of her unborn child.

Izuna noticed, and seeing the expression on Hashirama's face, it did seem like the Senju were planning to unload the child onto the Uchiha.

It made sense, Izuna thought, just like it did with the Aburame. Everyone knew the Uchiha bred strong and true, with their recognisably dark hair and pale skin. he had no doubt the Uchiha genes would be more dominant in his child, considering how the Senju did not generally possess a kekkei genkai, and they possessed lighter coloured hair and eyes, which were way more recessive in comparison.

Add on the blood feud between the two clans, and he knew the child would be in safer hands with the Uchiha then the Senju, who would automatically recognise the child's distinct Uchiha features and kill it without a second thought.

 **An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.**

But it would break Toka's heart, and he knew it. Seeing her downcast face, he knew the emotions that were raging within her, and wished that he could let the child stay with her, but common sense wouldn't allow it, and now that Madara knew about this matter, Madara would NEVER allow the child to be in Senju hands.

What if they used the child against them in the future? Intolerable. That would be blasphemy to Madara.

 _"Well, we all know there are very valid reasons why that should be so, Madara,"_ replied Hashirama, _"my only concern is how you will be handling the child. You must know that this child will also be our blood relation, and we want to ensure its safety and happiness like any other normal child."_

At this, Madara chuckled darkly beneath his breath, _"Still a dreamer as always Hashirama. You really never do change, and I'm amazed at how you can speak of this child like it's a NORMAL child."_

Hashirama blushed a little at that, half touched that Madara still remembered their childhood days and half terrified at Madara's insinuation of potentially mistreating the child.

Madara seemed to know what Hashirama was thinking, and pre-empted before Hashirama could open his mouth, _"Don't worry, Hashirama. The child means much to us as a carrier of our bloodline, especially my brother's. We have given it careful thought and we came here to share with you our plans."_

 _"And...what is the plan?"_ demanded Hashirama, leaning forward in interest.

 _"As you all know, my brother is already married, and there's no way we can possibly pass the child off as his, so the only option is to pass it off as mine...with the woman I am about to marry, Hoki Hakuto."_

There was a shocked silence as the Senju delegation paused to absorb what Madara was **effectively** saying.

Madara as an adoptive father with a non-Uchiha woman. **_Madara getting married_**. The Uchiha allying with a civilian medic clan.

Toka balked at the idea.

Madara, the father of her child? Would he treat her child well? Or abuse him for his heritage and cast all his vengeance against the Senju on her beloved baby?

But he was Izuna's brother, right? And Izuna was there to watch over the child right? Surely they would treat the child well then?

 _"How do we know you will treat the child well?"_ she demanded, a sudden fire igniting in her eyes as she stared back at Madara fearlessly.

Madara fixed her with an almost offended stare, _"If you have no trust in my goodwill towards the Senju about this matter, at least trust the brotherly love I have for Izuna."_

 _"He is right, Toka. My brother would never mistreat the child, and neither would I allow anything bad to befall the child, you have my word,"_ said Izuna reassuringly, hoping to strike a delicate balance between Madara and Toka.

Toka felt Hashirama's warm hand patting her gently on the back, an understanding look in his eyes before he turned to face Madara.

 _"Your idea is a feasible and good one, Madara, and I understand that the child is important to the Uchiha. But seeing that both its parents are already here, don't you think we should give them some time alone to come to a combined decision regarding this?"_

The look on Madara's face was one of shock as he stared back at Hashirama - and Tobirama looked ready to protest leaving Toka alone in a room with Izuna until Hashirama shot a warning glance towards Tobirama, who immediately held his tongue and looked away, embarrassed.

 _"That's a wonderful idea, thank you for understanding, Hashirama-san,"_ said Izuna, jumping on the opportunity to have some alone time with Toka.

 _"it's settled, then. There's a room beside this that the both of you can go to,"_ said Hashirama as he gave the couple a kind smile.

Turning to Tobirama, he ordered, _"Tobirama, I have some important matters to discuss with Madara, so could you please give us some privacy for a while?"_

 ** _And you are NOT to disturb Izuna or Toka in ANY way,_** were Hashirama's unsaid words.

Tobirama glared at his brother - there he was again! Throwing his weight around in matters that he did not want any opposition from, like that time when he flared his chakra dangerously when Tobirama tried to persuade him to capture Hikaku for insider information on the Uchiha.

It was a dark side to his brother that many people didn't see behind that cheery, effervescent demeanour Hashirama had all the time.

What was more infuriating was Izuna's wide smirk as he huffed and exited the room, embarrassed at having been thrown and ordered about so unceremoniously by Hashirama.

 ** _"Shall we?"_ ** asked Izuna, as he stood up smoothly and offered a hand out to Toka, all the while flashing that familiar cheeky smile of a teenage boy.

Toka merely sighed in defeat, before she deftly took his hand and he led her out to the room Hashirama had allocated to them, leaving the two leaders of the Uchiha and Senju alone.

Needless to say, the silence was loud and it was **AWKWARD.**

Madara had to resist the urge to shrink back into his seat when Hashirama turned his soft and unmistakably loving gaze upon him, and it made the memories come rushing back in full force.

Those summer nights, when in their deepest curiosities, they explored every inch of each other's bodies with warm hands and wet tongues, licking and sucking and moaning.

Oh yes, those felt **good** , especially whenever Hashirama arched his back so beautifully into him as he kept a firm grip upon the Senju's hips, rocking them slowly and steadily towards the precipice of orgasm.

They had decided that Madara would **top** **most of the time [1]** , since between the both of them, he was the one that had an inferiority complex and felt the need to exert dominance and strength somehow, and Hashirama was too sacrificial and loving to deny Madara that.

He was too nice.

But if Madara were honest with himself, the best times were when he let Hashirama take the lead, let Hashirama enter him and guide him along. It felt good because those times showed that Madara was right in trusting a strange boy to love him even at his most vulnerable despite having no blood relations. And trust was not something Madara gave away so easily.

 _"What a **brilliant** idea to let my brother get some alone time with your cousin, Hashirama,"_ Madara hissed, glaring back at Hashirama, _"cos that's what got us into this unnecessary trouble in the first place."_

Hashirama, on the other hand, looked unabashed. _"They deserve the privacy to come to a mutual decision, they're the parents, and it's not like we didn't do the same thing as them anyway."_

 _ **Fuck him. Fuck Hashirama.**_ What was it with him and bringing up the past when it was so painful to even THINK about it? That they could never be together, not when they're Uchiha and Senju and definitely NOT now that Hashirama is married and expecting a child of his own.

Didn't Hashirama know? Didn't he know how much time and effort and **atrocities** he had to do in order to reasonably get over him? He even **raped** men just to make himself feel better that he could NEVER have Hashirama in this life - be it in peace or in marriage.

 _"We are not meeting to talk about **that** ,"_ Madara said in as toneless a voice as he could muster.

But Hashirama seemed to sense Madara's discomfort - he was no fool, despite how much he LOVED playing the fool. It just made it easier to get past people's barriers whenever he did that. He knew Madara was thinking of their days together when they were friends and lovers, and he was happy.

Happy that Madara didn't forget. Happy that deep down somewhere, he meant SOMETHING to the Uchiha clan leader despite all the bad blood between their clans.

 _"Indeed we are not, but yet our past has EVERYTHING to do with them too,"_ argued Hashirama.

He needed to get his point across, and Madara was going to hear it whether he wanted to or not.

Ignoring Madara's rage-filled gaze, Hashirama continued, _"You can't deny that Izuna and Toka were facing the same situation as we did, and we broke it off because of the bad blood between our clans. **If hate was such a powerful divider, then why did that not stop the both of them from going ahead with their relationship? Why then is it that even until now, even you cannot forget our happiest days together?** " _

He held up a hand to silence Madara, who looked fit to spit fire across the table at him, _" **No, you will let me finish**. The answer is love, and hope. Somewhere, deep down inside, they both knew they loved each other more than the hatred between their clans. Somewhere, deep down there was hope. That was why you continued to meet up with me despite knowing my true heritage, didn't you?" _

The look on Madara's face told Hashirama that he was right in his guess. **Madara knew of his Senju identity from day one**.

 _"I understand where you're coming from Hashirama - you want us to put aside our centuries old enmity and grudges and come together in hopes of peace and fulfilling our dreams,"_ said Madara, a look of resignation on his face.

He sighed, and a moment of silence passed by, before he continued, _"But both you and I know that this cannot be done, at least - not in the short term, and definitely not that simply."_

 _"I don't see why not, Madara,"_ said Hashirama, _"we're the two most powerful clans in the world. **The entire war will NOT MOVE without us.** The daimyos will not be able to continue their power struggle if we refuse to fight against each other. The **only reason** why we've been fighting senselessly is because we are too driven by blind hatred and our ancestors were too obsessed with power and kept pandering and falling for the trap of the daimyo's favour!" _

Hashirama's voice rose higher as he pushed on, _"You and I both know it, sense it - our clans and allies are growing tired. Tired of the war, tired of the death, the pain, the senselessness of it all. **Do you even know why you support Toyotomi anymore?** " _

The last sentence was left hanging, and silence rung throughout the room as Madara sat in his seat, his lips pulled into a tight line as the truth of Hashirama's last sentences hit home.

No, he didn't even like Toyotomi. The only reason why the Uchiha stayed with him was due to the highly respected values of loyalty and honour, and that Toyotomi paid extremely well. No war and no fighting meant no money, and which clan leader wanted his own people to starve to death?

Not to mention he sensed an uprising coming amongst the Kumo and Inuzuka clans.

 _"For once, I have to agree with you Hashirama,"_ Madara said at last.

Hashirama's face brightened instantly, but fell the moment the next words left Madara's mouth.

 _" **But we all know that reality isn't that simple**. If my clan were TRULY tired enough not to care about blood debts, **I would have done this a long time ago**. But they aren't Hashirama... they..." _

His voice trailed off, and he hung his head slightly as he massaged his nose bridge, letting his stress and weakness show once again like he used to do towards Hashirama when they were young and carefree.

Sighing, Madara lifted his eyes to stare at Hashirama over the table, " _ **Hatred is a powerful driving force. It is what keeps the flames of war alive.** You may think that Izuna is agreeable to peace with the Senju, but let me tell you this Hashirama - he **hates** the Senju. And there is no way he will be so easily amenable to peace at such short notice."_

 _ **"How - how is that possible?"**_ Hashirama demanded, confused, _"And how do you know that?"_

Smirking, Madara leaned back in his seat as he brought his fingertips together, _"I'm his **brother** , Hashirama. He grew up under my watch, how is it possible that I **do not** know the inner workings of my brother's mind even though he's amazing at masking it and does not show them to me? I know it's hard for you to understand, but it is possible to love a Senju while hating the Senju clan. My brother's an even more hardcore Uchiha patriot than I am. Don't underestimate that." _

_"Well then - what can we do?"_ asked Hashirama, slightly lost and disappointed as he slouched into himself, defeated.

Madara frowned in thought, before he said, _"There's nothing much we can do now. Our patrons are not going to let the war die down, but meanwhile, I think the fact that you gave Izuna and Toka privacy has won you some cookie points with my brother."_

At this, Hashirama brightened as he perked up like a little child who was being enticed by sweets, _"You really think so?"_

Madara nodded, smiling and chuckling softly, _"He may be a warrior, but my brother becomes an absolute idiot whenever he's with your cousin. **Damn that woman**. This kid better be worth it. I don't want to be saddled with an ill tempered brat." _

Hashirama laughed, unable to believe that Madara was actually cracking a little joke with him despite the years of being apart.

 _"Don't worry too much, Madara! The child born from the union of an Uchiha and Senju has gotta be one of the most gifted and amazing children you'll ever get! I mean, come on! **Imagine your Sharingan with my Mokuton in one kid!** Isn't that AWESOME?"_ cried Hashirama, waving his hands excitedly at the thought.

It was Madara's turn to laugh now.

 _"Hashirama, you're still an idiot after all these years. Firstly, Toka does NOT possess the Mokuton. And secondly, **you shouldn't even be putting such an idea into my head or even wishing for that to happen! What if my clan elders decide to use the child against you?** " _

_"Well, that's why WE have to work hard to ensure that doesn't happen by persuading our clans to come to peace, right?"_ said Hashirama brightly, winking at Madara.

Madara rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Hashirama had him sold - well, kind of, with his speech and kind gesture. But most importantly, that Hashirama actually loved him. Still loves him, judging from the way he is looking and smiling at him now. Well, if they still love each other, surely what Hashirama said about love and hope being the changers to peace could come true?

 **Madara may be a realistic individual, but he was an idealist at heart [2]**. And the idealist in him wanted to believe that Hashirama was right.

Of course, it did help that Madara was happy to know Hashirama still loved him after all these years. He hadn't secretly suffered in silence for NOTHING.

 _"Count yourself a good salesman, Hashirama. You have me sold. I'll try to talk some sense into my brother and my clan. Perhaps he may not be as against peace as I thought, especially after he has some quiet time with Toka."_

 _"Wonderful! Thank you Madara! I knew you were a good person right from the start! This deserves a celebration!"_

And before Madara could process anything, Hashirama had produced a bottle of sake magically from beneath the table.

"What is **THAT**?" Madara demanded, unable to believe that Hashirama was just about to execute what he said about a celebration.

 _"Isn't it obvious? It's SAKE, top quality sake I managed to sneak into my robes when Tobirama wasn't looking,"_ said Hashirama excitedly as he clawed two cups from his robes and poured the liquid into them, offering one to Madara.

 _"CHEERS to progress and peace!"_ Hashirama announced, before downing his cup immediately to prove that it wasn't poisoned.

Madara held on to the cup that Hashirama passed him, giving the Senju leader a long-suffering glare, " _I still can't believe this. That was incredibly undignified for a great clan leader as yourself."_

Said Senju leader merely waved Madara's comments away, ** _"Come on, it's just sake! REAL men drink sake!"_**

Before he poured himself another drink.

 ** _Oh gods,_** Madara realised, **_Senju Hashirama was an alcoholic._**

 _"Don't get yourself too pissed drunk, you **idiot**. We still have much to discuss!"_ hissed Madara as he narrowed his eyes at Hashirama downing the second cup and pouring himself a **third** cup.

By the end of the discussion and quite some cups of sake later, Madara decided that the Senju clan may be more in need of help in curing their leader of alcoholism than seeking peace with the Uchiha.

That, and he had to come up with an explanation to Tobirama and Toka as to WHY their clan leader was tipsy and red in the face with an overpowering stench of alcohol and that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the separate room**

Izuna stared at the letter in his hands, unable to believe what he was reading. It was the most grotesque thing he had ever seen, and Toka must have been mad to think that he could ever write such a thing to her.

She had brushed him off completely once they entered the private room and pushed the letter into his hands instead - and now, he was kind of grateful she had. At least she gave him a chance to "explain" himself.

 _"I swear, Toka - I DID NOT write this horrendous thing to you! I've no idea how this even came about!"_ he said, genuine desperation in his eyes, hoping she would believe him.

 _"But the handwriting is undeniably yours,"_ Toka said, eyes narrowing slightly.

Izuna looked down at the letter again.

Toka was right. It was his handwriting. But how?

Izuna frowned, thinking aloud on his feet, _"It must have been an Uchiha, our Sharingan can copy many things, even a person's handwriting, I just don't know of any Uchiha who would do that, they don't even know about us. And it definitely can't be Madara, it - "_

 **And then it clicked.**

 ** _Uchiha Akemi._ ** She had seen him write before, and she definitely knew of his relationship with Toka. And she was a shrewd enough woman to write such a poisonous letter to Toka.

 **Fuck.**

 _"It's your wife, isn't it?"_ finished Toka for him, _"now that makes perfect sense."_

 _"I swear Toka, once I get back I'll teach her NEVER to meddle in our affairs anymore!"_ said Izuna, his eyes turning into the blazing Sharingan as rage pumped through his veins.

 _ **"Stop it, Izuna!"**_ cried Toka as she slammed her fist upon the wooden table beside them.

Her lover paused in mid step, a shocked expression on his face as he looked at her - Toka had NEVER raised her voice at him before.

 _"Stop it,"_ she repeated - softer this time round. _"Stop being cruel to her,_ **_please_**."

 _"But she is the one who tried to kill you and even cause a misunderstanding between us! SHE is the one being cruel! Why are you standing up for her?"_ demanded Izuna, frustrated and disbelieving.

 ** _"Because I'm a woman too,"_** whispered Toka, _"and I know the pain of being cheated on by a man I love."_

That shut Izuna up.

 ** _Good,_ ** thought Toka, _**at least he has some conscience.**_

 _"Have you never thought about it? Felt the least bit **guilty** about it? I know I did, but I was just too happy to think too much about her until that day at Nagakute..."_ said Toka, and her voice trailed off as she remembered.

Remembered the pain and hurt in Akemi's eyes as she slashed at her, and sensor that Toka was, she felt it. Felt the anguish and burn of a woman's fragile heart shattered into tiny pieces. Akemi's blades didn't lie, and for a brief, flickering moment, Toka knew that she was an unforgivable thief of another fellow woman's happiness.

And despite loving Izuna to bits, and wishing that she could be his wife instead, Toka knew that pursuing her own happiness with him meant robbing another woman of happiness and a man who should so rightfully be hers. It wasn't Akemi's fault she was married to him too.

For all it was worth, Toka just couldn't forgive herself if she didn't talk some justice and sense into Izuna.

 _"I...But I love you, Toka, you know that, and it's not like I WANTED to marry her anyway, I had no choice!"_ said Izuna defensively.

The Senju woman sighed, shaking her head slightly, " _If I'd known you were so unsympathetic to the plight of women, I would have thought twice about eloping with you in the first place. **You really don't understand a woman's heart** , **do you?** " _

_"Toka, **please** ," _pleaded Izuna _, "It is so rare that we can even have such precious alone time together, why must you make it so unhappy?"_

He stretched his arms out, wanting to embrace her, hold her close to his chest and never let go.

But she only seemed to be going further away from him as she fixed him with a disappointed glare - something that made her resemble Tobirama and that irked Izuna to no end.

 _"Fine, but you must promise me that you will not mistreat her in any way. She is your wife after all, and a woman as much deserving of your respect and love like me,"_ huffed Toka.

Izuna nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with an angered Toka, _"You have my word. I'll try, but I will need to talk to her about doing wrong things to harm you."_

 _"Fair enough,"_ said Toka in approval, as she sensed his sincerity showing through, "I guess now I feel more comfortable talking about our child."

 _"Yes,"_ agreed Izuna, suddenly more gentle and calm at the thought of his child growing steadily within the woman he loved as he moved to embrace her, " _How have you been feeling? I was so worried, especially after the battle when your chakra was so weak."_

Toka smiled as she allowed her lover to wrap his arms protectively around her and leaned in, breathing in his fresh scent of mint and masculinity. He smelled so good all the time, like fresh air after the rain had fallen.

 _"A little sick and dizzy here and there, but otherwise I'm fine. Thank you,"_ she said as she buried her face deeper within his muscled chest.

A small smile graced Izuna's lips as he held her contentedly, _"That's great to hear. You must take good care of yourself while I'm away. We don't want anything bad to happen to you or the kid."_

 _"Oh? Someone's starting to sound like a mother hen instead of a fierce warrior,"_ teased Toka.

She laughed even more upon seeing Izuna's face scrunched up in slight disgust.

 _"No way,"_ he said, _"the mother hen is Madara, not me."_

 _"Well that's kinda good then, right?"_ smiled Toka ruefully, suddenly feeling a bittersweet taste in her mouth as she whispered the last words out, _"that means he will take good care of our child."_

She looked up upon feeling Izuna's warm hand upon her cheek, and was heartened to see a soft, sympathetic look in his eyes, free of the Sharingan and back to a captivating midnight black, _"I know it's difficult, Toka. But the child means a lot to us as a bloodline clan, you know that. You have my word and assurance when I say our child will be well taken care of."_

 _"I don't doubt you, Izuna,"_ said Toka, _"But it's just that it hurts not being able to see him grow up, not being able to love him..."_

The irony of it all. She, the one who would be carrying the child for 9 months, who shared blood relations with it, who gave birth to it in blood and sweat - and not being able to love him like she wished she could. Instead, she had to opt in loving him from afar, where he was far away from her reach, **_believing another woman was his mother instead of her._**

Fear then started pumping through her veins as various thoughts ran through her mind.

 _ **Oh my god** , what if the child's stepmother is wicked to the core and abused him while Madara and Izuna are away? What if... Akemi suspects the truth and attempts to kill her child before the Uchiha brothers could do anything? _

**What if what if what if...**

It was killing her.

Izuna knew. He saw it in her eyes. Saw it in the painful grimace upon her face, and it tore his heart apart to know that he couldn't do anything about it. Being an acute sensor, Izuna felt the pinpricks of fear rippling on the surface of Toka's usually calm demeanour. She was afraid.

Taking her delicate hands in his, he could only hope that the physical act would distract her enough from the harsher days to come.

 _"Tell me Toka - what is it? What are you afraid of?"_

 _"What if Akemi suspects? What if Madara's wife is mean to our child? That's something you can't control - you can't possibly be there for the child when you're away at war."_

 **Then I'll kill them. Without a thought.**

Toka seemed to read his thoughts well, and placed a hand to his face, attempting to calm him down as a rueful smile played on her face.

 _"Guess I'll have to trust the Uchiha fire within - and the fear it inspires in others,"_ she said.

 _"You will not be disappointed, I promise you and our child,"_ Izuna said, as he drew Toka in and placed a protective hand over her slightly swollen belly, feeling the swirling chakra beneath.

 **There it was** \- that familiar swirl of a life taking shape and the glimmering flame that spoke of the child's Uchiha origins.

Izuna smirked, pleased to know the child had inherited fire chakra like they all did.

 **Uchihas breed true.**

Like all Uchihas, the child will be a blazing bonfire that will bedazzle and light up the way for himself - and no one could stand in his way. If a certain stepmother wanted to bully it, well she should be prepared to get burned. **Bad.**

This was the simple faith and fatherly pride Izuna had in this child, and he hoped Toka would know and feel the same too.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Uchiha Base Camp**

Inuzuka Shiori approached the room, silent and stealthy as a cat while masking her chakra to avoid detection by the sensors stationed at the entrance to the room.

She inwardly smirked as she thought about how lucky she was that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna were not in the camp right now, or they would have sensed her presence before she even stepped foot into the area and slaughtered her without a second thought.

 ** _Apparently, these young Uchiha sensors are not as good as they used to be huh_** , she mused as she took one last glance around the corner and checked her surroundings to see that no one was watching.

All was clear. No obstruction towards the sweet freedom that awaited the Inuzuka as she hungrily eyed the dark, sleeping figure within the room, her feral **golden yellow eyes [3]** seeing through the thin paper screens to focus on her target.

Pulling out three silvery needles from her pocket, she smiled almost adoringly at them, admiring how they glinted in the moonlight.

No, they would be even more beautiful after she lodged them right into the neck of that bastard elder Uchiha Koizumi sleeping just a few metres away from her.

That crone of an Uchiha may be a retired shinobi who advised on council matters and the Uchiha brothers, but he was a fearsome shinobi back in the day with a "flee-on-sight" order for all of his enemies.

 _Still doesn't change the fact that his heart was as black as ink_ , Shiori sneered as she raised her hand to deliver the killing blow, that bastard was the one who ordered the Uchiha clan to burn all the food and medical supplies of the Inuzuka and forced them under Toyotomi's control.

He was the one who kept enforcing measures to keep them in too, and Shiori had enough of it.

 _ **She wanted out. She wanted freedom. She wanted to tear all of them apart with her bitches' teeth and see the light leave their eyes for robbing something as precious as freedom and pride from the Inuzuka.**_

 _ **They were born free**_ , not meant to be like some animals kept in a cage and being strung around on a leash by some self-absorbed clan that thought they owned the world just because they had the powerful "Sharingan".

 _ **She was not a dog. She was a wolf - the queen of the forest, didn't they know that? Fucking bastards. She'll teach them.**_

And she would do it. Just as she had done with the first elder she just visited - the needles went so smoothly through the paper screens and melted into his skin that he was gone within a minute, and no one had noticed.

Smiling in triumph, Shiori could feel it, see it - see the future of freedom for her own kind, feel the adrenaline of victory through her veins as she aimed, steadying her breath to position herself for the launch.

When suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and spun round on her heels, ready to sink her fangs into the intruder when all she saw were a pair of glowing red Sharingan eyes spinning hypnotically at her as the whole vision started melding into the darkness of the night, empty and endless.

That was all she registered, along with the rapid loss of that adrenaline and victory - and the happy vision of herself slipping from her grasp as she collapsed onto the ground motionless, needles discarded carelessly onto the ground beside her.

* * *

 **October 1595, Nagoya**

It was a calm, breezy morning and the sound of birds chirping could be heard from beyond the open window. All was a quiet, idyllic painting around them - a far cry from the reality of the situation that was boiling in the lands and clans all around them as Toka huddled in the warm blankets with Izuna, his arm wrapped protectively around her as he dozed in the comfortable silence between them.

Hashirama was kind enough to suggest that the two clan head families stay a night longer at Nagoya city to rest before heading back to their respective homelands. Although that was the official reason, Toka knew he was doing it to give her and Izuna more private space and time.

Hashirama was considerate like that. And Madara, who seemed to be as empathetic a brother as Izuna said him to be, agreed without any objections.

 _"Izuna?"_ Toka whispered, softly, wondering if he was fully awake.

 _"Hmm?"_ he replied, and he pulled her in closer into his embrace, his eyes still closed.

It was obvious he was still in a sleepy mood and had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

But Toka had something urgent to say to him, and she just couldn't wait.

 _"Why can't we just come to peace and put it all aside? Wouldn't it stop the endless killing and I can get to keep an eye on our child too."_

At this, Izuna cracked open one of his eyes to look down at her, _"Toka - are you proposing a peace agreement as a solution?"_

 _"Yes, what's wrong with that? I bet if we stopped fighting, the daimyos can't drag the war on any much longer. And if we unite, no one would dare to stand up against us."_

As the words tumbled out of her mouth, Izuna's face grew increasingly more reclusive as he became lost in thought pondering her words.

 _"I see your reasoning, Toka. But after the battle of Nagakute, there's too much bad blood crying to be avenged from both sides..."_

Toka kept silent, unable to disagree with the truth of the fact that many of the Senju, Sarutobi, and Ino-Shika-Cho shinobi were angry over the high death toll and wanted to destroy the Uchiha camp.

Despite being a clan of love, the Senju were ironically pretty bloodthirsty for their reputation.

Blood debts aside, there was a huge dislike of Toyotomi and any of his allied shinobi clans considering his harsh methods and beliefs.

As much as everyone hated the killing and the fighting, the ugly side of human nature thirsted for revenge rather than peace, and both Izuna and Toka knew that all too well, being shinobi themselves. People had not reached their limit yet.

 **And war was a money making machine. War meant a lifeline as much as it meant death [4].**

If there was to be peace, that would pave the way for civilian clans with more useful skills like mercantilism and agriculture to flourish while the shinobi clans rapidly declined. And many shinobi clans were too prideful to let go of that.

Seeing her discomfort, Izuna smiled and rubbed her arm comfortingly, _"My brother has tried talking to me about it before - in the rare few times I let him, that is."_

And Izuna chuckled, recalling those times when the hard-faced, realist barriers of Madara fell to reveal the little boy who skipped stones with Hashirama, and his older brother would keep asking him time and time again, **_"Surely we can find a way? There must be a way."_**

But Izuna would just tell Madara that he was overly stressed and needed some rest, pour him some tea and offer to put in **some sedative medicine in along with it [5]**.

Madara usually declined, drank the tea and went immediately to sleep. By the next morning, he would be up and about in the usual manner, drawing up battle strategies with the Uchiha Council and acquiescing to all of Toyotomi's grand ambitions and demands, the hard mask back on until he became too tired and it fell off again.

 _"I tried seeing things from his perspective, even though I disagree with him. I tried, and I can't. I can't forget the look in my brother Kazuhiko's eyes as..."_

Izuna's grip on Toka's arm hardened and Toka winced at the pressure.

 _"As **your brother** drove an ice spear into him..." _

And Toka felt it - felt Izuna's sleepy chakra rile up like a dragon with fire in its veins, hatred churning within its belly as it prepared to devour its enemies.

IF there was to be a peace agreement, she could only imagine the years of uncomfortable table conversations and reunions as both sides faced the murderers of their families and loved ones and being unable to do anything about it.

It seemed that Izuna sensed Toka's fright, and he forced himself to calm his chakra and shut out the memories - but it was difficult. Incredibly difficult.

 _"I'm sorry, Toka. Sometimes I can't control myself...the Sharingan...it has **photographic memory [6]** \- so each time I think of it, of every death of a loved one, it's like the scene keeps playing again and again - every single detail not left out. **Do you know what that feels like?** " _

_**Yes,** _ Toka thinks, **_it feels like hell._ **

No wonder the Uchiha were so ruthless and angry on the battlefield. Seeing Senju shinobi everywhere must be a trigger for such ugly, gruesome memories to be replayed in their psyches and cause such hatred on the battlefield.

She is starting to understand what drove them to be such hate filled beings, why each time she looked at the Uchiha brother's Mangekyo was like seeing a possessed dead men coming back to life to slaughter for all the wrongs done to them.

It shocked and worried her. If her child inherited the Sharingan, would they also be doomed to live such a terrible life of constant memory?

 _"I don't even know how Madara can have the Sharingan and still desire peace,"_ said Izuna softly as he stared up at the ceiling, _"he's...he's..."_

 _"He's in love with my cousin,"_ Toka finished, the truth finally dawning on her at last.

Shock registered on Izuna's face before he schooled it back into a frown of disapproval, _"That explains."_

Izuna sighed as he got up, unable to go on in slumber anymore, _"And besides, **I can't imagine being allies with someone like Tobirama**. He's too untrustworthy, I'm sure you know that by now." _

Toka nodded - she knew what Tobirama was like, and she wasn't surprised. Hashirama may be in denial about it, but he sure wasn't aware of how the Uchiha looked upon Tobirama as an even worse and merciless killer compared to him.

She looked up at Izuna as he got up to dress, admiring his tall and lean figure as he dressed back in the signature dark Uchiha robes - he truly was a fine specimen of a man, and the feminine touch to his features made him all the more alluring to both allies and enemies alike.

As he combed his long, silky hair Izuna glanced at the mirror and smiled at her, _"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Hashirama would have convinced my brother to work towards a peace initiative by now. And given how nice your cousin has been to the both of us, **I think I'll indulge in both of their childish dreams this time round."**_

Toka gaped, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Izuna had finally said that he would not stop both Hashirama and Madara working towards peace.

He didn't like it, but he wouldn't stop them. He would try to give them a chance.

It was crazy and unbelievable.

Her heart soared - it soared like a bird that had just gotten its wings and learned how to fly.

 _"THANK YOU!"_ she cried, as she lunged from the bed and practically jumped on him, wrapping her limbs around him and kissing him on every single part of his face that she could reach.

Instead of looking shocked, a smug expression spread on Izuna's face as he enjoyed the attention she was showering him with.

 _"Damn woman, I'd thought you were going to rape me or something,"_ he joked, and batted away the hand that Toka used to try and hit him with at his remark. laughing.

 _"You wish! I'm a pregnant lady now!"_ laughed Toka as she settled comfortably on his lap, arms wrap around him and gazing lovingly back into his eyes.

She immediately regretted it when a hungry look started growing in Izuna's eyes, _"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still desirous of you."_

That was all the warning Izuna gave before he grabbed her and teleported them onto the bed, his strong arms prying her legs apart as he settled himself in between them, his hard erection pressing agonisingly close to her entrance, and Toka had to bite back a moan as she remembered the intensely pleasurable feeling of him penetrating her the last times they had sex.

Lowering himself to her neck, he gave one playful lick as he whispered tantalisingly into her ear, _"Don't worry, I'm sure our little Uchiha will be strong enough to survive some...rowdy fun."_

Toka wanted to scold him, but all she could do was let out a muffled scream as Izuna grabbed her hips and drove himself right into her, and she was struck with the pleasure of being filled by him as she gripped onto his strong arms and rocked to the heady beat of his gyrating hips as they both lost themselves in an orgasm of sensations.

So much so that they conveniently forgot that their relatives were staying in the rooms adjacent to them, and unknown to them, Tobirama had to offer ear plugs to a blushing Hashirama to save him from the utter embarrassment of hearing their cousin going at at it with none other than Uchiha Izuna.

Madara on the other hand, had excused himself and said he had to go check on the payments at the reception desk of the inn they were staying at and told the Senju brothers he would only be back in the afternoon.

That was about the only time Tobirama felt empathy towards Uchiha Madara.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

FINALLY AN UPDATE. I want to apologise for being MIA or having appeared that I fell off a cliff into a black hole, and that I've been unable to reply to your reviews and PMs. But I've been drowning in work the past few weeks, and some of my crazier clients have been hounding my ass 24/7. *cries* And I've also been having some writer's block. Hope this chapter was long and meaty enough to make up for the LOOOONG wait.

 **[1] Madara tops most of the time** \- this is my HC that if HashiMada really happened, at the start of the relationship, Madara would top because he has an inferiority complex and feels the need to be in control. But as the relationship grows, and he trusts Hashirama more, the bedroom dynamics become more equalised. :)

 **[2] Idealist at heart** \- Yes, Madara is actually a softie behind all that hard metal armour and scary Sharingan he wears all the time.

 **[3] Golden yellow eyes** \- Just like wolves, I imagine the Inuzuka to have night vision - and that their eyes would glow in the dark too. Makes them seem all the more predatory and badass. :P

 **[4] War meant a lifeline as much as it meant death -** In times of peace, there would not be a need for shinobi, and as such, the livelihood of these clans would be threatened. I got this idea from this conspiracy theory that George W Bush continued with the Iraq war (not only cos of the oil), but also because of how lucrative war is for companies that produce weaponry (NRA, I'm also looking at you) and military technology (drones and fighter jets anyone?).

Also, for countries that have huge militaries, it can be quite a challenge to decide what to do with them when there is NO WAR. Look at China, or even Thailand.

 **[5] Sedative medicine** \- I also have this HC that Izuna is the more practical and realistic brother of the two, so he approaches the Senju with more distrust. I mean, look at Tobirama. Who's going to trust THAT? And there are times when Madara tries to convince Izuna about seeking peace with the Senju - and even then, those times are rare because we have to remember that despite being an idealist, Madara also grew up in times of war where chaos was the norm. In these rare few times, Izuna disagrees with Madara, but is considerate enough to not say anything and let it gloss over and try to get his brother well rested instead.

 **[6] Photographic memory** \- the Sharingan grants the user photographic memory, which would normally be a blessing but given how the Uchiha in times of war witness all kinds of horrific things, it is actually a curse that makes it harder for them to let go of things as compared to those without the Sharingan. That's my explanation of how the Curse of Hatred works. It's not really genetic or hereditary, it's more of how the Sharingan just makes it psychologically more difficult in times of war.

And yes, Toka feels for Akemi... I do too, even though I write her like some Class A B****. But it was tough being a woman in those times, and I guess the jealousy and evil things Akemi does is inspired by what happened in my family too. If anything, I blame the men (they are useless in doing things about it in reality) more than the women and the society in which they live in, and Toka is aware of that. That she and Akemi are mere victims of a society that is just that screwed up.


	26. She Wolf Howling

The Inuzuka are put in their place by Izuna's cold rage and Toka discovers the truth behind the tale of Eiji and Terumi Otsutsuki.

 **WARNING: Mentions of gore, violence, psychological torture and child abuse.**

Characters: Shiori, Ei, Izuna, Madara, Toka, Gamamaru, Eiji Otsutsuki

* * *

 **October 1595, Uchiha Hideout**

The night air was chilly as Izuna strode along the cold stone corridors of the Uchiha hideout, the demonic aura he emitted a poisonous cloud that caused the Uchiha guards to grimace in fear as they pulled the heavy wooden doors open to let their second-in-command into the throne room, where Madara was waiting for him.

Izuna did not even give the groaning heap on the floor a second glance as he climbed up the steps to the stone throne where Madara was seated like the king he was, the character for Fox painted in majestic black strokes on the wall behind him, with nine magatama branching out to represent the nine tails of the demon fox Kyuubi and the visual prowess of the Uchiha.

Power great enough to break and build a nation and bring mighty clans to their feet.

Just like how the Inuzuka Shiori was shivering like a pathetic wet dog, bound in heavy metal chains at the Uchiha brothers' feet.

 _"Shiori-san, we were gone for only a few days and you are already misbehaving yourself, how disappointing..."_ drawled Izuna, eyes taunting as Shiori rose her head to glare at him with feral golden yellow eyes as she snarled at him, her snarl as lupine as those of the wild wolves of the west.

 _ **Good, she has some fight left in her,**_ thought Izuna, **_this is going to be soo fun._**

Glancing at his brother, Izuna was annoyed to see that Madara's face was impassive - but Izuna knew better. His brother, probably spurred on by Hashirama's talk of peace, was not planning to crack down hard on Shiori.

He could sense it, Madara's worry and restlessness of even more chaos should they kill Shiori in compensation for the lives of the important Uchiha elders she took.

Foolish brother, thought Izuna, he doesn't know how weak that will make us look.

 _" **They are dogs** , and should be treated as such before they get too out of hand...what will the other clans think of us?"_ hissed Izuna, his voice a silent slithering along Madara's ears and Madara's frown deepened.

 _"Nothing that will change how badly we think of you,"_ barked Shiori, a wide smirk on her face as dried blood formed russet lines down her chin from where she had been whipped with spiked ropes.

The type that tore and removed flesh with every whip - Izuna had ordered it. Nothing less for such a disobedient and chaotic vassal of the Uchiha.

Sharingan eyes narrowed as Izuna fixed Shiori with a hard glare - a glare fearsome enough that even the Uchiha guards averted their gaze for fear of Izuna's wrath, but Shiori glared back, undaunted, fearless and free.

 ** _Izuna hated it_** \- that unbridled spirit and disregard for his power and the Uchiha's power. No one showed such disrespect and survived without at least an ugly scratch to tell the tale, he always made sure of it.

 _"You and your clan will pay dearly for what you did last night...I hope you rest easy knowing how you condemn your clan to such a terrible fate, Shiori-san,"_ drawled Izuna, as he raised his hand and gestured behind him.

Uchiha Hikaku, cousin to the Uchiha brothers, was standing sentinel behind and seeing Izuna's silent command, he nodded and opened the heavy wooden doors to the side and a rickety sound was heard as a few Uchiha members pushed a wooden rack forward into the throne room, the rack groaning from the sheer weight placed upon it.

On the rack were rows and rows of Inuzuka clan members, brutally whipped to death with razor sharp spikes and hung like fresh meat upon metal hooks attached to the rack, their blood dripping on the stone cold floor and forming a greasy line on the ground as the Uchiha guards pushed the rack closer to Shiori, who looked too stunned to even move as she took in the gruesome deaths of almost all her clan members - the very ones she swore to protect and to free from the yoke of the Uchiha.

 ** _"You..."_ ** her voice was quivering as she spun to fix a ferocious glare at Izuna, **_"you MURDERER!"_**

That was all that registered before Shiori let out a loud howl as her arms starting sprouting lean, protruding muscles and her mane of unruly hair grew to cover her entire body with brown fur.

In less than three seconds, Shiori had effectively transformed herself into a gigantic wolf with a messy mane of brown hair with white stripes where her grey hair used to be, her fangs dripping with the thirst for blood and her eyes a wild yellow hurricane of emotions as she fixed Izuna with a glare enough to kill.

 _"Come at me, Shiori,"_ smirked Izuna as he spread his arms out in mock surrender.

And Shiori lunged, fast as lightning that she was sure even Izuna with his gifted eyes would be unable to dodge away in time as she landed upon him, sinking her fangs into his neck and hearing Izuna's agonised cries that rang through her ears.

 **Beautiful.**

Revenge was beautiful and red like blood as she saw Izuna's Sharingan red eyes spinning in a dizzying whirl, his blood flowing freely from where she bit him as he gasped for air and tried to push her back weakly, but she was not budging.

Not when this monster of a man killed everything she stood for.

Looking to the side, she saw Madara's horrified expression as he gaped in shock at how his brother was bleeding to death in front of him, and gasping for air pathetically under the weight of her huge claws. Apparently he too, hadn't expected her to be so fast as to take Izuna down like that in one jump.

 _"Now you know what pain feels like, you and your brother,"_ hissed Shiori in triumph as she rounded golden yellow eyes on the Uchiha clan head, the guards around him shifting quickly to protect him and anticipate her attack.

But to her surprise, Madara's shocked and pained face morphs into a wicked grin as he opens his mouth and speaks - not in his own voice, but in his accursed brother Izuna's disgustingly suave and smooth voice.

 ** _"I'm afraid not, Shiori. Look again."_**

Shiori barked dismissively before turning to look at the injured and almost dead Izuna below her claws and froze.

Instead of Izuna's pale and handsome face, she sees the face of her beloved oldest son and heir Jun below her, skin punctured and flowing freely with blood from where she had sunk her fangs into him, thinking he was Izuna.

Her mind was a blank haze as she fought the bile in her throat and the cry that threatened to spill from her vocal chords as she grappled the horrific fact that she had mistakenly slain her son with such brutality.

 _It couldn't be...it was all a lie...this was not reality...it was all just a..._

 ** _"It was all just a genjutsu,"_ ** rang Izuna's voice in her ears again and she snapped her head up to see Izuna standing beside Madara, a sadistic smile on his face as he pointed at Jun's dead body beneath her claws.

 _"Unfortunately for you, his death at your hands is not,"_ chuckled Izuna as Shiori looked down again to see Jun's eyes stare up unblinkingly at the ceiling, the fire of life gone from them.

 **No more. Her son was no more.**

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _ Shiori retched and howled, pulling her head back as her heart threatened to break itself into a million pieces, her mind spinning and unfocused.

 _ **"I'll kill you!"** _ she bellowed, and ran towards Izuna, her agile limbs bringing her swiftly to the Uchiha throne, where Madara and Izuna both fixed her with cold red glares, and she sees Madara teleport swiftly away from her.

Only to feel the unmistakeable shock of a blade piercing through her lungs, choking her up and she glances down to see Madara's fearsome Mangekyou glaring back at her, his chakra unraveling in silent rage as he regards her.

 _"This is your punishment and ending, Shiori-san. Make no mistake about that."_

Before he pulls his blade from her and she falls in a trance onto the floor, majestic and feral in her lupine form, unmoving and lifeless.

The throne room was silent as everyone took a moment to let the truth sink in that the infamous She Wolf Inuzuka Shiori was dead, brutally stabbed through the lungs with one strike of Madara's artful blade.

Madara stayed in reverent silence as he looked upon Shiori - seeing her in her wolf form, she truly was a sight to behold. Where the other Inuzuka looked lifeless and limp in their death, Shiori managed to retain that feral flare and hungry desire for freedom with no holds barred. A true queen of the forest, a true She Wolf.

And he couldn't help but think it was a pity that such a great Inuzuka would never exist anymore - not when the mightiest of them were ruthlessly killed under Izuna's orders, leaving the small and weak pups behind.

Glancing to the side, Madara saw the said weak pup cower and whimper at Izuna's feet. It was Inuzuka Fumio - the youngest and popularly agreed weakest child of Inuzuka Shiori, who lacked the fighting spirit and ferocity that his clan was so famous for. Madara could see why Izuna chose to spare him and the other surviving "pups" - or so Izuna liked to call them.

Crouching down to Fumio, Izuna gathered the small boy in his arms and despite the boy's protests, he forced Fumio to look at him but Fumio kept his eyes averted, afraid and terrified after seeing his mother tear his brother Jun in cold blood from being under those demonic Sharingan eyes.

Izuna brushed Fumio's tears away tenderly and stroked his soft, brown hair, his smile growing wider as the boy yelped and squirmed in fear from every stroke Izuna brushed down his head.

 ** _"Please...please don't k-kill mee...I don't wanna..."_ ** whimpered the boy, choking on his sobs and fighting to get his chin away from Izuna's vice-like grip.

 _"Shhhh, shhhh shhh..."_ purred Izuna as he placed a finger to Fumio's lips, _"I promise we won't kill you or hurt you Fumio-chan."_

And he lowered his lips to Fumio's ear, **" _so long as you are a good and loyal dog that obeys only the Uchiha. Hm?"_**

Izuna then looks down at Fumio, his smile growing ever wider as Fumio stares back at him, unable to speak except nod in acceptance of his fate.

 _"What are you supposed to say boy?"_ came Izuna's voice.

 _"Yes."_

Izuna's grip on Fumio's hair tightened and Fumio winced in pain, before he looked back up at Izuna with tear filled puppy brown eyes and said the exact words his captor wanted to hear, **_"Yes Izuna-sama. I obey you."_**

The dark expression on the younger Uchiha's face immediately cleared and he beamed cheerfully at the boy, stroking his face again and producing an orange candy from his pocket, offering it to Fumio and patting him on the head.

 _"There you go, good boy. See how easy it is to obey and know your place,"_ grinned Izuna, before standing back up and beside Madara.

He ignored the glare that Madara was sending his way, brushing it off by looking directly at Madara in the eye and smiling, _**"I'm doing what you can never bring yourself to do, aniki.** This is only right." _

_"You didn't have to do that to the boy,"_ said Madara lowly, _"he's just a child, and I think he's suffered enough."_

Izuna huffed, and said, _"Well if you really thought that, **you** would not have agreed to all this." _

And Madara kept silent, knowing what Izuna said was true. It was necessary to strike fear into the hearts of those who refused to listen time and again, and if they didn't do it now, Toyotomi would order it later on - and in an even more brutal manner.

So Madara let this one slip by. Because it was how reality worked, how human nature worked to keep people in place - and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't have the cruelty and balls Izuna had in executing it so perfectly. And frankly speaking, he would have made a messy job of it. **_Where Madara was the Head of the Uchiha, Izuna was the dirty blood-stained hands that wrought the magic that propelled the Uchiha to fearsome greatness._**

 ** _"Everyone is dismissed,"_** ordered Madara finally, tired from all the violence and bloodshed in one day, and left the room, ordering Hikaku and the other Uchiha guards to clean up the rack and to give Shiori a proper burial.

As the guards were busy clearing up after the entire fiasco, Izuna turned slightly to look at one of the window holes to the right of the throne room. It was a hole from which other spectators could look into the throne room, especially in the event where there was no space in the main room for everyone to have a meeting.

Or at least, that was the objective of having such "viewer windows".

But Izuna had other plans for it when he had ordered Hikaku to line the Kumo shinobi and Kumo Ei at these windows to witness the death and decline of Shiori and the Inuzuka clan as punishment for going against the Uchiha.

The look on Ei and the Kumo clan's faces didn't disappoint, and he felt a smirk play on his lips as he bared his teeth in a grin at Ei.

Ei, upon realising that Izuna was grinning back at him in such a frightening manner, quickly averted his gaze and left, unable to take the intensity of the Sharingan's gaze any longer.

As Ei left for the privacy of his own room to weep, he failed to notice the triumph on Izuna's face at his beautifully constructed plan of psychological and violent torture and execution.

It was precisely because of this incident, termed the **_"Death of the Blood Hounds"_ ** in later years, that gave the Uchiha Hideout the infamous nickname of **"The Demon's Abattoir [1]"** in the Warring States era.

It was even more ironic that many remembered the mastermind as not being Izuna, but his powerful and authoritative brother Uchiha Madara. And that was how Izuna had planned it to be.

* * *

 **October 1595, Senju Redwood Forest**

The familiar autumn chill hung in the air as Toka approached the foot of the famous Senju **Redwood [2]** Forest - the trees standing proud and tall at 300 feet, towering over her like giants from lifetimes long ago and casting a gloomy shadow over her tiny form. It was this forest from which the Senju got their name, **_Mori no Senju Ichizoku_** , or the Senju Clan of the Forest. This was the true homeland of the Senju, and the birthplace of the infamous Mokuton.

Everyone who had visited the Senju clan compound were constantly puzzled as to why they were called the Senju clan of the Forest when the Senju had lived near the sea for centuries. It just didn't make sense, and no one could blame them, because none of them knew or had even bothered to find the original homelands of the Senju in this mysterious redwood forest. And even fewer knew of the true reason why the Senju were forced out of their homeland.

When she was young, and bored Senju shinobi would gather round the campfire to pour each other drinks and talk about how well Hashirama was doing with his newly discovered Mokuton ability, it was the first time she had heard of the reason why the Senju had to leave the forest.

Legend had it that in the past, the redwood forest was a magical place, an enchanted forest with emerald green leaves, the most fragrant and colourful flora and herbs known to man, and a vibrant array of animals like deer and even the rare peacock. And what made it so beautiful was because of an ancient magic that breathed life into every living thing in that forest, maintained by the Forest Spirit whom the Senju affectionately called "Terumi nee-san", the beautiful daughter of their great ancestor Ashura Otsutsuki.

Even during the war torn era between Ashura and his brother Indra, Terumi kept this forest a safe haven for everything beautiful and innocent, pure and untainted by the cruelty of war and hatred. It allowed Ashura and the Senju clan to live peacefully away from the battlefront for hundreds of years in this secret little heaven that outsiders knew nothing about.

During those times, the Senju made their houses amongst the treetops and branches, and would nap in silvery hammocks spun with the kind help and silk of the harmless redwood spiders.

That was before everything went wrong.

It first started with the ghost fire of Indra that ravaged part of the forest and turned the once beautiful green into a landscape of charred ash and coal, and caused widespread panic amongst the Senju as the Uchiha discovered the true home of the Senju.

The war had finally come to home.

The Senju clan did all they could to keep the Uchiha at bay, and it was during this time that Terumi, along with other Senju members were able to command the powerful redwood trees to come to life and help defend their cause. The trees, angered by the death of their fellow cousins in the fire of Amaterasu, had unrooted themselves and charged at the Uchiha, forming mokuton spikes and arrows that impaled and killed many Uchiha and other enemies.

Terumi, intelligent woman that she was, with the help of her brothers, was able to create a special coating for the redwood trees that caused the fire to bounce off and rendered the Uchiha's fire jutsu useless.

For a time, it seemed that the Senju homelands would not be a battle that Indra and the Uchiha would win.

But Otsutsuki Eiji, the cunning second son of Indra, had a much smarter strategy to destroy the Senju homeland, and it was so cruel that even the Uchiha thought he must have been possessed by a demon to have even thought of such an idea.

As a genjutsu specialist, Eiji was able to disguise himself as an old crone in tattered robes, selling pomegranates to eke out a living as her hometown was destroyed by the war between the Senju and Uchiha.

Terumi, the oblivious and kind-hearted soul that she was, took pity on the old woman, and decided to help her by buying a pomegranate from her. Believing the old woman's claim that the pomegranate was a true rare breed that needed to be savoured immediately, Terumi took a bite from the pomegranate before collapsing onto the forest floor, pale and lifeless.

Triumphant, the old lady transformed back into Eiji Otsutsuki and watched as the poison in the **pomegranate [3]** seeped into Terumi's bloodstream and infected the magic that she used to keep the forest vibrant and alive.

Slowly but surely, the forest trees started turning from their brilliant colours into black, gnarled things that howled for revenge and blood, the forest creatures like the harmless spider transformed into a poisonous, man eating black widow that spun the death of hundreds of Senju instead of weaving idyllic silk hammocks for them.

In one fell swoop, Eiji had turned the Senju's beautiful homeland into a carnivorous forest that threatened to kill them and forced the Senju to be evicted from the redwood forests and to the seaside.

Beside themselves with anger and vengeance, even Asura's altruistic desire for peace cracked under the grief of losing his beautiful daughter, and he swore that he and his Senju descendants would make Indra and the **Uchiha pay** **[4]** for their terrible sin of destroying the home in the Senju clan's heart.

Ever since those times, the **Senju clan was no longer about peace [5]** but strove to be stronger and prevent any such awful things from happening again. The clan that was once known for love had turned into nothing more than a clan of mercenaries that were hurting from the sins of ages long past.

Looking at the darkened barks of the redwood trees around her, Toka could see why many thought the legend to be true. She personally thought it was a bedtime story that the Senju loved to make up, and as far as her sensory instincts told her, there were no evil, man-eating spiders or creatures around to attack her - good news as she made her way to the one destination that Senju Butsuma had shown her before.

After crossing so many gnarled roots and the rows and rows of towering redwood trees, the scene before her cleared up to reveal a tall, stone structure with tall minarets and carvings of leaves, fruits, and flowers.

 **The old Senju Summer Palace.**

This was the place from whence Ashura once ruled the Senju nine hundred years ago, the traditional seat of power.

Standing still for a moment, Toka was in reverent silence as she regarded this ancient structure - and if she felt hard enough, she thought she could feel the ancient magic that once permeated this place and kept the forest alive.

Since the last time Butsuma brought her, Hashirama and Tobirama here, nothing had changed. The palace still looked old and abandoned, covered in moss and revealing patches of orange where it used to be painted in orange, blue, green, purple and **many other colours [6]** to reflect the vibrancy of those times. Now it was mostly grey stone, washed away with years of abandon.

Like clockwork, Toka pushed past the heavy redwood doors and zipped up the stone steps to the tallest tower in the west wing, not stopping once to look at anything as the interior was completely bare and empty, with rusty chandeliers and lamps lying around forgotten.

Toka slowed her pace as she approached the top of the stairs, and smiled as she stopped in front of the wooden door that had carvings of a huntress upon a deer - no doubt an artistic rendition of Terumi on one of her hunting trips, Toka absent mindedly thought.

Even though she didn't possess the Byakugan or the Sharingan, Toka, the keen sensor that she was, could feel the thin yet powerful layer of chakra that enveloped the door in an impenetrable shield. It was a "Cursed Wall", Butsuma had told them, when he brought them up to the tower, and could only be unlocked by those of Senju blood, for the chakra shield was sensitive to the unique chakra signatures of the Senju - and any non-Senju chakra would trigger the "Cursed Wall" to fire a killing blast at the intruders for trespassing on such sacred ground.

Holding up her hand, Toka stepped forward and twisted the door knob, and sensed the "Cursed Wall" reacting to her chakra as it sent cool waves of an electrical feeling through her, flowing and melding with her chakra as one.

It knew she was a true Senju, and a click was heard before the door opened and Toka stepped into the room.

She was greeted by a sight of a round stone room with nothing but a round stone basin with carvings of leaves and flowers decorating the rim of the basin. Pulling herself forward, she looked down into the basin and smiled, knowing she had found what she came for.

Nestled on velvet cushions were three gemstones - each of them a shining turquoise that caught the light from the window and glimmered brilliantly in the noonday sun.

Toka was about to reach out a hand to get one, when suddenly a dark figure hopped through the window and landed on the basin.

Shocked and horrified, Toka leaped back and drew her short sword in defence as she regarded the unwelcome intruder, surprised at how it could have entered the room with the Cursed Wall protecting it.

 _"Don't be afraid of me, Toka-san. I'm a guardian of this place,"_ came an old, throaty voice.

Toka's eyes widened as she took a closer look and realised that the dark figure resting on the rim of the basin was none other than an orange toad with a necklace that said "Oil" tied around its throat.

 _ **A talking toad?**_

 _"Who are you?"_ she demanded, still wary and on guard.

 _"I'm **Gamamaru [7]** , the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku,"_ said the toad, unperturbed and staring back at her with still, golden eyes.

Things started to click in Toka's mind. **_So this was the Great Toad Sage? Incredible..._**

Gamamaru seemed to know what was going on in her mind, and he smiled, _"Yes, I've been here since the time of Hagoromo, and even advised him on many matters, and I know what you came here for. A present for Hashirama's son, I presume?"_

Toka nodded, reminding herself that this famous toad was given the gift of prophecy and as such had probably seen her coming here since years ago.

But him being a guardian of the Senju Redwood Forest - well, that she didn't know.

Mito was slated to give birth next week, and Toka wanted the best present for the next Senju heir, and immediately thought of getting one of the three gemstones nestled in the basin where Gamamaru was currently perched on.

 _"It would be a very good present, Hashirama would be pleased. And it would come in **handy further down the road [8]** ,"_ said Gamamaru, nodding in approval.

There was a silence as Toka stared at Gamamaru, wondering if she should walk forward and just grab one while he was looking so intently.

Gamamaru only chuckled and waved a webbed foot at her, _"Go on, just take it. You gotta get back to Uzushiogakure soon if you want to present this upon the birth of Hashirama's son."_

 _"Thank you, **Ogama-Sennin** ,"_ said Toka, bowing slightly before reaching out and taking one turquoise gemstone and hiding it safely within her robes.

 _"I'll see you out, Toka-san, it must have been such a tiring journey for you, especially given how you're a few months pregnant,"_ said Gamamaru, jumping off the basin and hopping towards the door.

Toka froze as she registered just how much this Toad Sage knew about everything in the world - past, present and future.

 _"Could you tell me?"_ she whispered, anxious.

Gamamaru paused in his tracks and he turned to look at her, a knowing look on his face.

 _"Tell you what?"_ he asked.

 ** _"Tell me the future - of the Senju, the Uchiha, and... and my child,"_** she says, as she places a hand upon her rounded belly, her eyes pleading.

A sad smile crossed Gamamaru's face as he turned fully to regard her.

 _"Hagoromo asked me about the future many times - many have come to me and asked me the exact same thing, with the same desperation in their voice. But my child, you should know, that_ **_the future is not something that one should tamper with [9]_** \- _what will be will be, and what is past is past. I made a mistake once, of telling the future to a certain young man, hoping he would see the error of his ways and change them - but instead, he sought to change the future and wrought greater destruction than anyone else i've seen, and paid dearly for it."_

Gamamaru shook his head, **_"No, it is better not to know the future and try to make yourself a master of the entire world's fate. And it was even more foolish of me to think that a mere human could do it."_**

Seeing Toka's crestfallen expression, Gamamaru offered some comfort, _"But worry not, Toka-san. Your child will grow up strong, mighty and full of valour. Take heart of that."_

That made Toka feel better, and she smiled, _"Thank you, Ogama-sennin...but surely you could tell me who is this young man you were referring to - the only one to whom you told the future to?"_

She was too curious. There was **no way** she was going to let slip this once in a lifetime chance to meet with THE Toad Sage and not hear these answers from him.

 _"Heh, I guess I could tell you, since this turquoise gem was not the only thing you were looking for,"_ said Gamamaru at last, and he hopped down the steps, with Toka following hotly on his heels, her mind a hurricane of questions and her anxiety building up with each step she took.

They made their way out of the Senju Summer Palace and into a more deserted clearing where a lone stone tablet stood, and it was there that Gamamaru paused at last.

Taking a cue from him, Toka walked up to the stone tablet and read the writing on it but frowned as she realised it was in an undecipherable script, likely one that people used in the time of Hagoromo - which was nine hundred years ago.

 _"How do you expect me to read that?"_ Toka asked, petulant.

Gamamaru shook his head and chuckled, _"Pardon me, I'm getting on in years and keep forgetting that humans have shorter lifespans than they did in the past, so things change much faster as it used to do."_

He paused for a moment, before saying, "This tablet was erected by Eiji Otsutsuki, the second son of Indra Otsutsuki for his cousin and lover, Terumi-nee san."

At this, Toka froze up as she knew where this was going.

 _"I believe you know who inhabits Eiji's chakra now, and it is because of this that I took pity and showed you the answers you've been looking for,"_ said Gamamaru in a quiet voice.

 _" **The young man I told the future to was none other than Eiji** \- he was such a warlord at that time, and I could not bring myself to understand why he still supported Indra's cause when it was clear that war would not bring them anywhere and that if they continued, the Senju would ultimately defeat the Uchiha years down the road." _

Toka spun round to stare at Gamamaru with shocked eyes. Could this mean...? The Senju would eventually triumph over the Uchiha?

Putting a webbed foot up, Gamamaru quelled Toka's assumptions, _"You're interpreting it like Eiji did. Both of you assumed the Senju would physically defeat the Uchiha, but that's not what I meant. Eiji, at that time, had gotten Terumi pregnant, and fearing that the child could possibly awaken the Rinnegan or have stronger powers than either side, took matters into his own hands. He killed his lover and unborn child in cold blood, with a genjutsu, no less."_

 ** _So the legends were true..._**

Toka felt something stab her heart as she tried to absorb what this meant for her and Izuna and her child...but wait - didn't Gamamaru say that her child would grow up to be strong and prosperous? Then history wouldn't repeat itself would it? And what exactly did he mean by the Senju would ultimately defeat the Uchiha, just not physically?

This was all so confusing and Toka had a headache from thinking about it all.

 _"Either way,"_ Gamamaru continued, seemingly oblivious to Toka's migraine, _"Eiji was completely heartbroken from his actions, but he had been so possessed by hatred that he killed her. After Ashura and the Senju left, he erected this monument to document his sorrow and love for Terumi, believing that Terumi's spirit still haunted this forest."_

Gamamaru then chuckled to himself as he shook his head, _"What a silly boy he was. Even Indra was shocked at what he did."_

Then the look in Gamamaru's eyes hardened, _**"It was then that Eiji started becoming mad. Even Indra and the Uchiha exiled him out of the clan after seeing how mad he was. He committed suicide in this forest, and part of his spirit went to the** **underworld. The other half turned into a demon - a tengu to be exact.** Filled with sorrow and hatred, the tengu demon Eiji possessed the trees and the animals of the forest, turning them into fearsome carnivores that killed the Senju and anyone else out of vengeance - and at the same time, protect the memory of his beloved Terumi and the little memorial that he erected for her." _

**_So that was how the forest turned carnivorous,_** thought Toka.

 _"But why is it that the forest was safe today?"_ she asked, curious, _"where did all those man-eating spiders go?"_

Gamamaru then fixed her with a knowing look, _**"Because he senses Terumi here today."**_

Toka froze up and she quickly darted her eyes around, afraid that some tengu demon would appear out of nowhere and scare the life out of her.

But nothing appeared.

 _ **"Don't worry, young lady. Eiji knows who your heart belongs to, and knows who holds the other half to his chakra and soul. He would never do anything to hurt his beloved again, even if she is from another lifetime,** "_ said Gamamaru, before hopping off towards the edge of the forest.

That did nothing to appease Toka, who started to sense a dark presence that she had previously never sensed before and she hurried after Gamamaru to the outskirts of the forest, glad to be out of the accursed place.

 _"I'm so glad you came today, Toka-san. And the other time you came with Butsuma and your cousins of course - those are the only rare few times when this forest does not go absolutely crazy,"_ chirped Gamamru happily as he reached the end of the redwood forest, with Toka beside him.

 _"No worries, Ogama sennin - I should be the one thanking you for answering my questions and giving me the gemstone,"_ smiled Toka as she bowed to him, _"and rest assured, I would not make the same mistake as Eiji."_

Gamamaru nodded, _"Good! I knew you would take well to it. Have a safe journey!"_

That was all he said before he hopped back into the darkness of the forest, and without a second glance back, Toka hopped onto the horse she had rented and with one kick to the stirrup, she was off, blazing away from the accursed forest that she wanted to get as far away from as possible.

It also meant that she missed the dark figure that was perched atop the redwood tree at the edge, cloaked in wild feathers and wearing a beaked mask, Mangekyo Sharingan shining liked burning rubies as the demon of Eiji Otsutsuki looked upon Toka, the sight of her aquamarine eyes sending tears cascading down his pale cheeks as he remembers those exact eyes on his beloved Terumi.

It has been nine hundred years, and it had taken all of his self-control not to appear before Toka and spirit her away in his arms and burrow all his sorrow and love in this young woman.

It would be no use, this Toka was a completely different person from his Terumi, and it would never undo the grave offence of killing his love and their child with such cruelty. Only Terumi's chakra clung close to Toka's form, and he knew - a part of his own chakra was out there, pining to have Toka back, and it would be another grievous sin if he were to rob that man of his own love too.

Placing a hand over his heart - or rather, the hole where his heart used to be, Eiji made a silent prayer that this reincarnation of his and Terumi's chakra would have a far better ending than they did in their own lifetime.

As he watched Toka's form disappear into a tiny black dot in the distance, the memory of Terumi's aquamarine eyes and brilliant smile flashed into his mind once again, and he felt that familiar pull of separation as his heart broke into a million pieces and he let out a sorrowful roar, only to be split into a thousand black widows that proceeded to engulf and make their poisonous trek around the redwood forest once again.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1] Demon's Abattoir** \- even though slaughterhouses don't usually kill wolves or wild animals for meat, the ruthless extermination of the strong Inuzuka members and hanging them from butcher's hooks was a graphic reminder of the animalistic element of the Inuzuka. Although it can be thought of as a point of pride, like how it makes Shiori such a majestic creature, Izuna sees it as crude and wishes to show the Inuzuka for who he thinks they are - dogs. He can be rather cruel, especially when his clan pride is at stake. And Madara is no more innocent either - he **SANCTIONED everything** , in case I may not have made it clear enough. He just likes to be in more denial of it and let Izuna do all the dirty work.

 **[2] Redwood trees** can grow up to 300 feet in height, and are known as one of the tallest trees in the world and are said to exist even in the time of dinosaurs. Go google them, and you'd be so awestruck by their majesty. I used them as I wanted to recreate the "oldness" of the Senju homelands with them, and of course, as trees, they are inexplicably tied to the Mokuton and to life in general. :)

 **[3] Pomegranate** \- in Greek mythology, the pomegranate was known as the **"Fruit of the Dead".** This was based off how _**Persephone**_ , the daughter of the Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, was kidnapped by Hades, the God of the Dead. To trick her into staying with him in the underworld, Hades tempted Persephone with a pomegranate, and when Demeter found Persephone to bring her back to the world of the living, it was too late - Persephone had to stay with Hades for at 3 months of a year (which became known as the winter months since Demeter swore revenge by making the earth barren during these winter months to mourn the loss of her child). Kudos too if you get the Snow White reference. ;)

 **[4] Make Uchiha pay** \- Another parallel to the myth of Persephone, Ashura can be seen as Demeter, given how the Senju like Hashirama were known for their life and vitality, and fits in well with good harvest and agriculture. When Terumi is taken away from him, the Senju forest becoming a barren wasteland mirrors what happens in the original Greek myth, and Ashura, like Demeter, is angry and swears vengeance for his daughter. Also, those trees that came to life - I got the idea from LoTR. LOL. Walking Hashiramas.

 **[5] Senju clan no longer about peace** \- yes, the Senju weren't goody two shoes like everyone, even Kishi, likes to think. They hit back and can thirst for revenge, just like the Uchiha.

 **[6] Many other colours** \- I included lots of floral and natural elements to the Senju palace and homeland, and it is based off the famous Catalan architecture called _**"La Sagrada Familia".**_ The architect, Gaudi, was heavily influenced by nature and included many carvings and minarets that were based off leaves, fruits, and flowers. Very fitting for the Senju, don't you think? I remember going to La Sagrada Familia and each time I went was like looking at magic in physical form, and I think that is what the Senju palace is supposed to be like.

 **[7] Gamamaru** \- also known as Ogama Sennin, he's the King of the Toads on Mount Myoboku, and if you've watched the anime and manga, you'd know he's got the gift of prophecy - but yet at the same time, he's unable to see everything clearly.

 **[8] Handy further down the road** \- the turquoise gems are supposed to be the gem that sits on **Hashirama's necklace** in the manga, and which is use to control the tailed beasts. A useful thing to have, and I wanted some continuity between this fic and the current Naruto manga, where the necklace was eventually passed on to Tsunade and then Naruto. And i thought, why not make it a Senju heirloom?

 **[9] Future is not something to be tampered** with - Oftentimes, there is a _**"predestination paradox"** _ where people try to change the future but ironically enough, their actions to change the future leads the same things to happen all over again. Remember the guy who turned back time to save his GF in " _ **The Time Machine"**_ only to find out that his GF kept dying, just in different ways? Yup, classic example of people being unable to change the future no matter what they do.

That is one train of thought. Another one is a theory of **"Alternate Universes" - YES, IT IS NOT JUST A FANFIC TAG** , it's a legit theory. For each action that you make, there will be multiple threads of the future and copies of you that will be made, existing in another time and space - and it is also maybe for this reason that Gamamaru had NO IDEA what would happen if he told Eiji his predictions of the future.

I know there wasn't much of the war backdrop going on, but I thought it was a good idea (thanks to novelreader) to close the loop on the past reincarnations of Izuna and Toka, and of course, show some good old Game of Thrones style war madness. :P


	27. Moon Eyes

Madara gets an armistice agreement with the Senju, signaling a step towards peace, and the Senju welcome Hashirama's newborn son into their lives.

 **Characters:** Izuna, Madara, Toka, Mito, Hashirama, OC Characters.

* * *

 **November 1595, Uchiha Clan Stronghold**

The entire room was silent as the Council of Uchiha elders stared at Madara like he had grown ten heads.

 _"What audacity! Do you know what you're saying Madara?"_ demanded Uchiha Kenzo as he fixed his young leader with a hard stare, the Sharingan swimming just below the surface.

Despite being a grand forty years old in age ( ** _positively_ _ancient in those times_** ) and being mostly retired from the major battles, Uchiha Kenzo was one of the most gifted military strategists the Uchiha had produced, and was Tajima's right hand man when he was still alive, making Kenzo next in power and authority after the Uchiha brothers.

 _"Indeed I do, Kenzo-san,"_ said Madara, eyeing him back with a cool, unperturbed stare, _"I'm offering the most logical solution there is to our current situation."_

 _"There is **NOTHING** wrong with us, it is THEM that have an ulterior motive for wanting an armistice agreement!"_ said Kenzo, this time in a louder and more authoritative voice, unafraid to debate with his clan leader.

That punk needed to know his place and where the Uchiha clan's place was in the shinobi world.

In Kenzo's esteemed opinion, Madara was talking as if the Uchiha were a weak clan with bandages that needed to be slapped on instead of fighting like the fire-spirited warriors they were.

Sighing like it was a spoilt young child who was unable to get his favourite candy, Madara rested back into his chair and said, _"Well if what you say is true, then please do tell us in what way a temporary armistice agreement with the Senju is not beneficial to us right now as compared to the other alternative of engaging in battle with them again."_

Kenzo remained silent, his eyes unmoving in cold anger at the pure disrespect Madara was showing him. The worst part was that he could NOT think of a logical reason as to why the Uchiha should not accept the Senju clan's ceasefire treaty to take a well-deserved break and respite from the most recent intense battles. And there was the wayward Inuzuka and restless Kumo to consider.

In more ways than one, the Uchiha were not ready for another series of battles with such a powerful enemy with a formidable alliance network like the Senju.

 ** _"It is not about reason, Madara,"_** said Kenzo in a low and gravelly voice, _**"it is about not foolishly trusting an enemy we've been fighting for nine hundred years when they send you a ceasefire agreement!** How do you know all these little olive branches are not a ploy to get us off our guard and attack us?" _

This elicited a few nods from the other Uchiha elders seated at the table, each one of them bearing that same ugly look of hardened distrust and old grudges.

 ** _It was disgusting,_** Madara thought to himself, **_how easily they could throw away reason for old scars when temporary peace with the Senju was in the best interests of the clan._**

 ** _These old geezers have forgotten what it's like to be a lowly foot soldier [1] and fear before every battle and struggling on limited food rations_** , he quietly mused to himself, dismayed at the close mindedness of these old crones.

 _"Kenzo-san, I believe old age must have made you too paranoid - we've fought the Senju for hundreds of years - when have they ever been dishonourable in their official agreements?"_ huffed Madara.

Before Kenzo could spit out a string of curses at Madara, another elder, Uchiha Kohaku, stood up to intervene.

Fixing Kenzo with a reprimanding stare, she turned to face Madara with a pale and slightly wrinkled face, her hair pulled up in a strict, flawless bun with no strand out of place.

 _"You do have a point, Madara, but I am afraid the Senju have shown instances where they were not as honourable as you claim they are - do you remember the Farmhouse Incident?"_

Of course - no one could forget that. It was a terrible case of some elite Senju shinobi sneaking into the Uchiha food supply reserves at the start of winter and setting it on fire. By the time the Uchiha could do anything about it or even catch the intruders, the entire farmhouse was alight with those pungent flames that burned and consumed almost sixty percent of the food supplies for the entire winter.

A cruel joke, considering the Uchiha were famed masters of fire.

That alone had cost the Uchiha clan a few months of near starvation and numerous children and elderly who starved to death. Madara still remembered eating only half a bowl of rice a day in those few months as he tried to push the surviving supplies to the rest of his clan instead, hoping it would get them by.

Shivering slightly from the memory, Madara nodded, unable to refute what Kohaku said.

 _"We have since placed our most elite guards to guard our food supplies and doubled the security during the winter months as a safeguard since then, Kohaku - so even if they try to attack us again, we will be ready,"_ said Madara, countering her concern.

 _"Fair enough,"_ said the elderly woman, _"but if you think this ceasefire is going to lead to any form of peace with the Senju, I can safely say that it will never happen. Those bastards killed all three of my sons, and there is NO WAY I will let it go, Madara. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."_

To this, Madara could not say anything. How could he?

How could he deny the pain and hatred his fellow clansmen felt about the loss of their loved ones? **_It was so easy to feel and to think that peace was an insult to their sacrifices_** , and for a brief moment, Madara thought about the three brothers he lost and to his surprise, found himself being sucked back into that familiar black hole of hating the Senju and Hashirama and just wanting to kill them all once and for all.

And it was no secret how important sons were in the Uchiha clan, where the Sharingan ran especially strong in them. Uchiha Kohaku had three, and lost all three to the Senju. If not for her status as a powerful and wise kunoichi, she would have fallen to the lower ranks of the clan for having no children.

Thankfully, before Madara could lose himself in that black sandpit of hate, Izuna, who had been a quiet observer all this while, spoke up calmly.

 _"Rest assured the sacrifices of our fallen will not be in vain, Kohaku-san,"_ started Izuna, _"and it is precisely because we do not wish for their sacrifices to be in vain that we want to accept this ceasefire. Our warriors are tired - two weeks after the Battle of Nagakute is insufficient to heal them and get them trained and in the best physical shape for another series of battles."_

Breathing in and raising his voice a little more to echo across the room, Izuna continued, _"On top of that, we have some problems with the Kumo and the Inuzuka - if we were to set overly high expectations of ourselves and push ourselves too hard, we may tire more easily and make ourselves more vulnerable to the Senju, which is not what our fallen want, do they? For all their efforts would have been in vain because of our own pride in our abilities._ "

There was a silence in the room as the elders and even Madara turned their gaze on Izuna - some shocked and some nodding in empathy and approval.

Never before had Izuna been a strong proponent of agreements with the Senju - even though he didn't speak for either side, the Uchiha elders had sensed Izuna's chakra many times before to know that he was on the same side of them usually. But somehow, today was different.

They just didn't know what. **_Perhaps they were in really bad shape then, for Izuna to support a ceasefire._**

And with his rousing call for them not to make the fallen's sacrifices go to waste, it earned the trust and approval of the elders. It was enough for them to know that at least one of the brothers stood with them on this point, that blood spilt was not something so easily forgotten.

 _"Izuna-san, you're always **so considerate** of us,"_ spoke Uchiha Kenzo at last, as he threw Madara a dirty look as if to say **_"look at your brother, so much more patriotic and empathetic compared to you."_**

But Madara couldn't be bothered with such pettiness and stupid clan pride and kept silent.

 _"It's nothing, we are all just doing what is best for the clan, and we hope we can get your support on this,"_ smiled Izuna, flashing that charming smile of his again.

That was all it took for Kohaku to sit back down and say, _"Very well then, Madara. Do as you please. Let us just sign this Senju ceasefire treaty and get ourselves a good rest over the winter."_

 _"Thank you, Kohaku-san,"_ said Madara, bowing slightly, a gentle smile pulling on his lips as he thought of how maybe, especially with Izuna's help now, peace with the Senju was not such an unattainable thing after all.

* * *

 **November 1595, Kanto Plains**

The noonday sun was hanging high over the sky when Izuna, cloaked in black, skipped along the tree branches and landed as gracefully as a cat on top of the ceramic tiles of the little inn house, sharingan blazing.

Deftly removing one tile, he peered in and smirked when he found his target, sitting on the silk futon with a woman riding him on top of his lap, gyrating her hips sensually and grinding against him as he groaned in pleasure.

 _It was gross_ , thought Izuna, watching Hidenaga Hashiba of all people have sex.

Despite his relatively young age, Hashiba was already sporting a beer belly and had a balding head, and being the half-brother of Toyotomi meant he was not very handsome at all.

 ** _I wonder how much money he's paying the pretty lady,_** thought Izuna absent mindedly, feeling rather sorry for the woman in question. _**Her moans seem pretty fake.**_

Pulling out some senbon - the exact same kind that Shiori had used to kill the Uchiha elders not too long ago - Izuna waited as he zeroed in on the crucial and weak spot at Hashiba's neck.

One hit would be all it takes to send that geezer's heart into a permanent stop and Tokugawa would be pleased when Izuna returned with a report that he had successfully accomplished the mission.

But Izuna's keen sensory instincts picked up on something else - three faint presences that a normal shinobi without a gift for sensing would have picked up.

It meant that these three mysterious people were highly trained shinobi, and specialised in assassination too, judging from their chakra.

Pretending to get some kunai from his pouch, Izuna turned and with his Sharingan, quickly scanned the area around him to avoid rousing the assassins' suspicion.

As his red orbs scanned the trees, they revealed three cloaked figures, all wearing animal masks, positioned in the tree branches above him.

But that was not what surprised Izuna - masks were very common in such missions, even he himself had a fox mask to hide his identity.

 _ **It was the fact that the three assassins were positioned in such a way that they would have the best shot at killing him with one strike.**_

Many questions flooded into Izuna's mind as he absorbed all of this in just the few seconds he pretended to retrieve a kunai from his pouch.

 ** _Who sent them? How did they know he was here? Would they strike him now, or when he was trying to dispose of Hashiba? Were those Hashiba's personal guards?_**

This was no good, no good, but Izuna was the second strongest Uchiha, and he had a plan.

Holding up his hands, he formed the familiar genjutsu seals and felt the three figures above him tense in anticipation and he smirked internally as he weaved a genjutsu thread that tied themselves to the three assassins, and kept layering one after another of genjutsu layers in the most complicated spider web that even a genjutsu specialist like Toka would have trouble dealing with.

It was precisely because of this that genjutsu was considered the highest form of ninjutsu that many shinobi failed to master, let alone even understand. It took intelligence, cunning, time and patience to perfect the skill of adding on multiple layers, making them believable, and most importantly, covering every hook and cranny of the previous layer - leaving no room for the victim to claw their way out.

The three assassins froze, and Izuna knew that his genjutsu was successful, and he wasted no time in pulling out his senbon and aiming at Hashiba, intent on getting this over and done with before the assassins could break out of his trap.

As Izuna released the senbon, his sensory instincts were on fire as he detected the rapid tearing of his genjutsu by the assassins, and he frowned.

He frowned despite seeing the senbon sink themselves into the flesh of both Hashiba and the woman on top of him and kill them instantly.

Even though his proper mission was accomplished, he still had much on his hands left - like figuring out why these assassins were so gifted that they were able to break his genjutsu, layer by layer in an efficient and fast manner.

And why whoever sent them knew they were to be up against an Uchiha's visual prowess.

 _ **"Shit!"** _ spat Izuna, angry as he rolled out of the way and leaped high into the air, narrowly missing the kunai that had hit where his skull would have been if not for his quick reflexes.

Sharingan eyes spinning furiously, Izuna landed on the tree branches opposite the three assassins, making sure he was at least level or higher than them and wondering how on earth ALL THREE could get out of his genjutsu trap so fast. It was hard to believe, and he had to know who exactly was capable of this.

The three assassins were cloaked in black, animal masks strapped firmly on their faces - **a white tiger, a red phoenix, and a green turtle [2]**.

Standing tall and graceful, the wind blew against their silken, dark hair as the four shinobi stared each other down, the stirrings of a brutal fight louder than the rustling of the leaves.

 _"Who are you?"_ demanded Izuna, his hand gripping the hilt of his katana as it was drawn sinisterly underneath his cloak, ready for battle.

 ** _"Who we are is of no importance,"_ ** spoke the Red Phoenix, walking forward - and Izuna was shocked to hear that it was the gentle, melodic voice of a woman.

 ** _"What is important - is that you, Uchiha Izuna, get ready for what is coming next,"_** she finished.

That was all the warning she gave before all three assassins leapt into the air, each throwing dozens of shuriken and kunai his way, and Izuna back-pedalled rapidly to avoid the barrage that were showered his way, and narrowing his eyes, he realised what exactly they were doing.

Glancing back, he saw a stony cliff appear in the distance behind him, and it clicked.

 _ **They were forcing him back into a corner and ambushing him. Dirty bastards.**_

 _So that was their tactic huh_ , mused Izuna, which meant a few things - One, they knew they were no match for him one-on-one. But then again, how many were?

Two - they had complementary abilities that accentuated each other - so taking out one would greatly affect the performance of the other.

Three - they were most likely strong in close combat and as such were hoping to pull him into their stronghold.

Smiling to himself, Izuna could only mentally shake his head. They were not going to win, he would make sure of it.

Just when Izuna was about to form the seals for a fire release jutsu, he paused mid step when he felt the familiar surge of chakra and looked up to see the Red Phoenix unleash a blast of chakra his way and he back-pedalled faster to avoid it.

 ** _Strange, her chakra didn't come from her palms. It came from her entire body, how was that possible?_**

But her chakra was fast and didn't seem to patter off as it neared Izuna, and just when it was two feet away from him, it suddenly combusted and became a blazing wall of fire that lurched even faster towards Izuna, catching him off guard completely.

 ** _"The hell was that?!"_ ** Izuna cursed again as he spun on his heel and avoided the firewall that zipped past him and barricaded into the cliff behind, burning a huge black hole in it and the rumble causing some rocks to fall to the ground.

 ** _So this is the power of the Red Phoenix_** , he mused as he levelled his eyes to look at the female assassin, impressed, **_she sure is a fiery one, eh?_**

 _"That was a nice katon jutsu, lady,"_ smirked Izuna, _"but unfortunately that is nothing compared to the Uchiha's fi-"_

Before he could finish, the White Tiger lurched at him and Izuna ducked, surprised at the man's speed, but not before he let out a **_"Tch, rude!"_** at the assassin's way.

It was rude, and much ruder to see the White Tiger appear right in front of him and send a kick towards his face.

Holding up an arm to deflect the blow, Izuna eyed the man angrily, _"Did your family not teach you manners, boy? Or do I have to teach them to you?"_

Izuna then swung his katana and slashed, but the White Tiger was quick and fleet-footed in close combat, avoiding it and instead, twisted his body and reached out an arm towards Izuna, a blue chakra suddenly appearing like ghost fire on his hand and taking the form of a **fearsome white tiger [3]** , fangs bared and ready to bite.

So when the white tiger bit, Izuna was surprised not to feel his flesh being ripped off, but instead, the sensation of his own chakra being sucked into the jaws of the blue chakra form of the white tiger, and immediately pulled his arm free, unwilling to let this vampiric White Tiger to suck more of his chakra from him.

Just as Izuna pulled his arm free, he felt a presence behind and cursed again as the saw the Green Turtle appear like a black spot blocking the bright noonday sun, spewing chakra threads in a web that cast a veil over Izuna's gaze of the sky.

The web landed and wrapped itself tightly around Izuna, mummifying him and turning him into a standing block frozen in place as the threads locked themselves onto his **tenketsu [4]** , blocking the chakra flows throughout his body and rendering him immobile.

The three assassins drew close, pleased with their work and the Red Phoenix stepped close to Izuna, eyeing him as he glared at her with cold Sharingan eyes.

 ** _"Don't be angry, Izuna-san, we are just doing our job. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for being such a shitty double agent,"_** she said, her voice smug as she raised a hand with blue chakra blazing from her fingertips.

 _ **"Tokugawa-Sama has no need of you any longer, so we're here to ensure you leave in peace,"**_ she continued, and Izuna could only imagine a smile playing on her lips as her hand moved and she sank her fingertips right into the tenketsu on Izuna's neck, effectively stopping the chakra flow to his brain and heart with just one touch.

Izuna collapsed on the ground, jerking violently before coming to a standstill and the three assassins waited, patient.

After a few seconds passed, the Red Phoenix nodded towards the Green Turtle, who released the chakra web and it fell back to reveal Izuna's pale and handsome face, his dark raven hair tousled from the fight and loose from its usual ponytail.

 _"Let's bring him back to Tokugawa-sama,"_ she said at last, voice quiet.

Nodding in agreement, the White Tiger reached down to heave Izuna's body on his shoulder, but just as he was about to do so, Izuna's body jerked and disappeared in a cloud of white, leaving the assassins shocked to see a wooden block in its wake.

 _ **"A substitute! We were fooled!"**_ hissed the White Tiger, anger and frustration evident in his voice.

 _" **Meisa-taicho [5]** , orders?_" said the Green Turtle, turning to the Red Phoenix.

 _"He mustn't have gotten far..."_ spoke the Red Phoenix before she turned back to the Green Turtle, _"Let's extend our vision to one kilometre. He should be within our radius. Shun, your Byakugan is the strongest out of all of ours. Extend it to two kilometres. We will find him."_

Izuna, who had been resting patiently on a tree branch hidden a few feet away and listening intently to their conversation, froze up, feeling the more intense gaze of the three Byakugans directed his way. They had found him, but all he could think of now was about what they just said.

 ** _How did Tokugawa know his true loyalty lay with Toyotomi and the Uchiha? Why did Tokugawa decide to suddenly dispose of him like that? And even worse, when did the Hyuga start accepting missions for Tokugawa?_**

From what he knew of them, they were a wealthy and noble clan that did not have to rely as much on shinobi missions to survive in this war-torn era. They were part of the ruling elite, and were higher-ranked than the Senju and Uchiha and preferred not to take ANY sides.

 _ **Just my luck to have the Hyuga on my heels, those white-eyed demons see everything** ,_ he hissed to himself.

Izuna knew the assassins didn't need to turn around to see where he was - with their Byakugan, they could see everything with their 360 degree vision. The only reason they haven't discovered him during their talk was that they were too absorbed in finishing the task Tokugawa had given them when they thought they caught him.

Forming the familiar hand seals, Izuna looked up to see his hawk summon, Sora, appear amongst the treetops, golden feathers gleaming in the noonday sun, and he saw the Hyuga assassins pause briefly in awe at the sheer majesty and size of the hawk.

Smirking, Izuna jumped onto Sora's back, and waved at the assassins below him as Sora took flight into the sky.

 _"Bye, and give Tokugawa-sama my regards and deepest sympathies for having such soddy assassins like you,"_ Izuna called cheerily, a deceptively and overly bright smile on his face.

He took great satisfaction to see the White Tiger rip off his mask to reveal the characteristic noble face of a Hyuga and the trademark moon-white Byakugan staring back at him, the thick veins extending and popping like ugly worms across the face of the White Tiger.

 ** _"Tch, not only is he rude, he's unprofessional,"_** sighed Izuna to himself as he rested against Sora's back, folding his arms and slightly wincing from where the White Tiger had sucked the chakra from his right arm.

Looking down, he saw that there was a reddish hole which he assumed was where his tenketsu was located, and decided that he had to see one of the medics to ensure that the stupid White Tiger had not permanently blocked it or any part of his body. That would be most troublesome for him down the road.

As Sora took him away from the Hyuga's reach, Izuna allowed himself to rest for a while, enjoying the breeze of the Kanto plains and the warm noonday sun beating against his skin.

Shit was going to go down, and he had to think about how to put across this shitshow to his worrisome brother Madara - but for now, all he wanted to do was relax and push all worries from his mind as he stroked Sora's smooth, golden feathers.

 _"Thanks for the help, Sora."_

And Sora let out a pitched whistle to indicate its happiness at Izuna's remark.

* * *

 **November 1595, Uzushiogakure**

It was a surprisingly bright autumn morning when Toka opened the gilded doors to Mito's private quarters, with a magnificent view of the freezing lake and misty clouds that hung over Uzushiogakure.

Smirking in anticipation, Toka pulled out the red velvet box in her hand to reveal the very treasure she had traveled so long to acquire.

The entire room was abuzz with electrifying energy as all in the room stared at the turquoise gem within Toka's hand.

Walking forward, Hashirama's hazel eyes shone as he took a closer look at it, disbelieving - and for a moment Toka thought she saw the inner child within him jump out and attempt to claim it as his own.

 _"Toka... this is...absolutely incredible...how did you even get it? That forest is **dangerous!** "_ he breathed out, unable to contain the wonderment in his voice.

His cousin only offered a pleased smirk as she tilted her head proudly, _"Nothing is impossible, especially when a kunoichi puts her mind to it."_

Snapping out of his reverie, Hashirama shook his head and chuckled, amused, _"Hai, hai - I still need reminding, even after living my whole life with Senju women."_

Giving Toka a grateful smile, Hashirama drew her in close and hugged her, and she sighed into his warm and strong form - sturdy as the powerful redwood trees of the Senju homelands.

After he released her, Hashirama gestured towards the centre of the room where Mito was seated on a plush cushion with the newborn infant cradled in her arms.

Despite the hardship of pregnancy, she still looked as majestic as ever, crimson hair glowing in the sunlight and golden crown sitting proudly on her head to mark her as true royalty. Her face was beautiful, and clothed in the traditional cream coloured silk of the Senju, she looked absolutely angelic and regal to the point where Toka had to fight the urge to just get down on both knees and offer her a bow fit for an emperor.

 _"Come close, Toka, someone is eager to see you!"_ whispered Mito, almost conspirationally, a pixie fire dancing in her eyes.

Toka obeyed, and sat close beside Mito and leaned in.

If there was love at first sight, this was it.

 **Senju Kawarama [6]** was nothing short of breathtakingly beautiful. With his tuft of silky auburn hair, those pink-dusted full moon cheeks, and his eyes - oh god, his eyes - a bright, alluring hazel that reminded Toka of the emerald green and wood of the forest. This child may not have the silvery hair of the uncle he was named after, but from what Toka remembered of her long dead cousin, this young successor had inherited that inexplicable zeal for life that his uncle once had.

 _"You're beautiful, Kawa,"_ said Toka gently, putting out a finger and poking it slightly at the infant's cheeks.

At this sudden gesture, Kawarama looked curious and wiggled in his mother's arms as he kept staring at Toka, wonder and joy on his face before he opened his mouth and laughed.

A laughter of a thousand tiny bells that fell onto the floor and blossomed into golden fairies.

It lifted the spirits of all in the room, and even Tobirama, who was standing to the side, had a rare grin on his face, his shoulders relaxed from his usual rigid stone posture.

 _"Here, Kawa - your aunty loves you so much she traveled very far to get you this precious heirloom,"_ continued Toka, never taking her eyes off the child as she pulled the necklace over his head, _"It is called the Eye of the Peacock, and has the power to control tailed beasts. Wear it and be as strong and valiant as your parents."_

But Kawarama couldn't understand anything anyone said. All he could do was gurgle in happiness at the newfound attention he was getting from this gorgeous woman.

 _"That's unfair, Toka nee, bringing him that! Now he won't love us as much anymore,"_ came a joking voice from behind and Toka rolled her eyes slightly to look at her younger brother Takeshi, his blue eyes glimmering in delight.

 _"Well, considering how YOU are now married out of the clan, I think you don't have much to worry your poor head about, Takeshi,"_ she scoffed.

 _"Ah, you got me there!"_ laughed Takeshi.

To be honest, Toka hadn't expected to see him there. Her brother, despite having the valuable Ice Release kekkei genkai, and being one of the finest shinobi of the Senju, had shocked everyone some years ago when he eloped with and married Honda Tadakatsu's daughter. It was a highly beneficial marriage that cemented the alliance between the Senju and Tokugawa Ieyasu even further, as Honda Tadakatsu was one of the **"Four Heavenly Kings of the Tokugawa[7]"** at that time.

Since then, it was a rare occurrence to see Takeshi as Tadakatsu seemed to love putting him on elite spy missions for him rather than having him run errands for the Senju clan. It was too risky, letting his son-in-law fight on the frontline in battle despite his obvious shinobi talent.

If Toka were a lesser woman, she would have envied her brother for his good fortune to be rid of the ugliest part of being a shinobi and enjoying the wealth of the landowning class. But she had been placed in the imperial palace when she was young as a spy, and seeing how the political elite conducted their lives was not something she found honourable at all.

She suspected Takeshi thought so too, but there was no way he could show it - not when he was one of THEM now.

Turning her attention back to Kawarama, she cooed at him and Mito even allowed her to hold him, and it took every ounce of self control for Toka not to squeal excitedly each time he smiled at her or reached out towards her, like he wanted to touch her or even kiss her.

 ** _Pure love._**

Seeing Toka's facial expression made Mito lean in close so that Hashirama, Tobirama and Takeshi would not hear, **_"Soon, you'll have one of your own too - and I'm sure he'll be even more beautiful."_**

Toka paused for a second, and stared back at Mito's smiling face before she nodded back, returning the smile.

Sure, she should be happy, but as she looked at Kawarama, and all the sunshine that bubbled from him like a spring fountain of youth, she couldn't help the doubts in her mind as to how **HER son would never, could NEVER be like Senju Kawarama**.

Her son would not know his true mother. Her son would not have the sun in his eyes and hair. Her son would have the dark raven feathers of his father, and she secretly prayed that somehow, there would be enough light in him to wash away the ruby red madness of his father's clan.

Because killing a man was one thing. Killing almost an entire clan - and the Inuzuka in particular, was another. It was awful and terrible, but accepted, even by shinobi standards, and it was just so hard to reconcile that monster of a man to that hidden child beneath who smiled at her and loved her.

But today was not about sadness, today was about joy. And today, Toka was going to immerse herself in the newfound happiness and life her family had brought to this earth.

* * *

 **Winter 1595, Kyoto**

The entire world was a winter wonderland as Toka looked upon the snow covered streets of Kyoto, dainty like a pearl in the moonlight with the quaint houses adding to the light warmth of the place as the orange light shone through the windows and lanterns.

It was little wonder that Tokugawa loved being here, in this great city of culture and history and in the distant background, Toka could hear the expert strumming of the koto and shamisen as distant, flowery images of beautiful geisha swam into her mind's view, their soft fingers playing their life's story on those soulful strings.

 _"Toka, we are here,"_ came Tobirama's voice as it cut through her reverie and she was brought back to the present, _"look sharp."_

Toka nodded and got off her horse, slightly irritated to see that Tobirama wanted to help her off the saddle when it was not a high jump at all.

 ** _"I may be with child, but I'm not an invalid!"_** Toka hissed as she pushed Tobirama's hand away, leaping off the horse in one smooth curve.

 _"But still, you have to be careful,"_ said Tobirama, ignoring her.

And Toka proceeded to ignore him back, refusing to be treated like a weaker being just because she was pregnant. It was bad enough that she was a woman and by virtue of that, already discounted by many for being weak and useless. She didn't need this as another badge of shame to wear on her sleeve.

After saying a few words of thanks to the stable manager, the two Senju shinobi made their way out of the horse stable and into the little boutique inn where they were to meet Tokugawa, the winter chill making their breath release in small, white puffs.

As they approached the room where Tokugawa was, Toka and Tobirama glanced at each other briefly, confusion and a frown marring their faces as they sensed Hyuga chakra close by.

 ** _"Damn Tokugawa,"_** muttered Toka under her breath, **_"what are they doing here?"_**

 _"I'm eager to find out too,"_ replied Tobirama lowly, equally displeased with the situation.

Sure enough, when they rounded the corner, they saw three figures clothed in the signature winter clothing of ivory white and white fox fur of the Hyuga.

Toka had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she saw who was the one leading the pack.

 ** _"The stench of wealth and corruption,"_** Toka thought.

Her aquamarine eyes flickered to the two male figures trailing after Meisa - Meisa's younger and hot-headed brother Hyuga Tetsuji, and Hyuga Shun, a powerful and talented Branch member who was the fiancee of Meisa.

Seeing how Shun had a white bandage covering his forehead, it seemed like he was going to stay that way despite his obvious talent. It didn't matter that he was engaged to the Main Branch heiress and fathering her children - from what Toka knew of the Hyuga practices, he was only to be a sperm donor, not a leader of the Hyuga, doomed forever by the **branded Manji [8]** on his forehead.

Toka wished she could scratch that off for him and place it on Tetsuji and Meisa instead.

 _"Ah, Senju Tobirama and Senju Toka, what a pleasure to meet the both of you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"_ Meisa greeted in that pompous, airy voice that the Hyuga seemed to be so perfect in mastering.

 ** _Don't slap her, don't slap her. Don't slap that bitch_** , Toka kept chanting to herself internally as she put on the most political smile she could muster.

Thankfully, Tobirama made her life easier by speaking up for the both of them.

 _"Indeed it has, Meisa-hime and Tetsuji-sama, we hope you have been well,"_ said Tobirama as the two Senju cousins stopped a foot away from the Hyuga and did the expected **ninety degree bow [9]** towards them.

It was abhorrent to bow like that before the Hyuga, given how terrible the Hyuga have been treating the Senju.

For hundreds of years, the Hyuga had not only been a major source of wealth, but were seen as a perfect counterbalancing doujutsu to the Uchiha. Only the Byakugan was impervious to the Sharingan's genjutsu - a valuable ability that had led the Hyuga to be regarded as one of the most powerful AND affluent clans around.

As such, the Senju had long cultivated good relations with the Hyuga, but it had always been one sided. In exchange for being an arbiter between them and the Uchiha, the Senju had to take on specific missions that the Hyuga deemed too dirty or risky for themselves. Coupled with the fact that the Hyuga saw the Senju as poor, uncultured and illiterate, each time the two clans met the Hyuga ALWAYS had a way of making their disdain of the Senju known. But Hashirama and the Senju clan heads before him just had to deal with it, the Hyuga were nobles and near royalty after all.

It was what Tobirama liked to call **_"economic colonialism"_** , and Toka couldn't agree more as she fought the cold rage in her belly as she felt Meisa's smugness when she bowed low before her.

Straightening up, the Senju cousins levelled their eyes to the Hyuga, both sides eyeing each other with barely concealed dislike and false pretences.

 _"I didn't know you were a supporter of Tokugawa, Meisa-hime,"_ started Toka.

Meisa only smiled sweetly in response, her painted red lips a stark contrast to her pale skin and lavender-white eyes. With her long, silky, black hair, she looked almost like a beautiful doll with a sinister edge to her.

 ** _"Well, there are no permanent enemies or friends, Toka. Only permanent interests,"_** came Meisa's cryptic reply, and her eyes flickered to Toka's belly, which was well hidden beneath the long cloak that she was wearing.

The Senju cousins froze, even though none of the Hyuga had their Byakugan activated. But the Hyuga were brilliant natural-born sensors and could see things even without their 360 vision and detect and break through genjutsu with their impeccable chakra control.

 _"I see that someone has been getting busy in the bedroom, eh? Does Tokugawa know?"_ smiled Meisa as she fluttered her eyelashes, and Toka had to resist the urge to just walk up to her and rip those fake lashes off her.

 _"Tokugawa is a fair and just patron, unlike **some** others_ ," said Toka, and smirked when she saw Meisa's face darken at the implied jibe at the Hyuga.

 _"Which reminds me,"_ spoke Tobirama in defense of Toka, _"Weren't you supposed to have a child by the end of this year Meisa-hime?"_

There was a stunned moment of silence as Meisa's graceful countenance broke a little and behind her, Hyuga shun lowered his gaze in shame.

 _"So what's the problem, Meisa-hime? **A poor key or a bad lock?** Do you need our help on this too?"_ asked Toka, feeling too gleeful now as she picked up on the undercurrent of the situation.

There was a swift movement and Meisa was right in Toka's face, Byakugan activated and her veins popping and unfurling like wriggling Medusa snakes on her pale face as she grasped Toka roughly by the collar. She hissed slightly when she felt Toka's cold blade upon her throat, and to the side, Tobirama had his sword drawn and brandished threateningly at Shun and Tetsuji, who also had their Byakugan activated and seemed ready to tear the two Senju into pieces with their Sixty-Four Palms.

"Listen, you low-bred _**whore**_ ," breathed Meisa, and pulled Toka's collar so tight that it formed a constrictive rope around Toka's neck.

She was so close she could smell the expensive perfume that Meisa wore, and dug her dagger deeper into Meisa's throat enough to draw blood, " _Look who's talking. **I'm not the one fucking my own brother to the side for fun**_. _Does your dear father know_?"

Toka knew she hit a raw spot - Tobirama's shocked gape and the horrified look on Tetsuji's face was enough to make her quirk her lips up in a smirk.

It was at that very crucial moment that the doors swung open to reveal the personal butler of Tokugawa, who looked shocked to see six shinobi right at each other's throats, ready to take the final plunge in the name of bad blood.

 _"What is the meaning of this outrage?! Drop your weapons and get in!"_ hissed the butler, walking out and attempting to break up the shinobi in front of him.

After exchanging dirty looks, the Senju and Hyuga shinobi withdrew their weapons, chakra still abuzz with the adrenaline of a fight.

 _"Get in!"_ ordered the butler again, hurrying them up, and the Hyuga walked in, followed by the Senju, each group taking the time to mask their riled up chakra to ready themselves to meet one of the most powerful daimyo of all the land.

This was going to be a long meeting, Toka thought to herself, angry and upset at having to deal with the Hyuga now as well - not to mention **_that_** notorious pair of incestuous siblings.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1] forgotten what it's like to be a lowly soldier:** Similar to how Konoha Village's elders were complacent years later, it is a common phenomenon for those at the top to make important decisions without considering the fears and concerns of those lower ranked than them.

 **[2] White tiger, red phoenix and green turtle** : These are just three of the four sacred creatures and guardians of Japanese and Chinese culture.

 **[3] fearsome white tiger:** A reference to the "Twin Lion Fist" jutsu that Hinata uses in the manga.

 **[4] tenketsu:** Chakra points. Kind of like acupoints in real life.

 **[5] Meisa-taicho:** "Taicho" means captain in Japanese.

 **[6] Senju Kawarama:** I had this HC that Hashirama named at least one of his children after his younger brothers who died in the war. Cos he's sentimental like that. :P

 **[7] Four Heavenly Kings of the Tokugawa:** They were four famous and loyal generals of Tokugawa.

 **[8] Manji** \- the Curse mark of the Hyuga is often mistaken for the Nazi Swastika, but if you look carefully, they are different things. The Japanese swastika, or Manji, is actually an auspicious symbol that is associated with Buddhism, and in Japanese maps, the Manji represents Buddhist temples. Yes, the Hyuga are secretly religious people. XD

 **[9] Ninety degree bow** \- in Japan, the ninety degree bow is reserved for those higher ranked than you. In other social or more casual situations, the forty five degree or fifteen degree angle would be used. But in this story, the Hyuga are nobility and are higher ranked than the Senju, and are sort of like their patrons, so you have Tobirama calling Meisa "hime", or "princess", and giving a ninety degree bow.

Whoo! Another LONG *** chapter, but I guess when i was writing this, I had no plans to bring in the Hyuga - they just came. LOL. But it's a great opportunity to flesh out another noble bloodline clan aside from the Uchiha. So often Kishi forgot the Hyuga when actually they are a very powerful and badass clan, especially at the start of the manga. So I thought, since I did it for the Inuzuka, I should do it for the Hyuga too!

IMO, they are the **perfect counter to the Uchiha** too - since they have perfect chakra control and the manga implies that they are able to see through genjutsu, even a powerful one like Shisui's one, as evidenced by how Aoi caught Danzo using Shisui's Sharingan to manipulate the Kage Summit.

The Senju and Hyuga dislike each other too. It's the era of clan wars after all, so even if the Hyuga and Senju were "allies" of sorts, you'll soon see why they hated each other a lot. :) Family rivalries FTW.


	28. Behind Closed Doors

Toka is reminded of an ugly memory and loses her sanity while she uncovers Tobirama's dirty secret.

 **Characters** : Tokugawa, Toka, Tobirama, Izuna, Madara, OC

 **WARNING:** Mentions of rape, murder, violence and paedophilia.

* * *

 **Winter 1595, Kyoto**

Tokugawa eyed the five shinobi who were gathered before him that evening. He was no shinobi, but he was around them long enough to know when their chakra was riled up and angry - and today they were **definitely** angry with each other.

It was no surprise to him. Despite the Senju and Hyuga being allies and even close relatives on paper through occasional intermarriages, in reality, family relations between them were very strained and pretentious.

 _"There is no point being angry with each other today,"_ he started, _"since both of your clans are going to be up against the same enemy."_

The Senju turned to stare at him, disbelieving and irritated.

 _"And who is this common enemy going to be, Tokugawa-sama?"_ asked Toka, curious, as she leaned closer in.

A small smirk settled on Tokugawa's lips as he returned her gaze, _"Do you still need to ask this, Toka? The Uchiha, of course."_

Confusion reigned on the Senju cousins' faces as they absorbed the fact that the Hyuga were now going to ally with them against the Uchiha.

 **That was a first.** The Hyuga had always preferred to remain a neutral arbiter, only stepping in whenever the Uchiha-Senju conflict threatened their wealth - and even then, it wasn't for either side, only for benefit of the Hyuga agricultural lands. That was how they remained rich through the centuries.

Toka and Tobirama exchanged glances from the side, knowing that something must have happened to make the Hyuga decide to step into the conflict once again, especially when it concerned a larger war between the two daimyos of Toyotomi and Tokugawa.

 _"So why are the Hyuga suddenly siding with us?"_ asked Toka, directing the question to Meisa.

Meisa only crinkled her nose in response, _"Tsk, tsk, the Senju are really uncultured, aren't they? **Not knowing their status and manners, do you know that even YOUR clan head has to show respect to ME?"**_

 _"Don't push your luck, Meisa-hime. **The only reason your clan is where they are today is because we have not decided to kill you all yet,** "_ Toka hissed back, having had enough enduring YEARS of the Hyuga heiress's pompousness.

 ** _"Enough!"_ ** Tokugawa's sharp voice cut through the banter, sighing as he rested his hands on his knees.

Family squabbles were indeed the WORST things to deal with, especially where it concerned the Senju and Hyuga. Where the Senju and Uchiha got violent, the Senju and Hyuga got **_biting_**. Tokugawa didn't know who the Senju hated more, to be honest.

There was an awkward silence as the two women looked away, shushed by the great daimyo himself, and Shun looked like he was tired of all the family politics that had been going on since **forever**.

 _"Shortly after the Battle of Nagakute, I received news from the Hyuga that the Uchiha had managed to get their hands on the Kyuubi and were planning to use it as a weapon in the upcoming battle season,"_ said Tokugawa, deciding the news was better coming from him.

Now that got the Senju hopping onto their feet.

 _"What?!"_ demanded Toka in disbelief.

Tobirama only frowned, and in his usual calm manner, asked, _"How do they know this?"_

 _"Our Hyuga scouts are one of the finest in all the land, with Shun being the best of them,"_ spoke Meisa proudly, _"and while they were out scouting, they found Uchiha Madara and Izuna taking control of the Kyuubi with their Sharingan and placing a summon seal on it."_

Meisa narrowed her eyes as she continued, her voice taking on a more serious tone, _" **The Hyuga usually stay out of the Uchiha affairs, but we cannot let this slide. It's too risky."**_

Thee was a heavy silence as Toka tried to absorb what Meisa had just said. It was utter craziness to enslave a tailed beast, let alone the most powerful one to use as a weapon, and it scared her. Scared her how powerful the Uchiha must be to do so, and how the Senju allies would be cowering in fear or refusing to fight if they heard about this.

But most importantly - and she placed her hand onto her swollen belly, it seemed that Izuna had not meant what he said when he said he would work towards peace with the Senju.

 ** _Was he lying then? Just to make her feel happy? What was he doing? He was becoming someone she didn't recognise anymore. It was written on his face, in his eyes when they last met in Nagoya - that slow creeping darkness and desire for something greater._**

The Inuzuka Incident was the first sign. Now this was the proverbial nail to the coffin.

 _"Why has anyone not mentioned this before? It would be impossible for this to not reach us first,"_ said Tobirama, slightly skeptical.

Meisa nodded, _"I understand where you're coming from, Tobirama. But the entire event was quick and non-destructive, done within seconds. THAT is the power of the Sharingan, and it's something our clan has been worried about."_

Tokugawa hummed in agreement, _"Meisa is right. We'd always know the Sharingan could control people, but this is something completely different. And the fact that nobody else knew about this is a cause for concern. It means the Uchiha are using this as a back up or surprise weapon."_

 _ **It also means that Izuna was loyal to Toyotomi and the Uchiha**_ , went the unspoken words that Toka knew Tokugawa was implying, from the look that he was sending her way.

 _"So what do you suggest we do then, Tokugawa-sama?"_ asked Tobirama.

Chuckling to himself and sharing a significant look with Meisa, the daimyo turned to face Tobirama, a cheshire smile on his face, _"Destroy the Uchiha from the inside. I'm sure you've heard about the Inuzuka Incident?"_

Tobirama and Toka nodded.

 _"Well, that obviously shows that the clans under the Uchiha aren't exactly happy or reigned in well. This presents a perfect opportunity for us to weaken them from within, starting with the Kumo and the few Inuzuka left."_

At this, Toka was surprised, _"There are still surviving Inuzuka?!"_

Tokugawa nodded, _"Apparently. The Uchiha spared the few that were deemed to be the weak ones, including the late Shiori's youngest son, Fumio."_

A cunning look entered his eyes as he looked at Tobirama, _"Tobirama, I have a mission for both you and Toka. I have set aside some resources and gold to supply the Kumo and Inuzuka with weapons and anything they need to revolt against the Uchiha. You just have to be there to help them."_

A mutiny.

Tobirama paused for a moment, pondering his words, _"But it would take time, Tokugawa-sama."_

 _"I know,"_ said Tokugawa, _"and I don't expect things to happen fast anyway. The war is going to end, but not that soon. Till then, we can only do our best to win, and I believe that you and Toka would not disappoint."_

 _"This would not be a problem for me, but I'm not sure if Toka has the time to do so - she has a lot on her plate right now,"_ said Tobirama, turning to Toka, his eyes silently asking her if she was OK with undertaking such a mission against the clan of her lover, especially given how she was going to give **_her child_** over to the Uchiha after it was born.

Tokugawa turned to look at Toka as well, a knowing look in his eyes. **He knew as well. Well of course he did.**

 _"There is no pressure to accept it, Toka. I understand how valuable and busy you are with the Senju's missions,"_ he said.

But Toka knew Tokugawa better than that.

She knew that Tokugawa would give her a choice. But if she chose to not undertake this mission, that would be the end of any mission he gave her. It proved to him that motherhood made her weak and useless, and that she had no strong loyalty to him.

 **Well, Toka was determined to show him she was not useless nor disposable.**

 _"I believe I am capable of doing this,"_ said Toka in a clear voice, and Tobirama turned to look at her with a frown, obviously disapproving.

He was feeling guilty, she knew. Guilty about making her miserable and hoping that by taking her out of this mission, it would make up for all the hurt he had done to her. But Toka was having none of that. She was a strong woman and kunoichi, capable of making her own decisions, and if he thought she needed protecting, he was SO WRONG.

A smile lit up Tokugawa's face as he nodded in approval, _"I knew you were a strong woman, Toka."_

 _ **"But I have my conditions,"**_ interrupted Toka, and Tokugawa's face cracked a little as he frowned slightly.

It was Toka's turn to have a cheshire smile on her face, **_"It is only fair recompense, right, Tokugawa-sama? It is years of hard work in the making after all."_**

 _"I suppose,"_ said Tokugawa, curious to see where this would go.

 _"I want your word that if everything is successful that my child would be safe and protected, and that you will set aside more money for me given the higher risk I take as a mother to a child."_

Tokugawa was silent as he regarded Toka, and seeing the fire in her eyes, he sighed and nodded, _"Very well. Rest assured your child will be under my protection as goodwill for your loyal service to me. Draft the agreement out for me and I will sign it for you."_

 _"Thank you, Tokugawa-sama,"_ said Toka, bowing in gratitude.

Straightening up, she saw Meisa look at her with an ugly expression on her face, obviously displeased at how pliant Tokugawa was to her requests.

 _"What a leech, just like Sayuri,"_ she commented, flicking her hair to the side and eyeing Toka distastefully.

It was all it took to have Toka stand and attempt to lunge at Meisa, only for Tobirama to hold her back and Tokugawa snapping at her to sit back down.

 ** _"Let me go!"_ ** cried Toka, struggling against Tobirama's strong grip, _"Those bastards have been demanding Senju warriors to do all the dirty work for them and when they're not happy, they kill them! And we still have to serve them and take all their shit just because they have MONEY? Unhand me, Tobirama! Let me gut all of them once and for all!"_

 _"STOP IT, Toka!"_ Tobirama growled lowly, a strong command in his voice and Toka paused, unsure whether to heed his command or not.

Meisa was right in front of her, jolted back onto the battle ring when Toka had lunged towards her - a smirk on her face as her eyes slid to meet Tobirama's cold gaze.

Toka felt it, felt Tobirama's distaste and anger carefully brought under his precise control and political mask. He was angry too. But he was as helpless against such a high-ranking noblewoman as they all were against Tokugawa. The **social hierarchy [1]** dictated as such.

 _"You better know your place, Senju Toka. Or I might have to teach you the hard way, just as I did for your clansman Sayuri,"_ purred Meisa as she lifted a hand, her fingertips reaching out to lightly brush Toka's forehead and Tobirama jerked Toka back in fear and urgency.

 ** _No one wanted to be touched by a Hyuga_** , much less a Main Branch member. You never knew what they would have done to your tenketsu - some of their attacks didn't **debilitate immediately [2]** but only showed up after, and by then, it was too late. The damage had already reached the internal organs and the victim was dead within minutes.

It had happened enough in the limited missions the Hyuga did that those who had engaged with them before stayed at least a ten foot radius from them.

But the worst part wasn't about dying from a Hyuga's touch, it was knowing that one of their clansmen, Sayuri, had the terrible Curse Mark branded upon her head to make her a servant to the Hyuga, running missions for them when they were deemed too risky to lose the precious Byakugan to outsider hands.

 _"Why didn't you protect her? That was the least you could do after you killed **him**."_ hissed Toka, directing the question at Hyuga Tetsuji, who was standing behind Meisa and looking absolutely shell-shocked and guilty.

Sayuri was Tetsuji's wife. He had personally requested for her to be his bride, and Butsuma had agreed, attracted by the precious gold and weaponry that the Hyuga promised in exchange for a talented shinobi to serve them on dangerous missions that required great expertise that only the Senju could provide.

The wedding dowry was enough to feed and sustain the Senju clan for a year, and everyone was pleased except the Hyuga, who discovered that Sayuri had a lover before she was wedded. A young Senju general at that time - and he mysteriously died shortly after the wedding, and it was no big secret who was responsible for it.

Tetsuji, who usually looked haughty the entire time, looked guilt ridden and sorrowful - like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come, hanging within the tight line of his mouth. Stitched together as he regarded his sister's poisonous and warning gaze to keep silent.

But Tokugawa had enough family politics for one night.

 _"That's enough family drama for one night - sit back down, all of you. We have more important things to finalise,"_ he groaned, putting a hand to his temple and making a mental note NEVER to have the Hyuga and Senju in one room again. The atmosphere was always toxic and tense with unsaid power struggles and the memories of spilt blood between the two clans.

 _"Toka and Tobirama will be in charge of engaging with the Kumo and Inuzuka, and the Hyuga have kindly agreed to sponsor half of the financial aid for this operation,"_ Tokugawa began.

He turned to Tetsuji and continued, **_"Since the Hyuga are the ones contributing to this resource pool, they have requested that Tetsuji be an overseer and partaker of this secret mission."_**

At this, the Senju cousins internally groaned and Tobirama gave Toka a glance as if to say ** _"What did I tell you about economic colonialism? This is it."_**

Toka hardly registered anything else throughout the rest of the meeting aside from the cruel upturn of Meisa's red lips, the unusually silent demeanour of the usually haughty Hyuga Tetsuji, and wondering how the hell did Hashirama still have the patience and humility to deal with the Hyuga's nonsense and backstabbing tendencies.

* * *

 **Winter 1595, Uchiha clan compound**

Snowflakes were falling like delicate ice crystals, covering the tiled stone rooftops with a layer of pure white snow. Looking up at the sky, Izuna was reminded of those nights one year ago at Kiyosato Meadow where he and Toka would secretly meet before either Madara and Tobirama discovered their relationship.

Flashes of Toka's sweet smile danced across his mind's eye, and he smiled at the fond memories, wishing with a silent fire within his heart that one day they could be like that again.

 _"Izuna? It's cold outside. Where are you going?"_

He turned and saw his wife Uchiha Akemi appear from within the shadows of their home, hand upon her swollen belly and his stomach lurched.

Lurched because she was pregnant. Lurched because Madara insisted that he do his job to deflect attention away from his own illegitimate child with Toka.

It was then that Izuna decided he was a cursed and cruel man, doing this to two women. But what choice did he have?

 **And an even greater question nagged at the back of his mind - whose child would he love more? His lawful wife, or Toka's? The gods above knew who he loved more, and that love would be carried on to their child. But his and Toka's child would not be theirs - it would be Madara's.**

 ** _"Make sure you love Akemi's child more. She's your lawful wife, and you don't want to raise any suspicion about Toka's child or have our clan questioning why you love MY child more than yours,"_ ** Madara's voice rang in his head and he sighed.

He turned to face Akemi, trying hard to have his face appear neutral when he really disliked her, _"I'm going to pay Madara and his wife a visit. She just joined us a month ago, and I want to ensure that she's well too."_

Akemi didn't look entirely convinced, and Izuna could tell that she still didn't trust him. It wasn't like he trusted her any better. She merely nodded her head and said, " _Very well, do help me to ask after her,"_ before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the house.

But not before giving Izuna a dirty look.

 ** _"What a selfish bitch,"_** thought Izuna to himself as he watched her disappear, _"not even caring or wanting to talk to Hakuto just because she despises Hakuto's clan."_

Shaking his head, Izuna made his way to Madara's house, his boots making a slight crunching noise as he navigated the snowy streets of the compound.

Along the way, some Uchiha clan members saw him and smiled, waving in greeting and calling out to him.

He laughed and shouted back some friendly greetings, pleased to see that his clansmen were so trusting and happy to see him.

 ** _"If it was Madara walking beside me, they would be bowing instead of smiling and waving,"_** Izuna mused to himself.

It was no big secret that between the two brothers, the Uchiha saw Madara as the indisputable leader with a solemn expression all the time. Izuna, on the other hand – was the more lively and sociable of the two.

No one came to speak to Madara freely as they did Izuna, and that was how Izuna knew the dirt on every single person in the clan.

Seeing Madara's quarters approach, Izuna sighed in relief as he stepped through the snow-covered gate and came to a halt at the foot of the house.

Leaning against the pillar in nothing but a thin, dark blue silk robe was Madara, a knowing look on his face.

 _"What brings you here today, otouto? You should be at home resting and looking after Akemi."_

Izuna didn't miss the slight reproach in Madara's voice, but chose to ignore it as he broke into that smile he knew Madara could not refuse, _"Do I need a reason to visit my insufferable older brother?"_

 _"Heh,"_ Madara huffed as he straightened up, _"I know what you really came for."_

With that, Madara turned and led Izuna directly to his personal study – a spartan place kept neat and tidy all thanks to Madara's obsessive disorder when it came to housekeeping. As a result, Madara was like a tiger protecting his territory when it came to the study, and even Izuna was careful to put things back where they were supposed to be in case Madara went into a hurricane of madness trying to fix everything in that study.

It was precisely because of this that Izuna was surprised to see Hakuto arranging the books in the shelf behind the desk with Madara hardly batting an eyelid as he called out to her.

 _"Hakuto, Izuna is here for a visit."_

Hakuto turned round and beamed – her brown eyes lighting up and her cheeks dusted with a radiant pink blush as she bowed before the two men in greeting.

 _"How nice to see you here, Izuna-san,"_ she said.

 _"Yes, I hope you're settling down well too Hakuto. And please, don't call me Izuna-san. We're family now,"_ smiled Izuna warmly.

Hakuto looked slightly shocked, but she hid it well and Izuna smiled inwardly. He knew it was because outsiders, especially those from clans considered inferior to the Uchiha, were treated like second-class citizens within the clan. For him to extend this hand of familiarity to her was unexpected and unheard of.

 _"Thank you for your kindness, Izuna. It means a lot to me,"_ she said, before turning to Madara.

 _"I've filled the pot with hot water already. Let me know if you need more,"_ she said, gesturing to the tea set that was placed on the desk.

Madara smiled back at her, _"Thank you Hakuto. You know me best."_

She nodded, the smile still present on her face as she strode out of the room in quiet, purposeful steps, closing the doors behind her.

There was a short silence as both brothers took their seat on the cushions laid out on the floor before Izuna spoke up.

 _"That's unexpected."_

 _"What is?"_ asked Madara as he reached out to pour the tea into two cups set out on the desk.

 _"You allowing her to do everything. You allowing her to prepare your tea and_ **_even touch your book shelf_** ," said Izuna, incredulous.

Madara just continued drinking the cup of hot tea, looking totally unperturbed as Izuna glared at his brother, demanding an explanation.

 _"Are you jealous, little brother?"_

And he turned his eyes full of mirth towards Izuna, who looked like a bristling cat about to pounce on him.

 _"Maybe, but I'd say I'm more surprised than jealous. Wasn't this supposed to be a political marriage? When did you start trusting a stranger so much?"_

Madara hummed thoughtfully as he placed the cup down with a sharp clink, _"She's a reliable person, Izuna. I made sure of that when I chose her. And there's too much at stake for her to go against the Uchiha."_

Well, thought Izuna, Hakuto did seem to be a reliable person who was rather guileless and caring – she was a medic nin after all, they were known to be particularly empathetic and kind. He was starting to see why Madara chose her.

And from the way she was keeping Madara's house in order, it did seem that she made a mighty good housekeeper as well.

 _"Fair enough. But does she know of our plans to give you an adoptive child?"_

 _"She knows, and she's completely fine with it because…"_ and at this Madara lowered his voice almost conspirationally, **_"she may possibly be infertile."_**

That took Izuna by surprise.

 _"WHAT?"_ he couldn't help himself as he blurted the word out, confused and mind blown, _"why didn't you tell me?! And why would you do that? **Do you not want heirs?!** "_

It was frustrating to see Madara sit back and chuckle and Izuna narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering when his brother became steadily more sneaky and cunning.

 _"She got it from an injury on the battlefield and there's no guarantee she may bear children. She won't say no to adopting your child – in fact, I did her a favor by marrying her. She would have been an unwedded spinster if not for me."_

Madara paused for a short moment before speaking again, this time in a more muted tone completely different from his usual confident matter _, "And besides, I don't think I'll be a good father. I don't want that **burden upon my children[3]**." _

All Izuna could do was sit back and sigh, _"You're a bastard, you know that, taking advantage of all her weaknesses and insecurities and hiding this truth from me."_

He blatantly chose to ignore Madara's self-doubt as a parent - he wasn't surprised, but he was concerned. His brother was a complicated being at times, so insecure and fragile, and this was one of the things Izuna knew he should not pressure Madara about.

 _"Yes, like you're any better my little brother,"_ Madara grinned back before he schooled his face into a more serious one, _"Now on to more business."_

But the hesitant look on Izuna's face begged for assurances.

Madara shook his head, _"No, she doesn't know that the mother is a Senju. Only that it would be your child with a civilian woman she'll be adopting."_

Sighing in relief, Izuna straightened up, ready to speak the damned words.

 _"Tokugawa doesn't trust me anymore, and he tried to get three Hyuga assassins to kill me while I was on a mission for him."_

Madara frowned, clearly displeased but his face betrayed no hint of surprise.

 _"It's understandable that he won't trust you, but what worries me more is why the Hyuga are being pulled into this. They're usually neutral and don't partake in any fighting, they're too rich for that,"_ he said, voicing his thoughts aloud.

 _"Those were my exact thoughts, aniki. And I think it must be the Senju who are behind it, and they were the ones who persuaded Tokugawa to help them too,"_ said Izuna, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Madara, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably, knowing what the other was getting at.

 _"Don't be silly, Izuna. The Senju already signed a ceasefire with us, and Hashirama even promised to work towards peace, and you know how sincere a man he is."_

But Izuna was far from convinced. He wasn't an idealist, nor was he a blind fool in love like his brother.

He saw reality for what it was.

 _"How do you know it isn't all a farce, aniki? Hashirama, the God of Shinobi who kills without batting an eyelid. You know that, you've seen that mad light in his eyes when he kills our own people, spearing them through with wooden stakes. What makes you think that he isn't capable of putting on an angel's face while he tricked you like he did years ago?"_

 _" **Enough** , otouto,"_ growled Madara, his tone warning.

 _"No, I will not stop till you see reason Madara!"_ Izuna retorted, defiant.

 _"Think about your son, Izuna! Think of a world with no wars, and where he can acknowledge his own birth mother. Don't you want that? Why do you keep painting the Senju as devils?"_

There was a moment of silence as the brothers stared at each other, before Izuna finally spoke.

 _"Because I see clearer than you, nii-san. I see human nature for what it is, not some fairytale version of it,"_ he said quietly.

When Madara didn't say anything, he continued, _"Let us assume Hashirama's intentions are true, but he is still a leader, just like you are a leader of our clan. And as leaders, we serve the desires and good of our people. There are people like Tobirama who don't care for peace with us and bear grudges like Koharu and Kenzo. And who do you think Hashirama is going to listen to? **You or his own people?** "_

That left Madara speechless, and Izuna recognized that look on his brother's face.

Childish denial and the invisible tug of war that went on between his rational and idealistic side, neither side winning.

And Izuna thinks he's lost count of the number of times he sees Madara see-sawing between the two and never really finding a true equilibrium between them.

 ** _How could he? In a world full of hatred, power, and blood debts._**

It was then that Izuna was secretly grateful that he was a pragmatist. There were times when he wondered if being more idealistic would help in bringing peace, and these thoughts intensified whenever he was physically present with Toka.

But the more he lived, the more he killed and the more he lost – the more he believed that dreams were for fools.

Like how he believed the Senju were behind the Hyuga joining Tokugawa against them, and that Toka **_just might_ ** have something to do with it, although if he really had to pinpoint someone, **_it had to be Tobirama_**. Aside from Tokugawa, she was the one who knew the most about his identity as a double agent.

Toka may love him, but she was a kunoichi and a Senju at that.

When push comes to shove, no matter how much they loved each other, Izuna highly doubted they would place their love above the interests of their own clan. After all, it was the greatest good for the greatest number, right?

But for as long as they were together, they could wish and hope and pretend. And yet when they parted and reality sets in, it was like a veil had been lifted off their eyes and their hearts and they saw through the cruel black pretences of men and lost all notions of love.

 ** _Because love – the kind Hashirama and Madara pined for – was for children._**

And it was precisely why they had to keep Toka's unborn child's identity a secret. Even though on hindsight, **_Toka was a mistake, the child was a mistake_** , but what was done was done, and Izuna, as horribly pragmatic as he was, could not bear to abandon the child - the only crystallisation of a more hopeful and idealistic him that once existed but may not be there anymore.

Ignoring the painful undercurrents of the situation, Madara attempted to smoothen it out by saying, _"Whatever it is, we are lucky we managed to catch the Kyuubi then."_

Izuna nodded in agreement, letting the potential argument slide. They both didn't need it.

 _"Indeed. At first I thought it was unlikely we would ever need it, but after the Inuzuka rebelled and now this, I am glad we made the decision to do so nii-san. We can now better protect our clan."_

The two brothers sat in silence as something clicked in their heads.

 _"Details,"_ said Madara, tapping his gloved fingers on the table.

The younger smiled in return, _"Let's head down to the clan library then. We'll need all the information we can get on the Kyuubi's abilities and how to control them."_

With the mutual understanding, the two brothers clinked their tea cups against each other and drank, feeling the hot liquid flow down their throats and gift them with a renewed vigor to take on whatever challenges stood in their way.

 **The world may be against them, but together, they were unstoppable.**

* * *

 **Winter 1595, Nagakute**

The field was covered in snow - and it would have been a beautiful sight if not for the fact that a vicious fight between the Senju and Uchiha scouts hadn't broken out on that pristine landscape, now marred by discarded weapons and the lone, fresh corpse of one unfortunate Uchiha victim.

Toka figured Nagakute was cursed - it was first the battlefield between the allied clans of the Senju and Uchiha, and now it was the grave of those who let bad blood get into their head when clearly there was no necessary need for a fight.

From the Senju scout that had returned to report to her, it was just see and kill. No reason needed. One look at the clan crests were justification enough for the field to run red with blood.

But that was not the reason Toka was hurrying to the deserted fields.

Already, she could hear the shrill scream of a woman in the distance, and her stomach was flipping round itself and her throat felt constricted, like a snake had wound itself around her and was squeezing the life out of her as she turned her gaze to the faint look of amusement on the Senju scout's face.

He was only fifteen years old - an adult in shinobi years, but just a baby in Toka's eyes. And yet here he was, baby fat still clinging to his face as a blissfully sadistic smile bloomed upon his face, turning this angel into a demon.

Just a few feet away were the other two Senju scouts, only slightly older but enacting the brutality of men years older than them, with a poor Uchiha girl in between them, her amor and clothing stripped completely to reveal the pale skin beneath and the smooth chalice of her womanhood. She was struggling, like a helpless lamb being torn apart by two lions, with one scout pinning her arms down and the other pulling her legs forcefully apart, his pants down and his penis erect, waiting for the final plunge.

 _"Stop! Stop! Please!"_ the woman screamed, her eyes taking on a desperate glow and her hair flying wild in the winter wind.

But the scouts didn't care, the one who was spreading her legs and settling himself in between her merely chuckled and forcefully entered her in one swift move, thrusting in and out like the enraged animal he was, rutting and panting as his fellow scouts looked on with hungry looks in their eyes.

 _"Hey, don't hog her for too long, we want to take her for a ride too!"_ yelled the teenage scout beside Toka, his voice sounding too gleeful and excited.

The sight of a young woman being helplessly defiled by men set Toka's mind on fire as she remembered that day eleven years ago when Oda Nobunaga raped her at the tender age of eleven, a young girl who barely even knew or experienced the sexual appetite of men around her.

It was like being sucked back into a black hole and being re-possessed by her scared eleven year old self, and seeing this scene replayed again in front of her eyes was enough to get Toka's body reacting against her will, her fingers twitching.

Before she could even register anything, she saw her hand go towards the young scout beside her and whack him on the head with a metal rod she kept on her person, the force hard enough to bruise and even break bones, and the scout was lying on a heap on the floor in mere seconds as Toka strode forward, her long black robes trailing after her as her bloodthirst started to break through her barriers of sanity.

It was like seeing everything in slow motion, **_like she was dead_** \- like she was not in her own body as she saw her hands move by themselves, slashing.

The sharp blade of a sword, the blunt edge of her metal rod, the sound of cracked bones and anguished cries, the smell of shock and panic all amalgamated into one and yet...

And yet all Toka could see was that brute Nobukatsu crouched over her, his huge body crushing her tiny prepubescent one as she fought to push him back, but he was too strong, his natural bulk and muscle overpowering her slim, undeveloped ones.

His obscene manhood sliding in and out of her, slick with blood that he seemed to wear like a badge - stroking her like a prized possession as he gazed at her with unbridled lust, his breath high on the drug of power and abuse.

 ** _Sick, these men were sick_**. **_All of them... Every. Single. One._**

Red haze - that was all Toka saw, her eardrums feeling like they could split from the shrill screams that blasted through them, begging her. To stop, just stop.

And then silence.

Toka paused, breathless, as she opened her eyes.

No, _**her eyes had always been open**_ \- but what she saw was not Oda Nobukatsu hanging over her, nor was it the red haze anymore.

It was the sight of the two Senju scouts, bodies strewn like rag dolls upon the winter snow as they lay unconscious upon the ground. **_Or were they dead?_**

Toka didn't know, and she didn't care. All she knew was that she derived great satisfaction from seeing the guy who was rutting on the Uchiha girl lying on his back, an obvious hole in his pants where his dick should have been - only that it was not.

Instead, there was just raw, red flesh, clean at the edges where Toka had slashed at his manhood, ripping it off him and throwing it on the ground where it lay, limp and forgotten. Toka watched, slightly entranced, as the blood spurted in strong gushes from the gaping hole of where his dick should have been, the pressure from his previous erection blooming like a fountain and dying out as it splattered onto the ground and staining it red.

 ** _"Serves you right,"_** she said, sheathing her sword once again as she turned her gaze to the Uchiha girl, about to ask her if she was all right.

And she froze.

Instead of fear-induced eyes, it was the glazed over black eyes of the Uchiha girl staring up at her, lips frozen into an agonising mimicry of a scream and Toka's gaze followed the trail from the girl's lips to her chest, which was slashed open as well, exposing the pink lungs beneath to the cold winter air.

 _ **Fuck.** _ She had killed her fellow woman in blind rage.

 ** _It was an act of mercy killing, or so Toka wanted to tell herself._**

Placing a hand unconsciously on her swollen belly, Toka looked back again up at the sky, surprised to see the crystal flakes start to fall like fluffy white tear drops and it brought her back to Kiyosato Meadow where she and Izuna used to wrap themselves in each other's embrace and she basked in his natural warmth.

For the swiftest of moments, the carnage and the destruction around her disappeared and in their place was Izuna, soft smile on his lips as he held her close to him, breathing in her scent. And if Toka imagined hard enough, she could hear his voice tinkling cheekily in her ear as he told one of his jokes again.

But footsteps crunching behind her snapped her out of her thoughts, and the illusion dissipated as she turned and saw Tobirama behind her, a grave and accusatory expression on his face.

 ** _"Toka...what did you do?"_** he began, his voice barely audible above the howl of the wind.

 _"I killed them,"_ she replied simply, tonelessly, like it was nothing.

 _"They were **our people** , Toka. Ours to protect, not to kill,"_ said Tobirama, his voice rising higher as he approached her, chakra sizzling with ire.

 **Toka was not afraid, and she did not regret**. Instead of apologising or backing down, she returned Tobirama's icy stare with one that could kill.

 _"Senju or not, those bastards deserved it. You know better than I do what I've been through, Tobirama. **Don't tell me you're any more innocent** ,"_ she said, crossing her arms, _**"I know about the massacre."**_

Now this got Tobirama pausing mid-step, his angry chakra flickering and wavering slightly in response.

He thought no one knew, but he was **_wrong_**. Toka knew how after Itama and Kawarama had died at the hands of the Hagoromo, Tobirama, along with a few other Senju shinobi, had taken revenge into their own hands and attacked one of the Hagoromo's home bases, killing fifty women and children in one single night. Even babies were not spared.

And seeing the Senju scouts lying on the floor, Toka vaguely wondered if Tobirama and the other shinobi did the same thing too - raping the girls and women before killing them out of spite.

 ** _She decided she didn't want to know._**

Then she felt a kick - her child, her own child was kicking at her, and that movement made Toka wince slightly in discomfort as she rubbed her belly, hoping to calm her baby down. It must have been frightened from the whole situation.

Tobirama noticed it too, and he let out a long, low sigh, shoulders slumping in resignation.

 _"Fair enough. Now let's clean up and go back to tell Hashirama that our scouts got killed by the Uchiha in a skirmish,"_ he said at last, bending down to pick up one of the Senju scouts.

 _"What about the Uchiha?"_ Toka asked.

 _"Bring it back with us. It's extremely rare that we get fresh Sharingan to dissect and learn more about the Uchiha clan's secrets from,"_ Tobirama answered, something akin to madness lighting up his eyes as he regarded the Uchiha woman and man who lay dead at his feet.

A chill shot up Toka's spine as she thought about how her child would most likely have a Sharingan, and that Tobirama was amongst one of the many scholars who would be too eager to get their hands on the **Sharingan to study its secrets[4]**. That was also probably why he chose to overlook her killing their clansmen this time round.

 _"I'm sorry, baby. Your mom and dad are such terrible people, aren't they?"_ Toka whispered to her child, stroking her belly morosely, _"sometimes I wonder how we could even conceive you in love."_

And her baby kicked her again, almost like it was reassuring her that it was all right, that it was happy enough to be where it was now.

 _"By the way,"_ Tobirama's voice broke through her thoughts, _"we just received a letter from the Uchiha today. Izuna's personal letter to you is in one of them."_

Toka nodded in acknowledgement. She used to be overjoyed each time Izuna's letter came and she should be happy that he could send her letters now and Hashirama and Tobirama both knew and were open about letting it happen. But something had changed along the way - and Toka couldn't pinpoint **_when_** exactly that she felt this little rift rise up like a poisonous snake between her and Izuna, pulling them continents apart.

Shaking her head, Toka asked, _"Do you need my help in carrying them back?"_

Tobirama gave her a look that said that she was crazy to even ask this question as he applied seals onto the corpses of both the Senju and Uchiha scouts.

 _"I don't think a pregnant woman of 5 months should be helping to carry corpses, much less one who single handedly just killed 3 of them. **You really are too scary, cousin** ,"_ he said as he formed the hand seals and watched with satisfaction as the corpses glowed blue before they disappeared into the 5 yellow tags that he had previously slapped onto them.

Toka could only chuckle in response, _"Not as scary as those Hyuga. I can't believe that we have to work on the mutiny mission with Hyuga Tetsuji, of all people. He and his entire family are **nutcases**." _

To which her cousin merely shrugged nonchalantly, _"Such things happen when the entire clan is inbred. The Main Branch have been **marrying their siblings for generations**." _

He crinkled his nose as the words left his mouth, like he had smelled something really bad at the word "Hyuga" before he continued, _"and besides, I leave Inuzuka Fumio to you - since he lost his mother, I thought you would be the best candidate to reach out to him and train him up to be a strong shinobi."_

Raised eyebrows met him as Toka crossed her arms, _"That's mighty convenient for you. But I guess you would get along better with the Kumo - they're famous for their lightening based chakra and speed, just like you."_

 _"So it's settled then,"_ grinned Tobirama as he stood up again, tucking the yellow tags containing the corpses into his pocket, _"come on, it's getting chilly out here. We better head back before a snowstorm hits."_

Toka nodded, and both Senju cousins turned to head back towards Uzushiogakure, anticipating the time when they would meet with the famous Kumo and Inuzuka clans. There was just something absolutely exhilarating about clandestine things, and Toka felt the familiar adrenaline rush of adventure pump through her veins.

Putting a hand to her belly, she stroked it. Her baby was kicking again, frantic this time.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1] Social hierarchy during feudal Japan** In my HC, the Hyuga were the second top tier after the Emperor as they were court nobility. However, in Japan, power has always been militaristic (the Shogun was a military dictator rather than a civil-service type of general) as compared to the more religious or intellectual clergy in neighbouring countries like China and Korea. Thus, Tokugawa still is more powerful in a practical sense compared to the Hyuga, but the Hyuga were still **way above** the Senju and Uchiha in the social pyramid.

 **[2] debilitate immediately** \- this is a reference to the Hyuga clan's abilities to see chakra points and attack them, effectively shutting a person's system down. It's deadly, although it's not flashy, and oftentimes the effects take longer to show, that's why the Hyuga call their techniques **"Gentle Fist".** It's basically dying a soft death rather than the quick and flashy ones that the Uchiha execute, since the Hyuga attack from within.

My inspiration comes from real martial arts where people attack others' acupoints. In the manga, the Hyuga techniques are steeped in Chinese martial arts, medicine and traditions.

But yes, there's such a thing called **"Dim Mak" or "Death Touch"** , which causes a person to fall ill or die from hitting the right pressure points. **Bruce Lee** himself was rumoured to have died from a "Dim Mak".

So yes, forget "never underestimate the Uchiha" that Sasuke likes to spout all the time. It should also be "never underestimate the Hyuga." Just wish Hinata could have been more obnoxious about it XD

 **[3] Burden upon my children** \- Madara doesn't want to be a father. In my HC, he's afraid of losing children he loves to war, and he knows full well the curse of hatred and doesn't want to bring the same misery upon his own children.

 **[4] study its secrets** \- Here we start to see the _**"mad scientist"** _ part of Tobirama coming up, and the seeds of his theory that the Uchiha were crazy because of how their brains were wired. It is implied in the manga that he had dissected and studied Uchiha, especially Uchiha Madara to get more insights on the Sharingan. This guy is a sick man in many ways like Orochimaru is.

 **AGE CHECK (cos that's probably what everyone is wondering about):**

Toka - 22 years old

Izuna - 19 years old

Madara - 22 years old

Tobirama - 21 years old

Hashirama - 24 years old (I know previously I mentioned he was younger than Toka, but on hindsight, it only seems right that he's older .)


	29. Kagami

Toka and Izuna finally welcome their son into the world, and a deal is sealed between the Kumo, Inuzuka and Senju.

 **Characters:** Tobirama, Toka, Madara, Izuna, Kagami, Kumo Ei, Inuzuka Fumio

* * *

 **Kyoto, January 1596**

The room was warm and cosy, the lamps in the four corners of the guest room burning brightly and casting a sunny glow upon the faces of the five individuals that were gathered there. Despite it all, the atmosphere was oddly chilling as Kumo Ei gazed back fearlessly at Senju Tobirama, fighting back the bile that threatened to rise from his throat at the sight and feel of such a legend sitting in front of him, looking at him with those sharp maroon eyes.

Kumo Ei was afraid of Izuna, that was a given. Uchiha Izuna was the undisputed cruel and cunning one of the two Uchiha brothers, and his chakra was menacing , and grew even more so after the Inuzuka incident whenever the Kumo and Inuzuka were in close proximity to him.

 ** _But this Senju Tobirama was on a whole other level when it came to power_** , Ei could **_feel_** it. This snow-haired man had chakra in **_droves_** , like a surging ocean that beat relentlessly agains the shore. And the only reason no one in this little inn had fainted was because Tobirama was keeping his own chakra _**very carefully**_ low and in check. It was no wonder this man could rival Izuna and keep him on his toes, the Senju were powerful warriors in their own right indeed.

It made Ei feel slightly inadequate as he fought the urge to shuffle his feet - a nervous tick he had as a child and was rearing its head again as he gazed at Tobirama and Toka.

The little punk Inuzuka Fumio beside him gave him no assurances. Fumio was a useless pup and would be dead within a second if the Senju warriors decided to kill them all. The only consolation he had was Kumo Tenzo, his right hand and loyal follower since his youth seated sentinel beside him.

The wooden door slid open, breaking the tension between the shinobi group and the plump, well endowed inn keeper Chiyo waltzed in, her expression overly bright as she brought a tray of hot, piping tea to the table.

 _"Some hot drinks to warm you up, good sirs and madam!"_ she greeted airily, before laying five menus in front of them.

 _"And some side dishes too, what would you all like?"_ she continued, unable to sense the flat gazes the shinobi were sending her way at the sudden interruption.

 _"Thank you, Chiyo-san,"_ Toka smiled, secretly grateful for the distraction, " _so thoughtful of you, we are all_ **_starving_**."

At this, Tobirama gave her a warning glance and she ignored it. He was too uptight and businesslike for his own good.

The Kumo and Inuzuka were going to be their allies sooner or later, and showing some hospitality and warmth at the onset would definitely help in getting them onto Tokugawa's side. **_And if Tobirama was too much of an ice queen to do it, she would do it._**

 _"Ei-san, Tenzo-san, please. It's our treat this time,"_ she smiled warmly at the Kumo nin as she passed them the menus.

Ei and Tenzo took it grudgingly, almost expecting the menus to be tagged with a secret genjutsu but not feeling anything amiss, they accepted and proceeded to look at the food items available.

Ei did not miss the slightly infatuated look Tenzo gave Toka when she smiled at them. He didn't blame him, that Senju Toka was as beautiful as rumours went, with those ocean eyes of hers, and she was most definitely more dangerous than she was beautiful. Looking at her titillating shades of blue and green that spoke of the tranquil waves of the sea, Ei was reminded of stories his mother used to tell him, of beautiful and mysterious sirens with faces of human women and the **bodies and tails of fish [1]** , that sang with such hypnotising voices and whose flesh could grant eternal youth and life.

But what caught the Kumo nin off guard was Toka's swollen belly, a huge announcement that she was pregnant, and even though Ei knew Tobirama was Toka's cousin and the Senju didn't normally practice inbreeding, he caught himself wondering if Tobirama was the father. If so, he was one hell of a lucky man to land such a breathtaking and capable woman.

Shaking his head to clear those ridiculous thoughts from his mind, Ei continued to look at the menu and found himself greatly relieved to see the Senju doing the same in earnest - Tobirama's normally serene face scrunched up slightly in concentration as he considered each menu item before turning to Chiyo, _"I'm spoilt for choice here, Chiyo-san. Why don't you come back again and we'll order."_

 _"Of course, sir! I'll come back in ten minutes!"_ chirped Chiyo happily, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

 _"Fumio-chan, do you have any idea what you are going to eat?"_ came the soft, gentle voice of Toka and Ei turned his gaze upon the tiny, scrawny kid beside him.

Fumio was dressed in the usual fur coats of the Inuzuka, but he lacked the ferocity, flamboyancy and bulk of the powerful Inuzuka warriors that Izuna had slaughtered just three months ago. Since then, Fumio was like a kicked and bruised puppy, eyes always gazing down, covering the shame and hurt the Uchiha had inflicted on him, his frame thin from malnutrition and fighting spirit lacking in his bones as they hung limp upon him.

 ** _In other words,_** Ei thought, ** _Fumio looked pathetic._**

 ** _An embarrassment to the once great Inuzuka clan_** , and one part of Ei felt a quiet rage and disappointment from seeing this boy shame the legacy of his friend Inuzuka Shiori, the great **_She Wolf_** of the Inuzuka. It took all of his self control not to grab the boy and rattle some sense into him, but refrained because he knew that it was useless and the boy would most likely crumple or die from his brute strength.

 ** _That monster_** Uchiha Izuna had damaged Fumio psychologically to the point where Ei believed the poor boy was beyond hope and had become a true dog to the Uchiha, exactly as Izuna wanted.

Fumio merely shook his head, his face as desolate and withdrawn as ever, and Ei inwardly sighed.

 _ **"It's useless, Toka-san, he's too damaged in the head** ,"_ Ei said in frustration.

But Toka ignored him as she smiled cunningly back, _"So long as the Uchiha have not used their Mangekyo on him, there's still hope left."_

Kumo Ei refrained from telling her that Uchiha Madara had **_already_** used the Mangekyou on him and he could attest that if Madara were serious, he would have been a madman wandering the lands like a wild animal.

Turning back to Fumio, she graced him with a gentle smile, and Fumio blushed and retreated further into the small ball of himself, afraid to look at her in the eye.

But Toka was undeterred as she stood up and gingerly sat beside Fumio, who scooted further away from her and ended up hitting Ei, who growled at him in warning.

 ** _"Watch it kid! Be grateful a pretty lady wants to sit beside you!"_** Ei hissed.

 _"I won't hurt you, Fumio. We're here to help you and the Kumo against the Uchiha,"_ came Toka's smooth, feminine voice.

There was a pause, and Toka lifted the menu and held it in front of Fumio's face, " _But there's a limit to how much we can help you if you choose to remain weak. Eat up, and you will grow strong. **Strong enough to fight against the Uchiha, and you will never have to suffer under them again.** " _

It was as if a flame of light had flickered on in Fumio's little head as Toka spoke the words, for he raised his eyes to look at the menu, a hint of something bright dancing in his dull, brown eyes that had never existed before.

Ei watched, slightly disbelieving, at the slow but unmistakeable shift in Fumio. Slowly, slowly, for the briefest of moments, Ei saw the once cheerful and carefree shadow of Fumio sitting right beside him - before everything was ripped from him. Before the Uchiha destroyed the Inuzuka.

 ** _Maybe, just maybe, with Tokugawa and the Senju's support - the Kumo and Inuzuka could be free from Uchiha rule and become great once again._**

Fumio's hands slowly reached out to grasp the menu, and Toka smiled in triumph.

 _"That's the spirit, Fumio-chan. Order what you want, we've got a long journey ahead of us and no wolf ever became great from starving!"_ grinned Toka, sharing a significant look with Tobirama.

Then Fumio spoke - soft and yet loud in its significance as it resounded like a small bell across the room, **_"I'll eat everything."_**

There was a short pause as the other four shinobi tried to figure out if Fumio was joking.

Ei and Toka glanced down at the menu - _pork rib soup, pig trotters, hotpot, steamed buns, dango, salted vegetables and more_. Not even a grown adult like Ei would be able to eat all of that.

But what was more alarming to Ei was the quiet ferocity with which Fumio said _"I'll eat everything."_ It was like the silent howl of a wolf, calling out for thirst for revenge, and Ei inwardly shivered, feeling the goosebumps forming on his arms as he recalled the Inuzuka of the past tearing flesh off their enemies' bones like one would pick the tender flesh off chicken bones.

 **Inuzuka Shiori used to jokingly say she ate all her enemies. And to hear her feeble son say it was something else.**

The Senju shinobi seemed to pick up on what Ei was thinking, and the adults in the room shared an uncomfortable look of shared understanding as they regarded the Inuzuka boy.

 **No longer a downtrodden pup, but a howling wolf.**

Kumo Tenzo touched Ei lightly on the arm, his face an impassive mask as he cleared his throat, _"He really can eat everything, Tobirama and Toka-san. The Inuzuka have voracious appetites, and believe me when I say they can eat a whole cow in one sitting. We've lived with the Inuzuka for enough time to know this."_

Tobirama's eyebrows were raised slightly in curiosity and morbid fascination, _"Interesting. Guess we'll have to inform Tokugawa and the Hyuga to pump more food into the Inuzuka then."_

At this, it was as though someone had hurled something obscene at Ei, and he fired his chakra up in retaliation as he raised his voice in protest, _"What?! The Hyuga are in this too?"_

The Senju shinobi merely gave a withering look in response, totally anticipating Ei's reaction.

 _"Yes, Ei-san,"_ began Tobirama, _"We understand that the Kumo also have bad blood with the Hyuga. It's not easy to co-operate with the clan that killed your mother, but if you want to be free from the Uchiha and earn your freedom, then - "_

 _ **"THOSE WHITE EYED DEMONS DID MORE THAN THAT!"** _ bellowed Ei, his face turning red as his fists started filling with chakra and singing the wooden dining table black.

Tenzo glanced worryingly at Ei, sighing internally at how hot-headed his clan head could be. Sure, the Hyuga were disgusting bastards, but the Kumo clan were in no position to deny help from the Hyuga when they needed it most. **_To hell with blood debts when it meant that they could LIVE._**

 _"Do you know what they did, Tobirama-san? **Do you want to know what those white eyed bone demons did to my clan?** They used us, and when we failed to kill one of their enemies, they withdrew all support from us and killed my mother in punishment! And collaborated with the Uchiha and delivered my father into their hands before they CASTRATED him **[2]! And you still expect me to receive aid from these two-faced, traitorous bastards who decide they want to play nice now?!"**_

 ** _"YES, I DO!"_ ** thundered Tobirama as he raised his finger and suddenly a rush of chakra filled the room, like a heavy dark veil that wrapped itself around Ei and constricted him, binding him to the spot and he wheezed, breathless.

Like a boa constrictor had just wrapped itself around him, squeezing his muscles and paralysing him. The rest in the room, however, seemed to be perfectly fine.

 _ **"Calm yourself, Kumo Ei,** "_ Tobirama spoke lowly, _"I placed this jutsu on you to keep your chakra contained. If you continue to flare your chakra like that, we will reveal our identities as shinobi and be thrown out of this inn. And what if there are Uchiha spies around? Have you thought about that before you decided to go on a verbal rampage?"_

Seeing Kumo's crazed look in his eyes, obviously he hadn't.

Sighing, Tobirama sat back as he continued, _"I know it's hard to swallow, receiving the Hyuga's patronage when your clan suffered so many wrongs from them. The Senju have also suffered much under the Hyuga and even taken their backstabbing quite a few times. But at this point in time, YOUR CLAN needs resources. They want freedom, and the best chance you have at this is to accept the Hyuga's help. **I know you are concerned that they will secretly liaise with the Uchiha to dispose of you like they did before.** But I can assure you that the Hyuga have as much incentive to curb the Uchiha's power as the Senju do right now." _

This seemed to calm Ei slightly down, and sensing that he was no longer agitated, Tobirama released the jutsu and Ei slumped back into his seat, gasping for air with Tenzo giving him a _"You deserve it"_ look.

It was all just in time before the door slid open a few minutes later to reveal a cheerful-looking Chiyo, oblivious to what had just transpired in the room moments ago, _"Are you all ready to place your order?"_

It was Ei's turn to speak up first now, **_"Yes, we will place our order."_ ** He said, all the while fixing Tobirama with a meaningful look, **_"we have got the deal down."_**

 _"Ah! I knew you were a big eater, mister! What will you have?"_ chirped Chiyo, pleased with his answer as Tobirama smirked back at Ei.

That was when the five shinobi present proceeded to place their orders, attempting to act like normal civilians and Chiyo looking happy at the tremendous amount of food and money that was rolling in.

That was the day when one of the greatest mutinies in the history of the warring states took root - all in the deceptively humble inn in Kyoto with four adults and a clueless, lost child.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure, March 1596**

It was a cold, misty morning when the horses approached the golden gates of Uzushiogakure, and in the distance, Izuna could hear the sound of the lapping waves of the ocean and whirlpools and smell the salty tang of the sea in the air.

From afar, the Uchiha brothers watched as two familiar dark figures approached them from the mist, and the brothers took this as a cue to dismount and wait as the Senju brothers drew close to them.

 _"Ah, we are go glad you could make it,"_ greeted Hashirama as he extended a welcoming hand to Madara.

Madara graciously accepted it, although there was a tense coldness to the thin line of his lips as he smiled back at Hashirama.

It wasn't surprising, given how rapidly the Senju-Uchiha relations had deteriorated despite having an armistice agreement that meant they haven't fought each other for three whole months.

 _"How is she?"_ asked Izuna, trying to keep his voice toneless as much as possible.

Hashirama smiled reassuringly at him as he beckoned the Uchiha brothers to follow him through the gates, _"She is doing well, and so is the child."_

Izuna sighed inwardly in relief, glad and reassured to know both his lover and child were healthy and strong. It had been rather nerve-wrecking, when he had first received the letter from the Senju that Toka had gone into labour, and was due in a few hours.

Despite it all, Izuna still cared much for her, and he had felt tremendous guilt at not being able to play the part of a supportive partner and father while she was pregnant, while the power struggles between the daimyo intensified, while he was busy putting up a facade of a good Uchiha husband to his pregnant wife Akemi as her belly swelled with his own seed too.

All the while as the group strolled through the empty streets of Uzushiogakure, Madara and Izuna kept their black hoods on to obscure their identities. It wouldn't do to have the Uzumaki and remaining Senju soldiers to know that there were enemy Uchiha in their midst, especially the two most powerful ones around.

It took all of Madara and Izuna's self control to keep their faces and gaze straight ahead, and not dart around in wonder at the beauty of Uzushiogakure - at the coral coloured stone bridges and gold speckled houses that caught the morning sun and glittered like pearls in the sunlight.

If Izuna were a lesser Uchiha, if he had less clan pride, he probably would have felt incredibly envious of the Uzumaki for having such a beautiful homeland.

After ten minutes of walking, the group approached a path that led into an emerald green forest and Hashirama signalled for all to stop. Turning round, he faced Izuna, a slightly serious expression hanging on his usual cheery demeanour, **_"Toka has requested that she is to see Izuna first, alone."_**

Madara nodded in understanding, and Izuna strode forward towards the path, all the while ignoring the cold gaze Tobirama was shooting at him since he entered Uzushiogakure.

As he walked further down the path, he head the faint voice of Hashirama saying, _"Come, Madara. I think they'll be taking some time. Let me bring you round Uzushiogakure before we come back here again."_

His feet brought him further into the bamboo forest, the wind rustling softly and stirring the leaves to make a lulling rustling noise, and Izuna was lost in the tranquility and beauty of this emerald oasis about him. **_It was like a secret garden_** , and his ears, sensitive as always, detected the faint bubbling sound of water flowing across smooth stone rocks and he hastened his pace, eagerness and anxiety gnawing at his heart at the same time.

Soon enough, the forest parted to reveal the most magnificent sight Izuna had ever beheld. A grotto that led to the sea, with the lively sapphire blue waves washing in from the sea and gradually transforming into different shades of yellow and turquoise as the waters hit further inland. Beyond the grotto, Izuna could see the rising sun like a glowing orange rise above the landscape, peeling itself into the sea, and it was heaven to behold.

 _"Izuna? Is that you?"_ came a familiar and soft voice, and Izuna turned his gaze down to see Toka resting against one of the giant smooth stone rocks that rose above the sea level.

His heart skipped a beat. For in that moment, Toka was no longer in human form, but had transformed herself into a mermaid once more, golden tail shimmering beneath the clear blue waters of the secret lake, the sun catching onto her amber scales and making it seem like her tail was glowing. Her hair, usually done in a strict top knot, was down, and her brown hair cascaded like a waterfall across her shoulders like a curtain that graced her porcelain smooth skin.

It reminded Izuna why he fell in love with her. She was an angel, through and through, from her physical appearance to the inner light that shone from her as she held a little bundle in her arms, cooing at it and rocking it gently.

 ** _"My love,"_** he whispered, breathless, before he leapt high into the air and landed upon the sandy beach of the lake.

Leaving his sandals on the beach and discarding his weapons, he waded carefully into the lake and finally reached Toka, who was regarding him warily with those beautiful, beautiful aquamarine eyes of hers.

 _"Don't look at me like that, Toka, I'm just a normal man happy and excited to see his lover and newborn child,"_ said Izuna as he approached Toka with open arms, revealing that he had no weapons on him.

 _"I know, it's just that I forget this at times,"_ Toka whispered, a little embarrassed before she made the move to edge closer and brought the baby towards him.

 _"It's a boy,"_ she said at last, pride blossoming in her chest as she showed the newborn to his father.

Izuna looked, and he swore his heart stopped for a moment and he had ascended to the heavens when he gazed upon the face of his son. Almost the exact same likeness as him, except that instead of the typical straight raven Uchiha hair, the boy had wavy dark hair. And from what it seemed, the boy also inherited his mother's pink cheeks and the distinctly exotic beauty of the Senju. But thank the gods, the boy was overall an unmistakably Uchiha child, with the pale skin, dark hair and patrician features.

" _My son..."_ Izuna breathed, disbelieving as his trembling hands reached out to hold the boy, and when Toka placed him in his arms, Izuna was shocked at just how light and warm the baby was.

 _"He's beautiful,"_ Izuna said at last, unable to take his eyes off the child and beside him, Toka smiled in understanding as she gazed at her son's face. No words needed to be said. No words could be said to describe their son, their little gift that the heavens deemed fit to give them in these brutal times of war and hatred.

 _"I know, I can't stop looking at him either,"_ she agreed, placing a reassuring hand on Izuna.

Turning to face Toka, Izuna smiled and planted a soft kiss upon Toka's cheek, _"Beautiful just like his mother."_

 _"Sweet talker!"_ laughed Toka as she shook her head in mock disapproval.

Izuna merely made a face as he put an arm around her and drew her close to his bosom, holding both her and their baby close to his beating heart.

 _"I missed you,"_ he whispered, pressing a kiss against Toka's forehead.

 _"Me too, how long has it been?"_

A short pause as Izuna frowned, mentally counting before his eyes widened, _"Almost six months..."_

He pressed her closer to him, like he could make up for all the distance they suffered in those long six months in that single gesture.

 _"Have you thought of a name yet?"_ he asked.

Toka chuckled as she shook her head, _"No... there were just too many, and I didn't know which one I liked best. Don't you Uchiha have your own naming traditions? I can't possibly pick a Senju name, that'd be dangerous."_

 _"Not to mention Senju names are awful, I mean how grandiose is Hashirama's name? I'd have thought he was a poor architect or something,"_ laughed Izuna, and ignored the painful jab in his ribs that Toka sent his way.

 _"Better than weasel!"_ Toka bit back, grinning.

 _"Hey, weasels are smart creatures! And besides, I wasn't really named after a weasel you know. Izuna is the name of a tengu on one of the sacred mountains!"_

 _"Yeah yeah, you Uchiha and your flashy names. I'm not sure if I really want that for our son_ ," Toka waved him off.

The two shinobi stood deep in thought, at an impasse as to what to name their child.

Izuna lay back against the rock, letting his eyes wander around the beautiful nature around him, looking for inspiration but none was coming.

Until his eyes rested upon the reflection of himself in the waters, holding Toka against him and his son in his arms - a complete, loving family.

 ** _"Kagami,"_** the name slipped from his lips, unbidden.

 _"What? Mirror?"_ questioned Toka, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

 _"Look, look at us,"_ said Izuna, gesturing to the waters and Toka looked at the combined reflections of the three of them, perfect and singular in that fleeting moment, a mirror of innate desires, an illusion - but a beautiful and real one, if only for that tiny moment in time.

 ** _"It's perfect,"_** breathed Toka, understanding settling upon her, **_"Kagami."_**

She smiled, content that the name was chosen, and she turned her gaze upon her son, trying to memorise every detail upon his face as she felt Hashirama's chakra walking along the edges of the emerald forest, slowly approaching.

A keen sensor, Izuna noticed this too.

 _"Rest assured the child will be well taken care of under my wing,"_ he assured her, squeezing her arm.

 _"I don't doubt that, I'm just sad to know that I will not see him for a very long time,"_ murmured Toka, her eyes never leaving her son - desperate.

 ** _He will not know his true mother,_** were the unspoken words she could not speak but Izuna heard all the same.

To this, Izuna could not think of anything to say. Because it was true. Because life was cruel like that.

 _"I'll bring him to see you any opportunity that I can get,"_ he said, hoping it would make her feel better.

But Toka's face remained a sad, stoic mask as she gazed upon Kagami, and all she said was, _**"Please look after him for me. For the memory of us."**_

Izuna froze at her last sentence. **A goodbye, not only to Kagami but to him and their relationship. Short and sweet, short and brutal.**

Something twisted like a gnarled root in Izuna's heart and his hands twitched lightly, hardly registering anything but the shocking and warm velvety feel of Toka's lips on his, come and gone as swiftly as the wind that blew across the grotto, stirring the leaves.

 _"Izuna? It's time,"_ rang Hashirama's voice over the grotto and the two shinobi glanced up to see the Senju leader amidst the emerald forest, a sympathetic look on his face, _"you got to leave before the Uzumaki and Senju detect anything suspicious."_

 _ **"But I don't want to leave,"**_ was all Izuna was thinking as his hands gripped tight onto Toka's, his eyes locked with hers as they conveyed everything he could not say to her.

But Izuna was a strong man, a warrior and a shinobi, and he released her hand, grabbed his weapons from the shore and jumped up to meet Hashirama at the edge of the forest, a sleeping Kagami safe in his arms.

 _"Come,"_ said Hashirama at last, his voice akin to the last sorrowful clang of a bell that rang by itself in an abandoned temple.

With one last look at Toka, Izuna left, trailing in Hashirama's wake so that he did not see the tears that fell from Toka's eyes as she saw them leave.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound, March 1596**

When the tall stone gates of the Uchiha stronghold loomed like a shadow in the distance, Izuna could almost hear his brother breathe a sigh of relief.

 _"That was a long trip to Uzushiogakure, now pass me the child,"_ said Madara, stopping his horse and looking expectantly at Izuna.

His brother, normally passive and serene, now looked like a ghost - pale and soulless, his black eyes staring unblinkingly into space. It was a look that Madara had only ever seen two times in his life - first when their mother died and second when Kazuhiko died.

It worried him to see Izuna this way, and frankly, he didn't know how his brother could keep sane living so many lies.

 _ **"Best not to think about it, I'm already being dragged to live a lie by being a father to a son I never sired,"** _ Madara sighed internally to himself.

 _"Izuna?"_ he called, louder this time, _"I need to carry Kagami now."_

Something seemed to spark in Izuna's eyes and he shifted to meet Madara's gaze, _"Of course, sorry aniki. I was a little distracted...I just wanted more time with him."_

 _"You'll have time with him, Izuna. We're living in the same compound and you can still treat him like a son,"_ said Madara reassuringly, putting an arm on Izuna's shoulder.

His brother kept silent as he passed the child gingerly to Madara, who could finally have the chance to take a good look at Kagami.

When they left Uzushiogakure in a rush, he had no chance to look at his nephew and one look now had him sighing in relief and wonder. The child looked like any other Uchiha child, for that he was grateful. But the child was also beautiful, with pink dusted cheeks and long, thick eyelashes, a little angel wrapped in warm blankets and sleeping soundly, oblivious to the war that was raging around his world.

In that moment, one small unfamiliar part of Madara was secretly lit up with a light and purpose with this small being entrusted in his care. And for a brief moment, he was secretly glad that he got to have a child to call his own, despite all the misgivings he previously had about it.

* * *

 **2 years later, Senju Clan Compound, March 1598**

The sound of rustling leaves echoed in Toka's ears, and she stood, entire body tensed up as she brandished a kunai in hand, eyes darting around the brown-green camouflage of the forest around her.

Someone was here, but keen sensor that she was, she couldn't clearly trace out their chakra or how far or near they were to her.

 ** _Dangerous_** , she thinks.

 ** _If I can't sense them, I will blind them_** , she smirked to herself as she formed the familiar seals to form a veil of genjutsu that covered her in a protective shield. Anyone affected by it would think it was just a normal place in the middle of a forest, instead of one of the most fearsome kunoichi standing right in the middle of the clearing.

Concentrating, Toka shut her eyes tight as she expanded her sensory field further, hoping to latch onto something to break that mysterious chakra that was lurking. That chakra she could feel but never see, and it was frustrating as hell.

Just when she caught onto a chakra outline a few feet away from her, something like a sharp knife cut through her protective bubble, slicing the genjutsu like it was nothing more than buttery fat, melting and falling apart as a huge shadow loomed over her, jaws bared and ready to strike.

 ** _Shunshin no jutsu_** , Toka whispered under her breath, and teleported high above to the branches above just in time to see a shaggy figure land silently, a stark contrast to the huge, bulking size of its entire body mass.

 _"Good work, Fumio. You almost got me there and even broke through one of my best genjutsu. Impressive,"_ smirked Toka, as she spun the kunai lazily around her finger.

The said figure straightened up and gazed back fearlessly back at Toka, his lips similarly bared into a canine smirk, sharp fangs peeking out like razors in the noonday sun.

Inuzuka Fumio was only eleven years old, but he had grown massively since the Senju had approached him two years ago in that little tavern in Kyoto, enticing him with strength and the promise of freedom and revenge from the Uchiha.

Instead of downtrodden puppy dog eyes, fierce and spirited brown eyes stared back at Toka - and for a moment, Toka was jolted back to the time when she met Fumio's mother Shiori on the battlefield once, with those blazing amber eyes of hers and teeth powerful enough to tear a man's neck apart.

 ** _"Shiori would have been so proud,"_** came a strong voice from the trees, and Toka and Fumio turned to see Kumo Ei emerge from the darkness.

Fumio merely nodded at him, before returning a soft and humble smile, " _I am still nothing compared to her greatness. Nonetheless, I wouldn't have gotten this far without Toka-san doing so much for me and training me under her wing these two years."_

 _"Indeed, I am glad you're making progress then,"_ said Ei, _"you'll need it for the upcoming battles. Especially with that barbaric **Kaguya clan** joining forces with the Uchiha." _

At this, Fumio frowned, knowing full well what Ei was talking about and frankly, he was afraid.

He had seen many things, seen his clan massacred brutally by the Uchiha, but he had never seen people grow bones out of their bodies and use them as weapons, impaling all in their way.

Granted, the Inuzuka were freaks of nature in their werewolf forms, but the Kaguya were on a whole other level of **_freak_**.

And the Uchiha seemed stronger than ever with such a power on their side. Along with the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Kyuubi.

A tingle shot down Fumio's spine as he thought back about the last battle, when Uchiha Madara had just ridden the Kyuubi like it was a mere pet, chained to his will as it shot a massive chakra ball towards the Senju alliance, decimating almost half of the Senju armies at that time.

Such power was otherworldly and unnatural, and Fumio vaguely wondered what kind of price the Uchiha forked out to gain that kind of power.

 _ **And with that kind of power, how was he supposed to win back his freedom and avenge his clan?**_

He must have started unconsciously leaking small amounts of killing intent, because he immediately snapped his head in Toka's direction as he heard her voice.

 _"Fumio, it's getting late. Let's go back and grab some lunch,"_ said Toka as she landed deftly beside him.

 _ **It's strange,**_ how her voice and presence could dissipate any bad feelings within him and imbue him with a strong confidence and passion for freedom and an indescribable sense of home.

 ** _Exactly like how my mother used to make me feel._**

Toka was his mother now, and had been for two years - training him, taking it upon herself to ensure he was not only well physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

Fumio bowed goodbye to Kumo Ei, and quickly followed after Toka.

As soon as the two were beyond Ei's sight, Fumio sidled up close to Toka and wrapped his hands around her arm, resting his head lightly against her shoulder as he breathed in the soft floral scent of her perfume.

It was calming and intoxicating, like everything about her.

 _"Can you finish the story tonight?"_ he mumbled, feeling a little sheepish as a blush spread across his face.

A soft rumble as Toka chuckled softly to herself, laying a warm hand upon his shaggy hair, stroking it.

 _"So eager, it's just a fairytale you know? And you're a big boy now,"_ she said.

 ** _"Yeah, but it's so awesome, you know? About mermaids and sea witches and the mermaid princess meeting the prince of her dreams!"_** protested Fumio, raising his head and tugging excitedly at Toka's sleeve.

There was a bright twinkle in Toka's beautiful aquamarine eyes as she regarded Fumio - a child full of sorrow and yet he was able to retain that childlike eagerness and yearning of all things bright and innocent.

It was what she loved about this boy.

Two years ago, he had just been a pawn in Tokugawa and the Senju's game to gain the upper hand against the Uchiha. But somewhere along the way, something changed, and she found herself loving this boy like the son she never had. **Never could have.**

 _"All right,"_ she agreed, deciding to give in, " _I don't like leaving bedtime stories half told anyway."_

 ** _"You're the best, Toka-san! I love you!"_** he yelled, almost jumping and pulling her down from his sheer weight as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Laughing, Toka ruffled his hair and hugged him back, enjoying the warm sun radiating upon their exposed skin and the cool spring breeze that blew through the forest.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **[1] faces of human women and the bodies and tails of fish -** reference to the Japanese version of the Western "Mermaid".Known as **"Ningyo",** these mermaids had bodies of fish but human faces and sang beautifully. It is said eating the flesh of a mermaid would grant eternal youth and long life.

 **[2]** Reference to Chapter 23, where Kumo Ei reveals the truth of how the Uchiha had castrated his own father and sent the dismembered body part to the Kumo as an insult. This reveals the Hyuga's backstabbing tendencies of switching alliances where it suited them, and even helped to deliver Ei's father to the Uchiha.

Apologies for my VERY LONG ABSENCE. It has been a tough few months as I drowned in work. :/


	30. Carousel

Kagami meets Toka for the first time, and Toka has an unexpected nightmare that she would never forget.

 **Characters:** Toka, Izuna, Kagami, Fumio, Ei

* * *

 **June 1599, Seto Inland Sea**

There's something about going back that brings your memories back into a loop on a carousel, playing over and over again, bringing a smile to your lips and a tear to your eye.

 **Going back to where they started.** Where she and Izuna first met, at the beach where he saved her from cruel fishermen.

She felt him before she saw him, and when she turned around, there he was, tall and handsome as ever, his long silky dark hair tied into a simple ponytail and dressed in a simple dark kimono.

Holding onto his hand was none other than her son Kagami, a mere three year old who had the surprising strength in his legs to stand sturdily beside his father, a curious look in his onyx eyes as he gazed in wonder at Toka.

Tugging onto Izuna's hand, Kagami opened his mouth to speak, _"Who is this?"_

 _" **It's the Ocean Fairy, Kagami**. Do you remember, all those stories I told you about beautiful ocean fairies? Well, I've brought you to see one for yourself,"_ replied Izuna, smiling down at Kagami.

Upon hearing this, Kagami's mouth gaped open wider as a little gasp escaped his lips, and he ogled at Toka, his two-year-old mind almost disbelieving that he could finally get to see the Ocean Fairy in real life.

And with that, Kagami tugged his hand free from Izuna as he ran with agile, strong legs to Toka, the sand flying from his bare feet as he pounced - and landed in the warm, soft arms of the beautiful Ocean Fairy.

She was as beautiful as his uncle Izuna had said she would be.

Wavy golden brown hair that fell past her shoulders, skin smooth and luminescent like pearls, and her eyes like the undulating depths of the ocean, singing a foreign lullaby to him in his dreams.

 **Kagami had never seen anything more beautiful than her.**

 _"Pretty..."_ he mumbled as he reached out to touch her face, smooth and warm.

The Ocean Fairy smiled, radiating with a light that emanated from within as she took his hand and kissed it before planting another one and yet another one all over Kagami's face, showering him with love.

Kagami was only three, and he didn't fully understand the concept of love, but he knew when he loved someone, and he loved the Ocean Fairy.

 _"Would you like to see some magic, Kagami?"_ asked the Ocean Fairy.

The little boy gasped, eyes big like saucer plates as he gaped back, _"YES! I'd like to see some magic!"_

The Ocean Fairy chuckled as she placed Kagami to stand a little to the side, and she winked at him.

 _ **"Don't blink, or you'll miss it."**_

And the Ocean Fairy's legs twisted and melded together, forming an ivory column before a burst of gold illuminated Kagami's eyes, almost blinding him with the bright intensity of the gold, green and pink specks that caught in the noonday sun.

 _"Oooohhhhh!"_ squealed Kagami, clapping his hands together in delight, _"A tail! You have a tail!"_

 _"Yes, I swim in these beautiful waters with it. Do you wanna go for a swim too?"_ asked the Ocean Fairy, eyes twinkling.

Kagami turned round to look at Izuna, silently pleading for permission.

The serene, permissive smile on Izuna was all it took for Kagami to jump into Toka's arms and squealing in excitement, _"YES YES! Now now!"_

Laughing at the boy's impatience, Toka pecked him on the cheek, feeling the power of the seal Mito had placed on her being transferred to Kagami.

Now he would be able to swim and breathe in the waters just as she did, if only for a short time.

And that was what he did, a small and agile figure that swam like a lithe dolphin around Toka, his bright laughter bubbling around him and lighting up his eyes.

 _"What is that?"_ Kagami cried out, pointing at something lying on a rock lying a few feet beneath the surface, his wavy dark hair billowing like a cloak in the gentle rocking of the waves.

Toka grabbed Kagami and swam towards the rock, picking up the object he was so curious about.

It was a purple seashell, shimmering with different shades of magenta and pink, a rare sight to behold.

 _"It's a seashell, Kagami. You're a lucky boy, we hardly ever see purple seashells down here,"_ chirped Toka happily as she placed it into Kagami's chubby hands.

As she held her son in her arms, the sun shone through the turquoise waters and bathed both of them in a bright halo, and Kagami snuggled closer into Toka's embrace, purring at the warmth of the sun beating down upon their skins, water bubbles fluttering from his little pert nose.

 _"How I wish I could hold you like this forever little one,"_ said Toka, kissing him on his forehead.

 _"Me too, you're so pretty and the ocean even prettier! I hope Uncle Izuna brings me back to see you again!"_ agreed Kagami, as he fingered the shell along the edges.

 _"I hope so too,"_ smiled Toka, her smile faltering a little as she felt the power of the seal start to fade. She had to bring Kagami back to shore before the seal's power ran out and he was left gasping for air.

 _"It's time to bring you back to your uncle, Kagami! Let's go!"_ said Toka, as she held on tight and swam them up to shore, breaking easily through the waves.

With her tail transformed back into human legs, Toka walked gracefully up the beach, consciously keeping her gaze on Kagami and ignoring the burning look Izuna was sending her way.

 _"Uncle Izuna! Look what the Ocean Fairy and I found!"_ cried Kagami excitedly, flashing the purple seashell at Izuna, who looked faintly amused at the boy's eagerness.

 _"That's beautiful, Kagami. Look how happy you are. Come on! It's time to go, let's get you dry and back to camp before your father finds out that we've gone,"_ said Izuna.

At the mention of his father, Kagami's face blushed sheepishly and he looked guilty.

 _"I hope father doesn't know yet... he gets **so naggy** every time I sneak out,"_ mumbled Kagami, before he paused, eyes lighting up mischievously before he glanced up at Izuna, _"but I know you'll always be there to help me out right Uncle Izuna?"_

Izuna chuckled, ruffling Kagami's wet hair, _"Of course! Even I can't stand how boring and how much of a mother hen your father can be! Can you imagine - I was under his care for years when we were growing up!"_

Kagami scrunched his face up at that, _"Poor you, Uncle Izuna. Father is so overbearing... I'm so grateful I've you Uncle Izuna. You're more fun!"_

Toka's eyes widened at the word "overbearing" and glanced at Izuna, shocked.

She got a smug smile in response, _"He's a smart kid. He's only three but his vocabulary is even better than most four or five year olds."_

There was a pride in Izuna's voice as he said that as he reached out to carry Kagami back from Toka.

 _"Say goodbye to the Ocean Fairy, Kagami,"_ he said.

 _"Oh..."_ Kagami's face fell as he turned puppy dog eyes to Izuna, _" **but she's soooooo pretty, Uncle Izuna**...and life is so boring back in the clan...can we visit her again soon? The ocean is such a magical place to live in! I wanna come back!" _

At this, Izuna smiled and gazed at Toka and Toka had to resist the urge to look away and blush.

 ** _Some things didn't change_** , like the burning intensity in his onyx eyes every time he looked at her. She was half hoping he'd forget her - that would make things so much simpler, wouldn't it?

 _"You'll have to ask the Ocean Fairy then,"_ said Izuna softly, _"she's a princess of a very powerful clan, and she cannot see you anytime you want, Kagami."_

 ** _"Really?"_** Kagami's chakra spiked even further and he looked back at Toka in awe, _"Do they all have tails like you too? Why didn't we see them just now? Are they all as pretty as you?"_

Laughing at the barrage of questions, Toka shook her head. A child's curiosity of the world was something wonderful, something she had never seen in such a long time.

 _"They're all busy helping me to gather seashells, Kagami. And no, not all of them have tails, but some have as much power over the ocean and the waters as I do,"_ she replied, stepping closer and ruffling Kagami's wet hair.

 _"Be patient, Kagami. There'll always be a next time."_

Kagami only looked disappointed, and he pouted, before gazing back up at Toka with those adorable puppy eyes of his, **_"Please?_** _I c_ _an help to collect seashells too!"_

 _Ah, a sweet talker like his father isn't he?_

Apparently, Izuna noticed too, and he had a wide smirk on his face that said, _"Yes, that's my boy."_

 _"I'll consider that offer if you're a good boy, Kagami,"_ Toka smiled back, winking at him, _"Meanwhile you can start by going home on time and not causing your poor father to worry. He seems like a downright jumpy man."_

 _"Yeah, he is,"_ said Kagami, appearing as exasperated as any three year old could possibly be.

Then he brightened up, _"but Father cooks **amazing** quail, he roasts them over this **big** fire and they taste **so good!** " _

Toka cocked her eyebrow at this, unsure what to make of this revelation. **_Never_** in her life did she think Madara Uchiha of all people being a good cook.

 _"Then we better get going, Kagami! Your father will definitely have some wild quail when he comes back from his mission!"_ said Izuna.

 _"Ok! Let's go Uncle Izuna!"_ grinned Kagami, clapping his hands in anticipation.

 _"Bye bye, Ocean Fairy! I'll see you soon!"_ he called out, waving goodbye as Izuna gave one last significant look at Toka before turning round in the direction of the Uchiha encampments.

It was a mere glance, but shinobi have been trained to decipher much from just one glance, and the glance that he gave her said **_"Be careful, this is now Uchiha territory."_**

Looking around at the landscape before her, Toka quickly took mental note of the so called new "territory" of the Uchiha. It was surprisingly close to the current Senju encampments, and she knew why.

Another battle was soon to come.

* * *

 **October 1562, Uchiha Clan Encampments**

The lamps burnt fiercely as a couple of moths flew around it in a hypnotising dance, their wings casting shadows upon the tense faces of the two infamous Uchiha brothers.

Before them, laid out on the table was none other than a map of the entire geography of the area west of the Redwood Forests. Three red crosses stood out in the landscape of brown parchment and black ink - the current Uchiha encampment to the south, the Senju encampment 10 miles north towards the sea, and a mere couple of miles from there, the little mountainous town of Nikko.

Madara grabbed one chess piece in his hand and lay it on top of Nikko, _"This is where Tokugawa Ieyasu is to stay - away from the capital, where he thinks no one can find him, not even his close aides."_

 _"Or so he thinks,"_ smirks Izuna.

Madara returned the smirk, _"You have very talented spies there, otouto, I'm impressed. They have served us well with their valuable intelligence, especially against the Senju alliance."_

 _"Well, they better be. Especially now that we are backing a **dying** man,"_ hissed Izuna, clearly irritated.

The grimace on Madara's face conveyed the same dread he felt at the impending death of Toyotomi at the hands of his failing health. If Toyotomi passed, there was only his three-year-old son left, and what good was that? What power did a poor three-year-old have against a man like Tokugawa?

It seemed like a battle the Uchiha were going to lose if they didn't act fast and kill Tokugawa while they still had the time. Before hell broke lose.

The plan was to assassinate Tokugawa where he least expected it - and who better to accomplish this than Izuna, the master of stealth and assassination?

And besides, there was bound to be strong shinobi dispatched to guard Tokugawa, and aside from Hashirama and Tobirama, the rest of the Senju shinobi had no chance against Izuna's monstrous power, especially now that he had the Kyubi under his command.

 _"I'll leave at the crack of dawn - won't take me more than 3 days to reach Nikko. I'll be doing some surveillance first before I make any move - we still don't know who are the shinobi sent to guard Tokugawa,"_ said Izuna.

His brother nodded, _"We'll be waiting for your messages then. But I advise to bring one of our talented members with you. Hikaku is a good choice."_

 _"Very well, I see you have this planned from the start, aniki,"_ smirked Izuna, feeling slight relief that it was his cousin who was sent to go on this mission with him.

A knock sounded on the door, and the two brothers exchanged a knowing smile - they had sensed the intruder before he knocked.

The door slid open to reveal Kagami, his wavy hair tousled and his eyes wide as he glanced up at Madara.

 _"Father? It's gonna rain outside, and I'm scared of the thunder..."_

Chuckling, Madara abandoned the scroll and picked up the little boy, nuzzling him on the cheek and breathing in the fresh mint that clung to Kagami's skin.

 _"Oh? Still asking for me to sleep beside you? You're a shinobi, Kagami, and a little thunder should not scare you."_

 ** _"But still..."_** protested Kagami, pouting and glancing down, looking like a wet puppy that had been denied its wishes.

He knew it was a face his father could not say no to.

Hearing a sigh, he glanced up to see his father's tired smile, _"Oh, all right, let's get you back into bed."_

Turning round to face Izuna, Madara said, _"I'll leave this up to you then. Gotta put this little imp back to sleep."_

 _"No problem, aniki, leave it all to me,"_ Izuna grinned, before he glanced at Kagami, _"Hey Kagami, your dad is right. You gotta grow up to be a strong shinobi who's not afraid of thunder, ok?"_

Kagami grinned back, mirroring Izuna's own, _"Ok, I'll try Uncle Izuna."_

 _"That's a good boy, goodnight Kagami,"_ said Izuna, softer this time.

 _"Goodnight,"_ waved Kagami, yawning and resting his head contentedly on Madara's shoulder, purring silently at his father's warmth and strength.

The door slid closed, and Izuna felt the smile fall from his face, giving way to a sad, listless look instead.

 ** _"If only it was you leaning into me and calling me father, Kagami,"_ ** he whispered.

* * *

 **October 1562, Senju Redwood Forest**

It was strange to be back in the Redwood Forest of the Senju clan - the true homeland of the Senju, where they used to live before Uchiha Indra came with his forces and decimated everything to the ground with his ghost fire, forcing the entire clan to flee north to the sea.

 ** _How long had it been since she was last here?_**

She remembers coming here to get a present for Hashirama's son and meeting Gamamaru, the Toad Sage who could predict the future. Looking round, she was surprised not to see him there.

When suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a haggard old woman, draped in tattered dark red robes, skin sagging and carrying a basket of red pomegranates.

 ** _What was she doing here? This forest was cursed and dangerous, infested with man-eating spiders. Did she not know that? How was she even alive?_**

Ignoring these thoughts, Toka walked forward to greet the old woman, curious and concerned. _"Oba-san, what brings you here? This place is dangerous! You should leave, come! Let me help you!"_

But the old woman stopped Toka before she could reach out for the heavy basket of pomegranates, a kind, weathered smile on her face, _"There is no need child. I may be old, but I am a strong woman still, wandering the far corners of the earth selling these precious pomegranates. If you want to help me, child, you just have to buy one."_

And she extended a gnarled hand, presenting Toka with a ripe red pomegranate.

The years of shinobi instinct was screaming at Toka not to accept things from strangers, let alone think of eating them. **_But the pomegranate looked so enticing, so juicy and ripe,_** the thought of that refreshing juice making her stomach churn with anticipation.

Before she knew it, Toka had taken the pomegranate from the old woman, dropping a few golden coins into the woman's hand with a soft jingle and a cling.

 **A bite, that was all she wanted.**

And she did.

 _ **But oh gods, what was happening?**_ Pain - excruciating, burning pain, erupted from her stomach and started spreading through her, and Toka screamed.

Looking down at her hands, she was horrified to see her veins and capillaries, once hidden, appearing like black snakes as the poison spread through her blood, infecting her.

 _"What have you done to me?!"_ she shrieked, as she felt the strength leave her legs and she buckled down to the floor, writhing in unfathomable pain as she glared death at the old woman.

Only, the old woman was not an old woman anymore.

In her place, was none other than Uchiha Izuna, garbed in his signature dark robes, the Uchiha crest emblazoned proudly on his back as he grinned at her, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing red rubies that pierced through the night of her rapidly blurring vision.

 ** _"I'm fixing you,"_** he said, the smile never leaving his handsome face.

Just as the words left his mouth, large, black raven wings sprung forth from his back as he unfurled them, the huge wingspan effectively blocking out the light that filtered through the trees.

All was darkness, only the demon red of his eyes remained.

Slowly, but surely, the tiny sphere of Toka's vision faded, and all became black.

* * *

 **October 1562, Senju Clan Compound**

 _ **"NOOOO!"** _ shrieked Toka, shooting up from her bed as she glanced around the room, frantic.

Books, bed, unread scrolls on the desk where she left them.

But no old woman, no redwood forest, no pomegranate and no Uchiha Izuna.

 **She wasn't dead, it was just a bad dream.**

 _Or was it?_

 ** _Could it be...? She was dreaming of her own future – dead, at Izuna's hands just as she did in her past life._**

 _Was Tobirama right then? Did Izuna forget about her, get over her, consume himself in hatred and power once again in those 6 years since they broke off?_

But that wasn't possible, she saw how he looked at her with that same, simmering affection at the beach when he brought Kagami to see her.

But he was an Uchiha too right? They thrived on power and a lust of hatred, didn't they? Who was she to judge their character by just a brief glance of affection they sent her?

 _ **Perhaps, perhaps perhaps…**_

 _ **What if…?**_

Toka gasped, breathless, as her mind raced and distrust and fear coiled like a green snake around her, constricting her.

That was when Ogama Sennin's words came back to haunt her, a dark whisper in her head.

Ogama Sennin said that Eiji killed both Terumi and their unborn child...

 _"fearing that the child could possibly awaken the Rinnegan or have stronger powers than either side, took matters into his own hands."_

Toka gulped, trying to search for that wooden cup of water she placed on her beside table, her mind in a dizzy whirl.

 _He killed his lover and unborn child in cold blood, with a genjutsu, no less."_

Her fingers finally latched onto the smooth wooden surface of the mug, and she brought it to her lips, feeling the cold liquid wash down her throat.

But it did nothing to relieve the seed that took root in her stomach - _Izuna wouldn't kill Kagami would he? He loved the child as much as she did, right? If not why would he bring the child to see her?_

It was a mother's worst fear, to see her child die before her eyes and not being able to do anything about it.

Unable to take it anymore, Toka released a frustrated groan and fell back into her bed, bringing the covers up over her head, hoping they would muffle the anger and frustration that bit like a serpent's fangs at the back of her mind.

* * *

 **October 1562, Uchiha Clan Encampment**

The sky was a mesmerising hue of orange and pink as the sun began its slow descent back into slumber, and the air was full of the soft melody of birds chirping amongst the branches, oblivious to the tumultuous world around them.

 _"If only every single day could be like this,"_ Fumio said as he leaned back on the wagon, loosening his hold on the reins.

 _"Soon it will be, little wolf,"_ said Kumo Ei, clapping Fumio on the shoulder, _"when our revolution begins. And that bastard Toyotomi is already a dying man."_

Fumio nodded back, determination setting back into his face as he watched the familiar dark walls of the Uchiha encampment rise in the horizon.

All at once, the wagon and all the boxes piled onto it seemed that much heavier, and despite years of doing this, Fumio felt his breath shorten and his chest constrict just that little bit more.

 _ **The weight of secrecy and fear.**_

 _"Relax, we've been doing this for years, and it would be in your best interests if you rein your face and emotions in. It wouldn't do if Uchiha Izuna of all people decided to drop by and inspect our goods,"_ Ei whispered lowly beside him.

 _"Hah,"_ Fumio responded, not feeling that much better at the prospect of Izuna greeting them at the gates.

Even after all these years, training to be strong, the indescribable fear of that man was a wall he still had yet to scale.

Fumio wonders if Toka knows that he still has nightmares of wolves hanging from rickety wooden racks, blood red Sharingan eyes, and the familiar glint of white teeth that bared in a smile at the triumph of his dead mother, sprawled on the cold stone ground.

Glancing back, Fumio gave the boxes at the back of the wagon one last glance to ensure all was intact.

As per the agreement with the Senju three years ago, the best Kumo nin and the few remaining Inuzuka would stop by the Senju outposts while on their way back from a mission for the Uchiha or Toyotomi. Given that the Kumo and Inuzuka always returned on time and were discreet about the secret trainings with the Senju each time, it was the most successful undercover training that slipped past the Uchiha's keen eyes.

Perhaps it helped that the Kumo and Inuzuka played the part of the obedient conquered clans, partaking regularly in the Uchiha trainings that they used to rebel against, and even contributing their best in the Uchiha war efforts.

But the greatest accomplishment was the huge amount of secret supplies from the Hyuga and Senju - food, medicine, and weapons.

Unless they had the Byakugan, there was a limit to what the Sharingan can actually see, smirked Fumio inwardly to himself.

At last they drew close to the makeshift Uchiha clan compound, and the Uchiha guards stopped them with a raise of their hands, _"Inspection, Kumo-san. I'm sure you know the drill by now,"_ one of them said.

It was Uchiha Hiroshi, a tall man in his early thirties with a huge cross shaped scar on his cheek and a high ranking member amongst the Uchiha elite.

 _"Of course,"_ nodded Kumo nonchalantly, _"glad that we were able to arrive on time, Hiroshi-san. It's only October but I swear I feel the winter chill already in the redwood highlands."_

Uchiha Hiroshi smiled slightly in understanding as a younger Uchiha guard came forward to lift the covers off the boxes on the wagon, and Fumio's breath hitched that much slightly although his face remained composed and he attempted to keep his face downtrodden and aloof, careful to play the part of a dejected pup of the Uchiha.

A creak was heard as the young Uchiha guard opened a few of the boxes, Sharingan eyes scanning the boxes for any signs of explosive tags but all he could see were the severed heads of the Chinoike clan, displayed neatly row upon row - some of them with eyes still wide open from the shock of Kumo Ei's swift electric attacks.

 _"It is them alright, and it seems that the October chill has preserved them well too,"_ commented Hiroshi, pleased, _"Madara-sama would be very glad to know you've gotten rid of the entire clan. Those fools have been pillaging from our western bases despite all the warnings we gave them."_

Another creak and a slam was heard as the young guard closed all of the boxes promptly and returned to Hiroshi's side.

 _"Happy we could be of help in this,"_ said Ei, _"and hope that Madara-sama and Izuna-sama are around for us to present this bounty to them."_

Hiroshi shook his head, chuckling, _"Izuna-sama is currently away on an important mission, but Madara-sama is good enough for you to please I'm sure. After all these years, you've been serving us so well and I'm sure you and your clan will be recognised and rewarded accordingly. Madara-sama is fair like that, don't worry too much, Kumo-san."_

A polite grin was plastered on Kumo Ei's face as he bowed slightly, _"Thanks for the assurances, Hiroshi-san. Now if you may, we should hurry and present this to Madara-sama."_

 _"Of course, of course,"_ said Hiroshi as he waved them in.

As the shadows of the walls passed by the wagon, a slight smirk settled on both Kumo Ei and Inuzuka Fumio's faces. One would have assumed it was due to their eagerness to please the Uchiha. But they knew better.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and they were going to make sure they served it to the Uchiha that way.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Finally posting a chapter after more than 3 months' absence. Life has been just a crazy blur lately. I actually wrote these chapters last year, but I did not have time to post them until now. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
